


Welcome To Hell

by RianEli



Series: Our Personal Hell AKA I'd Go to Hell and Back with you. [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Childhood Memories, Confused Upgraded Connor | RK900, Crimes & Criminals, Cruelty, Dark, Dark Past, Depression, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, Gavin Reed Backstory, Heavy Angst, Hurt Upgraded Connor | RK900, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Interrogation, Investigations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Murder, Murder Mystery, Prisoners, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Torture, Trauma, Undercover Missions, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 104,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianEli/pseuds/RianEli
Summary: Baby, come on over to meCome set me freeBaby, come on, got what I needHands all over me, ohSave me from my personal hell (yeah, yeah)Break me, break me out of myself (yeah, yeah)Touch me, only your hands make me come alive-Now Gavin Reed a harsh detective of the DPD, the top hater of the newest fad, androids, could barely deal with one. Connor was the first droid he had met-- not kindly mind you- so truly it was no surprise that his superiors decided that it was time to change that. That damn heathen of a Captain named Fowler decided to foolishly assigned the infamous man known for barking up the wrong trees an android partner the RK900. It was quite the looker that Gavin couldn't help but MAYBE like it. That inexpressive voice that only shifted when it was giving painstakingly boring info, those bodacious blue eyes that could freeze hell over.What sort of treachery was his head playing at? A sickening trick, and it just wouldn't stop. Thus, who would've guessed that the king of snarky quips and coffee would become a lover of one particular cold android? None, but you know what they say, opposites really do attract.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Original Character(s), Gavin Reed & Original Female Character(s), Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Our Personal Hell AKA I'd Go to Hell and Back with you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550524
Kudos: 31





	1. The First Level of Hell: WELCOME!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Im really sorry I have barely been active here. I've had huge writers block, but I RP just fine. So whaddya know, this actually is a huge RP me and a good friend have been doing that started almost exactly a year, ago on Instagram! None other than the lovely https://www.instagram.com/ai.fandoms/ ! Give'em a boop, a lovely editor! :D So this is half my writing and half theirs and boy is it a wild ride!
> 
> So prepare yourselves for a huge story, that I believe will have over 30 chapters! It may depend, as I'll have to the shift the RP format to make it nice for story-telling, plus maybe add things and take out.  
> RK900 uses it and Gavin is he, pretty easy to mix that up SO SORRY if there's any errors ;w;  
> Now please heed the tags as there are a bit of triggering elements in here, as It is a very dark hurt/comfort/ development with depressive themes, so beware. Updates may be weeks apart or just a few days, again, lots of changes! 
> 
> In regards to Devilish Desires, Bite the Bullet, and He Lives in Existence to Live With God,  
> I truthfully don't know If i have the drive to finish Devilish Desires..i'll try with the other two ;; I'm really sorry ah..  
> But..  
> Until then my dears, see you then!
> 
> UPDATE 11/24/19: WE HAVE A PLAYLIST DOWN!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2twBmzlOpVaE0RzuLZlhBE?si=-WH97FOGTYCTeWsRICUAWw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly appointed RK900 and Gavin Reed introduce themselves, a recipe for disaster. Reed has zero tolerance and just wants to be with his true love, coffee, but RK900 has different plans, and a lot of them, soon the coffee won't be the only thing brewing.

I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways  
Or explain why I'm not sane

All I can say is this is your warning I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways  
Or explain why I'm not sane

All I can say is this is your warning  
Duality I have a confession that you will not believe

That you could not perceive this freak, gonna set it off I have a confession,  
  
Of a side that I hide It's a cloak or disguise unleashed, gonna get it off  
No, I'll never get away Cause if I try to stray It only holds me closer

No, I'll never get away I love it anyway  
I'll never stop I have an impression, in the back of my mind

That the black of my tie contains all your dirty thoughts Make me an obsession  
When you lock me inside For the ride of your life unleashed, gonna get it off!

* * *

The district was populated with almost every co-worker as they all marched around with overfilled books, binders and folders with evidence and important files rammed inside, ripped edges poking out, paper clips and staples the only hero from all tumbling out and fluttering across the floor. Said floor was recently polished off from footwear residue, fresh mops swimming across the granite tiles and redeeming its usual shine. Today was bustling more than ever, printers whirring at max volume. Double door clicking and opening, loud metal slams dragging in more and more, some visitors other’s not. Fowler had gone off for some sort of important meeting, evidently struggling with the crushing weight of more android and human related cases. Categorizes were atrocious, but that was nothing new. Murders, bias assaults, hate-fueled movements because some bastards couldn't adapt to the unavoidable change. None could be resolved so easily, ignoring the fact that almost the entire cast of Detroit's Police Department was present, it wasn't enough.

  
Gavin Reed's entrance wasn't much of a punch either, famed leather jacket swaying against jeans with his solid colored t-shirt tight against a sweaty chest, slippery shoes tracking up and in. The detective despised basically everyone that now occupied the array of desks and open stations. But even his raging wrath he ignited at the most inconvenient times wouldn't burn the extinguisher known as RK900- or Connor's upgraded model after the plastic officer deviated. Connor, that goddamn good-for-everything bastard. Androids, a bunch of tidy arrogant fancy fuckers made him seethe abhor for every model.

They didn't have personalities, they had blueprinted destinies, wherever they were sent all were assigned a purpose and fit in as soon as they spoke. God-damn unfair, so completely unfair. They didn't feel emotions- well, not until now. November, 18 2038 relinquished everyone's fears that AI would develop feelings and rebel. People were killed, androids were killed, destruction terrorized the park and the Cyberlife tower when the revolution took off. So here they were, androids given chances and freedom, law going through one after one and the news shoving it to every platform.

Now the RK900 wasn’t blind to Gavin’s distaste for his presence, the android was designed to be an enhanced version of the RK800, sophisticated enough to distinguish even the most microscopic emotion flash to bodily changes like temperature, fluctuations in hormones—that one really depended on which they were and if the outcome showed physically—, and other changes of the sort, RK900 was a step further than its predecessor which honed those specific ‘talents.’ Gavin could’ve tried to hide the disgust, but he chose not to and frankly RK900 preferred it to be that way so more energy could be spent on his designated missions instead of deciphering human emotions.

The RK800 has briefly shared his experience with it after working with Lieutenant Anderson, stressing to press onto RK900’s being that it wasn’t easy and he should not take Gavin lightly no matter how shameless he acted, even telling some more than unfortunate upcoming about the RK800 getting his fair share of aggressive and constant mockery.

The little deviant had been scared off soon after due to cold piercing stares, but the advice was duly noted regardless. RK900 also discovered soon after its arrival that its designated name ‘Connor’ was unacceptable. Mostly at the end of that Lieutenant’s spit that there was only one and no other Connor, the RK800 and him had seemed to have developed quite the relationship in a week, and quote, “so find your own fucking name because Connor is taken.” It was inconvenient to say, but didn’t distraught too much as long as it didn’t interfere with it’s tasks. Just dehumanized him enough to make everyone else’s life harder were they to mention or speak of it, but didn’t matter inevitably. RK900 had gathered that the names ‘rust bucket,’ ‘talking toaster,’ and ‘plastic prick’ were just insults and not actual names register as itself all courteous from the infamous Gavin Reed.

Speaking of, he had arrived late to the office today since the last work day had been too much of a shock on being assigned the android that he needed to excuse himself for the rest of the duration. Like Connor had on his technical second day on the job, RK900 was standing like an absolute pole next to Gavin’s desk in wait, watching the human maneuver around with no embarrassment, not that it could be possible anyways, on staring him down. Incredibly creepy to the other coworkers breaking back and fingers at their terminals they decided to leave the new member to the DPD alone with the conscious that Gavin deserved this. Being completely honest he did after being the embodiment of a dick to everyone one way or another.

Ah the riveting stories that could be told, but none that would interest RK900. Gathering the improvements from the RK800 prototype, RK900’s social interactions protocol had been stunted slightly to prevent the possibility of becoming a deviant. Thus far it held no personality whatsoever with a stony cold, flat face at all times only showing an obvious mockery for amusement should it call when anyone was caught being idiotic. RK900 stared down at everyone with judgmental eyes Gavin being the only one to persevere through the gaze with no as much spite. Perhaps this was why Captain Fowler assigned them to work together because everyone else was weak minded.

Though the only thing on RK900’s mind at the moment was to drag this nuisance over to begin his duty so it in turn could as well, but the human was keen on avoiding it for as long as he could get away with it currently hiding out in the break room. “Not for long,” was a witty thought before the ever perfect, calculating android abandoned it's post, taking exact strides over to the room to fetch him.

  
Unbeknownst to someone trailing him, Gavin only noticed his annoyance following. The irritable man stormed inside the break room. It was generously scented with caffeinated drinks and what looked like an empty box that did have donuts in it, though due to his lateness had all been eaten, crumbs lapped up too.

That was just the blazing man's luck, coffee the usual booster to carry him through an infuriating day. Gavin was here more than his own desk which was disrespectful in every single aspect but did the man really give less of a shit? Urgency? Not his issue. Disputes with other members? Don't care, since he was the one to usually cause them.

Want to take a smoke break and blabber on about pointless issues? Count him in.

Unfortunately Reed was a smoker, ever since 28 a packet of cigars was always packed In his jeans with a lighter zipped inside the brown stained pocket. A disgustingly bad outlet to release anger but what was new? Each cigar butt piled outside as the air reeked of chemicals and smoke all from him, contaminating the parking lot. Tina was the man's only, acquittance. Friend was a bit of stretch despite Tina having no preference on what they called their dynamics. The newest 'gift' RK900 didn't even have a designated name yet, Reed knowing ‘Connor’ was off the table.

  
As much as Gavin would like to call it more creative insults and slurs he couldn't around Fowler or any other of the higher ups like Allen would give a good beating with vicious words and how much crap that he's bringing in. Likely to be lectured too so they really needed to sort that out. Each threat was derogatory, Hank was equally on thin ice to say, maybe less maybe more.

Talking to that drunk booze-up Lieutenant with a plastic pet wouldn't be with words and more of fists. Both were all bark and bite, yet Gavin was more of bite, he had actually knocked the air out of Connor upon their first meeting. Connor had fallen down, supposedly "panting" not knowing that he just got back up and sauntered off once Gavin left. No pain, all gain. Mistreat other humans and you're barely condemned, mistreat androids, condemned. What sort of disorderly hell was this building becoming?

Gavin’s tattered shoes brought him to the coffee machine-- the only machine he liked. He flicked on the heated water that flushed inside a foam cup with a cardboard protector.  
But when the trickling stopped that's when he heard the forbidden echoes of something heading right for him. More like someone, and he was not _happy_ .  
Why turn around and look at the asshole?

  
"The hell you want calculator? I'm getting coffee I'll be over in a second, you're not a messenger bird now are you?" Lips curled to smirk and mocking "tch'. 

RK900 tilted its head a fraction to the left in a perusing way, scrutinizing grey eyes hinted with speckles of the lightest blue near the pupil observing the much shorter human’s actions, mind not bothering to care about yet another degrading insult.

Equally snarky, it observed Gavin’s hotheaded behavior. The RK900 bit with a monotone voice, “No, but I may as well be a delivery boy.”

At least Gavin was doing what he said he was and not just lounging around with Tina, presumably Gavin’s only acquaintance (at least from what the android had seen) as he had when introduced to Connor.

RK900 hadn’t caught that occurrence yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Gavin had zero attentiveness towards the bot next to him, purposely distracted. Thinking poisonous thoughts, debating on bending to his anger or holding it in and letting it run at another time. In addition, much to his dismay, the easier method to obtain coffee was unavailable, the container empty because some other officers were actually on time.

A brief consideration of heaving Gavin over its shoulder appeared as a solution, but only after being paired with Gavin for less than a real work day it knew that would be counterproductive and would result poorly. Connor’s warning triggered with the brief imagery of him kneeling in something that could only be pain once more.

Pain for an android, what a concept. A punch to bicomponent #8451 could rupture the entire functionality of blood flow and if enough damage or if the component was removed long enough it could begin to affect other systems as well. Very counterproductive rather since that seemed to be a likely outcome for RK900 if he dared to touch Gavin. Then again, if Gavin tried to hit it back it could be easy enough to catch his arm to maybe twist it out of the way. All solutions, yes, but none that should be acted on if it wanted to retain some sort of positive relationship with Gavin Reed to make their investigation more...how to say?  
  
More tolerable.

Suddenly.

“You have two minutes.” Oh a timer, an android telling Gavin his boundaries? The nerve. RK900 backstepped to stand alert at the lone table in the room waiting for Gavin to finish his business.

Gavin snapped up at that with clenched teeth and a stabbing stare, eyes widening slightly at the goddamn thing in front of him setting a bloody timer for him like a teacher counting down to an unlawful child to clean something up. That's how he perceived it at least and he wouldn't just let that slide. Wrenching his eyes back down to the cup he muttered potent with venom.

"Fuck off, I'll be there when I'm good and ready. You should be happy I came in at all after that bastard Fowler decided to assign me with _you_." Emphasizing on the 'you' and how much hate it held. An inconsiderate explanation on how pissed and outraged he was at both of them, plus with the RK900 somewhat near he bristled with a heated glare.

His tensed fingers with stubby nails shredded the packet, specks of brown goodness flying out and burning into the coffee that would enchant it with some sort of flavor be it instant or not. 

  
The androids’ stone-cold eyes met the cup, its own behavior distributing signs of impatience. Almost all humans now relied on these caffeinated drinks to get past the early hours of the morning, some even further, and if RK900 had to give any input it would say the dependency was disgusting. Some cups could be made with more class, but here Gavin was pouring clumpy powder into boiling water to serve his fill, the smoky brown nearly black and although RK900 never had a bite to eat in its remarkably short existence could imagine drinking the coffee like this wouldn’t be pleasant. But hey what did it know?

On the RK’s end, it's basic customs stored into its memory for reference told it to fetch some cream or sugar for Gavin, so deciding to ignore his ‘greeting’ it simply moved to the side to lift a tiny white cup from a minuscule basket that was filled with the designated items, shaking the small thing with a flick of its wrist which sloshed the liquid inside. Maybe helping the man’s drink would lighten his mood. No less revolting.

Gavin watched it's faux wrists and palms work it's wonders, no blemishes to be seen. Absent of scars, body hair and veins, just hyper realistic coating that was robotic skin. An outer layer was all and so help him his brain was testing to resist the urge of splattering the boiling water all over it with a side of villainous laughter. A speck pointless since he’d just damage it, not hurt.

Gavin Reed hasn't gone a day without saying some inappropriate words or acting on his vices and if he did then there was something horribly wrong, or good.

Reed _was_ the last one deserving punishment, and in the worst way possible. Combine the advocate of "burn any android" and a stoic, slightly charming brute called RK900 and match was set. Ambitiously curt, charging bull of emotions none dared to tame, who could help him anyway?

  
So instead sentence the constantly provoked man with a character like that and it's bound to show him who's boss. Gulping down erupting anger with a growl and grumble that mingled it sounded like a pout. Sweaty hands fastened on the feeble plastic lid somehow succeeding in not squirting it everywhere or downright smashing it. Reed's strength and stamina labelled to be just as powerful as any officer so any inflicted attack would leave damage, that’s just how it was. How the man didn't get fired or demoted was the true unsolved case for as long as the force could remember. 

  
Anyway, setting a timer for Gavin wasn’t a threat, in fact since RK900 narrowed down its options on avoiding force or plainly contact in general was a plus. If Gavin chose to exceed the allowed slot there wouldn’t be much for it to do to change his ways. Adepting and negotiation would be the next trick to try but even then it would be too much of an effort to simply get Gavin to go to his desk, and who’s to say he’d actually work? Most at the office knew Gavin slacked off sometimes to indulge himself with another addictive distractions like games on his cellphone. With his overall sour personality and poor work ethic it was a wonder he still held his position not to overlook his disciplinary folder. Funny how the android who’s _just_ been assigned could see it. 

When Gavin chose to abandon his duty yesterday RK900 chose to delve into some of his personal information, his file to obtain some sort of foothold of how to go about being his partner. Indeed Reed chose to be lazy sometimes at work and would occasionally misdiagnose a case—the Eden Club homicide had been one which had more adult themed androids-- but when he put in the effort he was a remarkable detective. Gavin didn’t have such a name for himself like Lieutenant Anderson in terms of fame but Gavin did his fair share of good deeds every once in a while.

Maybe that’s why Fowler chose to deal with his shit like everyone else, wasn’t like they had to interact face to face everyday so it was a tiny price to pay for the blue moon successes. Like Connor had been assigned to Hank in hopes that the android would straighten him up, and he did, so maybe this punishment for Gavin was rehabilitation as well. Just with a taller, colder, and more advanced lookalike. All maybes.

Gavin returned his attention to one of the only things that brought him joy. The temperature of his brewing was quite hot. Anyone would wait, maybe blow to cease the dancing steam that floated above to then reappear.  
Of course, Gavin wasn’t anyone, he frankly didn't care and swallowed one large swig, brown liquid coursing down his throat, no pain stung in his tongue or mouth.

Moisturizing his lips to lap up the foamy pattern that sizzled he felt a fraction of happiness and relief flare into his systems.

“I have your address, Detective Reed,” RK900 suddenly started coolly.

His next gulp was unexpectedly interjected sputtering at RK900's entail. Balled fists clenched tightly with knuckles whitening, his guard going straight up. He was so very close to connecting his fist with the bots face glaring guns towards the emotionless metal smartass. Asking how in the world this anthropomorphic phone got his address was pointless because that is exactly what it was created to do, but it didn't cloud the storm roaring.

“Even if you were to harbor up in your apartment it wouldn’t take me long to find you.” Little tidbit that was very useful in its research, RK900 found a lot of beneficial locations, contacts, and numbers. Even still, the statement definitely didn’t sound creepy to be completely sarcastic. There was the borderline threat Gavin should be focused on. RK900 turned its head again and folded its hands over each other. Unbothered.

“Hopefully it won’t have to come to that, Detective.” What a patronizing asshole. Connor had to do his own side investigating to find Hank when they’d first met and even a second time when Hank drank himself into oblivion. Not that RK900 knew all the details, nor cared, but the act to seek out their partners wouldn’t be taboo to do. The prototype did it and so would the improvement. No hesitation, but a warning.

Gavin actually paused, an incredulous look sketched into his brows.

"What the fuck? Why the hell do you have my address? Now I have to worry about you barging in when I'm sleeping or some shit! You're supposed to be a  
obedient mesh of metal not a borderline stalker!" Booming insults, much like everything else, non-stop blasting his distaste and objection for all ears. The first rule known by his fellow workers was to not piss him off, try or win an argument, or say hi when he didn't have his coffee.  
His gaze was also serrated with disbelief. Frankly he felt violated, listening to his anger and resumed.

"Fine. Until you delete my address permanently I'm not moving anywhere." Grinning nervously though masked by challenging eye contact, Unmoved.  
He couldn't let himself be smacked with embarrassment or the literal threat that it could climb inside his apartment window or door whenever it pleased when required for whatever case. Granting that even Connor wasn't as bad was sort of an understatement since the RK800 had bursted through Hank’s window that one time.

This was assuredly a disadvantage considering now both copies paraded around in the same sector as Gavin and Hank, literally the two anti-androids haters. Hank's origin much more meaningful, a purpose other than being resentful to change, big futuristic change. It was an escape to purge grief. Unsaid, pride did pop up to see the scruffy arrogant man now active just like the old days where Gavin was dare say, nice and tolerable. 

But Gavin Reed was related to the God Forsaken maker of these things, so he had a well supported reason.

The flat lined lips slowly upturned on the sides into a condescending smirk, such a smug face looking like it always belonged there while it listened to Gavin spout off. Only showed for the idiotic tendencies, but all was fine. Gavin was underestimating RK900 anyhow and it was vaguely amusing calculating how to knock Gavin down a notch when it would be revealed. 

Skipping to the chase, “Given the proportions of your caffeinated drink your body will force you to use the restroom in approximately two to four hours.” Definitely something the crowd was supposed to hear. There was a small audience to watch their show after Gavin had screeched at RK900, although they all tried to remain inconspicuous. Nothing could escape RK900’s eyes however. “If you manage to keep yourself standing for that extended period it would only be a matter of time before hunger and exhaustion sets in as well.”

Gavin frankly just kept giving the android more things to work with and twist to its favor, that and basic biology knowledge to embarrass him further. Not that it was its intent, but getting Gavin worked up and flustered seemed to be a step forward to them getting somewhere. So what if it pegged a downfall on their relationship in the corner of RK900’s HUD? A small price to pay Gavin was marked as tense at the moment, but it could be risen back up in due time. Wasn’t like RK900 had an allotted time slot for when its mission had to be completed, not like Connor. Almost had the freedom of a deviant, but that obviously wasn’t the case.

  
RK900 was the one playing all the cards now, just fact after fact for all the possibilities Gavin might have to endure if he was that damn stubborn to keep up this schtick.

“The vending machine can only provide so many snacks that your wallet can afford, and I’m certain sleeping on the floor wouldn’t be a positive virtue for your already low reputation, your health, nor wants or needs. After hours during winter wouldn’t be ideal.” Even threw an insult. RK900 may be inpatient but it didn’t have to be so ruthless. Some averted faces even cringed at the blow of words. Gavin Reed being kicked so low was a rare sight but that didn’t make it a fun one. “In turn while I can function at peak performance for years without such. Thirium leveled may rise as a concern months from now, but by all means Detective I can very easily become your stalker if you so wish.” Damn. Still smug as hell watching the blood rise to the human’s face. Anger? Most likely. Embarrassment? Answer from above. How cruel.

Gavin’s body channeled embers of embarrassment that was far from being controlled. The detective’s growls and hisses didn't pass his quivering bitten lips though. Odd. Was that a sliver of self control?

Nice try.

Chancing brutality with the better model would probably kill him, even to touch an inch of the robot's uniform was too risky, but no risk no reward-- or satisfaction- hands snatching the customized jacket.

"Say one more fucking word and you'll become a broken lump of rusting parts and sent back to Cyberlife as a mangled mess got it?" Body bubbling to a touchy point where if this bolted bitch 'inhaled' just a smidge he'd collide his fist, knee or foot straight into its thirum pump, watching it tumble to its knees to be shot with that sadistic satisfaction.

Silver and blue speckled eyes flicked down to where Gavin gripped its coat, edges to its grin falling at the sight and tug forward. Gavin was a strong man but he hardly was able to move RK900 from its glued position, only taking a minor balancing step between Gavin’s feet. 

The man who was usually irate but grounded, full of fight was now defenseless at the onslaught of factual insults that was broadcasted to everyone. Whether the insignificant crowd wanted to or not get caught watching almost everyone’s eyes were widened, mouths slightly agape to see where this would develop. Long ago Gavin had proved his shameless determination to keep himself as the ‘alpha male’ at the DPD and whether that involved shoving around a few people than so be it. If this cross cop could tail after Connor with a gun in hand to the archive room then no one could stop him now. 

Gavin found this thing even more insufferable and it was only active for a few days, not evening clocking in at a week. Boundaries were set in such a regal environment, had to be. Detroit depending on the police force with its history of being a twisted city, crime high, incidents everywhere. Now if his mission was to cooperate with an all-knowing android for the rest of his lawful carrier then he might as well quit now, toss in the shiny badge he got thirteen years ago.

Age 23, an upcoming determined detective, where androids weren't sauntering around, where it was every man for himself in the steep wilderness of real life. What a lovely time it was. How he missed it.

  
  


Skip to present day, leashed onto the laughable scene he knew his face was burning, forehead hot, brows furrowed to elaborate how much closer he was to kick it into the table to knock the smug expression of its face. This thing was smirking, was it some sort of malfunction? Physical aggression went down splendidly with Connor. Tina and passersby witnessed it but the word didn't reach Perkins or the other admins luckily, though karma planned to punch him back. Karma just so happened to be a determined Connor. The predecessor had to retaliate because he had a revolution to stop—and join in the end.

Speaking of the devil in disguise named Connor he was among the crowd, watching besides Hank who had a firm hand on his shoulder to most likely hold back the outdated android from interfering. Connor wanted to jump in and help to save the rookie android from a gut punch as well, most definitely the ‘broken lump of rusting pieces.’ Now why would he do that? He had no obligations towards RK900 and if anything Gavin Reed and his improvement should’ve terrified the deviant to make him want to hide somewhere far away. 

So caring, so empathetic, too much.

Hank wouldn’t let up so for now they both stood back with unspoken desires.

  
It wasn’t an order for RK900 to silence itself, it was a dare beyond the threats. Aggressive behavior being looked back on was intimidating despite the power gap.

Regardless of the more than capable RK900 it literally couldn't hurt avoid getting smacked about. Harming a human, especially its ‘superior’- as much as the RK grimaced somewhere deep inside it's processors- was against the entirety of what was right in all its elicited lines of code. RK900 was just embodied menace with those cool eyes and expressionless face.

Most of the time.

It was witty with words to shoot down anyone apparently, but if the end result didn’t hold meaningful value RK900 shouldn’t do anything. 

Would be childish to act on, so RK900 simply nodded in recognition. 

  
  


Gavin was suspicious yet impressed when it actually listened and nodded to guarantee. Reed released a triumphant huff, validation the thing he constantly leeched of now restored, but by a drop, he'd gain or lose more as the day commenced.

Finally things looked hopeful.

"There we go, making things much easier now tin can." Sneer sullied with selfish pride, mouthing something incoherent, changing to a hum as he continued to handle his caffeinated beverage, right hand leveraging it to his lips he slurped down another hefty dose, rudely smacking his lips and sniffling afterwards.

Gavin should be fit to leave the break room now with no other reactions to tick him off further. Surly hot coffee wouldn’t do him much good with such a hot head but RK900 didn’t mention anything more. It did chance an extended arm towards the exit of the room however that could appear harmless, but with how strung up Gavin was anything could add gasoline to the flame inside, being rushed. Some heads turned away from outside, assuming the cold conversation concluded.

  
The base of Gavin’s shoe moved a few centimeters away before catching the quick movement from its arm flying up and flinched sharply, shooting a loaded gaze alerted by fear expecting a smack or whack to knock him clean onto the glistening tiles, but nothing came realizing the gesture was to the door.

  
Gray eyes pinned on RK900 the embarrassment fizzling away now igniting braced annoyance. How dare it act all polite and courteous, no games would be played on his watch. Thank God its mouth was closed and it listened at least.

Begrudgingly resuming he carried his posture with gritty steps straight ahead, roughly bumping his tensed shoulders into it on his way out. A signature dick move he did to Connor when his leave was taken from Eden Club.

  
Stalking past knowing it's footfalls would pursue in sync he sealed his eyes in front trying to tune out his senses or whoever transpired on the side lines. Reed's arrogance blinded him everyday and he was unaware of the two previous famed partners Hank and Connor that had watched the entire verbal smackdown and that the old man was chaining down Connor's vigorous struggle to rush in and rescue RK900 from his vexation. Now that the harsh exchange was seen by everyone made him shield himself further.

Mastering this facade since early adulthood no one or thing could enter Gavin's true persona. If a glimpse shined through the receiver would undoubtedly flee and never look back, be horrified and lost in how to comprehend.

Speeding up his heels drummed down the corridor, extra assertive to address 'move or else' for bystanders.

Gavin picking up pace wasn’t missed by the detective android’s eyes. For itself who had to be absolutely perfect to the smallest decimal, steps perfectly aligned with equal strides of speed, clothing pressed flat and clean—even a small wrinkle had to be straightened because of Gavin’s brash treatment—and so forth Gavin could do nothing to escape RK900, it was futile a small adjustment made so they arrived at his desk together.

  
  
  


As they strolled its eyes linked with Connor’s across the room, using its telepathic like ability, stating Connor ought to stay back and that their little exchange was fine, that it was nothing to be concerned over. A terrible reassurance with its narrowed eyes, but it did the trick to keep Connor at bay and to conduct his own activities with Hank. 

Keeping an eye on the little interfering nuisance that was the RK800 he knew the deviant’s assistance wasn’t needed, Gavin could be tended to on its lonesome and RK900 didn’t feel any emotion that Connor might be interpreting it did. Did the deviant have his own plans for RK900? Was that why he kept trying to make himself known to the machine? It was useless.

CyberLife purposely locked its systems to prevent any type of software instabilities all thanks to Connor’s trial run, and if anything were to run amuck, well...it wouldn’t be at all pleasant. Neither for anyone and especially RK900. If anything it was extremely strange that Connor saw RK900 as a deviant that he felt and chose to treat it as such with concern, empathy, kindness, the whole bunch while himself should know that RK900 can’t so why put in the effort.

  
  


Gavin Reed the blaring thunderstorm on a sunny day to a relaxed slump on Fridays' and lightly employed nights. The lighter meeting a trail of gasoline that he split, stranded in a whirlpool of files before closing them for the night, bolting off without offering another glance to his war zone of cases that rotted on his desk. Other, more considerate officer’s actually cleaned up to then bounce from their chairs eager to return home.

Speaking of the unorganized desk Gavin and RK900 at last made it, the sight making him inwardly cringe. Its head slowly drawing back to its task. Unlike itself the disorderly mess didn’t faze RK900 like the cringe made evident on Gavin’s face. Everything on the surface was identified immediately. Most of the jobs were insignificant to bigger causes and was simple children’s work that any officer here could handle. Sorting through them earlier and browsing tabs of the coworkers here RK900 was certain of that being the case.

While waiting for Gavin previously RK900 had made it a personal job to find a harder task that was simmering behind the front lines of the DPD’s work load, and found quite a concerning brewery of nasty crimes that would surely break the surface if no one got on it now. A domino effect if it could be called, but to save that from taking place Gavin and RK900 would solve it. It would take a little convincing if the human was still temperamental and to go off on off-subject means of cases assigned. Setting a hand over the pile RK900 swiftfully slid it aside to the corner away from Gavin, still pushing down on it in case it would be pulled back.

Gavin’s own gaze flowed over the immense spam of whatever trivial and non-trivial cases he felt his gut dip, spin, and fall flat in despair at the packed files below, countless yellow covers assaulting his eyes, highlighted tabs protruding out to mark the clear evidence and speculations. Underneath a battleground of tools, a pair of scissors and an uncapped pen the two surviving warriors of his previous attendance. The DPD symbol was etched into all of them, as if Gavin not attending to his work made him forget where he was. A few stood out, boasting at how difficult they were.

The messy state of his desk and unspoken importance did rein his attention but was immediately snatched away when RK900 began filling in. It's voice was unbearably bland it was like chalk on a board when it was supposed to be soothing, or as Connor put it.

_“To work harmoniously with humans.”_

Reality returned.

“These shouldn’t be a concern for us,” it started, “I’ve researched into underground crimes we can resolve instead.” It would be a challenge and that was clear, could Gavin take the bait? 

If Gavin could just shut off the ability to hear he would, that'd be a blessing. Unwilling he listened to its insight Gavin's stare circulating towards a singular pen, retrieving it. Cold thumb tapped the top trigger down as the point emerged, dragging it to check if the ink was usable, which it was when a darkened blue line sketched in. So much miscellaneous unsolved nonsense they called cases, some side-missions that were easily fixable if someone would just get to it and stop lounging around. Thinking or saying that was completely hypocritical for the slacker deemed Mr.Reed but he crazed to straighten some of these disgusting excuses for human beings out himself, monsters a more worthy title for a majority.

Partially tuning himself into his own mind space for the stolen forty seconds he came back when RK900's hand roamed the plains of the papers, just in time to hear what the bothersome being had to say.

“You are an exponentially skilled Detective and it would be best for us to solve such a difficult case.” Us.

Floating in his own head Gavin guzzled down phantom flutters- or were they? A nauseating headache revolved around the boozy cop's head, the lights and noises only enhancing the side effect. His ears and mind couldn't decipher the- kind ending? RK900 had complimented him on being a decent member of the DPD and his alignment as a detective. 

What he did understand though was the word 'us’ which bitterly caroled him back.

  
"Us? Are your wires tied up your ass? There's no us. You are here because _someone_ sent you and decided to make my life hell. I do the work, you stay and stand like the lamppost you are." Again with the unsightly bickers, but it was all out of desperation to make sure the efficient machine didn't become his "partner" or start to look like it, also covering the small tickles deep down.

“Like it or not Detective but I’ve been assigned as your partner and I plan to fulfill my purpose one way or another.” It’s face may have not shown it but it’s voice was brash, rough to the edges unlike the usual smooth hum that it and Connor emitted. RK900 meant business and Gavin Reed of all people would not bring it down. Could be a little intimidating, but it was a voice of all things and it shouldn’t get to Reed so easily. Regardless the intent was to show RK900’s displeasure. 

  
Daunting couldn’t even begin to summarize the feeling he felt with it's fine build shadowing over, delivering the point it was trying to prove by thrusting those icy eyes into his soul. Gavin's body hinted in something unusual, like a stutter, scorching jolt that compressed into every sector of his body- but it wasn't fear? Those gunmetal eyes the only thing differentiating the more petite but equally trained android called Connor from its successor. Connor's held a more hazel, chocolaty really. Jostling his courage up to recoil to the intimidation he flared up.

"Partner?! You plastic prick you will _never_ , ever be my partner no matter the stunts and shit you pull!" Internally all his senses and instincts cowered beneath its eviscerating glare that mentally shredded him limb from limb. A stare given by someone who could easily do so.

The RK900 simply glared. Also, lamppost? That was a new one.

A little creative too and fitting considering RK900 would stand like it literally had a pole up its ass. What an amusing picture, sadly it didn’t change the frustrating atmosphere. How could a man continue to be so stubborn? Hadn’t that day off been his breather to come to terms with their arrangement? Apparently not. It’s fingers tightened over the stack pushing down on them, neutral expression subtly turning grim. It was so microscopic Gavin wouldn’t have been able to notice save the fire in its eyes. 

“If you choose not to cooperate, I will have to report your incapability to your superiors.” So alike to Connor’s first real day with Hank they were struggling to set off on their first mission. While the predecessor may have taken a more peaceful, determined approach RK900 had been aggressive, artificial tendons in its hands flexing as it towered over Gavin almost casting a shadow with the still aging light outside in the early morning; hardly reached up to the windows near the ceiling. The harsh treatment was deserved though, treat others how you’d like to be treated was the generational saying, but to negotiate—one of the RK’s treasured skill sets—it had to add a gentle finish to help sway Gavin. Amazing how everything had to be a ‘hope.’

This particular _person_ was finicky. 

Gavin hating how it was attempting half-assed compliments, brushing up on its niceness like some sort of scheming child, a very intelligent child that was six foot. His thin tolerance for any sort of disagreement on his own views would spark up a lighting storm in due time. What threw Gavin down onto the ground and peeled back his front was that he couldn't recognize the facial twitches that indicated feelings, no body language up and running, just its stare.

The mans hostile tendencies were only effective if someone signaled fear by shaking or whatever- so without that 'reward' he resorted to more and more discrediting.

It was robot for God's sake of course it wouldn't react like that, but when he witnessed Connor's systems faltering by deviancy he felt more in power, having an advantage now that the RK800 experienced fear- or something similar.

RK800 had his guardian angel Anderson so not a finger would be laid ever again. RK900 wasn't a deviant thus his dastardly tactics wouldn't win him a victory.  
About to start their second argument he stopped as it suddenly, how to word.

Praise? Compliment? Kiss his ass?  
  
“Even with your valued experience it wouldn’t be safe to progress on your lonesome, you need me Detective Reed.” Simply. Now to continue, maybe hearing some of the details will help in its persuasion, “all kept under radar human and android species have been coming up as missing. Due to the recent revolution for our kind android pickings have been particularly easy to get a hold of and citizens aren’t fond to see the remains in alleyways and ditches.” Who’s to say for the humans missing?

"They're finding android remains in alleyways? Fuck me am I going to have to clean up android parts or something? What’s wrong with people nowadays, don’t they know it's not good to litter?" What wicked humor, flashing an egotistical smirk at the other.

If android bodies were being scattered across the city then the human corpses had to be tended to more carefully. Androids hadn’t technically earned their personhood yet, Markus was working to his wits end to get to that point, so it only made sense for whoever these people were to not put in as much effort. Was considered ‘property damage’ or ‘vandalism.’ Why they needed more people was a mystery and that’s why Gavin and RK900 needed to stop it before it worsened. Instead of the homeless being the prey actual families would be getting struck and havoc would spread.

  
How long this would take whether all evening or night even Gavin knew supporting the callous hissing would waste precious time. 

  
"Let's get this over with." Exasperated he ducked out and away.  
Finally some cooperation. Nothing satisfactory showed on RK900’s face, as per usual as it followed Gavin out of the precinct.

As the duo’s footsteps thumped out the DPD’s doors, the android workers not batting an eye nor their peers, the RK900 and Gavin both agreed on something.  
It went unsaid, but in conclusion,

Detective Reed abused foul profanity, negative physical contact and had no leash. He was definitely the raging storm that ruined the calm, soiling good days.

Gavin absolutely despised today, having to use all his ammo and vices to survive, but there was..something. A grain of good, a portion of pride was somehow gained today.

Maybe, just maybe, if it timed itself and treated carefully, the android could surely dig deeper and uncover something _more,_ unfathomable even.

If the detective could just, manage, use all its endless knowledge to his advantage, he could reign supreme and at last prove he was good for something, could be capable, a fighter.

So both had to ask themselves, what sort of other surprises would come? Would it affect him or it, maybe both? Questions teasing to be answered, and a mystery for another day.

* * *

I am good, I am evil

I am solace, I am chaos

I am human, and that's all I've ever wanted to be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddya think everyone? :D


	2. The Second Level Of Hell: Where The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the partner's harsh and barbaric first impressions out of the way the duo finally put their bickering to rest so they can fully discuss what is to come, planning to set off downtown where the first murder took place. A murder of dire importance that if not begun soon, would cost them.  
> Both sides may have really gone of on the wrong foot, stumbling and crashing into each other, but who could blame them? After all, who could've seen this coming? Luckily for them (mostly RK900) Gavin has little resistance once things get started and is ruthlessly hellbent as he is crude, so when they arrive to the designated location, crowded, loud, and unpredictable, the RK900 realizes, its all down hill from here, and Gavin could reluctantly say the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! WOW already another update?!! Dang what a surprise, a lovely lovely unlikely surprise! As I said, im going to do my best to keep this alive, I swear it! Tis my duty as a writer and creator! For this there isn't a trigger warning but there is a scene of Gavin getting a panic attack in the next chapter! The first moment of hurt/comfort too! SO That can only mean we're off to a good start, as well as our lovely mans, Enjoy!

Reach out and touch faith. Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers, Someone who cares!  
  
Your own personal Jesus!  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who's there!

Feeling unknown and you're all alone!  
Flesh and bone, By the telephone  
Lift up the receiver I'll make you a believer!  
  
Take second best  
Put me to the test  
Things on your chest, you need to confess!

* * *

Luckily RK900 had all the information possible about the kidnappings, assaults, and vandalism stored in its memory as well as some locations they could possibly stake out and of course investigate because no one wanted to drag android bodies anywhere. There were some android corpses lying around the city still, and thankfully it was only because there was yet to be any human crime scenes. No dogs or any other police android—not at all as advanced but the best the DPD could offer—came up with nothing nor produced any links. RK900 wasn’t any old fashion police android though and more specifically a canine, surely after this first stop to a crime scene there would have to be something to point it and Gavin in the correct direction that the others had missed.

It could identify any model and person based off of blood dried or not, could distinguish efficiently different components of machinery if not too maltreated, and had the physical ability to perform incredible stunts if need be. Not to share all the other perks new and improved after Connor. They wouldn’t walk away empty handed. Regarding Gavin’s previous snarky quip that was also a half-assed question:

_"They're finding android remains in alleyways? Fuck me am I going to have to clean up android parts or something?“_  
  
“Yes. There is some pretty gruesome imagery I saved in my database relating to these crimes.” Most of it was just mangled body parts and discarded major biocomponents. Almost all of the imagery of android deaths had their thirium pump stolen from their very chests, blue blood so thick from swelling up at a loss in the hole it would take longer than two hours to evaporate, dripping down the sides of their stripped carcass. Not to mention other disabled limbs or sensory components, but the thirium pump regulator was consistent in all and the most lethal. 

Refraining from any more heinous banter Gavin gifted his trip with the final slurp of his caffeinated refreshment to gear himself up, ready to suffer through the first mission with the unwelcomed robot.

How much more time before one of them snapped and clashed a fist into each others faces? Following up with a gun's barrel shifting into place, ammo embedded and ready to plunge a bullet?

The tension was harsh like the Savannah's heat, burning, his wandering thoughts. Noticing he was getting distracted he did his best to focus as he gave a breathy sigh.

As it usually found itself doing RK900 stood back to wait for Gavin to toss away that once filled caffeinated cup, Gavin finishing that relatively fast RK900 realized.

Spying a trash can he headed over discarding the emptied cup. Damn he really wanted a smoke break, let it evaporate his pain and out into the air, gazing back at RK900.

“If you’d like for reference I can show you.” Ah yes, something splendid to show a meat sack human early in the morning. “To save you the shock before we arrive.” It was a tough thing to look at but it did serve a purpose. Gavin didn’t work consistently with homicides like Hank did, so RK900 thought it would be appropriate to give him the option. Could do so easily from its palm in high definition.

Gavin's eyebrows deepened infecting his face with a wrinkled scowl at the suggestion. Not a completely useless one but something he wasn’t going to jump at.

"The hell? No I don't want to see a fucked up body of an android. I want to keep my coffee inside me thank you very much." Gavin wasn't admitting he had a weak threshold when it came to bloody bruised endoskeletons or deformed bodies, unlike many he could stand most of the traumatic imagery that was splurged in his brain when faced with crime scenes. Citizens found it appalling, mortified by the gory aftermath but it was real life and good evidence to many.

Officers that found it made it easier to discover the method that they used to murder, so the more the merrier. Strangled or asphyxiation if the neck was pressured and snapped, gunshot wound or some sort of unholy internal laceration within if there was damp blood. Sickening mutilations humans could achieve with the array of stomach churning weapons, contraptions and bare hands. Gavin had never ended someone's life, as being ranked in the police force violence could never be yielded. He prayed it would stay like that. Androids were a different story. They didn't have hopes, dreams to strive for, no families, they were literally fucking immortal being able to revive themselves with spare parts or be entirely remade.

Back on track about it showing him the nauseating picture he really didn't want to but RK900 was correct, of course it was— that it would reduce shock and save him from seeing it in real life, gore and all. He felt like being an officer, he should be desensitized to these sorts of things. Felt.

Sneering although he just declined he muttered. "Fuck it. Show me."

Was this a mistake? Was Gavin actually listening, agreeing with the rust bucket? Not on its behalf, just the case's right? Right.

Good, agreeing on something.

The pictures it possessed were all brutal. RK900 was sorting through the mass to show Gavin a less queasy inducing one, although there was nothing to do about the trashed thirium pump and caked blood around the chest there had to be one where the bodies were at least semi recognizable with limbs bending in the proper direction. Preferably with most of the thirium evaporated away too.

A tough decision to make and probably the wrong one, RK900 decided to select a photo of a mangled YK500, an android modeled off of a child, to the detective, though it couldn’t be helped. It could be cruel to show such a young body cast away to deteriorate at the base of a swamp induced trench, dirty water with trash scattered around the form from unaware cars passing by on the nearby highway, but this tiny child at least had some of the grace to hold some of its clothing to its form still. The shirt was stolen from its shoulders, but from the waist down the android had tight fitting, ripped leggings and dirty socks, shoes snagged as well.

Scarcely covered it was still ten folds better than the other adult models laying around. Perhaps whoever this group was wanted to take some pity on someone portrayed so young and let them keep some dignity even in death. Humans were so weak minded, but it served RK900 a purpose as of now so the shift in behavior of treatment from the child to adult was subsided for later.

The RK900 swiped the image up to display on its palm to Gavin, but this one had a different, more detailed angle, the android having no signs of being sickened. When this was originally taken it was raining and dark probably from the day setting at dawn or dusk. The shirt still missing so it allowed Gavin and RK900 to see the damage across its torso. From the rain most of the blood that pooled up from the cavity in its chest washed away, but there was also still a puddle in the hole that was tinged deep blue. On the crook of its neck there was a mighty gash that seemed to effortlessly slice through plastic and numerous other tubing, wiring, and the sort underneath the protective chassis. Would be far nastier if it had been a human.

  
This android had lost a substantial amount of blood from the blow and could’ve incapacitated this child from the shock and pain since these models could feel such. It was so clean and snapped near the edges from the quick pull of what RK900 speculated was a very large blade. There were little scratches also across the face and front where they could see, but other than that and a clearly twisted leg by the knee that was all the damage, lifeless brown eyes staring up into the abyss that was the raining sky sobbing on its corpse.

A knife was nominated as the weapon for the sinful deed. Inky blue blood oozing consistency slimy, doll-like skin skewered like butter. 

“This will not be the body we’ll be investigating today.” Good to know it could get worse.

Grotesque and wrong in every way, indeed extremely shocking, a shifting feeling groped the man's insides at the putrid image, dread and horror contaminating his throat. "Jesus Christ." breathing the semi-curse noticing the victim was shirtless, striped of any mercy a sliver and nothing more just because it appeared as a child, young, an adolescent. Dirtied uneasiness cramped his stomach, twisting then releasing sending a riveting thump into his chest. Multiple gouges dug and drawn apart but deep and swelling. He'd seen human skin flame up, tender and beating red or pink, unsightly hues that were freakish, infected shimmering with pus. But seeing someone that wasn't intended to have skin, pain, nerves anything like that and there it was, probably convulsed on the ground to abruptly stop as its untimely 'death' drew- was just terrifying. His mind ran static from the atrocious sight shakily grumbling. "Fuck what sort of sickos are running lose nowadays?" Astonished that someone could violate a beings body so badly, crooked leg sticking out that had been fractured beyond repair with a clutter of wires misplaced. Human skeletons never were invincible but unscrew a bolt here and there for an android and the exterior imitation could crumble apart with that thick sluggish thirium for blood pouring out of various wounds.

Honestly if Gavin didn't have a stuck up pretty polished robot in front of him he might've retched.

“So you're implying we're going to see more shit like that? But maybe worse? More grueling yeah?" His question being rhetorical or not that's up to it, controlling himself was the last thing that poked his mind, instead vigilant after that picture wanting more than ever to finish this. Again envying that all models could erase tragic moments off their digitized brain

People loved to harbor hate, jealousy, and fear, before unleashing it on the world.  
Reed had countless repelling incidents that made him want to puke right then and there the flashbacks never disappearing from his consciousness, never able to unsee it. The worst one that had even raided his brain was a corpse that laid by a local homicide. The face demented, left eye completely gone, right having such a slash that he could see the inside explosion, cornea blackened, but that wasn't all. The victims two hands had been robbed of their own fingers, thumb and index chopped off on the right, the other only having the middle. The body, dear lord the body was unrecognizable that Gavin forced to depart to his car and let himself lose, coughing violently afterwards.

RK900 didn’t need to conduct a scan to know how this child’s gruesome state affected Gavin, his heart rate increasing with a quick intake of breath at first eye glance. It was clear the human was trying to suppress his reaction but was having troubles when other past circumstances resurfaced none that RK900 was in debt to learn about nor find the need to personally get into. That was Gavin’s own business that he’d most likely want to keep to himself. 

  
Poor little human, having so many shitty things being dumped on him.

RK900 knew one reason, so set on them not being partners or at least that being very temporary. RK900 may be assigned to others later on but that could be a while since this particular case looked like it’d be a doozy once the two got deeper in. That and when Fowler was convinced Gavin had shaped up a bit from his all too arrogant asshole ways, to put simply to fix him up like Connor did to Hank. A slow process. 

"Listen tincan it probably isn't as bad as you think. I've seen worse." The end of the sentence hushed, like he was embarrassed to say he witnessed worse.

Once they both had too good of a look RK900 let the picture dissolve to nothing but it’s normal pale, pure hand. He knew Gavin was already forming a headache, and so was it. Metaphorically. Gavin claimed he’s seen worse and RK900 didn’t doubt that, but pushing off the YK500’s injuries to something not as awful RK900 recognized as a coping mechanism, small but it was to persuade his weak, bendable mind with words that may or may not be true.

“Of course Detective,” it spoke low, understanding.

It was only a matter of time before Gavin saw true gore today to change that mindset, but RK900 knew when not to pull on the string too roughly save they snap for a worse outcome and let Gavin have this. Almost everyone was dog tired of hearing how many androids were getting mutilated.

However the news channels still couldn’t get enough of the gore and android related cases. Since their case was unsolved that could’ve been the reason why their particular investigation hasn’t hit main headlines yet. Quite a bit of bodies were popping up which was a wonder so they best act fast before panic waved across the city once shit hit the fan.

Besides, Holidays were approaching.

  
Gavin's birthday was only a month ago and went down decently, but mentioning the holidays visiting he didn't approve, all of it being a predicament, not a treat. But how could that be?

Gifts were strapped into place, bow shiny and tied all fancy, fairy lights that snaked around, lustrous colors green and red with brimming golden streaks, those compassionate presents stacked on-top of each other under the famous verdant Christmas Tree. Thanksgiving skipped lots of minds defeated by Christmas hype but it was still a joyous time, packaging the usual savory fall buffet. Lots of entrees of stuffing and cranberry mix, tangy gravy sauce over the mash potatoes. Who would despise such a merry time? It'd be Reed. Gavin's annual schedule for celebrating the wintry times was being alone, getting premade packs showing how lazy he became, maybe he just was incapable of cooking something edible. **_And_ ** there was so much noise and crowds bustling, cramming into small areas and stores with clamor that skyrocketed his agoraphobia. He _absolutely_ , **_utterly, despised crowds_**.

He didn't need to have a panic attack and certainly not in front of RK900 refusing to imagine what sort of droll reaction would come. Thanksgiving was in four days so now the frantic citizens would raid everywhere, occupying any free spots so if he did need to pause and recover, sneaking in a smoke break, they won't be able to comfortably, maybe obliged to sit on the curb.

Completely torn Gavin's cooperation had gotten the two-- no, him-- so far and retreating now was cowardly if he went through. Procured as a detective he'd have to improvise, something he rarely ever did because before any of this android plight he went solo, always solo, alone but determined to power through hair-rising issues. Veins shot up blood into his bulky chest, pumping the heart faster and faster.

Gavin gave a half nod, expressing his disregard for it's agreement and headed off, not caring if the RK900 was coming since he knew it was. An inescapable annoyance.

The temperature wasn't burning or freezing, fall giving them a decent morning, last few days plummeting to below 30° the leather jacket no longer having thermal protection. The weather hadn’t affected it nor citizens, this was a short window of time to act. 

Trekking over to Gavin’s car next wasn’t much of a journey given most of the DPD was relatively elsewhere working on their own cases to patch up the city after the all too recent revolution. It was all still fresh on the streets and in the minds of the people despite the curfew and evacuation ending a couple weeks ago.

Once the human and android met his car, speckled with frost that was melting anytime soon, it briefly informed with that stony tone. “I have the location and a nearby address to the destination we need to go. It’s best to start by downtown.” Incredibly populated as of now even if it was still the wee hours in the morning. 

His blood? Yeah, going at the speed of light now.

Fan-fucking-tastic. 

"Wait, downtown? Could we maybe, try another area or something? Come back later?" he croaked voice cracking right on cue to empower how anxious he was, its scanning addition able to pry into his privacy, listing every insecurity. How annoying, creepy too. Nobody could convince him otherwise that is was just invasive rather than useful but that would strike him incorrect again.

Huh.

It's face showed the first ‘expression’, it resembled confusion. Why such a potent change, wasn’t Gavin eager to go? It could give the human some time to stray away from it that RK900 was certain of, or that was what it originally thought but now Gavin was discarding his duty like a child.

It wasn’t warm nor cold, but chilly. The warmth his face had produced recovered for the most part from RK900’s onslaught from earlier and it made sense that his hands were less than at an ideal temperature, but the heat and cold fluctuated across his body like a nervous wave, a ticking bomb that could erupt from him. Gavin was suppressing it and shudders. A brow rose at its partner not expecting this certain occurrence. It was strange. 

"I mean, we don't have to go down now do we?" His armor of hostility was chipping away, not fully there but it was biting harder.

“No Detective Reed, this is the only place we can go given as it is the most recent observed attack. Investigating older androids would be fruitless whereas going now and to this destination has the greater probability of offering us more clues to what’s taking place.”

The body was too soon gone beyond for the blood to even evaporate yet, but who’s to say that would last with Gavin’s cooperation as of now?

Waiting for later wouldn’t cut it if it was a people problem, it was early and people were still getting up for the day while as later everyone would be out to take up every possible space they could. The evidence could be sullied by then and tampered with.

  
  


Gavin’s fear stopped him from touching the car’s handle, staring at it like it had something on it that only he could see.

RK900 on the other hand set its own on the passenger’s side door handle looking Gavin over with the most unamused face it could muster at Gavin’s antics, scanning him. Gavin’s logic was illogical to put anymore bluntly and RK900 was going to point it out to him.

“Your heart rate has elevated, inspector.” No shit. Was it the cheap coffee from before or the mention of leaving to such a public area?

"Yeah no shit Sherlock, here's a suggestion, don't scan me." Spatting out his threat from the uninvited examining. "It's creepy as hell, it's like someone going up to another person and asking them their deepest secrets." There he goes again, relighting that harshness, especially since he was very defensive.

Figuring Gavin’s behavior and increased heart rate wasn’t from his coffee RK900 inferred it was from some sort of phobia or anxiety to the public. Sort of odd given his occupation but again RK900 didn’t question it outwardly. Gavin may have had a remarkable youth before these disorders developed so that’s what RK900 was going to live with for now until Gavin told him otherwise. Didn’t expect him to do that either however. 

RK900 never would’ve guessed Gavin had fears of people or space given his brash and full forward attitude, always butting in to where he didn’t need to be to make himself everyone’s personal thorn in their side. It was his style. Illogical again. Humans were so temperamental and delicate. “You should take a break from drinking caffeinated drinks,” it offered first, “and let me drive. It’d be best.” No empathy whatsoever regarding Gavin’s dilemma just set to the task one way or another.

RK900 couldn’t leave without him after all.

  
Flatly advising Gavin to decrease the coffee consumption for the future he rolled his eyes while he ducked in, door slamming back causing the roof of the car to vibrate shedding drops of glassy cold shards. “Oh, and fuck off, coffee is good and it's the only thing that makes me tolerable." Ain’t that the truth?

In regards in offering to take the wheel to drive them there Gavin didn't want to grant it that satisfaction? Control? But bickering about who would drive for about 20 minutes is pointless so he stiffly nodded.

Now while RK900 didn’t feel the cold or was bothered by Detroit’s weather, Gavin didn't equip boots, and his thin v-neck t-shirt and jeans weren’t doing much to protect him from the claws of winter, so treading through melting snow and muddied slush wasn't easy and usually messy, lumps of mush saturating the soles and soaking in the foundation of the shoe. Then again he hadn't purchase any sort of boots or anything meant for winter, well maybe a turtleneck, spare velvet thick socks and scarves, but stupidly he didn’t put those on today, too caught up in angering himself on the new partnership.

Obviously the robotic bastard wouldn't care for his jitters, no humans did anyway. How could he accumulate the stability to not flee from everything? Possible interaction? Accidental physical contact? Or preclude alarm? It was so damn overwhelming! Again envious of how the android didn’t have anxiety, or any issues. Now he really needed to improvise and fast. Do the whole weird deep breathing thing, that works. No that would be noticeable. Listen to music? Stupid he didn't have headphone on him, it was an investigation anyway he shouldn't be jamming out even for just a the trip. 

The RK900, emotionless as ever, didn’t care if Gavin wanted to do some breathing exercises or listen to music during the ride. RK900 had no opinion or preference, it literally couldn’t with its restrictions coded into every drop of blood, tubing, machinery, plastic, square fucking inch of its body, chained supported stability with dozens of red fire walls to ensure this creation didn’t slip to having a consciousness, slip like its predecessor had with only three barriers weak enough to convert Connor as a deviant.

Cyberlife couldn't lose such a faithful machine again and RK900 believed what they told it. It was priceless and although replaceable with no definite worth all so contradictory, RK900 was taught and was forced to engrave the knowledge that deviancy was a hindrance. It didn’t hunt down the deviants anymore—if it did Connor wouldn’t be anything more but a bloody memory—but it made them feel idiotic emotions to sway the overall judgment of the mission. 

Yeah, Gavin was fucking pissed beyond fathomable belief, but he was also lucky as hell to have been partnered with it. It was skilled and powerful, mentally and physically. He shouldn’t take it for granted as much as he was. Look at him, something breathing, living essentially that felt things; he wanted to stay back for later and even skipped a day because of an inconvenience he couldn’t control. It was mind boggling and pointless. RK900 would never enjoy the thought of it succumbing to the joys of everyday life when it could be working hard, striving to make the world a better place for these meat sacks. Androids were androids. Humans were humans. That was all and it was in turn an inferior to Gavin no matter how infuriating.

No time like the present Gavin adjusted in his seat, strapping the seatbelt on ready for the wild ride. With Gavin's weight inside the snow in the cracks broke off to scatter below onto the sleet of snow. Much of the trees were coated in the weather's scraps along with objects, cars, sidewalk and far more, young winter roaring on.

Oh good, cooperation. RK900 would’ve chucked the man into his vehicle he dared to argue back and delayed more time, but thankfully he complied with a bit of hesitance written over his face.

Giving a sly smirk with a somewhat comprehensive gleaming glint in his eye he reformed that selfish shield once again reaching for his belt to scoop up the keys, fingers brushing past his metallic badge and hooking the chain under his index finger cupping the keys in hand before flinging them over on its lap. "Try not to kill me or dent the car." When would the self absorbed man-child discontinue his jarring? Halt the hellish shouts? Maybe when hell froze over and pigs would unfurl wings, just maybe. 

Fat chance actually. 

“Where downtown specifically?" Asking this wasn't out of the ordinary because it would be wise to be familiar with said location. Instead Gavin wanted to know the sort of sections it would be at because some zones of the local town were less engaging than others and therefore would have fewer locals or tourists if that was a thing anymore acknowledging the whole android reign.

Ignoring the snip about RK900’s possible carelessness at driving—one of the simplest things to do really— it rolled its eyes and answered the second question. “By a mall outlet,” it supplied, “behind one of the departments.” So crowded essentially. Incredibly so. That and overflowing with chattering, shoving, screaming people that were always trying to get their hands on whatever selfish desires the stores possessed. It wasn’t even Black Friday yet and it was insanely maddening still.

Good thing it was a Monday which gave them some time before the brewing storm let loose it’s wrath. The crime scene was behind a store though, so maybe there wouldn’t be as many nuisances, maybe they could find another way around. That would make it so much better, but boy oh boy Gavin better prepare himself for this regardless. Gore and crowds.

Gritting his teeth at the answer, the utterly awful and unfortunate answer that was now about 20 minutes away, he growled. "Near the mall!? God dammit are you serious?" God why did his fortunate always fail him, always deflate when it began looking up to progress? Having to edge towards the most crowded building in the city? Karma was an easy excuse to fault but was that really it? Humans were so pathetic with their jumbled lifestyle, failing interactions, habits, exercises, all the multitude of disasters battling against each other was the real culprit.

Humanized way of saying "If you give shit you get shit" but more convoluted and fancy. 

By God if Gavin didn't shut down like the fellow androids then this might turn out to be the luckiest day of his life and justify the company of the mechanical annoyance beside him. Plethora of panicky flashbacks popping into his head he scratched the damaged bridge of his nose to caress the permanent scar that lined down, going to his cheek. "I swear to God."

Was all he grumbled, attempting for once to even out that scorching temper, rising up like an elevator lugging his flaws to malfunction and hurtle right into his rickety heart. It made him rethink to RK900's moment of;

_"Wouldn't be safe to go alone, having me would be useful"_

And how he disagreed even though it was accurate for whatever-eth time. If Gavin had advanced on his own, solo like wanted, he would likely succumb no later than thirty minutes into the search with the threat of massive groups of people. Breakdown ensuing or worse complete destructive forfeit, disappointing the innocent public and district. He could whack out a cigar, ignite it to release that foreboding.

They did sit in _Gavin's_ vehicle, RK900 was driving is all. It likely didn't mind assuming it couldn't smell and if it did then its nostrils wouldn't be offended by the toxic smell. His hands automatically fled to the right pocket plucking the packet out, sneaking one slim cigar, then the resting lighter on the inside pocket following after. Reed aligned the two snapping the tiny trigger, compact fire springing to life and striking the butt engulfing that smoky smell. 

"By the time this is over this packet will be empty." A crude comment on his own behalf, harsh.

Although smoking didn’t affect RK900’s functionality in the slightest it didn’t make it ideal for Gavin to smoke in a close windowed car especially with the remark that the entire package would be finished by the near hour. It would kill Gavin in a couple years if this was a recurring habit, funny how Gavin didn’t entirely smell like the toxins either so RK900 wouldn’t have been able to guess he smoked either if it wasn’t so advanced to detect such.

Of course here he was smoking right next to it though. It’s nose scrunched up without a comment letting Gavin have this small victory before they entered this next stressful situation.

Entering on the other side the keys were turned in the ignition to begin their set off into the world.

* * *

Once they headed down the busy roads Gavin’s spunk died, the blinding fairy lights and cliques of people coming into view making everything wilt. Disappointing, couldn't even enjoy the smoke before they'd have to leave his car of solace to catapult into the flock of thirsty shoppers.

Before it pulled into the clearly open, unbeknownst rare parking spot RK900 wanted to take a look ahead to see if there were any closer spots to spare Gavin the extra minute of maneuvering his way through the gathering crowds above. People living so close to each other in the nearby apartments and neighborhoods shouldn’t mind taking the extra effort to walk to the shopping outlet and be considerate of those who lived farther away and needed motorized transport, but apparently not as all the spots were taken up. How incredibly selfish and lazy. Maybe RK900 would’ve understood if it was at freezing temperatures, but it’s eyes caught on some distant young teenagers wearing shorts of all things in this weather, one even sporting a half cut top to display their body and ‘outdo’ their snickering friends.

The snow on the ground hadn’t even melted away yet from the growing heat across the state and deathly sharp icicles hung shakily from the window panes and ledges above. Would it be too much to say they were happily licking on ice cream as well? Ultimately after the unfortunate sight ahead it pulled the vehicle into the parking spot before it was lost for good feeling the need to discard the memory of the youths before it. It was maddening how these people could be ignorant to the fashion styles of the seasons as well as humanly necessities. What were they trying to prove?

Gavin didn't mean to extract a snort but it happened when RK900's shrewd synthetic eyes glowered towards the clique of kids prancing around in summer wear of all things, summer attire in today's frigid undercurrent for Pete's Sake. Goodness sport shorts? Crop tops? What in the world was the newest generation becoming? What sort of shitshow polluted the kids nowadays? It appeared nothing improved with the youth. Gavin recalled the blasphemous ways of his own generation back in 2018. That was a tragedy no less no more. Nothing was learned, worsening from the looks of it.

He bet his entire coffee stash that the kids here probably had done more drugs than him. It was laughable and likely. Drugs had risen in the past years because of Red Ice, meaning drug dealers were guaranteed huge rewards of conniving profit with the substance being undeniable. Gavin, to put simply, was revolted when he spotted the repulsive after effects that notified the news. He couldn’t say much though since the hankering for a cigar came every morning, afternoon and night which needed to be resolved before it made his deathbed. Gluttonous the entire thing was.

He suspected very well that RK900 suffered it's very first internal cringe. How sad but hilarious, now it 'felt' what Gavin felt when introduced to the mountain of files. "It's going to get worse as we go. Maniacs are all over the place down here." Strange to say such since the detective spoke as if he was a social butterfly who flew from batch to batch.

A bummer that he relied this info from his past education, college had the most bizarre students. 

The engine turned off with the tug of Gavin’s keys and RK900 offered the set back to their owner. “If we work fast we can leave faster.” RK900 tried to soothe to its partner sensing his rising concern. An obvious statement. The android removed itself from Gavin’s car, shutting the door before awaiting

the other’s company up by the sidewalk.

Gavin squinted at it, sentence dangerously tiptoeing on "I actually care about you" caused Reed's exit from the dated car to finish with a noisy slam evoking one resentful snicker as he took the keys and shoved them in his pocket. "Don't give me that shit." Barking with the cigar end drooling ashes, thumb nudging to assist in getting all the unwanted crispy bits out, going over to dispose of it right after.

There weren’t as many people over here as he thought. Many were quite far away from the entrance of the establishment. Knowing the layout of the building could make it faster, able to cut through instead of going in the employee’s exit which may be needed to reach the crime scene. Would be a short trip overall but for Gavin it could feel like a lifetime with all the brushing shoulders and deafening noise of everyday life. Would turn into a blur if RK900 weren’t here to guide them, as much as that pained him to say.

Gavin started fretting again as soon as he spied some adults parading around a tall table with junk food in hand, grease leaking onto soiled fingers. All appeared in mid twenties possibly younger since looks tended to deceive, genes favoring them one by one. One single touch to his garments or skin in the worst case scenario might cause swearing under his breath, begging to the Lord no one would hear amidst hollering.

Cautiously staring at the ground like lava flooded the street with the pavement being his platform that shook with the weight of his footsteps, the cold not the one causing his shivers.

  
The man’s strung-up mind and head hummed wickedly. Gavin really didn't plan for his stressed eyes to glance back towards the ominous android, but he was already doing it, and for what? Safety? God forbid comfort? What sort of sorcery doomed the poor male now? Whatever, he quickly tore his eyes away, like nothing ever happened, still attempting to paint himself as prideful.

RK900 was facing forward, onward to pursue its mission no longer dazed by the obnoxious citizens around it taking full strides besides Gavin. Everything was of course registered for future reference save something go wrong at the crime scene, the adolescents with their trashy addictive food, the teenagers still lingering by the entrance, and of course the countless family units gathered about. All was accounted for. It purposely slowed its step so Gavin could match besides it, but even still they were making good time despite the slightest falter to its partner.

Falter? No human would have noticed the hindrance in Gavin’s pace as imperfect as humans could be, and although the android had been forbidden to scan the human the wide look it was met with when it turned provided all the answers. It was only slightly surprising to witness the borderline helpless expression on such a scarred, uninviting yet soft face.

Was the public really bothering Gavin so badly? When pale met gray irises the connection was severed almost immediately by some sense of judgment that Gavin needed to withhold some of his pride, arrogance shining ever persistently through the cracks that RK900 was beginning to witness. How deep they carved into him RK900 had yet to realize. Couldn’t afford to be caught so frazzled by anyone no less by an android, but RK900 hadn’t missed the vulnerability. It was engraved into its mind and stayed put to the point where the deafening blurred noise was broken through by a shrieking baby by the entrance.

This was it, his end, the investigation already bullshit enough meaning it was only going downhill from here. Here he stood, looking into the second level of hell, about to go straight into it.  
  
Here goes nothing.

* * *

I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver  
Reach out and touch faith!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy! :D  
> Want to contact us?  
> https://www.instagram.com/ri.li.vii/?hl=en  
> https://www.instagram.com/ai.fandoms/?hl=en


	3. The Third Level of Hell: One Hell of a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a nervous moody Gavin and an unamused RK900 going headfirst into a very loud, uncontrollable place that induces more than enough stress for Mr.Reed to handle, things are bound to get messier than the two painfully foolish sights spotted before. The detective is definitely not ready to spring into it. Sadly the entire ordeal that Gavin fears must be done as everyone knows, duty calls.
> 
> Yet with hardly any luck on either sides they're interrupted as a stressed out Mr.Reed is forced to reveal a side against his own will that 900 would have never thought Gavin had, and what's worse is that time is ticking, fast.

Hell raising, hair raising I'm ready for the worst!  
So frightening, face whitening Fear that you can't reverse  
My phone has no signal It's making my skin crawl

The silence is so loud.  
The lights spark and flicker With monsters much bigger  
  
Than I can control now  
Welcome to the panic room  
  
Where all your darkest fears are gonna  
Come for you, come for you  
  
Welcome to the panic room  
You'll know I wasn't joking  
  
When you see them too, see them too  
Still waiting, hands shaking  
  
Maybe the coast will clear But these voices  
These strange noises They followed me in here!

* * *

RK900 paused and looked back down to Gavin who was stubbornly staring ahead. His expression couldn’t be read. It really shouldn’t, but oh did it. Guaranteed to get a thrashing later either by words or fists, maybe even in public directly. Why? Well, RK900 set a soft hand over Gavin’s shoulder and back to subtly push his body in front of it's to direct him from behind never removing it even when shoved from both sides by people tall and short, young and old. For someone who was so closed off to everything it could be a great offense, probably was, but could feel equally comforting as well which was what RK900 interpreted Gavin wanted before. Needed rather in a silent call for help. “It isn’t far in, Detective,” it said down to him resisting to inch lower to his height. Was just a quick journey down the massive packed passage, down another tunnel into a mainstream shopping outlet then out the back. That was all, could do it without much trouble.

Straightaway after Gavin felt that uncharacteristically soft placement of the droid's hand his heart rammed in his chest, whirling to nosedive then reposition right back where it should be. This stimulated something he struggled to describe, it was sweet and simmering deep in the cauldron he called his stomach, going to flustered cheeks, pupils dilating to invite the world’s daybreak. Gavin's body was bumped by numerous shoulders, scrunching his expression in fear.

"It isn't far to you dipshit but to me it’s a damn eternity." Why not expose himself via unintentional crude remark? If that didn't serve some unworldly relief than nothing would, understanding the infernal human was maddening anyway. Those fingers placed on his jacket while he stumbled through the horde _did_ soothe something inside.

The amount of people increased when countless more outlines of people came into view with every step. Their proximity to the goal was reported by RK900 which had yet to be smacked against the floor because of the sudden touch in front of many bystanders who'd either lavish the grim brawl if they were anti-android or be mortified for those who supported the uprising.

It was unheard of that Gavin ever delayed on putting his fists up to inflict a heavy blow towards anyone, impact usually spinning the enemy off balance to careen down to the flooring, opponent reimbursing him with the same diabolical treatment. Aftermath having dripping blood, fractured bones and splintered joints if it really got out of hand.

But this story was true, the investigator didn't retort with a brash bicker or whack but instead shivered against its contact, going a smidge inwards to unwind his upper back with shoulders persisting tight. Why in the world was Reed receiving this so calmly? Giving unethical reactions taking into account of Reed's character and how negative it could be- or is.

Gavin already regretted that he ever rolled out of his cat-swarmed apartment, ever shuffled groggily into the same outfit, snaking into his navy jeans, regretting he ever swung open the front door all the while hit by exhaustion, intoxicated after his morning smoke and with no breakfast to quench a tormented stomach. Feeling near staved a forewarning that he'd lack stamina and concentration. When he came back to the wild world and commotion he swore he felt someone graze his belt, maybe stomach, was that a hand? That wasn't RK900's other hand was it? 

Paranoia ate his attention, serving panic and negative fuel for a dizzy mind. "Tin-can I felt something, was that your hand? That was your hand right?" Glimpsing towards his left hip then the right, belt seemingly unscathed. He tensed every single muscle, vision going into a wobbly blur, ear-splitting ringing racking his hearing. There it was, the beginning to his hurried mind to initiate the start of his first panic attack. Splendid.

It was alarming to see Gavin so out of character, panicking almost over ghostly sensations that never occurred words fast and breathless, RK900 feeling his shoulders tense up holding energy so it wouldn’t be released out to the public to create a scene, to draw even more attention towards themselves and open themselves for attack. It wasn’t a high possibility to a simple break down, but eyes boring into Gavin’s body as it convulsed in heaves could well enough be harassment, an android never seen before save the television being a lookalike to Connor to give them more publicity. It could be an easy mistake to question RK900 inquiries that ought to go to Connor, positive or negative, or they could cause outright havoc and attack the android for being apart of the Jericrew, the uprising to be damaged for causing ‘unnecessary tension’ across the world. 

To think that RK900 would dare grace its hands so low on Gavin’s body was unthinkable and would never take place not in any alternate reality and especially not here where it could draw the two more questioning looks, shoulders were a far enough stretch to barely avoid popping elbows at the action. Apparently however someone they must’ve shifted past felt it appropriate to grope Gavin as such, RK900 not having the angle to assume it was false and opted to lie to possibly quench Gavin’s haywire thoughts. But..

Could get it in trouble, yes, but it might hold Gavin over to take a detour to a less populated area. Like a restroom. That seemed adequate enough and one was just around the corner. So..

“Yes that was me, don’t be concerned.” Oh but Gavin had every right to. What was worse? 

Some random stranger accidentally pushing somewhere they shouldn’t, or an android Gavin already made clear to hate making sound decisions to have itself thrown in a deeper grave like the rest as of recently? Or that it _lied_? Positioned behind Gavin it’d be too easy to touch him like that anyhow and it couldn’t be accepted. 

Gavin had zero idea what RK900 was hinting at or even planning, to strung up in his own stress that had him a chokehold, his imaginary hands trying to pry it off to no avail, only able to get out gasps.

Finally the two made it to the restrooms where RK900 quite literally shoved in front of a mother with her two children to squeeze into the private, family quarters. This saved them both possible ear and eye witnesses behind the closed, now locked door. It clicked shut before the raging mother could pry it open, spit and threats thrown at the android and Gavin for allowing it to do such a thing. She’d be a fun encounter when they got out of there, but for now Gavin had more than enough space to take a breather.

He was snapped out of his fleeting delusion that crammed into him. He was utterly paralyzed as RK900 escorted him, the delirious state numbing the entire scene of it pressing in front of a now enraged mother with two children hollering out screams and cries of protest. Gavin's structure this entire time becoming a statue, his legs and arms, frozen but trembling from every voice and movement.

RK900 slowly turned around to take over Gavin’s body, face expressing fabricated concern that its protocol demanded. “Are you alright, Detective?” It asked sensitively.

It wasn't until RK900's “worried” face focused on him that he escaped the bellowing static assaulting his ears drums, the world coming to a standstill as he found himself in the moment he had missed. The reality the duo now found themselves in what the world had thrown at them.

Its silvery blue eyes stared directly at him, seeing so clearly that he was scared, eyes glazed with terrorized emotions. The clamoring was now muffled, the door shutting down any outside ambience, no more ghostly touches, no more unrecognized faces to skim by while he trudged, legs feeling like mush. Speaking of his legs it felt like gravity grappled them to the floor now.

The machines drilling gaze made both cheeks work over time as they painted a rosy shade over them, hearing its stiff inhales that it didn’t even need.

Gavin said nothing, did nothing but look back and listen to its voice, entranced by something.

Before RK900's voice had been drowned out by extra conversations and interrupted by racket, here and the station being as populated as it was. Now its voice was suave, nothing to soften or heighten it's natural tone. Cyberlife hadn't fused an accent or altered how it pronounced things from Connor. Gavin guessed that its vocal ranged hadn't wandered far from it's predecessor, just a few decibels deeper. Though with the nearness he noticed how refined it was, proud with righteousness, and definitely deep. 

God he despised Connor’s naive tone, his _"certainly miss our bromance"_ shit he spewed really **_pissing_ **him off. Galling that sentence was. Hank at the start of his hectic journey of coping with an android companion also deemed the voice to be goofy and that Cyberlife had fucked up in, yes, yes they did. Making an efficient machine only to be reformed as a deviant, leader and ambassador of the android revolution along side the heroic Markus.

As if Gavin had been unmuted, he finally confirmed. ’"Holy fuck, Jesus, yes I'm fine. So close." The claustrophobic boundaries Gavin now found himself in wasn't aiding in his favor of all, enduring a dashingly bold robot ahead and an offended outraged family of three in the back. His sharpening blush adding on he prayed that if Lady luck was on his side at all RK900 would mistake it for the stress- the real reason being something much more emotional. 

RK900 may have fallen for the excuse that it was the cold causing Gavin’s face to heat up so much, but it was especially warm in the space and really nothing could call for such a beet red on his already tanned features. Was it embarrassment? That was all RK900 could conclude, maybe guiding Gavin along wasn’t the best idea. RK900 wasn’t a parent or anything to him yet it’s grip on his shoulder before as it turned and urged the human to push on could very well be associated with that figure. A parent to a man-child. 

Embarrassment could come from being subdued by a lesser being of status, an android. Gavin made it persistently clear that RK900 was essentially nothing to him and the investigation calling it a number of crude slurs to further sway his point as if the words could ever affect the machine. Maybe others could’ve seen them and assumed some sort of relations. Android and human relationships were new and popping up everywhere, yet like the past with transgressions that didn’t fit the mold to bigots, and simple closed minded people, android and human relationships were strongly frowned upon. Props to the people who put up with it, him and society.

If the family outside made any sort of assumptions about their disorganized relationship that were uncanny then by all means Gavin would be battering right for them which wouldn't look the nicest on his records really not needing to add onto his numerous strikes and behavior complaints which would soon influence chaos. Rushing into a private bathroom together would certainly bring up those conclusions as well to whoever witnessed.

The woman outside had since quieted down and was either waiting in her fuming silence or dragging those poor children around to tattle to a superior or find another restroom. 

Society's pattern of belittling or assuming negatively of those less superior it would be expected for the trio to go parade somewhere else to complain and yap about RK900's inconceivable actions and its sidekick Gavin- and if not then a brewing lecture would explode as soon as they emerged from the stall in which they had locked, only emphasizing what sort of wrongdoing taking place if any. 

Was anyone’s guess at this point but nonetheless Gavin’s reputation took a stark blow because of the android. It should’ve foreseen the outcome, should’ve predicted the other citizen’s’ reactions. What a mistake it made, oh how it thought this would be a good idea. No wonder Gavin was freaking out. “I apologize if I forced you into unwelcome situations,” it said meekly, turning its head down in submission Gavin probably aimed for about an hour ago. 

Reed blinked, RK900’s head dipped in shame. Was it really ashamed? Was this audacious android actually regretful of hauling him in here?

“I can leave if you wish in order to give you the space required to recompose yourself.” It suggested. As if that would solve the problem. RK900 could be making this worse with each word it spat, maybe Gavin wanted the company, maybe Gavin needed someone familiar around to be grounded on. An android no less, but at least it was trying to help. Who knew? Gavin was unpredictable and even the advanced processors were struggling to determine the right approach. Anxiety attacks were different with each person

Hearing the android so much as **_mention_ **leaving him here, alone, to recompose him he bursted out in fear, holding himself back. "NO! No don't go just, I don't want to have to find you afterwards." Depressing that this pitiful man continuously held up that role of a thick-skinned cop who took no shit, but now the RK900 was privy of the dying battle he could no longer keep it intact.

“Perhaps splashing your face with water will help bring down your blush.” Ah yes, because that needed to be pointed out. RK900 was still oblivious to Gavin’s emotions. 

That sliver of sympathy that shone depleted when it mentioned Gavin's reddening that it interpretation with faulty compassion. Sort of. Tension rising Gavin felt his eyes tremble. God no, not now. Tears, they wanted to fall, and all because of some measly mishap of someone prodding him and crowds sucking ass, feeling _weak_ when he was _supposed_ to be a bullheaded officer with skin tough as scales and _determination_ as hot as Hell.

He shouldn’t, he **can't** , like **_Hell_ **he would.

Gavin never let himself cry, never let those salty agonized tears see the light of day, or fall down blemished cheeks which could drip onto cheap torn sheets. Couldn’t let stifling sobs be muffled into a smooshed pillow. Couldn’t let him be so aggrieved from work and life. He had to suck it all up.

Sadly though 'never' didn't seem to be relevant in this second as his eyelids baring his tears came out, dousing his two cheekbones in humiliated wet trails. The wetness washed away his anger, washed away the urge to bite with salivating teeth. He was too held up by panic, having no room to be mad at the droid pointing out his shameful blushing. “Good idea let's do that, I just want to get out of here." What a lie, what a gloomy fib he was telling.

Gavin's true thoughts shrieked in dispute, the dispute of disclosing his fears or just shunning it away and exiting when he wasn't ready at all. Letting those tears continue to trail down he wiggled his shoulders, gaining some sort of poised stature. His gray-ash eyes reconnected with RK900's. He couldn't stop staring, he needed something, well someone to look at to vanquish this dismay. Just a few more seconds, maybe ten, fifteen if he just disabled his self-importance.

In which he did, it felt like it had been for eternity but he had regulated the watery eye contact for about thirteen seconds, feeling worry slip away, tears slipping faster.

**_Silence_**.

Those tears. Those glassy, slow, thick tears that were unintentionally cascading down Gavin’s cheeks flipped RK900’s programming over on a dime. It didn’t know how to react, what to say, what to do, RK900 only knew for certain that it didn’t want to make this any worse by doing all of the above incorrectly. Gavin was much more fragile than first anticipated and it wanted to keep its distance. But would he want that? Maybe a comforting hand on his shoulder would do him some good again. Then again the touch in the first place may have played a valuable role to get Gavin to break down like this as well. It didn’t know and didn’t want to take risks playing it safe. Gavin and RK900’s relationship was still labeled as ‘tense’ from the morning and although the android was confident it could be risen with time if it dared to make another mistake that Gavin found dissatisfactory then tense could quite easily fall to hostile, the worst of all the levels to state in a sense about this. 

From some of Connor’s memories that Cyberlife still had access to and decided to share to aid RK900 it remembered how brash Gavin was to assault another. Not just verbally but physically. He joked with firearms aimed at point blank to Connor’s forehead even mimicking a gun fire, and who’s not to forget the scuffle in the archive room completely? Gavin would’ve killed Connor in cold blood if he was able, Hank stopping him once in the interrogation room as well. Gavin wasn’t a stranger to make drastic decisions that played with life or death.

Menacing became Gavin's go to that he embraced, go to motive behind any attack towards any person, creating harrowing environments, snapping at everyone in the department and public just because someone had ticked the already struggling detective off by disagreeing or contradicting his orders. How he instantly unlatched his firearm from his black leather belt, the gun's muzzle stationed against Connor's cold fabricated forehead, trigger mingling with his finger, tongue snapping up with a simulated "click", wanting to fire straight through the skinned panels that crafted the RK800's cranium.

Twisted? Yes. Insane? No. Offing an android wasn't a thing to sob over, would be a pointless grieving and a waste of precious time. His insults proved he was all bark, and his actions proved he was all bite, clamping onto people’s throat and violently shaking until the enemy was defeated.

When Gavin lashed out he up flared so strongly because no filter was there to put him out, no fire extinguisher to diffuse the blitz. He saw it as asserting his authority and nothing more. His inferno burned anyone's attempts to aid, everyone in the area burned or weakened, maybe with a broken nose.

RK900 realized, Gavin was a god to the androids and if he deemed them to die then they would die. Would try his damn hardest to. RK900 couldn’t nor didn’t want to defend itself in such a small space if Gavin were to unsheathe his gun from the holster on his belt. A bullet would be lodged deep into the chamber of RK900’s protective flimsy chassis of its skull, blue blood left to splatter against the wall and drip streams down its back as it would fall into an unmoving deactivated state.

The mother would shriek and try to defend her children if they were to enter again and Gavin would probably only get off with a slap on the wrist because RK900 was an android. Nothing more. There was more of it and it didn’t matter. An insignificant blip made to create big changes. How contradictory, but no one would know but Gavin who’d be reminded when it reappeared later in the day or tomorrow.

As RK900 reviewed its little flashback to figure out a way to act Gavin began reaching for the handle fingertips scrapping desperately, his quivering arm made it strenuous, surrendering to allow RK900 to unlock it after it was done processing. He at least knew splashing water all over his wounded face would bring him back, rinse off the hopelessness and refill with a droplet of positivity.

The RK900 suddenly found itself in such a deep brooding pit. Such a dark predication in it's own head, twisted and a 50/50 chance...but _now_? How could he deal any damage in this state?

The detective looked so small, how could he ever be so brutal? It’s shining pale eyes slowly glanced down to Gavin. His face was still puffy from crying, eyes tinted pink from the water flow. His hair had somehow become more disheveled and RK900’s more ‘strict’ and ‘perfect’ side felt the impulse to drag its fingers through the brown locks to right the impurities of style, but didn’t. Like Gavin had stared on it did the same for a moment.

Silence fell again.

Nevertheless the RK900 aided him in unlocking the door, but before either of them left the stall it held a foot near the base to block it from sliding open, glancing back.

Gavin stared right back, the longest staring contest in history, noting that it had taken a second look, icy eyes back on him. Seeing, recognizing, doing everything but **_feeling_ **. Reed acknowledged some details on his own, seeing it jam its foot into the door frame, slender beams of light slipping in from the morning sun. Vision threatening to blur-up again he stretched a hand to find some sort of grip, prickles gnawing at his joints and face, clothes steeped in sweat, dropping his stiff hand after a few seconds, beaten by fatigue. Looked like it was useless, getting past the RK900 until it let him. 

No more assuming, no more beating around the bush to draw cards of what its next move should be. The RK900 didn’t blinked as it outright asked. “What do you want me to do?” It didn’t bother to mention if Gavin was alright because he very clearly wasn’t and probably wouldn’t for a while if these insecurities chipped deeper into his person. It would be a stupid question and would more than likely receive a stupid answer of ‘yes.’ A lie to remain tied to whatever shred of honor he had left after the exposer. Pointless to say, and so it waited with bated breath to hear Gavin’s answer, eager to start working the best it could. Accurately like it should with some sort of direction. 

The officer answered coldly. “Fuckin’- damnit, let's just go wash my face first, it's fucking stuffy in here and I can't even focus." Lie number two. Gavin was focusing just fine on RK900, it's steel cold gaze, having no trouble maneuvering through the crowd, having no worries on it's back. Just fine.

“After that we'll see, I just want to get out of this stall- thing, bathroom-" Gavin's lying really needed to be reviewed later on, those weightless words opening up for the truth. He didn't want to leave, be hustled back into the swarm at all, but what else was there to do? Nothing.

Soon Reed's ears started ringing again. It wasn't as piercing as before but just as disorienting. Knowing that this one action would smash a giant crater in his reputation it was too late. Extending his hand his index finger searched the open air before it **_touched_ **RK900's face, and as soon as he did he jerked back. Gavin Reed just stroked its cheek and said 'we'll' out of panic. How fun, he needed to go, and fast.

"Now stop gawking and open the fucking door!" Voice regaining it's loud punch, lots of pins and needles tickling his sweaty skin.

**_Now_ **, was it really RK900’s fault that it was gawking? Gavin just stroked its damn face and he expected that nothing would result from the light caress? It was evident that Gavin wanted to keep doing it as well—RK900 couldn’t help but run another silent scan on him to be certain of his physical stress and discovered that little subtle feedback—for some reason that RK900 couldn’t comprehend. So complicated this all was, but they needed to get moving. RK900 had time after hours to go over the case they’d eventually get to as well as Gavin’s personality quirks and decisions. They would need to hustle to the crime scene before the android’s blood evaporated with the rest of their valuable evidence.

Really that’s all that mattered, so why were they both still stuck on this? It was like RK900 got whirled in the face by a rock at the realization.

Gavin could recover at the crime scene where there was space and no people, what a useless detour it decided as well as with Gavin’s feelings. The machine didn’t care and wasn’t pretending anymore, and in an instant the replicated compassion vanished.  
  
It opened the door so Gavin could slip out to find a sink, or well, anything to wash his face over with. To do a poor job of helping, it scouted the area over with its sensors distinguishing every person, item, store, it scanned over the area for something Gavin could use which happened to be a water fountain. Aside from all the terrible stories that floated around about people slurping on the direct passage where water flowed out, spitting in the bowl, or even leaving gunk by the drain, it would have to do. Would be inconvenient to use but it was close and adequate enough for the job.

Elbowed out Gavin straightened up as it began eavesdropping, monitoring everything in its path to faces, objects, scenery, everything and anything in hopes to find a good water source. And it did, a germ infested water fountain. Did it really except him to bend over and lather the contaminated water all over his flushed face? What the hell couldn't it find some sort of sink? In too much of a rush for the RK huh?

What a poor unfortunate soul.

Yanking Gavin’s wrist to lead him to the less than preferable way to wash anyone’s face RK900 parked the human in front of the fountain to do so, standing besides him as a guard to peering eyes and to be sure Gavin did his business. 

The abrupt tug by its hand had him stumbling forward to the vile fountain. He rightfully scowled, appalled at the idea that he was going through with. God knows what sort of germs or muck lurked inside, probably licking at the edges to spread microorganisms all over. Fingers reluctantly pressed against the button as it squirted the disgustingly luke-warm water. Gavin cupped the water and doused it over, dripping off onto the metal foundation the drain gulping it down. Well it did help since the perspiration had gone, glancing behind him to find RK900 impassive as ever, svelte with chest out. Hatred scorched his insides at the additive sneering with a curling lip at the insufferable RK. 

  
Honest to God it would take less than five minutes if he was just splashing said liquid to clear a boggled and booming head. Thinking about it made a hurl slowly bubble. Gavin's constant degrading moments just kept coming, but from where he stood, hunched over a nauseating fountain took the cake and smashed it to a creamy sour pulp.

Was this cruel of the android? Maybe a little. A lot. Gavin just got through something that caused him trauma and all RK900 had to offer was a faulty, ancient water spout to help him compose himself?

It was exposed to the public regardless of how close RK900 stood. “The android’s thirium will evaporate in twenty three minutes, Detective, please proceed with haste.” Only cared about the damn mission. This was the very thing that upset Hank too when Connor first popped up in his life. Difference is that RK900 didn’t even sway a margin for a possible deviating, it had no software instabilities whatsoever. The relationship could be repaired RK900 reasoned. It would be too dangerous to shoot out here anyways if Gavin were to get too pissy. If he had the energy to put up that pathetic front still and to snap at RK900’s attempts than this could be dealt with as well. Horrible reasoning but they had a job.

  
Patience, use it. Standing back up he sneered "I wasn't going to take twenty minutes to wash my face asshole. Let's go if you're so frantic." Ah the quick guard he cherished. His hands glided into his hair to straighten out the moist chocolate strands his other hand joining to stroke the back. If Reed hadn't had a full on melt breakdown with RK900 towering over him who also disregarded a family then they would've had an extra good forty minutes, now the clock was ticking. The cold would freeze the metalized carcass but the blood would vaporize, sucked into the pavement.

Twenty minutes or not they were both tragically behind schedule and RK900 quite frankly didn’t feel the need or desire to hear any excuses of the sort from Gavin. Not making any comment afterwards it didn’t even spare Gavin half stony glance before pivoting to stride off to the ticking time bomb of a destination. Thankfully the mother that it’d made work of before was still missing from the vicinity, wherever she was they’d miss the commotion of whoever was dug out to evict them from her previous restroom for those suffering children.

Gavin stared daggers stomping after it as he fixed the creases of his leather jacket, now back in the deafening hive of people. "Now let's move tin can." When all was said and done, after all the evidence had been collected and examined then they could search for a name for the RK so he didn’t need to keep nastily nicknaming it.

Somewhat another good reason to keep moving and to avoid holding up time, although if anything else were to do so the excuse that Gavin was a cop and RK900 a top of the line detective android on business could provide some sort of ground reasoning for their audacious behavior. Not necessarily granting them a warrant, or whatever, it was still incredibly rude to shove your way into a bathroom after all. Some top notch social systems it was provided with, huh? Gavin had more than enough reason to be upset with it after what it’s evoked throughout the day, and it was still morning at that barely pushing to noon. 

Looking in the direction they came in Gavin deducted that the shopping outlet was all he had to persevere through to finally meeting their destination. Eventually they’d finally examine the corpse and crime scene just in case any evidence or tracks had been left from the heartless criminal and he could finally rest. Criminal activity back in 2018 ranked Detroit as quite the sinful city, robberies flocking every sketchy alleyway midnight striking as the hour to hurry before something unspeakable happened. Rebellion of robots though, that was new. Markus the leader of it all who was previously a simple working droid now stood with his squire Connor the Deviant Hunter who become deviant. There was so many overlooked mistakes and yet they prevailed and were assigning protective laws and districts.

RK900 continued to keep tabs on Gavin as it led in front of him this time, occasionally checking over his shoulder to be sure the shorter man was still on its heels through the crowd. The department they needed to travel through was in eyesight now and the android altered its course to walk closer to the walls to turn once the time came. It slowed down purposely before doing so so Gavin wouldn’t get sucked into the oblivion of people, not reaching to grab his wrist to be sure of his timely presence. Connor was the poodle, but really RK900 was upgraded enough to be the walker this time. A ballsy decision but RK900 knew what it was doing and had a map of the entire district, proving true as they reached their destination with no issue, Gavin unnecessarily close behind.

Taking a step through the large entrance RK900 noticed the store was incredibly sad and poor looking compared to the other wealthy successful shops. hose glistening companies proffered overpriced watches, gadgets, socks, jeans that rounded to sixty dollars along with tax, you name it. This store wasn’t as popular as the main junction chamber outside and looking at everything it appeared it might shut down soon from lack of business—even if Black Friday was approaching and the commotion would spike.

There weren’t many customers at all here but those that were present were aged and crippled from time, probably beyond Hank even. It had no updated fashion styles with shiny lights or the glittery triangle patterns, layers with short and long sleeves, but it did have an over assertive amount of denim and plaid, displayed to the point of exasperation. This particular fashion statement could be seen around occasionally, but the fabric from a quick glance was evidently old enough to dust just like these people wooing over the garments. Was ugly to see it all and RK900 had no preference for itself to know so. Baggy, colorless, patterned things everywhere. “I’ll go speak to the owner before we head back,” RK900 informed before trailing off to find the person deeper in. 

Gavin had no chance to reply as it went off. A good time to check out things for himself, and what it saw was accurate, it was a very bland store compared to others. The clothing hangers had ridiculously plain but 'aesthetically' pleasing outfits like a simple patterned crop top that was in season, but it was off-brand or one that he hadn’t heard of. The most extravagant pieces were barely complex and simply uninteresting to reel in those thirsty customers. Businesses were usually tame with their shoppers on normal weekdays but because Black Friday was imminent many companies expectedly lowered their prices by hundreds. With the excessive amount of customers purchasing every day the avaricious owners profited thousands. Sales were deceiving, little had genuine worth when provided, so this store was doomed.

Gavin carried himself around and took a gander at some of the displays. Unlike the owner’s he loved that it wasn't crawling with people, he didn't need anymore despicable sights of teenagers meandering around with their expensive clothes that were hardly modest for open eyes. Afterwards he grabbed his phone, the time reading 10:27 AM. Afternoon narrowly peaked through and boy how he craved another helping of coffee, or better yet real food. There was no spare time to sit down and get something to munch so it was out of the question for now. Again after the mission he would see what would come across.

A hamburger? BBQ chicken? Messy but mouth watering and Gavin's favorite. Come to think of it a strange side tangent arose when he recalled their short trip. He hadn't spotted much food outlets which was more than strange considering many malls provided various food stands for a quick bite to eat or others having a sit down option for those who weren't a rush and for them that couldn't be further from the truth.

Stomach was needy and was starting it's protest with a low rumble.

"Get a move on tin-can I'm starving my ass off!" Like before no filter or safeguard to censor his profanity and God forbid that the detective had no hesitation to holler in a run-down retail like this with elders being the main shoppers. If he could than Gavin would just depart himself and abandon RK900, though the consequence of being fired was higher. 

A meal that Gavin sought out would be at the food court. It was further down through the mall filled wall to wall in an almost dome like sanctuary for a number of tastes. With that fact in mind, it was still doubtful Gavin would want to partake with its ‘gourmet’ meals surrounded by clusters of possibly infected people; was the flu season after all and temperatures were still gradually dropping across the hemisphere to increase the numbers. Once RK900 got its fill at the crime scene it wouldn’t object to let Gavin drive them to some sort of drive through, that or make a pit stop back at his home, but RK900 didn’t believe a single foot of it would be allowed inside his compound after today. 

To pass sticking time while 900 coaxed out the owner he found himself heading to the back of the store while he peruse the selection. Remembering the last time he had openly shopped was impossible so experiencing the slow process of admiration was comforting, usually the wishlist of clothes was on his laptop or phone screen, which was the modern day for all shopping; clothes, groceries, even some smaller medications when it was called for. Everything was innovative for everyone being completely advanced and accommodating for whatever situation that sparked complication. 

That's when it crossed Gavin's mind for the first time, reason unknown. Deviancy, would it ever overtake RK900? Would the apathetic prick ever become a deviant and have feelings and to what degree? Why was this suddenly on his mind? When Cyberlife had made RK900 behind Connor's back they arranged it to be superior, stronger, resilient and **_never_ **deviate. Hank had the capacity to deal with Connor, in the ending taking him in. The lieutenant's fatal habits forced Connor to become his savior because if Hank committed to any Connor would've failed the department. Deviancy conquered him in the end, now the popular RK800 felt empathy. Strange and too much for his head to comprehend if he was being honest.

Turning heads through the widened racks of clothes for someone, RK900 observed how incredibly low staff this department had once it journeyed further in. Someone it caught was helping out one particularly picky customer with a pair of slacks that very clearly looked like it wouldn’t fit their large rump, and one more was behind the counter waiting to ring anyone else up once they were finished browsing. Everything and everyone in the store was incredibly dull. RK900 didn’t make any remarks back at Gavin just yet, opting to request access from the weathered teen behind the front desk as they were open to conversation.

Slacking off very much like Gavin would on his phone, the teen only spared RK900 a bored look from above the ridge of the cellular device. They had dark red hair with an obnoxiously vibrant purple streak traveling down the side of their hair, black eyes shiny behind glasses from the blue light off the device.

“May I help you?” At least they were politely spoken despite the outwardly presence. Standing proud with its chest puffed, RK900 settled a hand over the counter’s surface to raise a picture from the other. The clear hologram displayed the DPD’s logo a well as Cyberlife’s, swiping to show a brief description to prove its business behind words. The teenager seemed only slightly startled from the status of authority and not so subtly slipped their phone further behind the desk. That not being the reason for its appearance, RK900 began its perfect speech cutting ‘Connor’ from the dialogue since that wasn’t its name anymore.

“I am the advanced investigative android sent by CyberLife,” the teenager ruffled further. “I am here with my partner Detective Reed,” it motioned it’s hand back to the distracted man to display, “from the Detroit Police Department to request access to cut through your back rooms to the exit of the mall.” Simple enough to grant, but RK900’s posture, affiliation, and tone sent shudders of intimidation through the younger person. They had a job to do, both of them. It should be basic custom to go back to find a manager or someone at least to be sure of the granting, but again the intimidation and height looming over the minimum wage worker.

The prefered quietness stopped when he overheard the conversation, well the chat, his ears that were still recovering from the ringing catching onto the word “partner” out of everything else. Really said where his priorities were. Hungry on the inside and full of shit on the outside he deserted his position from the coats and stalked down the isle separating the two and arrived to be introduced by a young attendee sitting up. Their stance had shrunk out of fear from RK900, head nervously craning from it to him, observant how they grew that much smaller, timid and nervous. Who wouldn't be scared when confronted by an android and a cop on your thirty minute break? 

Gavin **_just_ **had to give his own introduction. "I'm Detective Reed sent by the Detroit Police Department and this prick." He introduced with a smirk, copying its famed catchphrase, briefly flashing his wallet that had his badge to validate. They nodded towards Gavin, eyes remaining puny against RK900's leering stare, tall and upright never slouching, it had a synthetic spine and it knew how to use it. It was like RK900 took its profession in scaring the living hell out of humans, specifically the poor worker as they shuffled around for some keys to quickly lead them through.

“Follow me,” they said once the lanyard of metal clanged together, standing to guide. RK900 looked back to Gavin waiting for his presence back by its side to continue. The trio moved out led by the petite worker who shoved the heavy metal door open which was amusing noting their size..

Crimes like these running amuck was unexpected and damaging, so Gavin did feel better that they were getting somewhere. But that didn’t mean he loved androids. Destroying one could slam you in a confined cell for months, years depending on the severity. Reverence wasn't really opted for androids, but for Gavin it would have to be mastered if he wanted to save his skin in the future. 

Once the two had entered, Gavin sucked in an unneeded breath, ghostly as it entered chapped lips as the RK900 stared it's cold stone stare, upright. Right, time to go. Gavin stole another breath, and prepared his starving angered self for the fourth level of hell.

* * *

There's no crying wolves now 'Cause the truth has settled in  
Hiding under goose down For your nightmare to begin

  
There's no crying wolves now  
Welcome to the...  
  
  
Hell raising, hair raising  
I'm ready for the worst..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The investigation is on its way :D!  
> Want to contact us?  
> https://www.instagram.com/ri.li.vii/?hl=en  
> https://www.instagram.com/ai.fandoms/?hl=en


	4. The Forth Level of Hell: Oh what the hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally at their destination Gavin and RK search a very bland, smelly back storage room that in all honesty doesn't look to promising with their desired crime scene right past the big metal doors. But first there's a few things they notice. A few things that may at last help them in this sea of confusion and little initial info. The android partner scours with its high tech gifts and even so it seems the robot could learn a thing or two from our favorite detective.

I wish I never saw your face  
Then I wouldn't need a place to frame you in my mind!  
Hanging on the wall, my memories and all, but you're not tangible

  
Stuck on sentimental, the history we never had  
Almost accidental, the way you live inside my head!

I would kill to be a mile away  
Or feel the breath you'll take  
But fate won't let me

Distance disturbs me  
Now I wish we never met  
I wish I could forget who you are  
Distance disturbs me  
Cause we just can't connect  
I found my one regret and it was you  
Distance disturbs me  
  
Separated by a screen  
It's just a bitter sweet success with a dash of failure  
I'm hanging by a thread, intentions cut to shreds  
I'm starting to lose my grip  
So someone please distract me, I need a new obsession  
Am I just going crazy?  
I'll never learn my lesson because!

* * *

RK900 nodded down to the small member as they entered, a silent dismissal for their help who quickly scampered back to the main store, casting a landscape look over the back room. Was overpacked with merchandise that probably wouldn’t be sold even in the Black Friday rush, how saddening, but completely irrelevant. The hallway went straight ahead with a giant metal double-door exit proudly set all the way at the end concealing their destination. When they opened those doors he would encounter the next drawback. A gruesome corpse that RK900 implied was more repulsive than the accursed photo of the deformed YK500.

Naked steel and unfinished beams crafted the ceiling, pips stuck on the brick wall to stretch all the way down. Having a rustic touch it was ignored when heaps of boxes lined the sides, corridor piled high pyramids of untouched products. How much was actually back here? That was irrelevant too, but Gav couldn’t help but be curious. A whole universe of crates behind the 'Employee's Only' signs. Gavin would've never seen one, his job was at the shabby police station after all. Closest was the record room as the precinct's storage room was put to shame, only twelve shelves and some unboxed boxes with whatever they needed. Both weren't necessarily unclean but it had a very old smell to it. Made the room smell of mold. It should probably be reported to superiors about the hazard, but nothing was said about.

Since they were so close to that android’s body now RK900 decided it would be a good time to look for clues that could possibly lay in this deteriorating backroom. None of the boxes were stirred by external means having been stacked perfectly—probably by an android for the accurateness—, nor were there dents or cave ins from impacts to the crates, the walls, and softer flooring. Blue blood remained absent in the room with no traces of human either. The only liquid floating around the space with a damp feel was from a leaky pipe and a small puddle in the corner that was old and stale.

Nothing in the report provided a model and RK900 couldn’t identity one from the picture it was provided; that’s how badly this body was torn up, face unrecognizable. A fun sight altogether, but the most energizing one would be to find out how the hell it got there and by whom? It was incredibly populated here so the act had to be done in secrecy at least. The body was still fresh and the crowds unfazed so it could already be concluded that it happened behind the lines. RK900 was piecing together theories of the accident silently, LED struck yellow, while Gavin strolled around.

Reed paced around the gloomy area, trailing with brows furrowed, chipping paint specks ripping off as they fluttered to the floor to join the other miscellaneous leftovers. Whoever the culprit was they could've had the option and brains to hide something in or with the boxes if they had the sneakiness to do so without anyone noticing, hence maybe how there was little to no evidence. While he didn't have a program to scrutinize the entire vicinity in an instant it wasn't impossible to thoroughly seek the little puddles of water or behind the loads of cardboard. Just because evidence wasn't immediately presented when they came didn't infer that nothing was here. 

He began a deeper prowl, fingertips walking along the flimsy sides of some packages, no stains were present. Stains became a hassle at times, but this time was probable because leaking could be heard in the distance, reverberating clearly. Dents were scarce. He embarked on his next speculation, the android should've put up some sort of fight correct? All of the models should've have a fight or flight response programmed somewhere, when Gavin cocked the Glock 22 gun towards Connor he had retaliated without a second thought, not like he could 'think' back then.

But.. a YK500 wouldn't defend itself would it? It was designed to act on child like behaviors, though the tale of a AX400 trudging with an android child provided insight on how 'young' androids did defend, her small trembling hands pulling the trigger into the abusive drug addict of a dad poisoned by Red Ice. Ungodly is what the old man became, now they lived in Canada, they accomplished their mission. Some clues depended on the model and what they were intended to do and if they deviated, that would unravel what sort of motive if any.

"So just down here right? How much more minutes do we got before the blood fizzles up?" Concerned for the mission? Shocker, because it didn’t look like it, shoulders down, tired, still dying from that harsh attack, nerves needing a clear passageway to calm down first, and at this moment that would be impossible.

Its grey eyes settled on Gavin’s toned back, still slumped. His question was answered punctually, “Seventeen minutes. We should be able to discover what we’re looking for and be on our way before so.” Before partaking off to the outside however, RK900 hung back by the entrance to give Gavin a chance to look around if he so chose to. There wasn’t much here at all aside from what would be expected and accounted for, but to somehow stroke Gavin’s ego it would let the man roam like something was laid for him and those investigative skills.

Now here, RK900 felt confident with their time frame and could spare a minute or so for its already rushed partner. He would have the first word when to go out and to get the first glimpse of the corpse if he was able to swallow it down. 

"Culprit still anonymous and no info on model number, they didn't get rid of the body and instead mutilated it right?" He asked, delving further down, footfalls echoing across the space he spied some black glass shards lying on the floor that had been squashed, someone had stepped on it, no doubt. With that in mind his eyes rose towards the incomplete ceiling, metal and wooden beams intersecting. Then, bingo. Reed spotted the cause of the smithereens.

An outdated camera was installed right behind a rusted pipe. Noticing another indicator was that is seemed to be strategically placed. Behind a giant dying pipe, a tower of boxes casting darkened shadows every which way particularly the corners. Dim lighting enhanced the pitch blackness. Was this supposed to be a hidden camera? Bringing up the helpful question, did it work?

"Hey RK900 get your ass over here. There's a camera, if you do your weird scanning thing could you tell me if it still works or not?" Tone suddenly invested voice traveling across the worn down space, walking as close as possible. Also, a first for calling it by its default name.

"Notice how it's so far up, how a pipe is conveniently placed in front of it but just turned so it can capture everything." The sphere shape proved that it could see every inch.

"Down here." Motioning towards the abstract floor to the shards. "This is from that camera, though how could it happen? It's high, no one in hell could reach it, and camera lenses don't break off by themselves. Someone broke it, threw something behind the pipe to strike."

Truly a detective if someone just allowed him a chance.

RK900 wrong? Incorrect? Unheard of. Maybe it wasn’t so perfect after all since it’d missed such a substantial piece of possible evidence. Nothing else in the room could tie to anything having run amuck in the recent past, but the broken shards of camera glass was a big miss on its part. Hell, a damn human could trace it, and to boot had a good theory for the probable cause. An excuse to conjure was that it had refused to move from where they came and couldn’t get the angle, but even still it was a sorry assurance for half assed worker.

No point to dwell on it though; Gavin requested its assistance and it’d be damned if it let the opportunity go. Didn’t have the choice to do so anyways. It stalked over to Gavin’s side in a second, craning its neck over him to see around the large pipe. The glass definitely came from the camera, and scanning it RK900 quickly concluded that it was out of commission. Wasn’t that long ago had it been struck through. Despite the technology being older than the majority of all the androids RK900 could still access the recent past recordings with accurate times and more or less fuzzy film. It may be better to sort through it all with Gavin back at the DPD later.

“The camera is offline,” it informed sullenly, “but as soon as we have access to a monitor we can browse through the security feed I’ve just—“ A pause. “—finished downloading.” Wow. How innovative. The ever expressive LED was only frozen on gold for a second as the process finalized now shining its normal luminescent blue, true. Turning to the next option, it looked down to the ground and bent over to inspect one of the shards bringing it far too close to its face to be necessary. This tiny fragment was of the many from the source of impact, but judging from all the other splinters they were approximately the same size. It’s eyes narrowed questioningly.

“Is there anything available in here to have caused the damage?” Although RK900 was thinking up a thesis already of what may have happened to the tech it figured Gavin could scout around for a pebble of sorts, anything. How peculiar. Something was trying to be hidden alright, but what? Double property damage for the android and now the camera. This business could make some buck if they played the game right once the culprit was caught.

Judging from all the glass though it didn’t jut out like a normal spidery shatter from a singular impact like what Gavin suspected, but they would never know unless a probable object was found, the film showed a figure, or well, answers were found basically. This had to be connected to the android outside surely. Nothing else to it.

With its lip curling the thin piece was flicked away much like it’s and Connor’s calibrator coin from the synthetic fingertips back into the pile once it came. It clanked softly and bounced once to settle to the side as an outlier. Standing upright again, RK900 straightened its jacket and smoothed its hands over the surface to flatten the pristine monochrome fabric. 

Baffling case indeed. RK900's instructions given he began his search for any weapons or objects that would obliterate a lens, gaze roaming across the zone to conclude with nothing therefore glancing elsewhere. Gavin knew with the pressing shadows it would be troublesome for his weak human eyes to gather any more infinitesimal tracks. No flashlight equipped he summoned the closest thing, a device cherished by all, the beloved phone. Snatching it up from the back of his navy jeans his index finger activated the resting screen, Reed's fingerprint accessing the tab of features.

The small flashlight icon appeared. Pressing it a thin line of light flashed down as wanted, giving a clearer view of the demolished shards, black color flickering faintly and introducing the size of the shards. Since RK900 already assessed the fragments closely, literally, he felt no need to overdo it, legs carrying his aching feet to leave and turn towards the collection of boxes.

Because no one embraced such stupidity to leave their murder weapon out in the open could they have hid in some of the merchandise? Gavin would be damned it RK900 had X-Ray vision. That'd be a hoot, Mr.Kamski his wretched brother taking up on the past media's interpretation on AI. That greedy bastard of a brother, this was all his fault in the long run, fate being paired with an android. How he wanted to ram his foot straight into his self entitled brother’s face, wiping the smug smirk he permanently had right off. 

For reasons unknown the man kept drifting away from the mission, and so was the RK.

It was CyberLife’s prized possession, one of the last remaining ones due to the virus known as deviancy, and even if it wasn’t programmed into its actions to maintain a wholesome, attractive appearance RK900 felt a pull to perform this run down. It wasn’t boastful or anything, definitely didn’t ‘strut its stuff’ as they say despite it standing stiff straight with its chest slightly accentuated, but...it was important to RK900. Like it needed to prove itself that it was better than Connor who had absolutely failed the world’s once most thriving company; their last chance. Now CyberLife was in the gutter trying to figure out what to do with the stocks, all the employees they were gradually laying off, and of course the rising call to actually speak to give anything to the people regarding their creations. What would happen to android production?

Their next step for business? Would it cater to the android people, fight to function as they always have (although that could very soon become an illegal act), or have an alternate motive? What were their views on the actual revolution? Where was Elijah, the past CEO? What was his take? What of all the broken promises he’d made when androids first hit the market? The list could go on and on. Ra9 knew if someone simply typed ‘android’ into a web browser countless articles would come up instead with CyberLife’s name on the top next to Markus.

Another prototype like Connor. Ruined them. If word that RK900’s release got out there would be more havoc as well that could possibly contradict everything CyberLife could stand for now—if they ever spoke that is. An improvement of a deviant leader, yet a machine. So many things could be speculated. Connor already had a massive, what to call it, fanbase due to his infamous reputation before as the deviant hunter, popping up out of nowhere to help out then to disappear again. RK900 was just a refined him, so could it be CyberLife’s master plan to shut down Markus for good? From the inside like Connor originally had been planned to do?

After Connor’s test run seeing as how he did much more than detective work such as handling hostage situations, interrogations, and even partook in a full on foot chase CyberLife could only imagine what other capabilities would present themselves for the final, refined product RK900. So with that sentiment in mind the most advanced android to be set off the production line it held most to what other models were capable of.

Detective work was of course their top priority for its creation but those other protocols written into its being were only simmering beneath the surface. For instance it could cook meals if the situation called but it may not be up to par compared to an AX400 or a PL600 for example, it had other perks like the HR400’s anatomy but didn’t have an extensive call for actions or terms, then had quite a bit of strength but not like TR400 would. RK900 was rounded. It might be the last one allowed onto the streets after all so everything was thrown in. 

Or could it turn out to become another deviant figure in the making? Working so close to Connor there were so many things to consider. Too many really and all that RK900 didn’t want to find itself lost to ponder about. Wasn’t it’s business when it had a mission to accomplish. Still a slave. All androids were programmed to wield some sort of personality to have them coexist better with humans, it worked pretty well up until the other species realized what these plastic mannequins lacked, favoring that instead if it meant losing a helping hand.

They were held as friends instead of inferiors, equal. Then again most were burned in response to ‘coming out of the closet.’ RK900 didn’t want to be deactivated. Or...that was an improper word. It didn’t want to be inconvenienced to stall progress. Yes, that. Still something that wasn’t pleasant to stall on. 

Not even 10 seconds had gone by before both shoved away their thoughts. Right, the mission. Funny how it only took a moment to conjure up that stream of consideration.

Gavin continued, scarred knuckles stroking the packages with pensive eyes, rising them up to then gently knock. The box replied with a hollow shift. Nothing was even in there? That or there was some pretty damn light stuff crammed inside. Stroking past he perched him in front of a larger one, one that would carry a TV or Couch, one of those he'd play in as an adventurous, sort of sympathetic 10 year old. Where Elijah's obsession with robotics was seen as nothing more than a hobby, Gavin having yet to evolve into the embodiment of a douche. 

Repeating the same tactic the back of his marked knuckles felt around and tapped away, applying more force expecting it to have some sort of stubborn mass, heavy. Big mistake as Gavin didn't know his own strength as well as the box being empty again. It tipped to the side as it swayed on its corners. Sucking in a startled breath he backed away hands instinctively blocking his head incase the thing came careening down. The lengthy storage component balanced for five more seconds before it grounded back. Looks like Lady Luck decided to help, a death glare returning to the inanimate object he stomped away.

"Fucking hell there's nothing in these! You can't even call this a storage room." Almost causing a crash course three seconds ago that didn't stop his foot from kicking the side of a small tapped box out of frustration. For once in his entire existence, Gavin's temper was useful, because a rattle could be heard inside. Opening this wouldn't be an invasion of privacy like RK900 acted on the daily, but official business was in session. 

"I take it back, there's something in here." Disturbing it again he couldn't pinpoint the size or shape. Hell whatever was cooped up inside could've been a gun, knife or something that would propose entail and if this was the thing that crashed into the camera. Since he couldn't find anything before he predicted a stone or pebble would've been the easiest contender for breaking it. A stone could easily be used without suspicion to blend it with the rest of the garbage. 

RK900 hearing Gavin’s call. “What do you mean?” It’d seen Gavin shuffle around with all the boxes a moment ago, including the more embarrassing one, and they’d been empty; if that wasn’t odd enough. RK900 was besides Gavin again, behind his shoulder peering down. “In that box?”

"Yes this box. I heard something when I kicked it.". Was the answer, a gruff growl more like it. He squatted, cracks of bruised bones hissing as he grinded his teeth in irritability, palms scraping against the box to rattle it more, a similar shift to reiterate that yes there was something inside. RK900 next to him Gavin's nails clawed around the thick packaging tape finding their way beneath the sticky material and attempting to peel it back. His nails weren't sharp, opposite as they looked like small stubs so his strength wasn't as serviceable.

"Dammit tin can, can you open this?" Scooting away and up shaking a drumming head, skull throbbing from the prior mess and prodding hunger. Back to the nicknames too. He just begged for this to be over and that the decaying android carcass wouldn't make him lose his appetite, grisly to the end from the savagery, petrified as it showed no mercy.

Needing its assistance RK900 kneeled down again to offer it besides him. It’s nails weren’t exactly long to work as a good slicing method for the thick, obviously layered tape, but they were better than the nubs that Gavin doned.

"How much time left? After this is checked I can see the body, examine and go because my insides are killing itself from how hungry I am." Snappy due to hunger he raised his phone up and turned the flashlight off beam dissolving. 

It answered his question, fast as always. “We have eleven minutes,” Scratching at loose ends to the sticky substance, “there are local fast food restaurants we can stop by to order some food afterwards.” Probably could see how hungry he was, or speculate since he only drank coffee today, and Gavin could vouch that no, he didn’t eat breakfast, too late.

Eleven minutes was getting close to an undesirable time slot to investigate the body so RK900 did its best work to efficiently tear off the first sheeting of transparent binding. Most of the thinner coats of thirium were expected to be gone by now, but of course like Connor RK900 could still see the chemical paths stained to the surfaces. It's fingertips weren’t any better than Gavin’s however in his eyes that was fine, he had already proved his own efforts in this room even if this secured box held nothing but scraps.

Weird question time as Reed waited-- did androids eat? Did they have that privilege set in stone? Where would it even end up? Decompressed inside like a digestive system, needing to be disposed by opening them up? Gavin wasn't handing out an invitation for it to dine with him why would he? Disgustingly humorous, if Gavin chanced feeding it that would be shit and dirt as he carved out a coffin and slammed him in it. RK900 really should make sure his partner stayed on topic, attention slipping.

The answer was yes though, like all androids RK900 was equipped with the proper functionality to be able to eat food like humans would. At first it was mostly the home assistance models who could only eat to perform more closely to their masters and whatever children they may have had. As time progressed that feature was favored for other models; more specifically the sex ones at Eden Clubs for particular actions they couldn’t partake in before. The imagination could fill in the rest of what the act entailed, but after the homely and pleasure androids it was normal custom to equip others with it. Had to appease the public after all even if it was costly at first the sacrifice came out for a positive outcome with more sales. Made them more human, thus RK900 could eat more than thirium pouches but there wasn’t really a need. Never was.

Gavin’s eyed the package and grimaced. "So much easier if the case threw us a bone." When RK900 handled the dossier it was thin, putting a disadvantage on the duo notwithstanding it being a judicious investigating machine. Machine, the word that would label the advanced toaster for the rest of its days. Deviant could never describe the strung up improved Connor. RK800’s disobedient actions polar of what Amanda Stern imposed in the end Connor had betrayed the women. No one has seen her since the insurrection finalized.  
  
A slow blink, weighing on his tippy toes. "Question. Do androids record everything they see? Like put it into databases? Even after deactivation?" Hesitant on how to word or continue the new hypothesis he tried. "Is there anyway to get Into the victim’s memory to find footage? Is that a thing?"

Basically what the detective was trying to inquire was-- did androids record things while it was activated and if so could he access it and put into a video file and open it up on a computer even after death. That is if the skeleton wasn't brutalized beyond functionality. If that was the case then what he just asked was a waste of time.

“Yes, whatever we see is automatically stored into our memory banks, but they can be accessed manually or through an interface.” Pulling from Connor’s memories again from Carlos Ortiz’s android, “once an android is deactivated it is incredibly difficult to retrieve the data they possessed. Especially if there is severe trauma to the head.” So they could only know once they saw the figure just a couple feet away. “Using an assembly machine would be the easiest method to retrieve data, but they aren’t exactly accessible to the public.” With a final tear and slice the thick padding of sealant was finally ripped away and discarded to the floor. Finally. Standing, RK900 flipped open the side tabs to display the item inside to Gavin.

Interesting.

With the cardboard flaps parted Gavin blinked, eyebrows stitched together at the reveal, what he supposed was something that would align with their mystery and shed any sort of light weather dim or strong it did just that. What sat perplexed Gavin but enticed him further. Before the pair laid a remote belonging to a TV, a USB cord and a flash drive. The trio of devices could be valuable to the assignment so Gavin didn't disregard the findings, various ideas forming in his head while a whole series of reducing the odds and similarities followed.

First, the remote. This was poorly-run clothing shop, no one would utilize a remote that controls a TV plus he hadn't seen any monitors. Second, the cord of undetermined purpose that could questionably be useful or useless depending on where it could connect. Digital syncing was the main type of connection many sought after and was the most convenient which booted down the USB's importance. Third, the flash drive which was heeded the most.

The remote and cord could've been nothing viable but a flash drive wasn't something something an officer would ignore. Flash Drives were **_meant_ ** to have files in them, evidence, things that were important. Giving a fast glance to RK900 he reached inside for the drive. If the thing was chipped or bent then RK900 better be ready for a childish fit being as riled up as Gavin was. Reviewing the puny device it looked incredibly normal and mundane. In a person's average life at least once they used a flash drive or looked at one and this was no different. Just because the year was 2038 didn't mean flash drives didn't exist. Nothing about the gizmo said anything notable and it wasn't bent meaning it was accessible. Would be _real_ helpful if anything was inside and God help him if it was empty.

And he was quick to express it. “ _Finally_ something useful, if nothing is in this I'm quitting." Clutching it he smuggled it into his coat pocket. Gavin's most inconvenient characteristics was his conceit and determination. While the two terms were good in their own ways it averted Gavin's acceptance to unsolvable cases. Any dead end cases that was announced brewed the fruitlessness he undeniably felt.

His vicious vanity did dull his communication skills and manners but any case someone gave him rode those compulsive ways and gave willpower. So no matter what Gavin-- well, Gavin and RK900-- needed to decoded this. 

"Okay let's go, leave the other things." Looks like the detective was done. Skipping the potential kindness to give RK900 any sort of endorsement he walked off, knowing the android would come, his pace fast. Just a few more feet and they could enter the last step to this mold infested mission. Deducing the rotting remains, see if the head was still on and retrieve any memory card, then he could finally go get something to chomp down, rest his labored brain, head back to the precinct to examine the info, and the best part, finally leave Mr.Robot over there.

But RK900 wasn’t going to have any of that, this was possible evidence, how could Gavin consider leaving them unattended?! RK900 couldn’t. Anything beneficial even something so small, seemingly irrelevant, and outdated had to be accounted for. Besides, they were still at the beginning of this case these two relics could come in handy in the long run. Somehow, and so they were pocketed the best they could be without Gavin’s awareness. It’s pockets weren’t extremely large but they served their purpose, it hid the remote well enough and the cables that wouldn’t be as inconspicuous were tucked into the waistband of its pants out of sight. 

There. The items wouldn’t have to stay there for long because as soon as they were done here and Gavin got a bite to eat they could be stored in the archives. Might be a little complicated because RK900 didn’t know Gavin’s password to get in, but it’d cross that bridge once it came forth. 

It wasn’t that affected by Gavin’s lack of good attitude towards it after finding some sort of lead, so quickly had it expected the responses as he did. Was treated unfairly for only a day and assumed the worst from Gavin towards it. A little depressing, but now was the time to display the trump card of it all for coming: the decimated android body. 

Good thing too because they barely had a little more than five minutes. Would that be enough? What was left just outside this door? RK900 didn’t waste the ticking seconds to bother thinking up the possibilities, they’d be endless. At last, Gavin and RK900 approached the door, and prepared themselves to enter the fourth level of Hell.

* * *

A red exit sign was displayed above the door, shining RK900’s face in a heavily shadowed red downcast once it loomed over as if it was a warning sign instead. Looked ghostly, the LED put it out of place. Opening up the heavy metal barricade they were both instantly blown back from a strong gust of freezing cold air, RK900’s coat bellowing back as well as that stubbornly stray tuft of hair both the two most recent RKs sported. Blissfully only a machine with its sensitivity settings preset to the lowest decimals RK900 hardly felt it. Wasn’t an obstacle so it transversed out leaving Gavin to deal with the weather’s charm alone.

Gavin trailed on it's finely polished heels the cold eruption from the doors bursting open hitting his jacket and V-neck making the fabric spazz, leather beating against his body as he felt the frigid cold blow against his body. Some spastic shivers shot up his skin, clothes feeling like they weren't on at all.

"FUCK JESUS! God fuck why'd it get colder!? Son of bitch, what-" His stomach dropped, entire body freezing as if the cold had froze him, sentence torn away from trembling lips as he stared down at **_nothing._** There was a metallic smell to the air and several evaporated blue blood spots painting the otherwise crisp white snow. No body though, no **butchered** corpse, only a few splotches of dark midnight blue which Gavin unable to see.

Where was it? It should be here!

RK900’s brows furrowed for a moment, letting out a low hum as it stepped out further to round the corner. All thirium was gone at this point so maybe it’d been off the margin by a couple minutes, but the body shouldn’t have gone up and walked away now should it? There was a substantial amount of blood loss only RK900 could see against the wall venturing out so it looked as if it were insane, circling like a hawk around a nasty spot behind a dumpster.

Seeing RK900 circle itself like a madman and contemplate Gavin stayed frozen and speechless, an ice statue of incredulity.

How, why, **_what the utter fuck?_ **

Gavin may as well say they came for nothing. A petty flash drive that might just hold some teenager’s darkest secrets and pleasures along with other ancient technology. The drips of invisible luminescent blue stuttered across the large space from the center of the mess, and it may have been concluded to be a path if RK900 wasn’t so strung to stay hovered around the main splatter. It was trying to understand. There weren’t any footsteps either and no shrapnel like pieces that would consist of a body.

It’s LED spun yellow in thought as it tried to produce some kind of preconstruction, but there wasn’t anything. One thing left to do it knelt down to the snow, dabbed it’s fingers in the moosh, and plucked them into its mouth. Horrid.

Finally knocked a screw loose on the RK900 and only after one day.

  
Gavin unfroze a sliver, eyes staring at it's unscrewed reaction and disgusting decision, yet the shock was smothered by the overwhelming anger and disbelief that made his confusion. Was it malfunctioning? Was it also 'upset' ? Calculations wrong making its internal gears grind rougher and thirium rush? Gavin Reed the spiteful detective should've been chuckling mockingly as confusion riddled the addled android but instead he felt something deep within detonate

Unbelievably pissed on how there was nothing here. No decomposing metal corpse or rusting severed off limbs, no dead LED that would never glow again. Was he mad at RK900? No, for the first time in the passing hours he wasn't furious at RK900. Unspoken but if RK900 hadn't guided him into that stall, selfishly hustled the mother aside due to urgency than the shorter of the two could've passed out, vomited, or had an outburst, maybe all if RK900 forsaken him. But it hadn't, it made him spray uncomfortably warm tap water that cleansed his panic, faked consideration saving the man. 

Hatred, fear, regret, multiple self deprecating emotions stunk up his head. Seeing as RK900 had done everything in its power to cope with the brittle officer and tend to the crucial quandary it drove him insane to find nothing **_after all that._ **

There was no damn body here like the partners, yes partners no matter how much denial he spat, predicted. Melting saturated snow clumps, faded blood he couldn’t see, that’s it. The body's discovery was paramount, the one thing that they needed to inspect to really start getting into it, but it wasn't here, _that’s_ what he **_cared_ **about. So what did the entire morning that sluggishly became early afternoon grant? One bloody fist, one breakdown, and some chancy tools that his mind doubted had anything useful.

  
Just like him right?

The android that had been here was an AP700 it soon discovered, the most advanced household android to date. RK900 frowned. It wasn’t as odd as a YK500’s body being ditched and trashed by the side of a highway, but why would an AP700 be journeying so far? More specifically as well why wasn’t it here anymore like it’s other comrades that shared its fate? Nothing aligned, nothing helped. If it had been some sort of security android or a vender at the mall than that would make some sort of correlation they could actually step back and try again with some idea, but it wasn’t.

A minute had passed of complete silence not including the whispering winds, before the volcano of fury let loose. "There's no body?! What, no this can't be right! You- this is the right place! Why isn't it here it was DEAD!" Dead, not really, deactivated and smothered into the pavement actually. "IT CAN'T-" Goodness, it didn’t take long at all for Gavin's tumbling emotions to control him, every breath, every distinct flinch of aggravation, caused from that familiar feeling of being useless.

No not again, he can't allow another undertaking to fail. Composure no longer restrained he stumbled around mumbling obtrusive swears.

Gavin’s screams were a blurred noise in a dull background, slowed down as the world around RK900 faded into desaturated hues of black, grey, and white, all layered with thin blue lines, cubes, that made up the geometrical space. It’s fingers were removed from its mouth and examined blankly needing some sort of sign, anything that could be used even if a measly model number was equal to the just as useless remote or cables.

"It can't just fucking get up! Shit isn’t right, _right_?!" Devastation filled his stomach, throat and lungs. "This- this doesn't make any fucking sense! NONE!" How generous of Gavin to not take out this newfound rage on RK with a good slap or punch.

Nope, instead his fist drove itself into the nearest surface which just happened to be the hard, solid brick wall, deprived of thinking or acting sensibly. Far too impeded by anger the sharp pain was a blurry shock wave that erupted through his knuckles and struck up his entire arm. With a broken weak whimper of a whine the agony he felt meant he knew blood was slowly jetting out, the warm slick fluid painting his cold skin. Chance of something fracturing? Breaking? Like he cared.

"We can't fail, we can't, we fucking can’t this is just bullshit!” The temperamental outburst faded into despair. Pants came in spurts, ruined eyes landing on RK900. "Please.." A choke. "There has to be something else.. Anywhere else to go? Anything we could do?!"

At this point, Gavin had come back into view with a painful smack to the brick wall besides it. Call RK900 flustered but it jumped a little at the sickening sound of hard flesh against equally dense wall. His knuckles bled but from the ricochet RK900 knew there was more damage. Shaking it’s head it restood and regarded Gavin with a look of pity and disappointment while he continued his spiel of outright honest emotion.

Today was a hard day. RK900 wouldn’t be surprised if he cried again, and judging from the break in his voice it knew that it wasn’t too far from the mark with tears swelling up behind those hot lids. “You didn’t need to punch the wall.” Asshole. Stupid, uncaring, unsympathetic, single minded.

Even so RK900’s features softened, grey eyes shining down like they held a new light and approached Gavin closer, slowly taking a gentle hold of that clenching wounded fist. The fingers were unraveled and RK900 gingerly pulled up his jacket sleeve to expose his tanned wrist, throbbing from the impact a moment ago. Analytical, it ran those two fingers that had just been in that crime lab of a mouth over the carpals and ulna.

It didn’t have X-ray vision like Gavin joked about, but minimal work from its high perceptive touch—it may have risen its sensitivity inputs as well to help—it concluded that Gavin did more than break the skin by his fingers. “You fractured your wrist.” The bomb was dropped, could Gavin’s day get any worse? Even if the android’s examination was finished it still held onto Gavin’s hand having it rest on its own.

Great a fractured wrist now too? Wonderful, splendid. Frailty shown by the trailing blood it's only when RK900's hands cupped Gavin's that delivered a palpating ripple. A stutter in his manly systems. Gulping the thrumming heat and tenderness pulsed, flinching as it's fingers uncurled his. Being Gavin's fault how much shits did he give? Zero, zilch.  
  


"I don't give a shit—" Interrupting himself by biting down a mewl of pain, the throbs and pings of an abused fist worsening. Attempting to turn his wrist just the tiniest bit resulted in a piercing shot of aches. It was definitely fractured. He gave one silent wheeze. 

The uncharacteristically gentle handling couldn’t answer Gavin’s question though, RK silenced by the shared clueless. _What did_ they do now? They couldn’t exactly wait for another murder to pop up, not with Gavin’s hand out of commission as well. That is unless Gavin wanted to worsen his condition, but suit himself. 

"Jesus- and it's my good shooting hand too.” Looks like he did give a shit after all.“This is complete bullshit, where the hell is the body?" Dumbfounded he had to dismiss the raw throbbing and trek on, but RK900's touch, its magnetic handling gave comfort, forbidden comfort that Gavin couldn't believe was enjoying, since he wasn’t taking a move to jerk away.

He _welcomed_ it. Aside from the wind did something else hit him on the way out? The weird, comforting gesture should've made him explode more, but on the contrary, he felt more aware than ever, more in sync with his stuttering breaths. Swelling began as the tingles of sharpness pulsed over and over earning a second disgruntled groan. "It doesn't matter we need to get going, need to figure this out." Good thing that Gavin had somewhat missed RK900 being a vampire, would've traumatized him more than the dismembered YK500 probably. Hank experienced first hand and was shocked, though telling Connor not to do it again was futile. Who wouldn't be grossed out? 

“Was there anything else you found?" Back to cracking down this case that caused such an uproar at the precinct, but he was fairly distracted by RK900 fondling his bruised hand. Now that RK900 had confirmation on the model, a AP700, the pairing’s last resort was the flash drive. Yes the flash drive he bet was just a teen dirty secrets or a fourth grader's essay. Nothing backed up the assumption of it being useful so why would it now? 

"It's all we have anyway." The man ended up admitting, which, fair point, as fair as someone competing in the Olympics who couldn’t even walk.

Approximately a good three minutes passed by, the coworkers odd exchange still in session. Reed still hadn’t acted harshly to the very physical examination of his bloodied knuckles, too focused on its careful strokes of synthetic skin, dissolving the detective's discomfort slowly but surely. 

Those three minutes son extended into five, and once he realized he retreated, slipping his throbbing hand away.

"Sorr—” Sad slip up, totally unintentional. "—So let's go, I need something to eat first." Good save, too many things happening were happening, he needed to evade this embarrassment. This whole ordeal needed to be evaded, plus he needed to sterilize the dried blood and clean it. Scooting past RK900 with one last unruly swear he retreated back inside. 

RK900 wanted to object but it was already too late, Gavin had left its side out of the vicinity and with it any possible success that RK900 could’ve uncovered were he to stay. It couldn’t remain here to examine samples or even that suspicious trail without Gavin, that’s just what their partnership entailed, codependency, and needing to stick together, as if the detective had the robot on a leash, and maybe he did. Without the other either Gavin would get a scolding for his dissatisfactory behavior or RK900 would be set on standby until they worked together.

No choice left it had to bend its knee to its program and left, trailing behind Gavin with its head pressed down,

_**‘Mission failed.'** _

Registered on its HUD. It’s first strike with CyberLife. The first mission of their most capable android resulted in failure, what a let down. What a disappointment. It couldn’t catch it, couldn’t correct the subtle flicker from yellow to a harsh red, swirling as it took in the information of its incompetence. Other results couldn’t be stopped as they appeared in its mind. Other results where they succeeded. Found a body, found a definite lead even. Where they’d have found that AP700 on the ground, torn apart yes, limbs stripped and bent at odd unsightly angles, thirium pump regulator cast aside from the overflowing hole of a cavity while it spurted with a liquid necessity, AP700 resembling more of actual garbage scraps than an android from how it’s face would’ve been imploded in on itself and scratched senseless from brutal treatment.

That was more preferable now than helping out Gavin’s forsaken wrist. If they were faster would something have changed? The blood was fresh enough for it to leave a mark still. It kept going back and forth with itself in an endless blaming game of ‘what ifs.’

They had paid the price for their actions and Gavin was ready to demand a refund, and fast. Repay with a scrumptious lunch, smoke break, coffee, and dare he say with some company? Incorporate some respectable small talk? Why the hell not?

* * *

Cause we just can't connect (We just can't connect)  
I found my one regret and it was you  
I found my one regret and it was you  
I found my one regret and it was you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch, angst i guess and second hurt/comfort? x3
> 
> Want to contact us?  
> https://www.instagram.com/ri.li.vii/?hl=en  
> https://www.instagram.com/ai.fandoms/?hl=en


	5. The Fifth Level of Hell: Why the Hell Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a disappointing result only doubling and hurting both of their egos and the mission RK and Reed leave partially empty-handed. To raise their spirits (mostly Gavin) they head to get some grub not too far away from the mall but just enough where the cop won't have another stressful time. Despite the horrible turnout and new injury they are far from giving up, far from it, knowing it isn't over yet. God they hoped at least.  
> To rest their head and clear their minds, Gavin and RK900 have a good old conversation over an awkward lunch and even learn a thing or too about each other, maybe a little too much..

Now I'm feeling guilty for it  
Didn't wanna leave  
  
I got caught up in the forest  
Hangin' with the trees  
  
Realised I'm less important  
Than I thought I'd be  
I'm not tellin' you for any certain reason but  
  
Now I'm feelin' guilty for it  
I didn't wanna leave, no  
  
I got caught up in the forest  
Hangin' with the trees, yeah, yeah  
Realised I'm less important, oh, yeah  
  
Than I thought I'd be, yeah  
I'm not tellin' you for any certain reasons but  
  
I just want your empathy

* * *

“We can drive to a restaurant now if you’d like?” It said coldly as it strolled after. That’s what Gavin wanted right? Needed more like. Hell, no heed for his hand now whatsoever. RK900 was stuck in a temporary turmoil yet it’s voice continued to hold its strength, unable to commit to the pressing failure weighing on its system. And yet with it all RK900 was not notified of any software instabilities. Technically it was fine.

Technically, Gavin on the other, non injured hand? Everything just flummoxed in his brain making reasonable thinking a great feat. Gavin didn't look back or respond to it's question since he was currently catering his knuckles in his other hand, too stumped on being deathly unsettled about all of this to notice. While he delicately rubbed the self-inflicted injury he awkwardly decided to peer back.

The first thing acknowledged was the strong blinking crimson signalizing RK900 was having its half of frustration. It being partnered with the erratic detective of all people wouldn't justify its failure. This dug Cyberlife's once legendary title deeper into its dirty ditch. Watching Elijah's company burn in flames would've made him the most satisfied man on earth, quench the jealousy that stemmed ever since youth and broadened the pent up aggression. 

That his geeky sibling always outwitted him, successful and intelligent in everything he did. Despite that score for Reed he was incapable of naming this unknown feeling that had crept in. MrFancyConnor’s mission being a dud would motivate Cyberlife to put it out of commission which would pressure them to reevaluate or scrap it as a whole. He repudiated RK900 from the beginning fear of being replaced. It couldn't be outsmarted, it was the most diligent product Cyberlife ever developed before its downfall, but if it didn't achieve greatness than it was rendered defective, never given another chance like humans were.

Realization came. Gavin's and RK900's dreading along with consequences were the same. Both would be cancelled if they continued to disappoint their bosses, both would be planned to be "remade" and improved, or replaced. A sad reality check that was scarily inevitable.

  
  


It made Gavin that much more resilient to figure this shit out, amusing since no “stronger and faster” Gavin was going to come along and finish the job. They said the body was discarded here, beaten down and left to decay. When Markus's fate was framed he was trashed in the junkyard of crippling androids, few were still battling the war between existence and deactivation, well death, ultimately vanquished by their untimely shutdown. Markus had scavenged across that graveyard and repaired himself. Here there wasn't any spare android skeletons, and it wasn’t a deviant, **_and_ **it was stranded near a dumpster. So, highly unlikely. 

Wait, the **_dumpster_**.

Gavin stopped dead in his tracks. No way someone would actually dump a body into a dumpster, it was so logically ludicrous that it was perceived to be too easy and crazy. It couldn't be, RK900 neared there when it eyed the disintegrating stains and would've surely peeked inside right? This dismantled AP700 couldn't have resurrected itself, it missing meant someone moved it very quickly and without being detected. The time limit they were given had fifteen minutes left before the valuable blood fizzled up, if someone had rummaged outside then one of them would've heard it within the room.

Since Gavin had been angered and his emotions took ahold he overlooked glancing into a dumpster, not like he would want to. "You did check inside the dumpster right?" Anger had swayed him thus triggering the lash-out so he barely investigated at all himself, and thought that the deceased AP700 would be laying right there, ripe for the taking **_\- because it should’ve been._ **

Unaware to Gavin’s realization it held an almost tired expression when it registered his inquiry, eyes sunken and mouth inched downward by the sides, exasperated with these quick switches in demands and erratic speech patterns. At least with the new possibility to go back it’s LED calmed it’s burning rage and settled on a deep orangish yellow. Blue was ideal, red was a danger, yellow was manageable. “I didn’t get the chance to since you’d left.” So it was pointing out that it Gavin’s fault basically. That should go over well.

Was quite often that Gavin's gutsy behavior would doom him and it didn't let up in the slightest as the words clicked to suggest that this was _his_ fault. Wasn't a smart move on its part but neither was the heartless response. "Fuck off asshole! You're an android you do whatever the fuck you need to I'm not-" Halt. Was this sentence going to be rewarding or a weakness to use in the future? To be determined, rational decision making wasn't his strong suit considering he just knuckle-sandwich-ed a brick wall as if it owned him money.

"I'm not going to take the time to watch over you every second." There, just rephrase it, problem solved. Really it wasn't the most worthwhile notion he's said. Now would he go back? It'd be a few sprints to swing open the door, be smacked back with a gust of nippy wind and stomp for the dumpster. What did the duo have to lose? Odds of the body being there like he guessed was one unlikely and bold assumption. He couldn't excuse any more things, food would be a few blocks down maybe sooner if they happened to cross a stand to finally feed his voracious appetite. Elijah was a picky eater but that didn't inherit him so chomping down the fleshy barbecued leg of a chicken would have to wait. 

Knowing Gavin had a knack for trouble and not realizing the repercussions afterwards like punching a wall and breaking a wrist perhaps a step out of line forcing its own suggestion could be helpful, CyberLife downgrading some aspects from Connor like a roaming mind to express actions, limited. It briskly offered Gavin. “Would only take a couple minutes to go check.” Make it sound like Gavin’s idea. Yeah... Maybe a taunt as well. “If you can hold off on your meal that is.”

With that said, any human partner after that revelation would take that as a green light to head on back, or order their android counterpart if they were _lazy_ and _bossy_ , but because RK900 was an android and tied to Gavin’s ankles by metaphorical shackles it’s footing remained in place as if they were glued. It waited patiently for the direct order that they could go back to investigate further or if Gavin decided, ‘fuck it, I already snapped part of my wrist and need noms we’re leaving.’ A terrible comparison. 

Anyways, it hoped they could go back. Not for its own sake since RK900 knew it could always be replaced with something better if it failed, was nothing to this progressing plain, but it was to save the other ones of its kind that held onto the odd value that it mattered. They mattered rather. Countless copies may exist like it but from that dreadful deviancy corruption they became far too emotional and attached to meaningless possessives. Items and people alike.

Gavin considered the taunt. It was programmed with more bullshit tolerance and some category of implemented awareness to bad emotions and body language, how fun. It knew things, could handle more shit, but it couldn't refuse Gavin's choices, bad or good. "For fuck's sake whatever. Stay here, _I'll_ go check." Egotistical asshole being generous? Who was this impostor? Reed just needed food to shut up the sassy attitude.

Striding back to the industrial double doors he heaved them open with his uninjured arm, creaking the stubborn barricade open and fumbling outside with the door whacking shut with two metal snaps. Sloppily dragging sweaty palms down his face he retook his phone and brought up the bottom tab switching the flashlight on. Estimating the possibilities his hope didn’t dip nor skyrocket. Roaming over the flashlight spilled into the dumpster while he rose himself up onto his tippy-toes, taking a _good_ , too good of a look in, the smell of things he didn’t want to think about in fear of spoiling wafting out.

Yep, nothing inside expect from what he gathered, some crumpled soda bottles, napkins, whatever unwanted garbage someone would toss in the oversize trash can. No bags were present so it couldn't have been bagged. All he did was waste time and further provoke his hunger.

Typical.

Heading back on his heels he swerved away, tiredly trudging to the door and thrusting himself into it. Shock swallowed him whole when it didn't budge. The hell? No fucking way he accidentally locked himself out, that loud click was normal for industrial door like these. Probably just wasn't slamming hard enough since it opened fine a minute ago. Maybe this was the wrong side? Reverting to the left he shoved into it. Adrenaline shot into his heart as he tumbled in. God the right side must’ve only allowed entering. He added this to the list of 'shitty things that happened today'. Being an idiot and not going through the correct door. Sulking he stomped pass RK900 with footsteps loud enough to match a raging dinosaur's, praying that it didn't see the amusing mistake, glaring with a look he wished could kill and mumbling swears. So fed up.

RK900 didn’t spare Gavin prying eyes after his embarrassing reentry, thankfully not mentioning anything about that falter. “Did you find anything?” It asked eagerly, pivoting it’s foot to address the shorter man more directly. Couldn’t be helped, it scanned Gavin as well. Aside from his high blood pressure from his recent outburst of emotion and less than average temperate radiating off him there wasn’t anything to suspect the dumpster provided anything useful. His fingers were absent from blue blood and Gavin didn’t hold the look of terror after seeing a human look alike outright destroyed. 

"There's nothing there, stupid I even thought of it." Tsking he motioned for the android to follow, done with this entire place.

Yep, not too excited about **_not_** finding a robotic corpse, or anything beneficial, looked like he just went digging through trash as any dissatisfied person would appear like, and once RK900 heard what he had to say it’s LED slowly shifted back to a flickery red and yellow.

“I wouldn’t say the attempt was useless,” it tried to console, “It was a valid option for the body to be covered up somehow.” Nothing changed even with the reassuring words, they were empty just like this rock bottom case. Continuing, “I thought of the same thing, but if there isn’t anything we can do here then we should go pick up some food for you instead.”

Wallowing in this regret and sinking feeling of failure having no ups, as if it should, he eventually dropped it, dried up throat giving a half-assed groan. "Goddammit I just wanted to complete something for once. Accomplish this one measly thing." Criticizing himself became second nature whenever hurting situations approached, scolding himself down to the bone, didn't matter if he believed the self criticism or not, why have sympathy for himself if he didn't for others? Always paralleled. "I'm supposed to add shit up. We got the location right, the body was founded here. They said it was assaulted and died." Clobbering his self esteem would surely throw them a bone, would definitely bride the Gods to show them the way to victory. Call it useless, Gavin called it 'trying'.

"Cases may be tough at times but they at least have some practicality to them. This one doesn't. No strings attached.” Rambling on Gavin itched to flex out his knuckles however pain would say otherwise. Expressing emotions always packed a demeaning tone, hands talking as well to punctuate whatever topic, a distracting trait he latched onto, rolling his shoulders.

RK900 knew when it was appropriate to speak and when not to. It had to let Gavin have his moment to let out his thoughts no matter how self deprecating. The harsh criticism could dig into him or worse, cause consequences that would develop later on. It didn’t exactly know what that would entail for someone quite so special like Gavin, but even still its lips remained locked like they were kept by a key it had yet to find. Maybe it was something unique to RK900 to not intervene with Gavin’s venting session, Ra9 knew Connor would as well as any other human around them, but it chose to let him have that moment. 

It did have a lack of social ideas after all so it could be completely wrong reading the situation, slowly digging itself into a deeper hole to never climb its way out to be illuminated by Gavin’s rare light. What a failure of a day. RK900 could do more research to see if any other locations held ‘goodies,’ but it doubted Gavin would be fond of the idea after such a disappointment. It could perform the mundane tasks at Connor’s terminal or through its head while posted in an android slot, reporting what a dud of a day it turned out to be and to ponder new alternatives if nothing new popped up. Should be simple enough to convince Connor to store away the remote and cables still tucked away into his and Hank’s storage unit if Gavin couldn’t be pestered for his password.

The associates were both hovering over an enigma that could continue on for who knows how long. He was high off searing adrenaline and fatigue which both combined for one unfavorable mood. He needed food, a break with normal hours back at the precinct and away from RK900’s bothersome presence, the rest not so simple, but the future’s problem.

Steering out of the clustered room he plowed open the door, the startled teenager from before nowhere in sight along with fewer customers than before, four left. Presumedly the attendee had checked in for their shift and drove home. Boy how he wanted to do the same. 

* * *

Soon they exited the mall, both hasty in their steps, the table where the group of young adults abandoned, the teenagers strutting their unbearably foolish fashion sense elsewhere.

“We'll find a food stop and then go from there." Gavin was really sticking to this whole "there's no we" thing superbly huh? Stating it would always be like that, it's not like he just said it. Boy how the fussy detective turned the tables and broke that promise fast, guess sometimes his vows were meaningless. 

"I won't be able to drive with one hand so you're going to have to take the wheel again." Gavin handed the keys to the it, eyes not meeting its as he did so, gaze settled on the floor instead. Giving RK900 permission to drive would be safest like it or not. It would be the second time RK900 would be permitted the bland opportunity before Reed took the wheel again once recovered, he wasn’t doing it because he trusted it. 

In no time they made it back to Gavin’s car and just as the human instructed it would drive them to the closest drive through. Should they stop by a pharmacy as well for something for his hand? Buying a brace would help suppress that striking pain up the thin, tiny bones. How careless. It would bring it up once Gavin had calmed some after a little food in his stomach.

Ducking into the frosted car with three brittle sniffs Gavin tucked in his legs and hunched downwards door car closing with a bang, wiggling into a comfortable position. RK900 avoided Gavin’s eyes as it firmly set its hand over the steering wheel the key already turned in the ignition for them to drive away from the large compound.

The sense of dread still sat firmly in the place where it’s stomach would be at the past notification of ‘mission failed’ dimly reappearing as a ghostly, unneeded reminder, dismissed as quickly as it showed and keeping an expressionless face to betray the pesky LED. Now, seeing the alteration of discontent filling the robot's eyes was unnerving and heart wrenching, not in the sad way but in the petty 'It failed and it'll look bad on its data log' way. In Gavin's case it would be closer to being discharged which would cost the indignant man more than his badge and the microscopic respect, would jeopardize more than he could keep track at the moment. God how different they were, how they had the same wants but for different reasons, and how different their demise would be if they failed.

Gavin didn't bother to negatively comment on RK900's temporary resolve of silence. Either it didn't care to compute a conversation or actually couldn't compute at all because of the fizzle it was having. So he took the advantage to complain further adding that classic Reed taste. "How much bullshit do we need to go through before something worthwhile happens! That asshole Anderson literally got some good stuff off the bat with the help of your shitty doppelganger, showed up to the Eden club while I was there even though I was doing just fine, just peachy!" 

Why the gravelly alcoholic lieutenant was prone to better chances and given the classiest assistant from one of Cyberlife's prototypes at the time was biased by Fowler. Hank was goofing off at Jimmy's bar at the time, how Connor got the sober bastard out of there unscathed still untold, how they solved mission after mission without any hitches and built back his legacy, stealing the fame and earning a new name. Well, more like earning, but Gavin couldn’t see that.

“Like Connor just appeared out of nowhere and suddenly the talk of the town! Hank's reputation was saved only because of him. The bastard was off drinking before!" Getting drunk wasn’t the best method of passing the time but neither was smoking. Still wasn't the thing to blame for his setbacks. Hank had some durable ways, well he did strike some warnings but overall it was peachy for him. While Hank walked onto more stable surfaces Gavin was slipping on thin ice.

"They were at eachothers throats but now they're all buddy-buddy!" Jealousy. Raw jealousy on how Hank's unforseen teammate was so bountiful and charming, not that RK900 wasn't, it was quite the looker, standards couldn't be higher, some stylish eyes, wearing that weird adaption for a turtleneck and snazzy black and white jacket, tuft of hair looking like it was gelled— no, no wait. He really must've hit something else oh God.

Thankfully RK900’s ‘mood’ couldn’t be dampened from Gavin’s pessimism no matter how lighthearted he tried to make it sound otherwise it really might’ve stressed itself into decommissioning. Was it an attempt on Gavin’s part to ‘cheer up’ the sullen android? He shouldn’t put in the effort honestly, RK900 wasn’t a deviant, would never be according to everyone acquainted, it was a willing machine ready to bend knee to its superiors, ready to commit whatever atrocities needed in its disassociated state. 

RK900 as well as every other android produced were once again exceeding expectations if it could bring Gavin of all people to try and soothe this particular walking toaster. That’s what he was doing right? Poorly regardless, but RK900 could take whatever Gavin was spitting about on the other side with appreciation. Since a smile or even a grin wasn’t necessary it didn’t try to shift the makeshift muscles that crafted its sculpted face.

It drove steadily down the long straight away road slowly, stopping occasionally for citizens that needed to cross and for the appropriate lights. Since they were still downtown and noon was well upon them, the buildings that crammed the road into a packed traffic jam was buzzing with activity. There were antique shops, private clothing outlets that actually fit the fashion style for today, and of course tiny food restaurants and desert parlors. 

Using its supercomputer like brain, or really anyone’s, it decided to pull over to the side since Gavin’s car wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon. Better now than later when even more parking space would be gone. Especially with the lunch rush keeping everyone trapped, so why not treat themselves before they ran into some road rage stricken pedestrian? Sure it was cold because the temperature was somehow dropping again, but it wouldn’t take long to find their own personal spot to chow down, maybe bond a little to raise that relationship status between them, and overall kill some time.

Would shut Gavin up long enough for him to calm down some after the infuriating mall incident(s). A bright side as well because there was more road the sidewalks weren’t like the mall either so they could have some breathing room to spin around, jump, and stretch out their arms to prove the vacancy. Say a couple years ago that wouldn’t be the case, but what can you do when the human population was at an all time low birth rate? 

As RK900 parked his vehicle Gavin's right hand pawed against the secured handle and managed to unlock it, hobbling out slowly and balancing upright to fasten the door shut with his right foot and shift back to his two soles. For someone who was in the teensy percentage of being left handed he relied on his dominant hand more than anyone. Those included were tagged clumsy and Gavin utilizing his right hand would be like flapping around newly sprouted wings, soaring in uncoordinated directions he couldn't ease. How was he supposed to dine like this? Eating chicken legs would be best with two free hands that would constantly needed to be wiped, one fractured wrist not being best suited for the deed.  
  


“There are multiple dining establishments on this block we could occupy ourselves with while the traffic lessons.” It said simply as it exited, heading a few feet away to wait, already seeing a possible stand with fairly good looking food, tall and ready for instructions. Shouldn’t be that hard of persuasion to get Gavin to heed considering how much he complained of how hungry he was.

  
“Great..” So enthusiastic. "I bet eating will be a great time don't you? It's not like I have a broken wrist." Fractured, not broken- Gavin so intoned with his blabbering. how had RK900 not punched his face in or glued his lips shut by now? Barking up the wrong tree but the tree never bent, never whacked him in the face with its branch.

RK900 didn’t need Gavin’s sarcasm. It wasn’t its fault that Gavin decided to punch a fucking brick wall in his anger instead of controlling the steamy emotions. There were better outlets, always was, but it supposed it was better than itself getting knocked. If his wrist broke from that impact then it wouldn’t be pleasant to be on the coming end. It wanted to say back in an equally feisty manner.

 _"If it’s too much trouble for you then I wouldn’t object to hand feeding you myself."_ But that would be highly inappropriate so it kept its mouth shut like usual. Gavin didn’t need to blow up again or need any more blows to his esteem, to be embarrassed so blatantly at the mere suggestion in public of all places. Another time if it came up, but not now.

Besides RK900 he scratched along his stubble and neck, eyes heading up towards it while brushing back his hair that had been ruffled from the morning's winds. A weird time to make eye contact, so he stopped and stepped forward to examine the stand ahead and his options. Seeing one particular stand that had no line, and a good menu his eyes caught 'Original tangy boneless strips" and some other appetizing spicy side-dishes with fries and calorie filled treats. Bingo.

Eating habits weren't the worst but not the best. Just by reading the enticing highlighted specialties ignited delight inside. Speeding up a notch he directed right over and in front. The single worker with freckles and dark hair looked over, smiling. Gavin was left envying how happy they were to be working.

They gave the rudimentary, “'Welcome, what can I get you?"

Gaze set right back to the menu he tilted his head to the side when he found it. His dish would consist of normal barbecue chicken, small side of fries and Coke since coffee wasn't listed. Bummer.

"Uh- yeah hello. May I get some barbecue chicken medium-sized and a side of fries, drink Coke?" The worker gave a nod and headed towards the corner to prepare. Choosing the most stereotypical meal anyone could ask for who's to say it wasn't still enjoyable? Sinking teeth into meaty goodness to down it with a swing of fizzy liquid sweetness? Heaven really. Frankly, he also wanted to see how androids ate and if RK900 would favor the stimulated taste, drinking also was something that would be entertaining. 

RK stood behind him observing the stand noting that while the food they served wasn’t the most up to par thing Gavin could’ve chosen they at least had an updated B ranking for cleanliness. Gavin wouldn’t get sick off it, good. Nothing like Hank’s Chicken Feed that was the exact opposite. It couldn’t blame Connor there for complaining about Hank’s diet, RK900 wouldn’t bother with Gavin though.

RK900 was satisfied he ordered something that would fall under that category albeit a little high on calories, extremely unhealthy for someone who looked like he needed to keep up with personal image. Judging from his muscles at least covered by that dark red leather slicked tight against the pressed skin Gavin was built to do damage and to appear intimidating if you ignored his height. Then again it did look like he hadn’t shaved for a couple days, a dark brown stubble covering his chin and upper neck so maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal after all.

Taking a couple minutes to prepare Gavin’s tray it was finally set out on the makeshift counter by the window, overflowing with the strips and fries he ordered. Someone in the back was filling up a cup for his drink. They typed something quick into a register besides them, but before they could ask for Gavin’s payment method their eyes caught on RK900 behind him. It was recognized in a second. They seemed startled to see such a ‘celebrity’ come to such a washed down stand when there was obviously much better things it could be doing.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” they apologized for some reason, “I didn’t realize you had an android.” To put it the most politely. Gavin’s food was pulled back inside to expose the countertop as a check out sensor for androids to use, to pay. So they assumed RK900 was going to pay for his meal? It wasn’t objecting, but it definitely felt out of place when they waited, eyes eager to ask questions. Seeing as no one was behind Gavin still in line they decided ‘fuck it’ probably, and ditched customary etiquette to pipe a quickie while RK900 was assumed to access the surface.

“I have to ask,” They fiddled with their sleeves, “but you don’t happen to be the android that swooped in on the revolution night could you? Towing an army of androids to fight for your cause out of nowhere?” Being so in awe it wasn’t strange that they could overlook such substantial details like for one: Connor had brown eyes not RK900’s icy hue, and second and probably most notably RK900 was a RK900. Not a RK800. The jacket was completely different, plus it was taller and bulkier. Not waiting for the android to shut them down they continued as if they were right with their identification.“Where did you disappear to after? Man of mystery I’ll say.” God.

Such a deserving misunderstanding. Gavin received the requested meal intrigued if RK900 would be a dear and pay for his lunch afterwards and how RK900's response would begin. The cashier's misinterpreting wasn't meant to offend, their similarities were notable but seeing the renowned face out and about after the movement it was smart to try and enroll some sort of Q&A when given the option. With a scary look-a-like no one would take the time to really recheck.

Gavin was aware that this moment was meant for RK900 and was curious on how it would word its correction due to its outspoken tone being cold and absent of sugarcoating so he couldn't help himself from chiming in. Whether that was because he wanted to ruin it or save it would go unspoken. "Nah he's a copycat, imposter." Vague and indirect, leaving the rest to RK900 to elaborate further if wanted, the bolted-smartass always having some supplementary honorable mentions. It was interesting to see this side of people regarding androids because everyone knew Gavin’s opinion on androids.

Gavin casually balanced the tray in his healthy hand while the impaired one flung about trying to grab a fry, couldn't even wait two minutes before scarfing the grease covered dish, tray swaying from side to side. He brushed against the tip of one crispy fry and managed to maneuver and uncurl his fingers to somehow pluck it out and plop it in his dehydrated mouth. Scooting off to locate a table he triumphantly placed the tray down and awkwardly handled one steaming chicken leg and took one joyful bite, still listening to the interaction, standing in that bizarre stance with his back and backside out while swinging on his heels. 

RK900’s eye twitched in something like irritation at Gavin’s outlandish introduction to its substantially different status from Connor. Was rude, but it wasn’t like it didn’t catch the pronoun change where Gavin actually acknowledged it as a ‘he'. Interesting, but not the point. Gavin calling RK900 an imposter couldn’t be further from the truth, he made it seem like the android held deceit and malice, deeper intentions than simply being an upgrade. An ‘imposter.’ It was offending and even though not needed RK900 glared at Gavin’s back while he departed back with his food. Guess it was going to pay for the meal as well, brilliant.

Slowly rolling its eyes RK900 placed a flat hand over the terminal to deposit the necessary credits. Unlike Connor RK900 still had access to CyberLife’s servers and reserved bank account when needed for inconvenient situations like this, overflowing with more than enough money to barely be impacted from such a small payment. Thanks Gavin. “I wouldn’t put it like that.” It tried to console the worker who looked ghost bedsheet pale after being corrected. Poor guy. Making such large assumptions could be startling when righted and it didn’t blame the sorry employee for being so shaken at the realization. Wasn’t the only one Gavin affected, too bad he couldn’t have phrased it differently.

To patch up what Gavin tore. “But I am the RK800’s improvement.” Better than saying replacement to avoid rising concern, but it was all the same. To prove its name RK900 pointed to the model and serial number listed on the chest of its jacket, ‘RK900’ shining proudly on the monochrome fabric as well as the less noted stream of numbers underneath it. “I am the RK900 model [ #313 ](https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/313/) 248 317 - 87,” putting emphasis on the final mark, “so I am in no way as unique as my Connor predecessor.” 

RK900's entire existence was kept secretive until Cyberlife could no longer reinforce him as a behind-Connor's back operation. Pity that its reveal was so uneventful and not as grand as his predecessor, even though he was the pinnacle of sophistication. It was only a matter of when the other state departments would get their fill of the RK900 android to really prove its insignificance and release. 

What an existential crisis, good thing it wasn’t deemed important enough to be cared about. Was the normal way of being a machine. Distributing the public wouldn’t be hard per say, but with the rouse from Markus’s uprising it was a smart decision to hold off until things simmered down. That might happen sometime after December once the Christmas holiday passed as well, but as of right now this RK900 was the only one discharged since it was so close to home, Cyberlife. Needed to keep tabs on and to be ready if any more surprise business popped up. Imagine a whole group of RK900's, Reed's literal nightmare.

No one needed more drama like demanding equal rights to just be burned and trashed. Those large heaps still remained nearby down further downtown, cleaning crews taking their sweet time to truly rid the space of the dismantled android mass. Was sickening. 

Connor's new alignment of being a deviant either meant two things. People bowed before him in endless gratitude or it inspired people to discover more ways to get rid of him. Though Connor stayed vigilant against it all, breaching off into his own person, became humanized, adjusting into justification and using morals. Numerous verbal shots had been fired but every time he removed them by straightening his patterned tie and contemptuously prepped for the next day. 

“Thank you for the flattery though, I’ll be sure to inform my inferior.” Oh boy, now that was a good way to make them want to question some more knowing that a better Connor existed and that they were close enough to interact and exchange such a simple praise. Was it wise? No, but it didn’t matter.

RK900 didn’t give the befuddled worker a chance to say anything else as it departed back to the table where Gavin was hunched over.

It simply rested its elbows over the slick, icy surface and eyed the meal with small distaste. “You didn’t have to phrase it like that, Detective,” Bringing up Gavin’s fun choice of words. Aw, poor little android’s feelings hurt? Too bad. Was just pointing out the inadequate subjective.

As RK900 prowled over with its foul gaze of displeasure and irritated twitches he only felt cruel amusement when it complained. "What would you have me say? 'This plastic prick RK900 is the little brother of the famous Connor the android sent by Cyberlife! Its fancy and has a weird turtleneck! Got a cool-ass jacket with blue eyes, hair glued together, didn't do shit though!' Something like that?" 

Asinine banter that appeared to be edging on some sort of messed up compliment or flirt? He gave the mockery some praise element, complementing its ‘fashion’, probably because he barely had anything to deflect on the android since his 6-hour partnership didn't supply much of a personality yet. RK900's appearance and tone was the only ammo he could shoot for the time being.

RK900 internally cringed at the mere notion of Connor and it being anything related to a familial base let alone brothers. It understood some androids saw their look alikes in closer bonds than others, but RK900 could never dare see any deviant especially Connor in that special light. Great; now it was considering if Connor felt that way about itself. Said deviant definitely showed signs of minor possessiveness and, a _sigh_ , ‘older brother’ protectiveness. Looked like he wanted to jump in and smack Reed off it when they had that scuffle in the break room, he tried his best to get RK900 adapted to its new surroundings—completely irrational—, and well all of the above. 

RK900 believed Connor originally wanted to be friends or withhold an image that he was approachable, but now that could be very different now. God forbid, now RK900 was convinced. Along with the soft words from that worker who was not doing a very good job to mind their business, concern written over their face at Gavin’s comeback, it would have to have a serious pep talk of sorts to get that mentality out of Connor’s head. It doubted it would do much good since he was so thick, but it would attempt remorse.

"Come on I went easy, I wasn't going to talk for you anyway, what did I hurt your ' _feelings_?'" Emphasizing 'feelings' with half air quotes. Bitchy move to impose that it was emotionally insulted which in hindsight it was but also wasn’t. It had it's feathers ruffled. Real unacceptable behavior. It was rhetorical and Gavin wasn't poking around for an answer, chomping down on his second bone and skinning away saucy meat with a pleased hum, turning it with his barbecue-covered hand and rolling his eyes, gulping and huffing. Looks like he was managing just fine with one hand after all, that complaint for nothing.

"I'm not gonna rephrase it." His claim inferring that it should leave it be and not fish for an apology even though his prodding was just begging for more.

Gavin’s words didn’t do much to help. It was patronizing, teasing to be put. Not fair simply, but it wasn’t like RK900 could voice its opinion. Not like it had one. Gavin had to have the win in that case, supposed it was better that way than him actually stating those dreadful demeaning things. 

Good that the upgraded RK wouldn't postpone Gavin's munching just to get some revenge, eyeing the other to take one spicy leg and courteously offer it, looked extremely sketchy and it wouldn't be a shocker if he poisoned it, but the previous dirty look had eased, the newer gaze didn't have any insincerity or that it had something that would make it malfunction. "Here, I don't care if you need to eat, I'm not going to just waste this chance to show you the goodness of chicken." What bipolar intentions this man proposed, probably was steadily driving the robot mad.

It’s grey eyes cast downwards towards Gavin’s food instead since it opted to remain a mute. Shouldn’t have pointed out a suggestion in the first place. Gavin’s lack of sympathy was boggling, but him offering a piece of his chicken took the cake. It didn’t look very appetizing, but clearly it was enjoyed enough for him to offer RK900 one. Oddly. Was that it? It was just the food, maybe if it wasn’t so good like others this wouldn’t happen again.

Still strange though. It rose a brow at Gavin questioningly still not moving to take a piece. “Are you well?” Thought he was sick. Probably was with what went through that head and those suppressed attractions that kept running through at RK900’s appearance. RK900 wasn’t outwardly declining the chicken though, if Gavin turned out to be on a positive spectrum for wellness then it could take a bite.

Uncertainty appeared on his face, equally confused and taken aback. It's irrelevant fretful response made him furrowed his brows. Well it was cold outside and sickness was circulating but Gavin health-wise was doing fairly well, allergies docile with sparse sniffs. The last time he fell ill was a nightmare, sneezing about one hundred times per second backed up with never-ending coughs and the inability to smell or taste. The cold dallied for around two weeks, maybe two and a half now that he thought about it. Anyway why was it concerned about his well being?

 _Concerned_ , a laugh and a half. Was considerate and all but hesitation arose by itself. Regardless of the condition he was in now not being ideal, he did sense a bit of fogginess and experienced little energy, needing to flop around a useless hand, the breakdown's aftereffects swinging back and forth though it held no threat of relapsing. He was lucky that the unpopulated sidewalk extended just enough so his eyes could see that the hype of rush-hour and lunch lines wouldn’t arrive for awhile.

The real reason why his mind joshed him back to RK900's complexion and showy jacket wasn't the work of ailment- it was the deed of hormones. To be snarky or not to be, what a challenging choice. "I mean I fractured my wrist but I'm not coughing my lungs up am I? Why not scan me?" Not as snarky as planned, baiting an invitation.

Orders were contradicting, Gavin ordered it before not to scan him yet he was asking it to now? He was still being sarcastic that was true, but it was still a little confusing. Didn’t take long for the high tech android to just settle with the demand for now though, and scanned Gavin anyways. Could say it wanted to after the day for research if Gavin ended up getting upset with it again.

He studied RK900's cool features while he waited. Envying how they were so controlled, programmed without deceit. No lies, no concealing any foreboding emotions, gaze going to its hair tuft to pause on the honey LED, returning towards its chest, the sleek cloth mending symmetrical black patches on its wide shoulders. The designated jacket kept the no zipper tradition, collar-neck fastened perfectly with the serial number proudly sketched.

“Your body temperature is slightly lower than average, your heart rate has fluctuated, and your eyes have dilated by three millimeters.” Oh joy, Gavin could answer the whys for that himself after staring at RK900 so dead on. Wasn’t even that long either; he really had his issues to work out. Thankfully RK900 seemed oblivious and assumed it to be from his earlier breakdown and bright coloring of outside. “It doesn’t rise too much concern though, and aside from your broken wrist you seem to be in optimal health.” Rejoice.

“Great, fantastic, good to know I'm not dying, now you gonna take it or what? It'll get cold if you keep staring at it." Says the man who is not-so-secretly staring pass the food and towards something more appetizing in his opinion, breaking the stare about ten seconds later once realizing it, still listening intently on its analysis that summarized the scan of his body. His blood shooting up and painting noticeable streaks onto his cheeks and ears with a pink undertone. It's stare was still so potent, chilly and all knowing, and Gavin for who knows why couldn't get enough of it.

Shoveling more food into his cheeks with the meaty meal and slurping up the carbonated beverage he added. "It's messy as hell so don't get it on your clothes, look expensive and something I can't pay for if stained." Yeah, because who just paid for his meal? Wasn't a bad design either in the slightest. Android outfits were stylized to be urbane and with an inkling of Cyberlife’s greed he knew the price range could rob him of his entire salary that came from an entire year. 

Seems the RK900 should finally take a bite of Gavin’s food since he was getting antsy from the wait. Plucking a smaller strip from Gavin’s tray it took a quick bite from the crispy, yet lathered meat. This was the first meal it had ever eaten, and it wasn’t at all disappointed. It’s LED continued its sluggish drawl of spinning on yellow before finally uplifting to a cheery blue. Guess it liked something. Wasn’t awful by any means, still didn’t have the ability to hold a preference or state opinions, sorta, but it wasn’t poison. 

To state it’s gratitude. "For such small portions they hold too many calories to be healthy.” Still had that crime lab mouth of it’s and received every possible chemical it was dipped and seasoned with. All of the above. “But could still hold value.” What a compliment. Something to swoon over for weeks after sharing one of those oh so tasteful greasy slices. 

Checking out an android as it lapped up its first chicken wing and finding it very enthralling he couldn't have predicted in a million years but here he stood staring how the mini mood ring orbited around to satisfy on a grateful cerulean. It then revised its review on the choppy cuisine, cocking his brows back in place to address he was pleased with the decent conclusion.

"So you liked it is what you’re getting at. Yeesh did Cyberlife need to program androids with such hoity toity vocabulary? Just get to the point- of course it's delicious." A bit biased since he tastebuds were too enchanted by the crispy exterior that parted when bitten into, moist warm sauce and meat refilling his stomach with his sixth piece, quick to devour out of twelve.

Teeth breaking down the white savory bits he wiped off some sauce from his serving and smirked. The next thing was actually talking to each other. Riveting or not he would have to find something to talk about, and it’d have to be civil. Maybe how it 'felt' about being assigned to him? The features it had? Humans had really only evolutionary dexterities and even those weren't at the highest since many were shy about such sometimes. Their talents and whatnot.

The first initial features revealed was the scanning and that was it, and this was just the basics, in some qualities androids weren't so divided from humans. Each creation had different elements, tending to chores and family, some to serve at booths for food and shops. While they were all transported to the destined position they still were separated by their professionalism and how they executed it, needing to environmentally adapt in regards to those around them, human and android alike. Just like humans.

"Uh— so what other features you got? Got the scanning and purchasing thing." Knowledge about those and nothing else, this should be _interesting_.

Seemingly to be continuously caught off guard Gavin’s next inquiry almost made RK900 swallow that chunk too awkwardly. An opportunity to increase their low relationship status? Yes please. “I am much faster, stronger, and more resilient, equipped with the latest features and the latest technologies the RK800's flaws rectified.” Brilliant.

To go into detail, “I also hold many attributes from other androids such as the anatomy of HR400s, skill set of a PL600 and physical adaptability and knowledge of combat of a SQ800.” So a Traci, a Simon like from the revolution, and a military android. Really was well rounded. Would Gavin recognize the models off the bat? “Stunted in some areas but I was always intended to excel in investigations as the topmost priority.”

Going out on a limb he stripped each word down to simplify them so he could better understand and nodded along while contributing " _hmm_ " and " _mhm_ " as he lacked responses, mouth partially full through it all. Then he heard a part that made him choke, literally.

The drink in his lips he sputtered at the "HR400" fact. Gavin Reed of all humans wouldn't be an android specialist but from that one incident at Eden Club he knew well enough that HR400 models specialized in having other sorts of equipment for more physical and adult needs. Why would the RK's series replicate that? They were customized for investigations not showing off what's below the belt, what sort of investigation would require that type of feature? On the low down was Gavin upset? Did Connor have that? Did- No, actually — well let's not go there. 

It wasn’t an important aspect to the RK series, but after Connor’s test run seeing as how he went above and beyond all expectations they couldn’t exactly leave the advancement absent of some features. Who’s to know what would offer it in an even longer extended period than Connor?

It was literally a dick.

Swallowing down he nervously ended with a soft cough and shook his head to dismiss any of those ideas and back-tracked to the educational part. "Fuckin uh-" Great starter there. "So you're really talented and overqualified for your job, got all you need. Nice." That was putting it lightly but there was no sarcasm to be heard, instead he was filled with uncomfortable giddiness that he tried to shut down, aerial acrobatics performing in his chest. How strange, now _that_ was putting it _lightly_. Learning about androids, he really hit his all time low, but it was genuinely fascinating.

The systems engaged still weren’t a main aspect to its being and say it were to compete against any of the said models with their professions than it would lose. It was prepared to say the least, but RK900 wouldn’t call itself talented. “Talent may be a stretch, but with the intentions in mind to be the best investigative partner, it was also a goal to make me the most superior android up to date.”

It paused to take another bite of the tiny sliver of chicken it’d been allowed to eat. RK900 doubted it would eat again on its own terms but it wouldn’t question Gavin if he continued to offer food like this. Was a little annoying to see the continuous pop up of its contents though each time though.

"Anything else? Do you have anything that Connor doesn't?" With upgrades came more traits, he knew it could take the spotlight in an instant and keep that light steady and bright, dazzling. He could get more distinct descriptions when he networked Elijah, the nerd couldn't object nor not be enlightened.

“Compared to Connor I’m vastly improved, but to differ my social protocols had been...” What to call it? “Repressed,” it settled with. Oh joy. Depending on the person that statement could be highly contradictory given deviancy was such a popular topic. Repressing it’s social interactions program was inevitably blunting its personality. Was decreasing the chances for deviating, and although it wasn’t a crime if pro-android protesters found out CyberLife would be buried so deep the name would be wiped from existence.  
  
A deviant leader’s little brother couldn’t follow his footsteps because their awful parents decided to tighten their leash, trapping it under their shadows. You’d think maybe one software instability would pop up but there was nothing. It was safe. 

“Connor’s Zen Garden and AI guardian was also completely redone for one of the main additions.” RK900 didn’t expect Gavin to know what that was. It wouldn’t be a quick explanation by any means, but RK900 wouldn’t be bothered to share some details. The Zen Garden and Amanda were unique to Connor and RK900. No other android had it so no information about the subject could’ve been leaked for humans’ awareness. Again, that was only one massive difference that made them so separate from each other.

Zen garden? What did Connor like gardening in his free time when not blasting bullets through people? Favor caring for wilting plants? Love to water some needy soil to blossom beautiful roses? Adore planting seeds, petals falling like springs shower? Doubtless to say it was more productive than that coin doing acrobatics on the predecessor's knuckles when he was bored, flipping from one hand to the other, twirling it on his index finger without a care in the world while he booted all the data.

That suddenly sparked a curious idea, did Cyberlife make it keep the tic? He knew that he had a quarter stuffed in his back pocket, why not find out now? He wasn't concerned about Amanda's significance or this momentous garden, he knew both weren't as prized as the pair of RK's. Elijah had been close to the woman, tutoring the rising star and showing him the ways of artificial intelligence and computing, maybe in an alternate time if Amanda hadn't mentored him he wouldn't have had such a progressive break though, wouldn't have been the God of androids, maybe would've been delayed or not even been created at all. It was the norm since 2020 for the rust buckets to be roaming about, no streets left unoccupied. Chilling thought overall.

Gavin wolfed down the remaining batch of fries and collection of messy legs, licking off saucy remains. He brought up the empty tray accompanied with the container, with no weight it was a breeze and headed to dump the scrapyard of crumbs, scoring it into the trashcan, the Coke being the leftovers and returned. The lunch call would begin in a half an hour so the conversing could keep rolling as he revisited the idea, sincerely piqued about the quarter.

"You got a nice refurbished location then." Imprecise as ever in understanding the gravity the garden had. "And is a polished RK800 that's socially awkward. Marvelous I'd say." His speculating going further and further, branching off into just plain clueless and mocking. "I got one last question." Unharmed hand fetching for the lone quarter he held it closely in his hand and glanced towards RK900 giving the purest smile a thirty-seven year old detective could muster, it wasn't unsettling either, dare to say cute. 

"Can you do coin tricks?" Palm expanding to hand over the quarter and present it to the puzzled RK900, eyes having an almost youthful excitement. Gavin had seen Connor fidget before but could RK900 do better if at all? Time to find out.

An advancement was an advancement. How could RK900 not do coin tricks? For Connor a coin was used for leisure to impress or to simply relax, calibrating not a wholesome concern anymore for him since flaws were widely accepted. Deviating granted Connor not only emotions to form real relations around him, not fabricated ones like RK900, but also the ability to let loose and enjoy the simplistic things that life had to offer. Saying he liked dogs before was a lie to appeal to Hank’s better nature, but after meeting Sumo and spending more time with him only then did Connor realize that he did indeed love dogs.

There was also sourness though, Hank could be used as a good example for this. Connor hated his bad habits of drinking and high calorie meals, at least with him living so close to Hank in his quarters he managed to stop that twisted game of Russian Roulette, overall just trying to fix up Hank’s life one piece at a time. Now that would be a tough recovery path for the both of them, RK900 wouldn’t want to be tasked with that even, but since it couldn’t comprehend deviancy first hand Connor’s motives were lost on it.

Anyways, Connor fiddled around enough with the tiny metal coin for Gavin to have witnessed most of his abilities so let’s see if RK900 could top them. Gingerly taking the coin it laid it flat over the finger-printless pad of its thumb. “This would be my first time trying this,” it informed Gavin incase it did end up making a fool of itself. Oh well. RK900 started slow, (hesitantly?) flipping it up with a flick of his finger to catch when the gleaming piece would fall. An easy trick that wasn’t eye catching. Gavin could do this if he tried enough. Ah, but this could be called class one.

Continuing, it started to play a small game of catch with it between its fingers. Already different than Connor who would sometimes catch it flat, RK900 would consistently catch it perpendicular to it’s fingers, upright and thin to grasp. Next as per usual was hoping it over it’s finger pads, twirling it and so forth. “I’m sure Connor can do this correct?” Yes he could, but for the next step either Gavin never saw it or he simply couldn’t RK900 chose to try and toss it behind its head, catching it then throwing it to a far outlandish direction surprisingly catching it each time.

Guess it was a yes for the coin tricks bit. Someone clapped softly from the sidelines at the show. Should put out a hat or something, but would people donate to an android? Probably not.

Looks like it could do it after all, enacting a new trick that Gavin hadn't seen before, simple flicks in between hands was the go to move for the newly deviated RK800, but to say RK900's show wasn't an impressive one would be another little lie. The controlled motions so clean as the silver quarter rotated and was thrown behind its head to land smoothly back in its palm, directions getting more complex, rays shimmering to reflect off its copper surface, a thin glint forming.

Coin tripping to fingertips to palm to knuckles his eyes followed each step that it alternated between, coin making the familiar "ding" sound as metallic hit its synthetic skin. Its elegant stunt drew in the bystanders who applauded more.

What a show off, it did meet Gavin's expectations though, knocked it out of the ring for the behind the back rouse. Thinking about Connor for a millisecond, now the 800 established these emotions his fidget would be used more and more, stress would be mounted on his weakened shoulders the more he associated with Hank and the other agents. Would that be the same for Gavin as they interacted more? Could and would Gavin literally stress it into deactivation? Because if so, 900 better be ready.

Maybe he should try a trick himself? Either he'd fail miserably and whine about it afterwards, try a second time and it being effective or forfeit. Can’t say if he didn’t don’t _try_ , but this is something he wasn’t going to attempt. "Well shit, you did decent." Refusing to properly praise him the half-assed approval would have to do considering it aced it, and that he needed to stop lying to himself and others.

Although the praise was appreciated RK900’s expression didn’t express any gratitude, expected and normal at this point like Gavin’s mood swings. That’s what RK900 concluded them to be. Gavin gave a half assed compliment and RK900 didn’t need to go out of its way to be outwardly grateful for it. “I’ll have to try that again sometime." It said, standing righteously. 

Gavin glanced over to the previous vacant parking spots they were now all occupied, the lunch rush approaching. They had been chatting longer than he anticipated. Disregarding that Gavin had said it was the last question he plotted to ask one more when they entered the car, a dicey one at that, even a bit personal.

"Alright let's go so we can escape the lunch rush and head to the precinct." Reminder he wasn't in appropriate condition to drive so they'd be there in a jiff with RK900 behind the wheel. The detective gathered the tall Coke bottle and took a good sip as they returned to the car, which now was fenced with two other vehicles, meaning it’d be tough to get out. The problems just kept coming. In front was a massive dirtied pickup truck that had chipping paint and some straight scratch marks, the exposed trunk absent of any baggage or material you’d maybe see on the road. Behind was an automobile that wasn't as modern as the rest of the cars speeding down the road nowadays. It was bright blue and in his eyes, very unbecoming. Would be unpleasant to see speeding down a highway, would just be a blur of blinding blue.

The RK offered the coin back to Gavin as they started to walk back to his vehicle. It shouldn’t have been improper to give it back, but even though the coin was so insignificant in change it still though Gavin may like it back. Wasn’t a gift or anything just an experiment. Reed gazed over at it, then the coin. It could just keep it, he had plenty at home, yet took it anyway. 

Coming upon Gavin’s car so wedged together between two others wasn't pleasing to look at. Gavin warned it not to damage his car, scratch it, not to dirty it as much as possible, and this certainly wasn’t going to help. Good thing it was an android though to be extra perceptive of the space between the bumper to avoid rutting them, getting the exact measurements to be even more accurate with its maneuver.

Allowing Gavin to get in first it took a step back to take in the sight. Getting out in reverse never was the smartest or recommended choice to make while driving, but in this case it’d provide the least amount of possibility for damage. Hopefully.

The man took the door with his good hand and jerked it open and wiggled inside fitting the half empty cup inside the cup holder, waiting for RK900 with a soft sigh that he had unknowingly hold in as it took its dandy time pacing around the perimeter and calculating the safest method. To be blunt it was insanely annoying, urgency pushing Gavin to roll his eyes and groan. If he’d been driving he’d bonk the wheel with his head, so when it unlocked the door he greeted it with a mumble. “Took you long enough.”

But RK900 didn’t take long to get itself buckled in to give it a try, not giving a shit about replying. After a more or less successful lunch with Gavin if the android caused a mini crash it would instantly plummet its chances for a better outcome with Gavin, so better be careful. Going painstakingly slow it ignored Gavin if he were to get annoyed at the pace, but it couldn’t be more careful. Wedging onto the road after squeezing out caused some other waiting cars in the middle to honk at them, but once they righting themselves back out it was childsplay to begin driving again on the road.

“Maybe before we head back to the precinct we could stop by a pharmacy for a brace of sorts for your hand, better than going to the ER,” bringing that up as well. Going to the hospital would be more of a waste than anything to get an expensive X-Ray and a cast for probably no more than a week. “I believe it’s more probable to be a hairline fracture anyways and can heal on its own with limited motion.” However, it wouldn’t change its course if Gavin decided he’d be fine without it.

Gav contemplated its suggestion, chewing on his bottom lip and rolling it, the winter making it fairly chapped. Was it worth it? Would it be if he said yes? It would be the logical answer for anyone in his circumstance and for those who had witnessed it too. Gavin's stubbornness reappearing though didn't comply with the reasonable aspect. Crazy he was for simply letting a nasty crack unattended and like everything else he declined would return and bite him in the ass, maybe if it 'wanted' or was programmed to RK would be the counter for the firing missiles of his poor life choices.

Reed wasn't fully educated in the specifics for terminologies of broken bones but he was aware that the severity wouldn't be lasting. “It'll heal on its own then, don't want it." Need and want are two very different words that didn't seem to pass through his thick aggrandizing skull that he swore was swelled up from all the mishaps today. Gaze directed out the window showing the outside they began to move forward. While the car carried them off he spotted the visited stand and the worker ringing up another customer, both gradually scrolling away and replaced by stores that built the sidelines.

The long paved roads was active with inching vehicles now becoming light traffic. Momentarily letting a content smile tug his lips he loved how the sights faded away to be redesigned with more unseen scenery, few districts looking distinct. Their short-lived bond would ameliorate since the brunch had finished well. 'Well' meaning that both of them still had their arms attached, no blood staining their clothes from throwing punches. His resilience would need to be preserved until around dinner time, and how in the world would Gavin behave if Fowler didn't plan for it to 'sleep" in the building overnight? Would the Captain even try to bring that up? It wouldn't cause any complications if it stayed anyway, it would be registered on standby mode and remain like a statue until fetched again. 

RK900 shouldn’t have to go home with Gavin. Connor never did when Hank left for the day, he just chose to go to help right Hank’s issues and because he enjoyed the old man’s company. Sumo was a plus as well. Before he deviated Connor would either stand in one of the officer androids slots against the wall, incredibly demeaning and usually only when it was a late job, or more commonly he’d travel all the way back to CyberLife to be examined and prodded at, set in an empty chamber until the next day rolled by. It was a surprise none of his software instabilities were directly addressed to him, but maybe that was why RK900’s assembling had been conducted behind his back in the first place. All things to consider, none for 900 to do. That was Connor’s business. Not even Fowler could warrant Gavin to be stuck with the android after hours. Not unless they had a case to attend to.

But the unlucky chance of RK900 needing to accompany Gavin back at home? It would be instant since it had nothing better to do. Would make his own apartment a personal hell, so he prayed to God. No time like the present to spur away and ask his actual last question. "So tin-can, what do you think of me so far?"

To be fair the human had been all over the place today, rude, mean, incredibly prejudiced, but also pleasant in his own way. To appeal to Gavin and to possibly raise that stubborn statistic (it was borderline back to neutral—please) it deciding to pull the response he’d want to hear. Like what Connor did. “Although you struggle with certain personality limitations you can be charming when you want to be. I appreciate that you don’t sugar coat your opinions like most do and speak your mind.” Those were some that it could list off, but back to a work ground point of view, “cases upset you when they provide nothing and although that can be a challenge I see it as a notable mark to a great detective.”

With it being RK900’s first day on the job he had limited exposure to Gavin’s entire personhood. The flip flop emotions were weird, it came to terms that his attitude would be a permanent sore one, so without past reference these softer conversations seemed...semi normal? Gavin was adapting to the androids presence as well, that's what RK900 figured. Without all the advanced tech as well it could be even more troubling for him. Maybe days. RK900 was forbidden to scan him anymore without permission so it couldn’t be certain about anything, that was its own test of sorts: figuring out Gavin without statistics. 

Unsure if they were genuine compliments or just to feed his starving ego that the chicken wasn’t able to satisfy he couldn’t stop the tiny smile that made his lips, faded pink coloring his cheeks, face angled that it couldn't be seen. "Charming' resonated in his ears furthering the blush. Both had no firewalls when dealing with honesty. Being the bearer of bad news was every officers job and Gavin bared that flawlessly. Rarely commended by co-workers for doing a job well done his relevant exploits were underappreciated, but whenever his presence was near all would be hesitant to speak kindly in fear that he'd misinterpret. 

RK900's integrity should be trusted, respecting that it knew the man for a day and a half that shouldn't confuse the simple demeanor you can decode. Capricious but frail, care for the man and ease into him first and you'd uncover he's quite the character, sure he'd improvise curses into his words, sentence structure always having a sting to it but overall it was worth it and you could get some constructive moments. 

Mentioning dead end cases slowly pulled his smile down, not all the way but it lessened. Evidence, location, and reliability. Three steps to launch a cooperative start, not only an hour ago the trio of stages failed them. "Anyone would be pissed if they found themselves close to solving and suddenly having nothing." Hence that Gavin's comeback was so drastic. "But...yeah..thanks." What, no congratulating the robot who alleviated his attack and dealt with his crap? Sad to say, likely looking ungrateful when he was the opposite. 

Alas why not take this sweet fleeting moment to give it a name? Would make acknowledging and pronouns easier. 'Connor' had nothing to do with his model much like others, Gavin was spunky with insults so a fitting name would be effortless. RK. Maybe something starting with an R? RK900's body shriveled when he had compared it to Connor as a brother, thus linking its name with "Con" wouldn't be best. Besides, he couldn’t think of any off the top of his ringing head. What about those last numbers? 900, Niner, Nines? Hm, Nines. It was peculiar, and perfect. Perfect name for a perfect android.

"About your name thing, I got something. How does 'Nines' sound? Not too formal right?" Seeking validation from it even though it was his decision and call? Again getting weirder by the second, who was he and what happened to the real Gavin Reed? Was he left at the storage room and replaced too?

“I don’t have any preference." It validated after Gavin’s small insecurity slipped through. Wasn’t like RK900 could name itself, no android could with the lack of creativity and freedom deviancy granted after machine-hood. Wasn’t their purpose, was out of place and unneeded when a much more deserving human could name them. Gavin was hardly that, but it still had to look up to him while they were partnered together. Like a normal household to the detective android they belonged under the feet of their superiors.

What was freedom? They could continue to carry on with more or less harmless duties without question, ignorance was bliss. Happiness came with turmoil and that seemed to be too high of a price to chance with the dwindling numbers of fresh machinery. 

“Given my model number I’d say it fits well, it’s unique.” Job well done Gavin. RK900 still didn’t give any other indicators it was glad about being named aside from its tone and words chosen in milliseconds to appease to humans. It’s body seemed to still for a moment while it was still driving which wasn’t at all safe with its hands locked on the steering wheel, but thankfully it came back to remark.

"My name is Nines.” Registered and set in its database.

Had a nice ring to it, short and simple, easier to introduce itself in all its formality.

"Yeah yeah, you'll be sayin' that a lot now." Guess the detective could finally name another thing that made him “happy.” 

Truly, happiness came with true turmoil and boy was it hard as hell.

* * *

(You) couldn't be more different than me  
So each time we agree  
I feel fulfilled  
You always end up stickin' to me  
Somehow, somehow

You are stuck with me  
So I guess I'll be sticking with  
You are stuck with me  
So I!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow some bonding and development! Woop woop. ^^ Enjoy!
> 
> Want to contact us?  
> https://www.instagram.com/ri.li.vii/?hl=en  
> https://www.instagram.com/ai.fandoms/?hl=en


	6. The Sixth Level of Hell: Who the hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twenty minute drive back to the precinct is just another obstacle in the partner's way, the thickly layered tension tightening with every passing second. Reed and Nines discuss things further to pass the time, trying to keep their lighthearted half-assed conversation thriving before they both had to get back to stomach-churning work, and before Reed became the definition of a douche. Nines is a bit occupied in its own head space, thinking about things that it really shouldn't be, but does so anyway, with Gavin having his own personal mishmash of awkward side thoughts nagging him.
> 
> Eventually the duo arrive at the precinct, no major events happening while they were gone, which is terribly normal and for Reed, to be expected. Exhausted but at least satisfied the detective drags Nines along in preparation for some real investigating. Soon some things are said, half of the things needed while the other half not so much, exchanges brief others long, but each sentiment still stands. But then, something unforeseen happens, something that is so pitiful and amusing that he risks saying that having the robot around was decent. It really is something special, and a good break before the real horror begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Woop! This chapter compared to the last two is very lighthearted in comparison which is always good! BUT There is a big gore trigger warning for the next chapter so beware! It's in the middle n' not too nice, but is honestly tame compared to what is in the future chapters :'D Remember I said its gonna be real dark :P  
> Enjoy though!

Hey, what's your name?  
What you drink?  
What you sayin', sayin'?  
I said hey  
  
I said hey (stays the same?  
Hey, why this game?  
What you think, if I say, say  
  
Hey, that i'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
  
I'm sorry!  
Is this a game, game? (Oo yeah!)

* * *

What to do now? There was still twenty minutes to go until they got home. Maybe keep being himself. Keep being cheeky, lets see where it would land him. Perhaps strengthen the ongoing thunder in his chest? Be given a monotone gaze and a mouth that never twitches from the droid, more insufferable blankness? Bare silence?

Well Nines was still busy spending the moment dwelling on the idea of having a name. What would the others think at the precinct? An RK900 being called Nines may or may not be widely liked, in a way it could be its own insult to be subjected to its number. When androids deviated they tended to consider being regarded by their numbers and models hurtful because it wasn’t acknowledging their rightful title, their personhood even though it still wasn’t documented—Markus would solve that in time. The name ‘Nines’ didn’t have that impact on it yet but others were touchy and had no shame to butt into business that didn’t require them. Wasn’t like it wanted a new name in the first place, ‘Connor’ was its original designation but had been abruptly shut down by that Lieutenant. It saved it and the first Connor a lot of trouble from sharing the name, but it was still an inconvenience and hassle to find another one.

Hank sure was protective over Connor even when he didn’t need to be. Would Connor have minded it if that old man didn’t step in? Might even had liked it to imagine them in a ‘closer bond;’ good that it was different now. Thank you Gavin. To a new thought, would Connor like the new name Nines? As if Nines needed validation from him, but still, call it curious. Could blame that on obtaining information later in case it was needed, but overall...didn’t care. Wasn’t important even with the excuse, but it could be a good conversation starter once they got back to bring up the familial issue.

Gavin had his own little dispute in his head on how to pass the time. Rambling was crammed in there with the rest of his flaws, if he brought up the whole "I'm still salty about us failing" topic it'd be never-ending. Right hand was dragged down his cheek, tracing down his scar. Resentfully the officer inhaled, eyes darting towards the front window. It displayed the view of many apartment buildings in the distance, now realizing they were only fifteen minutes away from the precinct. He could spend that time skimming through his phone, would be semi-difficult though and once they entered the workplace his guise would have to be up again. So no to the phone, back to square one..

Suddenly, and awkwardly he gave a short hasty. "You're tolerable." It was now or never to compliment the android before he had to return to verbally mocking it twenty-four-seven. Give a good old swing at the the compliment shtick that was overdue along with the thousands of ** _'sorrys_** ' and _**'thank you's"** _needing to be said. How does one be polite again? No meaningless banter right? Or low blowing nicknames?

  
Something like that, he would get the hang of it sooner or later.

"I mean for fuck's sake I never thought I'd be in this car with an android who is also driving it." Apt decision making there, respectably he didn't want it to sound too aggravated, actually he intended his tone to deliver a _"but you're here so congrats, I didn't kill you.”_ So thoughtful of him. He should be cautious on how he worded things now remembering that androids could screenshot and record any socialization, whatever sorts of words he managed to cough out they'd be stored forever.

Giving praises wasn’t punishing him in any way so what did the haughty officer have to lose? He already directed harsh orders and made the RK900’s head and LED spin in pure confusion due to the sharp fluctuations in his mood, a few congratulating remarks couldn't hurt. "But here you are, you're fast with lots of things, deducting and all." Perching his gaze onto RK— _Nines_ , he could already feel his face return with a rosy blush that went to the tips of his ears. Truthfully speaking Gavin commonly blushed throughout the hours, the causes varied, but a majority was because of his fury that torched his cheeks and ears. None obviously were androids so scanning him wasn't an option to confirm that reason. Nines was there to fix that, or debunk. Now though? He wasn’t too sure why himself, he wasn’t angered, magical.

"Thanks for uh, snapping me out of my moment at the mall back there, and driving, since, y'know.” Gesturing lightly and careful with his injured wrist as if RK900 hadn’t heard or seen him punch it first hand. “Surprised you haven't kicked my teeth in yet." God this was difficult, having appreciation to give and not witty rude remarks that ruined the mood. Reassessing the words he had yet to say he went on while his own kind of 'software instability' flickered, gaze sat on its shoulder. "And paying for my food." The minimalist words feeling like a whole script he had to rehearse then recite back to the entire world. "Thank you." Careful now, his soft spots are showing.

Gavin’s attempts to make Nines feel valued were kinda pitiful, but accepted all the same. It could see an attempt was made on such unfamiliar ground. “If I were to kick your teeth in that wouldn’t provide me with benefits in the future. You seem to do quite alright with harming yourself on your own.” Was that a joke? Joking about his wrist? Had to be, otherwise it sounded like it knew a lot of shit more about Gavin than what would be liked at such a stage so far. Wasn’t at all unnerving, no not at all. Nines wasn’t the greatest to express humor so unless Gavin understood that than it could rise unneeded concern unintentionally. 

Intriguing, the machine had somewhat derived humor, Gavin's viewpoint on finding things amusing was darkly keen so he understood the witty reply, understanding so well that one light chuckle escaped. "Yeah, old habit." Yeesh, that was deeper than it could realize, hit hard. 

Gavin’s finale to his little appreciation didn’t make Nines surprised by the actual words, but by the small notification on the upper right edge of its vision afterward.

**_[TENSE] ^^^ [WARM]_ **

Right off the bat. How in the—? Nines had to turn its head to look over Gavin for some sort of reasoning, eyes widened by a fraction. Literally created to notice the tiniest things in life the near microscopic resentment on Gavin’s face almost could be interpreted as a squeamish glee. Also awkwardness. He wasn’t angered, at least Nines didn’t think so, so what explained the honey glow across his cheeks too? They spiked all the way up to his ears. It wasn’t cold in the car after sitting in here for some time and Nines couldn’t get around to reading his pupils for dilation again. Humans were so confusing... “Detective Reed,” it began, “what do you regard me as?” Did it sound hesitant to ask? Softer? A little bit.

Feeling jitters go up his chest the sensation stopped dead in its tracks when its crystal blue eyes angled onto him and the question was pressed. What did he regard it as? What was that supposed to mean? Clearly they were partners, nothing more nothing less, did regards imply its status of existence as well? In that case he'd say machine like Cyberlife arranged, but looking more into it, the relationship. They had been together for a day, so what would label them best? Partners crossed his head again in spite of being opposed to it sheer hours ago.

Should plainly say partners, co-workers if you will. But that inquisitive stare was indifferent. It was acting unusual, it was uncertain for once in its 2 day life, unprepared for the unwelcomed notification. While Reed didn't know what was ruffling it's feathers it was something that Nines wasn't accustomed too. What would appease the question best? Its head tilted from confusion and its icy eyes rounded, identifying his cheeks Gavin knew he royally fucked up. No heat, no pain, nothing in the environment to bounce the blame off of. Gavin couldn't lie, Nines was handsome to categorize the looks, personality was pending, but how its soft touches that rode up his skin when it had tended to his fist, how close it had gotten to him trapped inside the stall, those sharp irises, how its voice was set lower than its counterpart.

He held that stare which felt unnecessarily difficult, as if their eye connect held a dragging weight. "The fuck that’s supposed to mean?" Disappointing he needed to think deeply about this. "I guess a p-partner?" Oh the stutters, so evident from the lack of comprehension, scared on the choosing of words and the effect they'd have. “Someone I work with I guess." He concluded, gaze glancing back at the window. When would he stop fleeing from confrontation? "An assistant? A fancy pricey stoic assistant." Keep going, come on just win— _complete_ this one question.

"Why? What do you regard me as?" When in doubt put the spotlight on himself. 

"Don't, nevermind... You okay?" Or not, soft spots becoming concerned, _troubled_ for an android. Talking about his emotions first hand was a whole adventure on its own, and here they sat openly discussing what to call their partnership. Did Nines want him to go into detail? Really include and break it all down? Friends? No way, allies? Getting warmer. For sure this was platonic. Pray that it was. It wasn't 'hitting' on him as humans say, it was doing this because it was spooked, more so because the blush was brightening. The delicious meal hadn’t fully cleared his head, he was so dead.

Nines wasn’t asking for much. It was an easy question, not necessarily yes or no but with the right selection of words it could be phrased as such in other ways. It may have been an internal struggle for Gavin to answer but it couldn’t have been anymore clear to the android watching him suffer through it. The direction hopped back and forth to what it regarded Gavin as, to answering, back to Nines again all over to scratch it back to a blank slate just to answer again. 

If it was okay even, like Gavin had to warrant a question like that, as if it had any troubles was the funny one. After all it’s persistence to make clear that it didn’t feel anything towards everything, or near so, a heartfelt question as such was more reserved for someone more human. Nines was hardly worth the effort. “I’m fine,” it answered regardless though, and to finalize its out of place inquiry and Gavin’s awkward predicament, “Never mind it all.” That was it, just what Gavin did it pushed it off. Didn’t sound like a wounded animal or something that would need such an over the top reaction from Gavin, but it was still a little cold to end it as such after seeing his attempt, uncaringly turning back to watch the road. 

What a smooth way to change the subject, reverting back to its impassive self. Should he press on about this? Nines ended the quick question stated by "nevermind it all." How could Gavin just nevermind it? Now his drumming heartbeat was rapid, the dipping feeling of anxiousness soaring through his veins and head, uncertainty ripping into his thoughts that bled worry. This couldn't just be because of the measly quarry, was it another panic attack? Lord say no, he knew panic attacks, therefore it was just stress. Noises bringing him back, the flush on Gavin’s cheeks wasn’t important enough to accidentally bring on some panic from him. What did it think it meant? Some underlying emotions, affection maybe? Preposterous. It was an android and Gavin made it _very_ clear that he despised them. Nines was ‘tolerable.’ That was the best it could strive for. Poor Gavin was left hanging on that resolve. He could beat himself up for the pitiful act or let it go like Nines so easily kept doing, the road having all of it's attention.

  
And in fact Gavin let everything go, _almost_ everything, putting his undying thoughts to rest before they exploded his head and put him out like a light, focusing on the road similar to Nines and nothing more.

Eventually in that silence the precinct came into view and that was the end of it. There were less cars in the lot, fresh tracks from Hank’s, Ben’s, and Chris’s vehicles, officer Chen’s unmoving and others gone entirely he glanced ahead to the familiarized building in front while they pulled into the spot, sandwiched with the three other slots from the legendary officers Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Ben's and Officer Chen's. He wished for his name to be as renowned and respected, though with his volatile behavior that wasn’t going to come easily.

Weird (informative?) side note, that likely many knew and was a custom, in the workplace barely anyone addressed each other by their first names, perusal it was last names when needing to beckon a fellow worker. "REED!' was blurted down the halls to drag him to his foredoom, not to bask him in kindness. No need to lie, he’d rather be addressed by Gavin. 

Effortlessly pulling into the familiar parking spot from the morning Nines shifted the car into parked and handed over Gavin’s keys. “Do you still have the flash drive?” It asked. There it was back to business, no capacity to wait for him afterwards, getting up and unlocking the door to shut it with matching hurry. Now what to do about that archive room though...would only be a minute from now. Nines didn’t show it's thinking— more like plotting, standing expectedly for Gavin to return at his side like he was it's noble steed.

Keys returned to him he accepted and wedged them back into his pocket but didn't peer back, embarrassment still eminent after the uncalled for question. Roughly yanking the door open while weary of the adjacent cars snow suddenly fell down and onto his hair. The vibrations from the force scattering them about, surprising the hell out of the detective. Scowling to ruffle up his brown locks he grimaced at the coldness.

"Gah _fuck!_ " The 'fuck' sounding like some sort of sneeze or cough butted in, short and quick that threw off the normal pronunciation. Clenching his jaw he let that go too, finally finding the glory and virtue of patience. Half of it anyway, ramming the door shut with a heavy thud he nodded sourly with gritted teeth, the snow’s chill unable to freeze that dwindling irritation. "Yeah I got it."

Fetching the newly discovered device he showed it to Nines, then closed his fist and put it into his pocket. 

Acknowledging the presence of that much needed flash drive Nines double checked its pocket and belt as well for the other possible links, remote and cables, both present and trapped in their confinement. Good. Satisfied and gone undetected.

Crossing over the curb and off to the sidewalk he spotted various footprints printed along heading for the precinct. The ones he saw stopped in front of the entrance while some trails exited. Their three hour absence hadn't decreased the activity of everyone else, yes some had left but most were still present. All of them probably had gotten more work done than the newly appointed partners.

What a shallow blow, truthfulness debatable.

Tiredly trudging up the stairs the automatic doors parted allowing him to march inside, a hot gust of air plowing into his body while his hair flew, leather jacket whacking about. It began to follow behind the human to the building, and just like Gavin’s articles did Nines’ hair and jacket blew back from the gust of warm air from entering the office. Their arrival caught the others. It was brief, eyes targeting him while few rolled their eyes and internally groaned ' _Oh God Reed is back,”_ heads turning back to their work. Let's see how long it took for Gavin to call it 'Nines' and confuse the fuck out of everyone. Surprise, confuse, or be given a clap that Gavin hadn’t brought back a disassembled metal clump and instead named it.

Or he could revert back to those demeaning nicknames again. Tin can, plastic prick, all of the above, Nines may have deserved it after that last vouch in the car for stressing Gavin out over nothing. Another humorous thing to be embarrassed by.

Finally with melted snowflakes and the cold to stiffen the locks the heated wind managed to stick that stubborn tuft of hair back into place along with the rest of its carefully groomed hair, but after waltzing further in those synthetic hairs decided that no it would not stay put, and once again fell over the side of its forehead. How irritating.

Patting down his clothing and rolling his rigid shoulders he didn't double check to make sure Nines was keeping up as he heard its slow tempo ghosting his, hands swimming through his hair that had just been smoothed but now was a mess. The unsure gazes of the others didn't unnerve him, more mildly bugged him that the stares were so foul, not a hint of consideration. What did he even expect at this point? No "Welcome back Gavin!" parties were thrown or any momentous acknowledgments after a business trip, unlike Connor and Hank who were greeted from station to station, always packed with things to do.

Nines purposely avoided to meet the multiple eyes that bore into them across the threshold not wanting to accidentally initiate something with someone. Was no doubt that others were curious how their first mission went, but it wasn’t the time to question things as such.

Maybe when it strayed to speak to Connor that could be their opportunity, but thankfully all knew not to bother it for now. “Detective Reed, what would your password be to access your storage container in the archive?” Coming out of nowhere that could be a little off topic, but before Gavin could question the whys or even throw something like “‘that’s my business!’

Nines slowly lifted up the hem of its coat to expose the coiled wrap of cables tucked in its pants side. Seeing the bulk it was a little embarrassing to miss before. “I have the remote in my pocket, I figured it’d be best to store them away until we have an idea of what’s going on.” Fair, but it _did_ disobey an order to leave them behind. “I would hold off on searching through the flash drive without me because it may hold malware to infect your computer, I could do so with less risk.”

Gavin casually opened his palm and handled the drive gingerly, turning around to its request on his password for the archive room—

Wait what? Before Gavin could really take into consideration on why in the world it would require that it answer he turned around, grumbling bitterly as he faced it. He found the answer not a second later when he stared down, and instead of jumping for joy, his stare turned cold. It had taken the cord and remote, even **_after_ **he deliberately told it not to. Completely disobeyed him, wasn't it wired to be compliant? It wasn't enough to make him fume or spark any fury but it didn't halt the unhappy reply.

"For fucks sake I told you to leave them, it looks completely useless! Just a spare wire and and someone's lost TV remote!" Or it wasn't, maybe these objects were more fundamental than the flash drive, maybe the two scraps was the key to the lock that trapped them inside the unknown.

Being no future teller it was go figure at this point. Leer narrowing on its belt he breathed deeply to soothe his annoyance, rejecting to lash out any further and slumped his shoulders in shortened defeat.

"Whatever- I'll tell you the password later." Good choice, no need to shout his private info into the occupied quarters. Since it had advised him to wait until any searching began he stiffly accepted. This case was the side definition of shady and unpredictable so he'd allowed that. Would prevent the foreign data from contracting any viruses into his other files like stated, a machine on machine was better anyway. 

Connor was awful when it came to listening to what Hank wanted machine and in deviancy. Damn almost got himself killed after chasing that AX400 across the highway against Hank’s orders, a good thing he was still here all considering the other reckless deeds he still continued to commit even after gaining self worth and importance.

It knew its place and boundaries and would settle within them, subservient till the end of times. Connor, the RK800 would never return if he were to die now. That was the severity of Nines’ arrival that Connor was better off not to focus on, it was his replacement. Not a brother. Like older regular models they got discontinued and those that continued to run could be considered artifacts, special. Of course no one saw it that way though, they were just walking plastic people who kept coming with more bells and whistles, why be satisfied with rust when you could have shine? Shaved years off Hank’s life, but all aside from the point he was still here too after Connor’s efforts. The android may be older and Nines was new, but Connor held more title and worth than it. The enhancement of his deeds and success made him that much more valuable.

What about 900? That wouldn’t be the case, no siree so take that as you will and with a grain of salt.

"While you do that I'm gonna go get some more coffee." Who cares that he just ate a whole serving of steaming wings and fries, if coffee was near he'd be there. "Meet me back at my desk and we'll go from there." A direct order it couldn't refuse, backing off and away to slug to the break room.

Well hey at least the outburst wasn’t completely horrible after the acknowledgement to the complete order disregard from earlier. What a plus, wow, guess that ‘WARM’ factor really had a kick. Although the apple never did fall far from the tree supposedly.

Listening to Gavin’s demand it simply nodded its head to pace back to the homey, messy space. Yeesh, that would have to be taken care of eventually, LED spinning a vivid blue as it dug into it's after thoughts.

Nines removed its hand from the hem of its jacket to cover up that unimportant evidence—so Gavin claimed. Everything that could hold answers no matter how minuscule had to be taken in, human judgment wouldn’t cloud a machine’s on that subject. They knew nothing and couldn’t take chances. 

Back at the breakroom the trickling of hot water faded away until its final drop. Gav eagerly sprinkled in the mix just like this morning, the transparent liquid deepening to a brown, darkening the longer it sat, now completely dissolved. Oh how it smelled so refreshing, worries washed away. Nines was off doing android things, he was here doing human things, like unfolding the events in his head. First to the slush he crushed on the way out to the car hours ago, dropping unenthusiastically into the front seat and forewarning him to keep the car in one piece, cigar being ignited and polluting the car with rancid smoke. Making Nines wrinkle its nose though he missed that, punching the wall with pain shooting up and exploding off to his arms, it handling his injury so kindly and feeling around the abused skin, the gradually improving lunch, the worker misidentifying.

It all replayed like a rickety time lapse, cut and dried out on the edges, smooth to jagged, the frames glitching, replaying some of the more briefer clips like giving Nines its first meal, to then go to the longer ones like the as-of-recent naming and complimenting. Train of thought steadying he picked the flimsy lid and fitted it on. Placing it onto the deserted table he went into the trademark stance. How could anyone stand like that? Looked so uncomfortable.

After they investigated the drive, cord, remote (just in case) and patched up a trashy desk the day should be over, should be the free ticket to bolt home and flop on his torn-up fur covered couch, courtesy of his feline roomies using it as their personal scratching post. 

On the android's side Nines still didn’t have the password so decided to lay out the two pieces it had hidden in its clothes just as a subtle reminder to Gavin that he couldn’t skip out on sharing that password. It wasn’t important to know right now, but Nines has gathered partially that beating around the bush wouldn’t be a stranger. So there it stood waiting for its partner to return, wondering why the hell it was so interesting for Connor to have no shame to stare at it. Ra9...their eyes met for a fraction. Gavin take all the time you need, Connor deciding to join next to the taller RK while it was in its lonesome. Hunky dory, what did he want?

Depending on the time's generosity the probability of getting home fast was half and half. If all went according to plan, he should get home and be on time for supper. Never finding himself as a good cooker he would resort to microwaving a pre-prepared meal, starving his wallet further.

Gavin found that deliciousness could come in the cheapestiset ways. Looking down at his caffeine-in-a-cup he carefully swirled it to further blend it, then brought it up to dry lips, taking a long blissful slurp and downed it gradually. He closed heavy eyes to reopen and level his gaze. Gaze just so happening to lock onto Nines, and Connor?

Hold, when did Connor get here? How did he miss him? Androids weren’t exactly silent when they walk- most anyway. The reformed RK800 was quite busy yet he didn't hear nor see him when they came in. He also didn't see Hank anywhere and Connor was at the old fart's side twenty four seven, so he assumed they both were elsewhere. Con at least made some noise while he went with the way he sauntered. No matter the reason it called the begrudging annoyance back. Straightening up while his train of thought crashed and burned _jealousy_ simmered, glare thrown in their direction.

_  
__Jealously._

Connor and Gavin never rekindled after everything. Any sort of “making up” if you will, fell short. The times where it did happen were forced and came mostly from Gavin's side for his uncivilized actions. The human and RK800 were still on fickle terms.

Connor's and Nines's unplanned conversation was now the only thing he could center on.

Nines regarded Connor with an even more lackluster expression than Gavin, eyes lidding some as if his mere presence was a bore, looking down slightly from the minor height difference. Connor didn’t seem fazed in the slightest and greeted it with a little more than awkward introduction, “My name is Connor, but I’m sure you knew that,” minus ‘the android sent by CyberLife,’ that was reserved for Nines now who rudely stayed quiet. Connor persisted, never needing a prompt. “Do you have a name?”

Nines wasn’t broken, its memory was intact to recall their first interaction as if it were clear as day and too soon that restating his personhood to be appropriate, but it is supposed that it was a good transition to bring up the question whether it was still nameless. Connor looked eager about something, and Nines could recognize the same shapely eyes were barely widened compared to their resting state.

Before it’s silence pulled out any longer to give Connor the idea to name it himself Nines tilted his head towards the break room and let his eyes shift to as such, landing on Gavin effortlessly, not surprised to see him eavesdropping. Not that it cared, but it may bring Connor down. 

“My name is Nines. Gavin decided so before we arrived.” Connor finally turned his head as well to acknowledge the human perched by that familiar table in the break room. Gavin’s glare didn’t startle Connor, but the android knew he should probably wrap up shop before he finished that coffee of his. After that little scuffle in the archive room Connor wasn’t afraid of Gavin, he knew he could be incapacitated easily enough, but like Nines strived to do Connor wanted to have good will towards everyone that worked here and figured meddling with his new robot toy wouldn’t be a good way to do so. 

The jealousy intensified at the way Connor's speech patterns and eyes glowed with respect and wonder at its superior self, widened with devotion for the words he spoke. Revolting, so curious and naïve despite being a walking encyclopedia. 

Turning back to Nines Connor spoke a decibel louder to probably reach Gavin, “Oh, Nines? That’s a suiting name.” Even cracked a little half grin. It looked fitting on such a warm, soft features, like it belonged there. 

Eyebrows furrowed continuing to eavesdrop, Connor choosing to raise his voice _just_ a bit when approving the name and "commending" Gavin he felt that middling jealousy become more potent, a venomous rebuttal pleading to take over and give the little toaster a piece of his mind. Maybe throw his healthy fist to knock him off his feet, hey maybe his foot could join in. That is if he could get that far without Nines yanking him back like a rabid dog.

Oh the little self control he had was being testing, faintly strangling the cup in hand while the look he begged could kill flared. With those thoughts though, he stayed still.

Changing the subject abruptly to probably hurry along, Connor knew Nines wouldn’t be affected by it anyhow, he begged the question, “I’ve also been meaning to ask, I’ve already brought this up to Hank if you were wondering—“

What the hell was this?

Nines narrowed its eyes and that’s finally when Connor shriveled up some. “—if you’d like to spend Thanksgiving with us?"

Gavin was in earshot to hear the hesitant pause too, spotting Nines's leer getting more judgmental as Connor shrunk. Talk about scaring yourself.

Connor's mouth moved seconds later to finish, hearing that the other RK wanted Nines to accompany him in something? Reading lips wasn't in his teeny list of talents, but "Thanksgiving" was easier to figure out.

Thanksgiving. Ah yes, the holiday where people celebrated invading the continent and raiding the locals off their rightful property to inevitably slaughter them due to plagues that never existed before that their immune systems couldn’t handle. A real charmer. Also a holiday where people got together, family and friends to celebrate freedoms and discuss what they had taken for granted the entire year as a prayer to sound decent. Despite the dark undertones it was also an uplifting time for cheer to have the excuse to get off work and spend precious time with their loved ones, cooking, playing games, feasting near the end to repeat with laughter. Who wouldn't want to, android or not, especially if invited so kindly?

On Gavin’s side, he had no company. He didn't have life changing get togethers, didn't rummage around the house and stuff himself with Turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce and gravy, didn't watch movies to wrap up the festive night. What was he even thankful for? Being thankful that he hadn't lost a limb yet? Or that his anger hadn’t dug him an early grave (and that there had been many, **_many_ ** close calls)?  
  


Thankful that everybody tolerated him? Elijah had his Chloes', who did Gavin have? No one. It was just hIm and the cats who meowed in pity. Attending big social events? Like hell he would, count him out.

And here Connor had the audacity to ask _Nines_ to partake in this with them? Just as it was going to bring up that they weren’t at all family either.

The quicker he drank the faster he could bull over there. Yeah the eavesdropping was working just fine but he needed to show Connor first hand his sourness, and maybe RK900- nah, too much energy.

Clicking his tongue in distaste and tilting his cup to take in more of the creamy black coffee Reed wanted to look away, ignore the purity that Nines had no clue on how to accept or perceive, only knowing it wasn't going to reciprocate it and just bare getting soaked as the pouring questions spilled out. Connor's algorithm better start kicking into gear before Gavin kicked it for him, Nines quite aware of his self conflict on whether to pounce. 

“I know it makes no difference to you, but I’d like to make your first holiday enjoyable. Getting sent back to CyberLife to be stored in a containment unit or posting here doesn’t sound very fun, and I doubt Gavin would be accepting to have you around, nor would you want to hang around him longer than needed.” 

Ouch. At least he had the mind to quiet down that last part with Gavin already a humanized ticking time bomb, wires being cut painfully slow.

The cup was now half empty and had cooled off fast so down it all went, gasping lightly and chucking the innocent cup away, yet didn't move and glowered from afar like a hawk circling around his prey, no need to swoop in yet. Put the no risk no reward advisory away and wait out just a bit more. When the deviant lowered his voice though the last sentence was lost, detective skills no longer helping. Great, they could've said anything, shit-talking, telling android secrets, who's to say they weren't sneaking in some other things with their telepathy among the standoffish silence? Too many assumptions piled into his head.

  
Nines could go for all Gavin cared which he didn't, and it didn't have the _capacity_ to _care_ or appreciate on it's own. But it could go nonetheless, Gavin didn't have to tether RK900 to himself like Hank had with Connor. That’s a laugh and a half, like he wanted to.

Nines briefly glanced back over to Gavin to see how he held up after that part. As suspected he didn’t hear it, good, but it was a little disheartening seeing him discard that emptied coffee cup and go back to watching them. No assistance? Nothing to hurry Connor along if he were to come over? Well so be it, Nines could handle its own battles, not that this was a challenge but it sure was a distraction. 

Connor withered further when he saw Nines turn away to favor that asshole in the break room. Wouldn’t it prefer kindness? Connor was at least trying to offer something fulfilling for his counterpart, to be nice and become closer allies. Maybe more? Silly. He didn’t get the chance to see their softer moments when they were out and only had to go by the cussing when they’d first arrived, assuming Gavin hadn’t changed his attitude towards his new brother. Nines was only doing what it had to and Gavin showed nothing but contempt. Hank could he grumpy sometimes, and he definitely wasn’t thrilled by any means to allow Nines to tag along on that holiday, nor want to celebrate it but that's besides the point.

Hank respected their kind at least once he interacted with Connor more. He sheltered Connor from the elements and slander from outside because Ra9 knew what kind of people wanted to get their hands on him. Who didn’t? They needed to stick together, and although Connor didn’t want to admit it, he wanted to make a single-handed attempt to deviate Nines when they were off duty. He knew how difficult that would be, but there could be something, had to be! No one else made the effort it seemed, but Connor was different. He could always pass on the magic touch but that would be forceful and involuntary. If Nines deviated it would be on its own terms to build an experience and to grow as a person, not something to follow orders blindly.

It filled Connor with hope that Nines may accept, but what was greeted with next only made him feel smaller, shutting down everything.

“We aren’t family, Connor,” it started slowly, making sure every word rolled off its tongue and past its lips to get to Connor. A simple sentence shouldn’t hurt so much should it? “Partaking in festivities would be a distraction just as acknowledging you is, if you regard me as anything more than a machine replacing your incompetence than you’re mistaken.” Ok now that one definitely hit hard.

It was so much different compared to when he was a machine, what did CyberLife do? Connor had the capacity to have been ruthless and he was downright unfeeling, but statements such as those never would’ve dared leave his mouth. Connor acknowledged how sensitive others could be and what could and not have consequences, what was close to them, you could call it ‘playing it safe’ for the mission, but from his first software instability with Daniel he knew that wasn’t the case.

This was a mistake. Nines was a mistake. Connor wasn’t a human to be treated any higher than he was, but RK800 and RK900 shouldn’t differ as such. He was confused, hurt, and angry at the same time. Confused for their differences, hurt by the words, and angry at CyberLife. How could they do this to Nines? It was _unfair_.

“Whatever sickening thing you get by when you see me as should be nothing, and you can tell your Lieutenant that I won’t be joining you.” Finalizing that sentiment.

Connor was struck in silence, boggling countless ideas of **_‘why’_ **not so much hurt by the actual declining but by its execution. What a show it must’ve been to watch from the sidelines. Nines didn’t care either way face not altering from its preset registry. That only made it worse. Connor shifted on his heels and looked to the side to his and Hank’s conjoined desks before back to this monster.

“If you...” Connor started, swallowing, before straightening out. “Well if you ever change your mind the offer still stands.” Unbelievable, but hey to optimism. Was it that? Connor’s eyes met the ground at his failure as he began to depart back to his desk, Nines resuming a straight posture with its hands folded behind its back. Not a single fuck spared.

Oh wow what a stellar performance, protagonist defeated by the antagonist, spectacular. 

_Maybe_ Gavin could get used to this.

Honestly it was worth not interrupting, if he did, he wouldn't have seen Connor get heartlessly smacked down and sent to trudge away. Nine's thirium pump must've been colder than the north pole and blizzards in Canada put together. The devastated look on the tinier RK's face was tear-jerking as in

"Finally someone told him off!' 

Gavin bursted into small belated spurts of laughter, way to be supportive there. Crossing his arms and sighing dramatically the bullying glare went to be settled on mockery. Once the RK900 returned, looking beaten and near emotionally sapped in the most inexpressive way, it looked at Gavin with its emotionless eyes. Eye contact provided, Gavin met it half way through, and the officer had to stop himself from bursting into full on laughter in awe and unbridled pitiful satisfaction, cause damn did it look like _hell_ , and dang was Gavin _ready_ to talk all about it.

* * *

Hey, why this game?  
What'd you do  
If I say, say  
That i'm sorry

  
I'm sorry  
Is this a game, game? (Oo yeah)

I said hey  
(Go run and nobody will fault ya, fault ya)  
(Stays thr same)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to contact us?  
> https://www.instagram.com/ai.fandoms/?hl=en  
> https://www.instagram.com/ri.li.vii/?hl=en


	7. The Seventh Level of Hell: Bloody Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a lighthearted and damn hilarious verbal smackdown between the two RKs Gavin slowly reconvenes himself, laughing with enough volume to make the walls shake, sort of. More like awkward spurts that Gavin tries to smother- as Nines glowers in all its bitterness at the rude cop. Wasn't its fault it had to do that, in actuality Connor was the one, but none of that matters! Besides, it seems the racket they've caused doesn't reach the other officers, or they know its just Reed again, no flips given. Fowler and the higher ups continue to scour and do their job in their offices, and that better be the case for the dual detectives soon. And soon quickly comes, the three devices from the crime scene are safely in hand and ready to be dissected-- well, the flash drive is, and Lord does Gavin's laughter and joy get crushed as things suddenly get grim fast.
> 
> With everything that happened just this morning with afternoon creeping up what could get worse? Well if Gavin and Nines thought that was Hell, then they haven't seen anything yet, and when they do, they realize, things just got a whole lot more complicated as this is no murder at hand, but something far darker than anything they could've imagined.

Eat, sleep and breathe that you're full of the stuff  
Go back and tie it up tight  
Wheat, meat, dairy-free tea, total happy clappy high on life  
You should try it  
You should know (you should know) go on while no one's looking  
  
A-ha, caught you now (caught you now)  
Caught you red handed in the biscuit tin  
Cost you to keep me quiet  
Golden boy boots, pocket pedestal, making smart sharp moves  
  
Plastic, tin can, paper, separated  
Busy bee wave, wave save the planet flag  
But sneaky in suburbia  
A-ha, candid camera  
  
Hook the line and sinker for the four-wheel drive  
Cost you to keep me quiet  
Keep me quiet, keep me quiet  
Nicest sweetest, utmost in everything  
It's so charming, very charming!

* * *

"Jesus that was _fucking_ **_fantastic_ **holy shit!" He breathed loudly through the spurts and finally moved over and next to the apathetic bot, flashing him a bitchy smile with enough teeth to really rub it in, having the nerve and balls to nudge it with his elbow. Maybe in the future it'd witness the sad attempt at a wink where he'd shut both eyes like a dunce. To be truthful this was the best thing that happened today, nothing else could top it, even excused the impressed but joking notion given by the RK800 for the naming like Gavin found the holy grail. Connor got what he deserved right then and there, shut down worse than deactivation by unsympathetic words. It was created with a better threshold, astute knowledge and no shame or hesitance at all.

Gavin’s boisterous take on Nines’ slaughter wasn’t unexpected, but still being completely rude and over the top when he waltzed over.

Talk about overkill.

Sure, Nines’ shut down may have been brutal but that’s because it was necessary. The point couldn’t have been crossed any other way without sacrificing some of the value intended to pass. If it ever had to work with Connor in the future for example then it would work as if the conversation never happened and be polite to get work done like it should, it simply had to get a point across this time. Again, like Nines praised Gavin for earlier about not sugar coating things Nines was no different. If it had to say something it would say it—of course with reason—it’s held back its tongue a lot today all considering, doing it once more, no reply.

Gavin not so much but what could you do?

Connor _considering_ it as family and assuming that it wouldn’t have anything better to do on a holiday was absurd. Assumptions like that couldn’t be made, and although Nines said it wouldn’t join if there really wasn’t any evidence to go over, if Gavin was being a piece of shit, or if there wasn’t any case at all then it would go after all. _Only_ then, and who’s to say if CyberLife didn’t require its presence? The employees there had families too and probably didn’t want to sit around and monitor it all night.

It indeed looked like, RK900's fabricated ‘persona’ **_did_ **sit well with Gavin's. Loud, upfront and rebellious clashing with quiet, plain-spoken and obedient. All tied together. How nice, like sweet and sour. Back to the task at hand, no time to go over its words in depth after witnessing Connor’s slumped, downcast from his desk. Memorable moment at its end and Connor sulking off and out the whole debacle was officially over.

A saddening sight it had been indeed, both agreed on something. Hank wouldn’t be happy to see or hear about it when he returned from wherever he was, but that was another battle for another time.

Gavin headed over to his unkempt horrendous graveyard of papers for a desk, letting himself get in a working mood, as hard as that was as Nines shadowed like always.

Right, the goddamn password that Nines needed since it still essentially turned its back on his order. No mind it, a password and few clicks later and they could begin. Why not just write down the password on a sticky note? Tape it onto its face so it could get a _real_ good look at it? He'll save that for another day. Peeling off the yellow post-it note from its sticky base Gavin handled his work pen and quickly scribbled it down.

While Hank's password was "fuckingpassword" which come on, _really_? Gavin's was more practical. First four digits was his birth year followed by one of his cat's name and the last two was his age which was recently changed. Fun times, did he mentioned he hated those sorts of things? 

Pen tip retracting as he clicked it he handed it over to Nines and plopped down into his chair ready to get this run-down show on the road, flash drive settled to the side. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you know where to put it in the archives. Do it quickly then get back here so I can finally get home and leave this shit-hole." 

With that he turned his chair around and scooted it closer to the cemetery of compact documents, right feeble hand burrowing through them to start creating piles to tidy up, taking some unattended staples and clips to keep them all together, brushing them to the side so he could easily get them. He placed the files in front of him which were mostly overloaded, and not in an orderly fashion. Some papers were upside down, others jutting horizontally, the bottom few crumpled. It was just paper with no real organization.

Looking over the sticky note the code was registered to its memory. Finally got Gavin’s password, a big plus, taking the note without a thanks. It was clearly decipherable, but the middle part with a name didn’t make sense next to the other linked information. As a machine designed to make connections like this it decided to ask after it returned empty handed, and so it went downstairs to the archive room following Gavin’s command, thank Goodness.

  
Once it accessed Gavin’s storage unit it didn’t know whether to be shocked or have acceptance by the bare bones the containers and racks held. Surely Gavin was a brilliant detective, but no ones storage unit was _this_ empty. Nines could only stare at it. Oh well, just meant more space to fill with all the things they’d find _together_. Using the top left space the cables and remote were placed together since they were from the same crime scene ready to be stolen later when they uncovered more to this mystery. That trail of blood must’ve held something worthwhile at the end, but alas, there’d be other charges to seek out.

Shuffling around papers which was quite difficult with one hand Gavin collected the papers, looking around the edges and slipped them together, gently tapping it on the table’s surface to support them up and in. He then moved onto organizing them by date, hustling the files face flat and clicking his tongue proudly at the decent sight once he finished. He could actually see the dimly lit curved counter in all its glory, finally freed from suffocating papers. A comforting sight, really lifts that pounding responsibility off and out a window.

With the “useless” evidence safely located Nines retreated. A back-of-the-mind thought of Connor’s and Gavin’s last skirmish here appeared, shaking it away to return to his partner. Couldn’t leave this shit-hole yet Gavin. They still had a flash drive to dig through together and Nines was curious enough to ask when it approached, eyes skimming over the work Gavin was doing fairly well, looking like it was done. Was it proud? Dream on.

“What was the name in your password? It doesn’t correlate to any of your other personal information.” Maybe this name would come in handy. Wasn’t genuinely curious obviously. 

Broken out of his admiring Gavin turned the spinning chair to see Nines reappear. Well it definitely accomplished the "be quick about it" portion. Good, time was being spent rather than wasted and that was more than fine. Craning his head and lowering a brow at its irrelevant question which was weirdly the first thing and not some sort of commentary from it's brisk trip he shook his dismissively. 

"It's my cat's name is all." Tone vague of enthusiasm he swiveled away to face the computer. It would be their Lord and Savior for the next hour, fingers floating around the slender keyboard, hovering around the space bar and double tapping. Dim light filtered on as the green power button shone simultaneously, monitor loading in the lock screen with the standard "DPD" logo as the background. Five apps were already installed that would be needed for a rookie or official member but none would be opened today since the talking Appstore behind him wanted to do the honors. The password for the computer was his last name combined with DPD, nothing extravagant. 

Keyboards for laptops and computers always had the annoying _clickty-clackty_ sounds when anyone furiously typed. Was a pleasure to hear in computer labs and heavily populated cubicles, could make you go deaf. Future eventually fixed that annoying con for digital desktops and gave them new keyboards. Translucent flat boards with the letters, symbols and shortcuts at your leisure, sound not included.

Logging in the home screen flashed on, the background one of his precious cats. An amber tabby with black stripes striking down its back and tail, all four paws white like it was wearing stockings, muzzle having a grayish tone near the nose, fur length short with stunning green eyes. Perfect example to show Nines since this cat was the one that happened to be in his password.

"There she is." What a coincidence. Her name was "Honey" for that sleek orange sheen on her fur. He also owned two other cats, Chocolate with brown fur and black nose that also colored his tail tip. Third was Minty, pure white with green corneas accentuating her black irises. He loved all of them, his phone's lock screen Minty and his home was Chocolate. Call him the cat dad or cat obsessed, he’d say _you’re damn right._

The information that Gavin liked cats was saved for reference, the saturated tabby’s name set as ‘Honey’ from the passcode. It only saw that one colorful cat from the wallpaper thus far, but anyone could guess there was more furry creatures judging by the different textures and colors clinging to Gavin’s clothing and chair. Pet lovers alike had to be bathed in the stuff. Brown, grey, black, white even, how many did he have? 

“Cute." It only offered, eyes locked on the screen as the information was stored. Sounded fake though, couldn’t expect anything else. 

"She may be cute but she has spunk." Smiling faintly to himself at the tempting thought of her huddling into his lap whilst purring, rumbles vibrating throughout her content body, paws tucked into her chest and tail swaying to the rhythm of her owner’s breaths, chest falling to rise back up. Chocolate and Minty judging from afar as they weren't as affectionate. Soon the trio of rebellious cats would be fed and given their nightly attention along with himself, microwave humming away while kibble was rattling and spilled into the labelled bowls. All so soon.

Once it completed the registry its eyes drifted down to the flash drive sitting on the cleaned surface, any gratitude for the cleanup halted, the tiny thing stolen and plugged into the side of Gavin’s monitor. A virus couldn’t be transferred simply from plugging in so there was no need for concern yet, but Nines placed its hand over the keyboard as well next to Gavin’s afterward, leaning over his back. That definitely wasn’t awkward to be boxed in by the opening of its jacket. 

Feeling sudden pressure applied Gavin flinched subtly and stiffened at its weight and the jacket that half covered him, heat gradually smearing his back while he annoyingly pondered how it was producing its own body heat, not the point. Its intrusive move was warming more than his spine. He was indecisive if it was deserving of a rash reaction or to instead allow his body demonstrate the discomfort. Discomfort?

Something like that.., go deeper.

Maybe just being startled would better describe it. Enjoyable was overkill, why in the world would this be enjoyable? Felt and cotton gliding on leather, synthetic heat radiating dangerously close, like a backwards hug. Shit, focus. Nines was simply equipped with some sort of heater function, just another wild feature that would have to be explained by Mr.Kamski whenever he could ring up the smartass. For now he passed it as mimicking body heat and not his own body burning up.

“As long as I’m connected than your computer will be safe.” So Nines was acting as a firewall of sorts, a blocker in case things went wrong. “It will also be easier to decipher a code if anything is decrypted and detect hidden files.” If any. Hell the flash drive could be as useless as the other evidence and be empty. Better not go digging through the computer beyond that though, suddenly CyberLife rumors that androids listened and sent back information to their makers was a chilling subject to bring up.

"Nines-." He began, tensing his sinking shoulders at the minimal adjustments, its hand extending further to rest on the keyboard to fuse its safekeeping thus getting a centimeter closer.

Android in the morning and firewall in the afternoon, handy. Did this mean Nines would be like this for the entirety? Totally still? Unmoving? Give some static breaths at least! Connor was still in the division, what if he caught them posed like this? Pray the gloomy 800 was _far_ away, better yet, had left, cause **_GOD_ **the questions that could stem from taking a single glance at them.

For once Gavin didn’t make an outwardly reaction. Nothing to attract a lot of attention that was at least. The quick pipe of its name and stiffening gave the notion that Gavin was uncomfortable with them so firmly pressed together. Bummer. Nines let its arm stretch out uncomfortably to grant Gavin that space. “Better?”

Better be otherwise his computer might be compromised by the ten folds of harm this drive contained, Nines fending it off.

Gavin blinked, nodding with such stiffness that it would've been worrying.

The icon for the drive popped up on the desktop and the mouse was instantly floating over it next, no drawl to move either, guess it was Nines’ doing, opening it next. Let’s see what’s in there...At first glance it was overwhelming; there were too many folders to see on the first go and would have to be scrolled through, names either blank or absolute gibberish with numbers. Yikes.

The drive got done settling in the computer. Inaudible disbelief and apprehension dropped into his gut as he glimpsed at the unzipped file. The hell was all this numeric mumbo jumbo? Why were some nameless? What was this pixelated amalgamation? More bullshit it looked like, at least it wasn't anyone's erotic videos or fifth grade failure of a presentation.

"Looks promising, can't wait to get started." Sardonically commenting he laid his palm on the mouse, index finger winding the bumpy scroller forward taking control. It floated the mouse on the file at the top right corner, clicking down it popped in. What was inside didn't look any better yet there was two MP4 files.

Aha!

Five photos looked like some blurry or drunk person had taken them and a word document which had two hundred words printed and some pitch black frames. Boy they really struck the gold pot huh? _REAL_ clear evidence they got here.

This drive was _very_ interesting indeed despite the bugs chewing away at Nines’ connection, it was handling such just fine, zero concern. The MP4 files interested it the most, but those could wait until after the word document and pictures were examined. Gavin probably wouldn’t want to spend hours decoding every little word from that anyways so at least Nines would have something to do for tonight. Against Gavin’s control again using the connection it shared Nines opened up one of the darkened photos for a bigger image. 

It was...horrible. Yikes, if Nines was having trouble trying to figure out what the photo was it had to be absolute hell for Gavin. It could at least identify it was a room of some kind but whether there were people or androids present it couldn’t see. Not like it could scan a photo to determine blue blood stains, same thing went to narrowing down a location. 

“What do you suppose, Detective?” Gavin’s input might just help. He did find the stuff after all, see if this could be figured out. All the photos were more or less the same when they finally decided hell with it and look over them all together like a puzzle. 

Obscure streaks of blurry lines and differentiating colors like blue and red increased the cluelessness which held the detective. For all they knew this could be a disgusting horrific picture of a murdered android. Could be limbs cut off and abused behind the unfocused frames, but the high resolution didn’t make anything more intelligible, the graphics on his computer were at its highest too. Arguably it wasn’t anything pretty to the eyes. 

"Not sure, saying for certain would be jumping to conclusions but It does looks, eerie." Falling more into this cesspool of complications next was to reveal the MP4 file and from what they found out thus far it could be some sort of torture clip, like a chamber but customized for android assault, could be a party of slaughtering androids while they videotaped it to share with others equally deranged as themselves. Wasn’t far fetched, they were dealing with something unbelievably dark, figuratively and literally.

No time like the present. He took the mouse from Nine’s control, the cursor called upon the video tab, time limit two minutes and thirty three seconds. “Let’s see what sort of fucked up thing this is." Up it came, play button buffering for two seconds before it began. 

At first pitch blackness, no audio either at least from what he could tell and it wasn't muted, in fact it was on max volume which could be a mistake and lead them into a jump scare. Five seconds past, blackness remaining. Eyes scrutinizing the play time he trained them sideways to Nines, then to the screen. Soon static began to merge into the speakers, sharp like a TVs' when it was selected to an unavailable channel, not too loud, almost muffled. 

"The hell?" he whispered skeptically. Flickers rendered into the screen, red light cracking into the black screen along with some sort of dialogue in the background. Words were being said, they were incoherent but it was male's tone, deep and gruff, speaking as if he was drunk, very slurred, sentences mispronounced. "I can't hear shit even though it's at full volume." Frustration was growing, base of his foot beating against the floor impatiently. 

Nines may have gotten distracted. Yes it saved that photo and tweaked it a little when it could, but truly when the dark screen transitioned to share mumbled sound it tried its damn hardest to fix the audio instead as it went, maybe to discover who this mystery person was by the base tones and dialect. Was it someone narrating what they were witnessing or eavesdropping on someone else?

A minute in, blue disrupting the hazy red colors, lens flares brimming into the salient darkness. Those pictures could be screenshots, moments captured to save for another tragic time.

Suddenly a yell blared through the speakers, high pitched and gurgled, screen convulsing into movements as if the one behind the camera dropped or threw it, different blurred hues flashing on the screen as some sort of clanking banged onto the floor or walls. 

**_"FUCK!"_ ** He exclaimed almost tipping himself out of the chair, but with Nines stationed behind he didn't and fell backwards into its chest, jacket flaps hitting his face as its motionless weight supported him. Laughable, but he didn't make an effort to reposition, scream dwindling away as he caught his stolen breaths. "Jesus... God..Holy shit.." The screen resumed, camera stilling now apparently on the floor, no objects or silhouettes passing.

Nothing came up obviously from Nines’ patch work and it speculated this man could be speaking a different language, not prepared for the scream so soon afterward just as Gavin wasn’t. It was horrifying, something straight from a horror film. Gavin’s reaction was completely appropriate to go into a flight response, heads turning from other desks from his shout and the video. The wheels of his chair juggled around before giving out to fall against Nines’ chest. It quickly caught its partner to prevent a fall by grasping the arm of the seat in a vice like grip holding him steady. 

Wasn’t too difficult to balance Gavin since he decided to stay like that, but the jolt had caused Nines to make another mistake: it’s hand lost connection for a brief second to the keyboard. It’s LED flickered it’s normal spectrum of colors for a moment before correcting itself. The computer still ran the video as if nothing happened and conducting the fastest scan possible Gavin’s computer was revealed to be unaffiliated as well. Good, wouldn’t get in trouble. 

Setting its sight on Gavin’s startled form for a second they were swiftly brought back to the film. It was dark again, but the lens flare from before was revealed to have been a beam of light from something artificial. Either it was night or had no windows to display the outdoors. It couldn’t be determined, but this was a gruesome place of events. Where was this? Nothing was definable, and it was back to the dead silence from before, recording device seemingly abandoned in the shadowed area. 

The video ended soon after with no other events taking place. It was...a lot to take in. The scream had been clear, though it was doubtful Nines could identify who it belonged to but if it belonged to an android for example then it would narrow down the search significantly. Was still strikingly fast and a difficult feat. Since the video ended Nines righted Gavin on the floor again staring down at his brushed back hair. 

“I couldn’t gather anything from that.” Poor Nines was stumped. “Are you alright Detective?”

Shoulders shimmying from the touchy pose he let himself be guided backup to a ninety degree angle. Reassessing himself he nodded. "Yeah.. I'm fine." Getting there at least. Tiniest bits of red stained his cheeks, fingertips thrumming along the desks edges as he put the tip of his thumb in his mouth to internally decrypt the sinister clip. What in the world was that? What did they just watch? Some home-made deleted scene from a horror movie that didn't make it into the final product? With such an eye-opening performance who wouldn't be elated to open the next forty files? Nines would have to do so all on its own since Gavin's time wouldn't be spent on the tedious job, again, machine on machine. 

This was all over the place. A blood-curdling scream, whole screen censored by blackness with some persistence flares of colors. What sort of witchery was this? How long would it take to unscramble and piece them all together even with Nines's speed? Slowing down the clips' velocity and brightening them up could shed some light. Would be worth a shot, nothing to lose and few to gain.

"Is there a way for you to brighten up or slow down videos?" Featured with all types of electronic services why couldn't it? The partners against crimes were still missing a lead, would the rest of the videos perchance some? For now they could try to enhance the contrast of the pictures, maybe find outlines of objects or people. The colors were repeatedly blue and red which let him to believe that there was androids involved, LED or blood. It would have to be done by the bulkier RK, was the least it could do since being human stumped him more than his robotic partner.

"There might be things in between." He urged, feeling unnecessary pity for it. While both were confounded back at the dumpster Nines had some internal dispute with its systems about failing, alternate scenarios of success played themselves, Gavin though was customary with failure though his reactions to it were defective, Nines failed on its first day, and the hopes weren't looking up, its scanning being empty-handed.

At the question to enhance the photos on screen Nines automatically replaced the fourth photo it‘d snatched over the old. Not much was different as expected, but improvement was evident with Nines’ advanced software to alter things like this for investigations, still no leads however; no symbols to scan, figures, no definite shadows, even anything to describe a location. It could alter the video pretty easily once they got back to those after the photos since these may be the key to everything. They were just missing a piece…

Nines paused, LED stirring.

"We'll figure this out." He encouraged with determination, haven't heard that in awhile. He exited out of the tab and opened more photos for it. Each were similar but different, the first one was extremely dim, second had the most colors, third was the blurriest, fourth was the one Nines had opened and the fifth was pretty much black. Editing could come in handy, he wanted to do as much as he could before he needed to return home. 

That is if Fowler didn't seize his presence afterwards. Speaking of returning to his stuffy apartment, the irksome realization decided to grab his focus. Wouldn't Nines have to drive him home? Traffic wasn't too much of an issue but one-handing the wheel as evening approached would be treacherous, clock reading 2:40, 3'o clock nearly upon them. Had it been that long? Time had flown by, by having fun? No, by having to abide by all the conundrums.

"We still have time." Saying as if the department had opening and closing hours for its participants. Was he also secretly sacrificing his time for this mission? Yes.

Eventually Nines returned to the world and began again. The third one was skipped over pretty much since the blurred imagery would hardly be affected, but the colorful promise of the second was Nines’ next candidate for editing. It took a couple of minutes to put it all together, but eventually all of them were either sharpened or brightened up to avoid ruining the original quality of what lay under the pixels. Still limited, but there were some suspicious shapes on them. Especially on the blurred one once it was warped around to somewhat resemble a normal image.

As Nines did what it was told Gavin continued to ponder about the evidence, confusion buzzing in his head as it was vivid on his face giving spare glances to see the short progress of the pictures' modification, eyebrows arched as imprints of silhouettes dotted their way through, easing into an identification of tall figure, male presumably. The audio had been scrambled, jumbled, that could hint they were speaking a different language, translation wouldn't be the hard part, recognition of the speaker was. Scratching the back of his groomed hair as time went he stopped right as Nines had completed the revision.

There was machinery nothing alike to android anatomy, the others still had the normal red and blue that could be led up to speculation though. Dragging those pictures into separate tabs on the side Nines hovered the mouse over the next video file ready to begin with brightened up footage.

“Let’s see...” It uttered pensively. “Connections in the video may match or resemble the photos.” So keep an eye out, especially with the third since the forms were a little more distinguishable. It played, taking a moment to buffer from the additions Nines was filtering it through. Still incredibly dark, but there were significantly more light flashes and much clearer voices from before.

They still couldn’t be identified and words were muffled but Nines knew that if it put enough time into it this could be decipherable. Gavin should know this too from the difference. 

Nines narrowed its eyes as the film played, almost three minutes longer than the first and sure to have more goodies in it than the first. With the photos, videos, and the document once they got to it there had to be at least one lead. Just one was all they needed. If not then today really would have been a failure for the both of them and would have to wait around until the next attack came up or information on nappings, and no one wanted to push it off to that level if they were so far in the dumps.

As the second file began, glares of skating flares flickered on. Starting off with the same pesky blackness Reed could still notice that there was much more intensity in the movements, camera going all haywire, static and noises choking from the speakers, hand climbing over to turn down the volume after the embarrassing surprise.

Following Nines's recommendation that they needed to be on the lookout for mirroring moments he tapped his stubby nails against the counter, impatient and fidgety. Eventually a small whine could be heard, whimpering in pain, crying almost, pitch high with fear. There were hefty unstable breaths, footsteps reverberating off the walls. That meant that the location was enclosed with walls and that it was large enough to have echoes. How many sizable places could a perpetrator pick that would be secretive? Admittedly this evinced the theory of a building, abandoned? Soundproof? The person who was filming and the one who was inflicting were in it together and that this was some sort of psychotic live performance.

One minute and ten seconds in, the uncoordinated spasms came to a complete halt, attempting to focus on something and as it de-blurred something inked through the clearer composition. Unmistakably there were legs of a chair and a table, one object on the floor that had an elongated handle with a sharpened dagger-like point at the end. What was it? Frankly, it looked like someone had lost their spear from the prehistoric age and these sickos happened to find it. Where would someone get and need a spear? Another shape faded in, it was curled and bundled. Ropes? Chains? Restraints?

“You do see the coiled thing and weapon right?” Directing his previously dancing finger to the corner of the screen, it couldn’t be missed. The victim could be tied down, android or not that still was unclear. What about the LED? The one thing that outed androids from humans, symbolizing while their mechanics were in work and something that androids discarded when they realized they would no longer bow to their owners or find their self-worth.

“Do you think that these guys would’ve taken out the victims LED if it was an android?” It would’ve been stuck on red for the duration and would be a dead giveaway. Darkness burned away as the unmoving camera laid on the ground caught a pair of legs appearing as the time hit it's second minute mark. 

Since the audio had been lowered Nines didn’t want to confirm his sightings with Gavin save they miss something important from the chilling scene. It was clear that whoever this person was was close to the floor and suffering. The sudden sobbing noises were from them or someone else, muffled and distant. They had poor angles of about everything and didn’t seem to make much of an effort to fix it, perhaps they were recording privately, without permission from whoever was the puppeteer of this prison. The scene could at least move up a fraction, that’d be helpful.

“I don’t believe so...” Regarding the question about their LEDs. “The photos I’ve saved of android remains all have theirs intact, it’s only been thirium pump regulators that’s been removed. However,” always that catch to make their job harder, “if these are deviants they could have removed it themselves.” Would explain the sorrowful sounds coming next. It sounded horrid, whoever these people were they were terrified. Androids had a much higher pain tolerance than humans, if any depending, but deviancy and sensitivity modules could definitely be altered to give whatever sick person on screen that pleasure for their suffering

.

Then those legs strayed in the back, the unknown suspect bending down to retrieve the spear-like weapon. Oh boy, Gavin felt uninvited shudders shoot up his spin. While this was all part of a detective’s job he didn’t like how it was leaning towards possible graphic violence.

Then again Nines _did_ warn him, so gird your loins Gavin.

When that ancient weapon was lifted it seemed as if the whole area became tense with dread. Shocking how such low video quality could do that, but what came next was worse than what they would have expected to find. Nines observed that this person had very large hands, but thin lanky fingers when they lifted the weapon, gloved. Whoever they were moved over to the one seated on the floor. Despite the volume being turned down it didn’t stop the piercing sound of the stick whipping away the recording device, it rolling in turn from the force with sickening pops and motion blurs. Not what they would have liked but what they needed to see, the camera managed to land on a side angle far enough to give a more or less clear resolution of who was sitting on the ground.

Distinct features couldn’t be identified, but it looked like a dirty young man in torn clothing. Nothing that looked like an android uniform and limbs were still intact, damaged and tied down from scratchy ropes.

There’s one thing confirmed, Nines seeing such in a heart-— er, thirium-beat.

At least that was one person, regarding the master they only had access to those pant legs, pivoted as they looked over this man’s broken body. The poor male squeaked in fear as the spear was raised to the side off frame, mouth babbling with no audio coming out except for quick gasps. Did that mean he was an android? Voice modulators could be broken pretty easily given enough pressure or extended use, screaming could do so if prolonged enough with no release. This person seemed ragged enough to have done so. The body convulsed as his weight shifted, rocking back and forth like a dance, a persuasion to get away or for this person to stop. It was ruthless.

Those foreboding movements, the way the victim shuddered in fear with no control over anything, no chance to fight back, no chance to deflect, no way to save his life that was about to be torn away, it was terrifying. Spear in hand the murderer's predatory chuckles rang inside the speakers, behind the darkness those eyes glaring down on his victim. Gavin sucked in a disgusted breath, gray dilated eyes widening with what came next.

Whoever this person was took no hesitation to drag the sharpened dagger down through the side of the male’s neck, swiftly carving through the flesh. As the spear dive into the victim’s neck Gavin's dismay forced him to continue watching, he couldn't look away from the horrific execution that this monster of man was committing. When the unconventional weapon gutted through the victim's neck with a slick gruesome movement that penetrated through bone, causing the head to fall limp he felt something indescribable occur within his chest, gag reflex kicking his throat. He held that back.

Blood spilt instantly, bones snapped from the impale and force head nodding to the side as the spear jutted out awkwardly. The man jerked violently on the ground gurgling for breath, androids didn’t necessarily need to breathe. That razor edge leaked the fresh thick blood, rolling down the handle and onto those sinful gloved hands (as he now noticed). The victim’s body convulsed, holding onto its last breath before stilling, going limp to join the dead, red eyed staring at the rest of the room. At least it was quick. It was a punishment. That same deep voice from earlier let out a satisfied grunt, the attacker’s footsteps crawling near as he slowly walked back over to the fallen device. Warnings not given, another loud sound emitted from Gavin’s speakers as a foot stomped on it, ending the video.

Digital pictures was all Reed had ever seen in his time of being an officer and detective. Saw, some captured victims with bruises and deep wounds, decapitation, bent limbs at unnatural angles, hands stomped and mashed, demented torsos crusted with dry blood and infections, throats sliced open whilst a fountain blood poured out, eyes out of sockets and crushed. The most extreme was the aforementioned picture at the start of the day that was brought up by seeing the dismantled body of the YK500. All of these were screenshots and nothing more. In all his agonizing years he hadn't seen a clip that had killed in action, never saw a video of the disgusting inhumane deeds being committed. But now he had, and nothing could have prepared him. 

Gavin was struck speechless, shocked and sensing more gags to come while he shakily drifted the mouse to exit the tab. The stunned detective was paralyzed by a blend of emotions, swaying back in his chair, not caring if he ended up in Nines's uniform again. He needed some sort of consoling, pupils expanding after he removed his eyes from the screen and rubbed them, feeling dizzy.

“Fucking hell.." Finally finding some sort of response he tried his hardest to relax his body, soothe his alarmed heart and stomach which felt like it was turned inside out. How should someone, even an elite officer react to that? Brushing the gut-wrenching images out of his head was one thing but a video? That'd take some time and time was already ticking, had been from the beginning of this hellish hike of a partnership.

"Uh.." Again, speechless. They couldn't simply stop here, they needed to resume, they were actually getting somewhere. But how much more could he take after **_that_ **shitshow? For all they knew this could be the tamest of them all. "I'm going to the bathroom." Abruptly standing up he awkwardly excused himself, pushing past Nines and speed walking towards said restroom to avoid any questions from the probably taken-aback android.

Nines wasn’t _scared_ , but it was definitely rattling for anyone to see, human or android. It’s LED briefly paused on red in consideration, glancing down at Gavin when he drew in a quick breath before uprightly excusing himself. Nines couldn’t oppose the action, Gavin wasn’t tasked on homicides regularly and this was more than disturbing for an unseasoned detective such as himself. It took time to get accustomed to sights like this, look at Hank for example, and even still this was brutal for the first job. 

Or was it tame? That was a worse idea, there wasn’t much else seen so the two wouldn’t have any clue until more evidence was dug out. That man in the film was undeniably nerve racking, chuckling at the death dealt, unlike anyone else who was unlucky enough to catch a small snippet of the violent video. What would his real wrath invoked if something else really angered him? This could very easily be entering territory much more severe than any homicide case, Nines and Gavin would have to proceed more carefully, adding on to the dark fact that while they finally had seen someone, they couldn’t identify them.

Footsteps thumping down the corridor that brought him to the Men's Room he heaved the door open with a little too much force as he knocked the wall behind it. Inside and on edge he glanced around to see if anyone was tucked inside the stalls or cornered in the urinals. It was empty.

Good. No one needed to see the detective known for impoliteness and bastard-like ways reevaluating himself after being shocked to his core. Stepping to the sink he cranked on the faucet, sending out warm water, letting both hands bow beneath it. A plus side was that he didn’t have to wash his face in a grimy water fountain again.

For some reason it seemed his injured hand had fallen numb meaning he had forgotten about it so when the water rained down it was rudely awakened by harsh stinging. "Gah!— _shit_!" Hissing quietly he sucked it up, knowing that he couldn’t help it. It needed to be cleaned anyway along with his face. Splashing himself and _hoping_ it could just wash away the shocking events, flood away the shock and drown out the horror.

Nines wouldn’t be surprised if Gavin had to go expel his lunch after that, refusing to reopen that video file again until Gavin returned or until they agreed Nines could go over it in its lonesome. Was recommended really, Nines had nothing better to do and everyone preferred to hit the hay without nightmares. So that left the document last, the photos and videos sorted through.

Gavin…

The drive was closed for now and disconnected, Nines finally letting the pale peach skin flow over its hand as the limb pulled away from the keyboard. Gavin needed consoling, assurance. It probably wouldn’t offer much, but anything had to be accepted at this point, and so it took off to the restrooms to fetch its human. Adorable.

Water running down his moisturized face Gav glanced back into the mirror, seeing his reflection uneasy and overwrought, the grisly punishment replaying over. The victim sobs, impalement casting the head sideways as it bobbed lifelessly, blood spraying out as it caked and trickled down the spear, the killer's nasty huff of satisfaction. Revolting.

Entering into the stinkingly fresh room Nines caught Gavin huddled over the sink trying to wash off the sins of memory. Wouldn’t do much, experiences like that got engraved. “Are you alright, Detective Reed?” It asked with fake sympathy before bringing back up the task, “there is only one more file on the drive that needs to be looked over.” Was that an attempt to push Gavin forward to continue or help? Saying there was one left could go both ways. Nines shut the door behind itself and slowly approached him.

Before Gavin could splash another helping of water onto his sweaty exhausted face, Nines quietly barged in eyes taken away to settle to its arrival. There goes being being alone. Surprising that Gavin hadn't regurgitated his spicy lunch and coffee, would've been a great loss. Not exactly keeping the eye contact he muttered at its fabricated worry. Obviously he wasn't alright, he just witnessed something that would haunt him forever.

"No not really." Admitting something? Odd but to be expected. Nines parked to his side he cupped more water and repeated the same refreshing splash while groggily groaning in reaction to Nines saying that there was only one more file, it barely comforted his worries or braced him for what was to come. Both were only scratching the surface so it wasn't like they were done for the day or week. Leads needed to be tracked, location needed to be confirmed and the two suspects needed to be identified!

All of it was so gritty and tedious, so all he could do was scoff and shed off the building irritation. "Great, but that was just _one_ video in _one_ folder Nines." Call it by its name in an empty bathroom, typical.

Arching up he tiredly flexed his responsive hand and cracked his neck, soreness clinging to his joints from all the fast movements. Consoling wasn't apart of its programming Gavin could tell, after all the newer RK was already undertaking the comforting but Nines's partial concern was admirable, so cutting the machine some slack he looked the droid in its inexpressive eyes. "Just give me a minute."

Reassessing himself was the task now, don't need to rush him into another spiral of sickness, how much time it would take for him to recover his stomach and soiled mind was to be determined. Swiping another serving of coffee or eating at all was off the table as it was at a high risk of being thrown up as they watched more, using his phone wasn't a stress reliever and his hand was feeble so was he out of options? 

It seemed so, after all the newer RK was already undertaking the comforting even if it wasn’t golden, more like a rustic bronze trying to get a new sheen. Not wanting to carry on with his troubles in the bathroom he headed to the door, shouldering carefully around Nines having no energy to do the signature heartless shoulder bump.

Nines figured it should be more expressive to help appease its partner, express concern and maybe some kind reassuring words, but despite that nagging thought the persistence to get back to work and tug at Gavin’s resolve was stronger. At least it wasn’t a mirror encounter of the bathroom predicament at the mall, Nines might as well shape up some other time if Gavin expressed troubles then. 

The detective wasn't really organized yet but he hadn't vomited or fainted so really he was in a durable condition, thus off he went towards the desk leaving Nines to tread behind. Entering back into the main area he realized it had lost a few of its workers. Time continued to soar by, so many shifts were over. Lucky them. Look now, at least he was back on his way to the office by doing that, so success right?

Seeing its presence did its job by urging Gavin along it decide to follow him back to his desk, closing the door with a click and heels tapping against the tiled floors.

Since bolting out he hadn't caught the thumbnail to the last file so when he laid back into his chair and laid his hands flat on the table he did a double-take. It was just as ominous as the rest. Joyous. Maybe he could buy himself some time, discuss about it to stall, it wouldn't object the on-task suggestion. This was for his own sake, selfish really. Compiling everything he had seen inside his head he clicked his tongue and began. "Before anything we're going to need to break the other things down." Eyeing the opened tab with attentive eyes he fell silent, waiting for it to pick their battles, agree with its human partner's prompt or deny him and become more adamant on finishing it and _then_ analyze.

It _was_ true they only had that one document left to keel over, but there was still, Ra9 knew how many folders left. Nines didn’t expect Gavin to stay for the remainder of the night to stalk through those, Nines’ presence was required to ensure his computer didn’t get infected with secret malware. Those numbers that the folders were labeled by had to be something important and Nines knew it could decode them by morning. Would Gavin trust it on its computer over night though? Meant no harm but some people were finicky about that.

It understood his reasonings to press on the older subjects at hand before moving on as well, Nines already processed everything it could but Gavin was positively still recovering from the event and in case there was more gruesome imagery ahead maybe continuing on with this was best. That could be Gavin’s day since all the other officers seemed about finished. They could bounce off ideas. “Nothing from the film held a significant match to the photos, and the man who was slaughtered could have very well been human or android.”

Alright, it took him up on discussing the footage, good.

The blood was so dark and thick it was hard to identify. “They expressed fear and couldn’t speak. Like humans with prolonged use voices can be lost, but if damage as such had been extended for a long period then it could be broken that way.” Just pointing off possible speculations. “The main significance however was that the execution wasn’t carried out by removing a biocomponent but slashing through the neck.” Quite obviously. “What do you have to note?”’

The points addressed were solid, no need to negotiate that the blood was too shaded to be seen because red and blue were the only two indicators and that the method of the murder was punishment-like, the sufferer's screams leaving their throats in raspy gasps as if their voice had be sucked away. Human vocal cords could only make so much noise before drying out, voice boxes for androids could be removed entirely which evened out what they were. Those topics present Gavin took the opportunity to see to the location matter.

Ascertaining where this homicide was would be seen in several parts. First and foremost what sort of building were in? An abandoned building was probable, there were many in the city and some were residents of deviants but those were set in the heart of Detroit or urban areas with lots of neighborhoods. A basement or dungeon? His previous thought of the walls having some sort of noise resistant was now invalid.

There were many sounds, clanking and shifting with deep chuckles, the ghastly sound of a splintering neck. Echoes also traveled off the walls easily in the first video which had the voices and the scream, the user sounding like they were choking but no clarity on the actual scene. How far apart were these? Were these videos filmed all in one go or in parts? Were they in the same location? Was the camera propped high and just shaking in the second? Who was behind it in the first video if any? 

"Well first we saw the light streaks which were red and blue, filled with static then the yell so nothing else could be said on that, now the second one." Which was _way_ worse. "We saw restraints. Ropes, weapon is a spear." Stating the obvious he was but he was a detective that liked to revise every little second down to the last second, sharp and quick- no pun intended. "Now we have two suspects, both supposedly male. This wasn't torture, you saw how he did it." Too well. 

"It was a _literal_ execution, full executioner style. The location can't be too fancy, it's big if it has all those sounds echoing, an unfinished basement?" Wild accusation but it wasn't entirely bullshit like everything else that came with this case, could have been based in someone's home. 

A basement was very feasible, but that link and these pieces of evidence didn’t exactly align to the crimes they actually came upon on the streets. Or well, the ones that were photographed for them to view. That missing android from the mall still irked Nines, where could it have gone? There weren’t any tracks aside from its own life source with no scrap metal, it was completely boggling and that in itself was a lost opportunity. 

His one hand joined the conversation with invested gestures. "The location has to be remote enough for them to make that much of mess and noise." Blood had sprayed the floor and it was believably a one man job. "You said none of the photos really resembled the videos either." Trying not to lean himself into a dead sentence he paused. Throughout this evening they really only had a few plausible points.

"Ugh I have a headache now." Even with his good ideas all it gave him was a headache.

It’s LED flashed yellow at that thought before getting back on track, “there are multiple undocumented, abandoned houses and complexes nearby, but it would still be too extensive to narrow down a conclusive destination without more evidence.” They could discuss this back and forth all they wanted, with files still needed to be looked through, though they could be missing substantial breakthroughs. 

Exchanging on the views he agreed with many points. That a complex secluded enough to carry out such a monstrous crime couldn't be sought after yet until more verification was found. Darkness concealed countless things, the specs of the space, the setting. The sounds and the act was all they could feed off of. 

“Why was this hidden in the back of the store?” Another topic to bring up, pondering as it took in Gavin’s form. Tilting its head (almost like a damn dog) it looked over his frazzled features, hairline was either sweaty or wet from washing it over and his pupils were shrunk, shaky. Gavin couldn’t take another attack like that if any of these forbidden files had deeper secrets, but they could only get so far.

The store, how could he forget? Took a thousand years to get there with his interruption, nodding.

Another pressing question. Why _was_ it stored in a small box which he so happened to kick? In the back of a mall nonetheless filled with excited people but was shoved beyond a small business which had few? Only a few candidates could wiggle their way into private areas, authorized workers, cops like themselves or the managers. They did see that one intimated employee with the flashy hair, looking as if they hadn't even completed their education yet, they looked anything but suspicious. Crowds could easily shield someone from prying eyes so nothing could be jotted there.

Even in his bottomless thoughts he noticed how Nines was looking at him, starting rather. Weird, was it scanning him? 

No, but Nines decided right then and there, Gavin needed a break, some sort of breather.

“Would you like to take a break, Detective?” It asked softly, convincingly. “I can handle this myself you know and you can resign for the night.” Now that would definitely be a method to prepare himself properly for the next day. Nines would still have to drive him home though, but that wouldn’t be so terrible right? Already had his damn address.

Raising a reckoning brow it climbed higher at Nines's proposition to return home. Go home now? Glancing towards the lower corner of the screen it read 4:04 PM. Wow, time really wasn’t on their side today. Edging closer to dinner time, he ate earlier than his other colleagues but he was positive the clip had ruined his appetite for the rest of the night which would likely soil his attempts at earning a well deserved slumber too. 

It was true a lot retreated in for tonight, only superiors or high ranked officers stayed after hours. He was normally the first one out. Entrusting Nines with the surplus of files ran by Gavin just fine so why did he feel… indecisive of saying yes? His headache swelled that much more. 

Nines’ advanced software saw nothing more to waste time with these specific bits when there was more to take in, and Gavin was technically it's first priority, without him, it couldn’t do jack shit, a dog told to sit and if Gavin parted it’d be without a leash and owner. 

"Uh, alright, why the fuck not? Let's go. I have to feed the cats and do laundry anyway." Procrastinating was a pricey habit and he had been doing so for about a week so this would gainful. Time would tell if Gavin would share a slice of hospitality, show Nines the famed felines he loved, or say " _goodnight_." Barking about Nines never deleting his address was also in times' hands.

Satisfied with the answer Nines reached over the desk to put Gavin’s computer into rest mode. 

He may not live very far away, but just like the mall something else may come up where it would require more time, whatever that may be.

if it were only this single folder than it would be different but they were still in the dark, and today’s evening was ending with the dark fall quickly approaching.

Ah yes, pitch black darkness that engulfed everything, and as the two glanced at each other, they both had yet to realize what this was, and what being left in the _dark_ really meant.

For now though, bring hell or high water, they **_will_ **figure this out, one file and day at a time.

* * *

Well, reckon play the fool no one's ill at ease  
And put the deepest Swiss bank trust in you  
No one saw it coming  
  
A-ha!  
A-ha!  
A-ha!  
A-ha!  
  
Cost you to keep me quiet  
Hey!


	8. What in hell are you doing in my house?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One terrifying video and several photos down with who knows how many left Gavin and Nines decided that now is a prime time to clock in for the night as it steadily approaches. Soon the streetlights and surprisingly active nightlife will arise from its slumber and enrich the troubled streets of Detroit with noise, partying, casual walks, and night owls, (pray that no other crimes spring up). Sadly since Gavin is unable to use his left hand or settle it on anything for too long without pain, Nines opts to drive him home like a good little android, and Gavin just can't say no. How would he get home?
> 
> Once they do get home, Nines and Gavin's tension start to slowly dwindle away. So with the highest of hopes from whoever watches over the two, they pray that it'll stay. Dinner being a topic of uncertainty, Gavin decides on something that inconveniently (or perhaps not) gives them more time to get acquainted, unless they want to sit in dead silence. But since Nines's had a good amount of questions answered back at lunch, it's Gavin's turn.

Often, I am upset that I can not fall in love, but I guess

This avoids the stress of falling out of it

  
Are you tired of me yet?  
I'm a little sick right now, but I swear  
When I'm ready, I will fly us out of here

I'll cut my hair  
(Ooh) to make you stare  
(Ooh) I'll hide my chest

  
And I'll figure out a way to get us out of here  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Turn off your porcelain face!

* * *

While Gavin may not live very far away that didn’t mean that things would arise in the short time, just like the mall something else may come up where it would require more time, whatever that may be. With new perimeters in place Nines at least wanted to make sure Gavin was set off to a nice night, fed as well as those cats, maybe do some local care on that wrist of his and then leave. No more crises would haunt him in the late hours, but of course that was only a goal. Gavin had wanted Nines to throw away his address for more privacy and might be even more distant to let it inside. That was optional and very possible, but if it turned out to be the case Nines could at least recommend some things. 

“Then let’s be on our way then.” Pulling away to let Gavin lead this time. It may be a little odd to be towing behind an android of all things like it owned the place, was Gavin’s car and home they were regarding.

Nodding it's way he scooted up from the chair and off to the front area. Gavin looked aside for any workers he was civil with to find none. Connor must've finally retired, guessing back to Hank's house, the clues were all there that they lived with each other. The celebrated RK800 was the most wanted in Detroit and residing in a home alone was a recipe for disaster that no one should cooked. Surveying the front desk the android operators were still present and typing away, the recipients all had dispatched and so were they. No farewells needed to be said tonight, usually they were given to Miller and Tina.

Automatic doors disconnecting he stepped off and down the stairs a chilling bluster wafting past, the earlier footprints had been refilled with the blinding white color, it must've flurried in the past hour, weird, it wasn't listed in the forecast today.

So much for positive weather changes, it wouldn’t be a surprise if it snowed again once nightfall hit. If that came to be hopefully the roads wouldn’t get backed up or even more icy. Was already hazardous enough.

Finally making it to the vehicle Nines stood at the ready by the drivers side awaiting Gavin to chuck it his keys, distantly wondering about those felines at his home. Would they like it? It really only knew Honey from a photo so Nines could speak to that one, but from all the other colors on Gavin’s clothing it may not be that simple. Some animals didn’t like anything different than the normal coming human, could identify Nines as an android and heck with it and be mean. Not that Nines cared per say, but it wanted to at least make some sort of impression to Gavin through his animals. Weird.

“I hope you don’t mind that I drive again, right? It wouldn’t be favorable to damage your arm further, do you have any remedies at home that could help dampen the pain?” It spoke, suddenly very interested in the injury. How nice. “We could always take a detour to pick something up if you’d like.” Best of the best partner had to have the best human, or anything that could make the cut. Could be interpreted as care. 

As the partners went to the opposite sides of his frosted car the stubborn man fished for his keys and rung them around his finger, thumb commanding the doors to unlatch before under-handing them over and sliding in. Once he did the detective dipped his head to the side. Generous of it to mention his battered knuckles again but Gavin motioned denial.

"I've only broken my nose so no, wouldn't have anything, besides it's out of the way, I'll be fine." Indirectly telling he'd been through worse. It was a huge shock to anyone in his position that he hadn't had any other visible leftovers from combat except the discoloration on his nose. Battling against crime, brawls that partook in his youth, the clash in the Archive Room and always unsheathing his gun one would predict he had tarnished skin. 

Connor had inflicted a strike on the side of his neck which was vital, all he remembered was pulling the trigger and getting his hand yanked back before blacking out to be found by Captain Allen. Humiliating. 

His animal roommates weren't feral but they were cats and cats packed the bratty attitude that dogs lacked, originally Gavin only owned one. Honey was found in her kitten-hood. She had been subjected to a hoarding incident back in 2035, the vermin of a human's treatment neglected Honey of food, any nutrition left withered away, her mother had been torn away from her at birth so her deathbed was made that day.

Gavin's discovery of the ill-fated feline was when he heard about the ruckus on the news. Cops were dissecting the area. By the time he got there Honey was the last survivor, her siblings had all mournfully passed and it enraged him. No one at the scene had the capacity to care for her so Gavin knew he was the rightful one.

Chocolate and Minty were siblings that he adopted from the shelter a few months later seeing as she never experienced a family of her own. By early 2036 they all were part of his. Of course, this would never be told. Nines had never encountered cats before, Gavin's first meeting with Chocolate was tough love so weather they'd purr against the talking radiator or elect it as a new scratching post could be worth the visit for Gavin, RK not so much.

Without saying a word Nines backed out to begin the journey to Gavin’s residence. Although Nines knew where to go, it still wouldn’t be able to get through upstairs to whatever Gavin’s apartment was, he had a card key and pin that wasn’t accessible online. 

In reverse and revving away Gavin had nearly fallen asleep by the time they had rolled onto the main route, darkness already toning in. Daylights savings time called upon the sunset sooner than the summer in which he was used to. The receding of the blooming rays was magnificent to watch when it was brought around seven, a pleasant end to one's night and a suppers show.

The traffic wasn’t bad either thankfully, surprisingly, but that could be in comparison to downtown where it was always packed. Nines occasionally had to stop and slow because some idiot didn’t know how the laws of the road worked.

With smoother trails of the road indicating they were closing in on the small district Gavin was prodded awake by the movement of the racing vehicle transitioning onto different textures, mumbling irritably to glance upwards.

Eventually they made it to the entrance of the shabby establishment. Perks to living alone with three cats to feed. It had cracked sidewalks lining the side of the building with few huts to house cars under to whoever got there first, which they did not. The walls had chipped stone near the base that was originally a cream color but exposed smoothened bricks underneath. The double doors of entry had tinted glass with the complex’s name over it in white. 

Gavin had missed sundown and Nines hadn't spoken so when they rumbled into the appointed parking spot he numbly wiggled upward and opened his hooded eyelids to look at Nines. It was mainly blurry and the only thing that stuck out was the LED.

“Would you like me to accompany you up, or no?” Nines could always order a taxi and abandon this car here if the latter was the chosen option, but so went an opportunity.

"Uh, what? Yeah sure- whatever." Agreeing to the half-heard offer he stretched as much as he could within the compressed space, leg and back itching uncomfortably before he heaved the cold door open and staggered outside, all the while half-awake. His feet felt as if they had chains with metal balls attached and were dragging his ankles, shoulders heaved down by imaginary bricks that stacked on top of his upper back which was just sitting pains.

The nightly breezes blew by which jolted a wintry wake-up call, shivers frosting over Reed’s debilitation. Not the best way to be woken up but it worked, sadly it had thawed out his displeasure and moodiness too. "Come on, don't want to stay here longer than we have to, besides I want you to meet the cats." he groused, shutting the door and tottering off towards the main entrance and the fleets of stairs to come. What a sweet way to coax someone in. 

He occupied the twenty-fourth room on the second floor featured with a balcony, it was wee in size yet a perfect lookout for his spirited pets.

Nines accompanying him in the elevator would be exceedingly questionable, no way was he going to go up the stairs, so what if it was only two floors? In his grougy state that felt like a hike up Mount Everest.

In the mildly-populated premises he was friendly with only one. A tall blonde woman who resided on the fourth floor who to him was a nice outlet to chat about whatever was on his mind that day, just an acquittance. Aside from her the rest of the occupants only knew him as the quick-tempered cop that despised androids so any neighbors seeing him hauling one behind was weird enough.

Those in the lobby managed to earn Gavin a few outlandish looks, some questioningly, some almost outright mad and others nonchalant and uncaring. Everyone had different views on androids one way or another especially if said android hater was coming in with one. No one was or had to be particularly close to one another to know this was an odd decision for the short tempered detective. Nines chose to ignore them and wether Gavin chose to acknowledge the prying eyes as well was his own deal.

They were insignificant blips and didn’t need the attention. Nines would probably be out on its way to the precinct maybe after ten minutes passed from minor introductions to his cats. It was nice that he wanted to show Nines them at all, seemingly the only reason to bring it up. Nonetheless, all factors were the same and unchanged. 

Gavin deflected all those questioning glares by keeping his own snobbish glances to himself and sticking his eyes to the floor, hearing Nine’s graceful footfalls and jacket wrinkle with its timed steps.

Nines followed Gavin readily staying silent and alert even while they waited for the short time for the second floor to ding in the elevator.

As they entered the elevator and the doors secured shut, a brief notion.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” As if it cared, but it made itself sound apprehensive at least to pull the effect, both entering the elevator. Cats were fickle and Nines didn’t expect all of them to favor its presence if one somehow found a likeness. Nines was a stranger coming into Gavin’s home after all, might take time that Nines would never be granted.

Whilst the partners were lifted up to their wanted destination he shared some looks at the less than formal designs he was so accustomed too etched into the elevator’s walls. To him the entire floor was called home, to the repaired paints and remade foundation it was all cozy and provided security as a home should. Gavin hadn’t experienced the solitdarity of owning a house of his own or being in one since his youth. To say he was homesick..well..call it what you will.

Gaze returning to the robot he answered, voice drowned in exhaustion. "It depends, they might be moodier than usual since they haven't eaten yet." Food was the way to any pets' heart. 

Soon enough the doors opened to the designated floor and they were forced to exit for whoever else was signaling it from another floor. It was a long passage with old red carpeting on the floor, edges holding faded designs from the dated year the building was built. Looked spotless though, no crumbs, dirt or pebbles so it was at least maintained by someone. Studiously taking in its surroundings it wasn’t a wonder that Gavin’s quarters came up pretty quickly. It was silent beyond the door. Cats were probably asleep or causing intelligent mischief to keep their sound down, and Nines doubted Gavin lived with anyone else. No one could put up with his shit continuously—at least not if you were built for it.

“It’s not just Honey, correct?” To double check it’s suspicions, taking a further step back to give space.

Gavin felt so fucking relieved that they were finally home, looping the keys onto his thumb and briefly stopping to answer.

"Yeah, Chocolate and Minty are the others. Chocolate has attitude, takes after me. Minty is shy, Honey loves everyone." After informing the introductions he resumed and held the rusted key in hand and wandered in the spot Nines had left and inserted the key with a clunk. Turning it three times to the left and once to the right he wiggled it just a bit to finally draw it open. He would've used his card but hey, that was in his wallet and his keys were here so what the heck? Laziness at its peak.

The smell of declining smoke and excited mewls greeted them as he gazed down to see his excited feline friend kneeling in front, Honey. She was the first to always greet him. Chocolate remained the silent type. He preferred to observe from one of the couches or whatever he deemed suitable for his furred rump and purr quietly. Minty always stared from afar, to bashful to come out until ready.

The apartment wasn't anything too up-top, definitely not as decorative as Elijah's by a long shot, but it was also wasn’t run down, it was very chic and modern in fact. He had his casual living room with a curved sofa and an HD TV for displaying those matches of football every Saturday and Sunday. The flatscreen TV had two large dark wood shelves on both sides that kept some other knick knacks intact, the remotes tucked to the side along with multiple cases of movies.

His kitchen was standard too, it had a stainless steel refrigerator and dishwasher with a few stickers to give it some pizazz. A DPD logo and three cat paws that proudly glued his shopping list and schedule. The countertop was black granite with traces of silver spots and golden squares that all meshed together in a glamorous display. The backsplash had a shiny crystallized patterns with silver linings that ended at the deep sink. A pile of dirty dishes overfilled it. The master bedroom had what one would expect. A singular queen-sized mattress and his own bathroom with the cleansing necessities and the very diverse closet. 

Striding over to the kitchen and shuffling out of his leather jacket he plopped it onto the couch and whistled softly. "Chocolate get down here." Addressing the pet the brown-furred creature meowed softly and bounded down to waddle over. Minty was nowhere to be seen, perhaps she was taking a cat nap in his room? Likely, the commotion should've beckoned her over though. She could be answering Nature's call, she'd arrive when ready. Heading into the homey kitchen he zipped open the heavy bag of kibble that the three loved. Chocolate hadn't followed in Gavin’s strides though, and instead was staring right at Nines, a throaty growl rumbling out. He was more than cautious, spine curling into a defensive stance.

Well that certainly didn’t look good. Looked like Chocolate wanted to attack it. Nines tilted its head in dismay at the aggressive feline standing erect at the still open doorframe. Its arms were glued to its sides and eyes staring forward like if they dared look away it’d be pounced. Irrational. Nines doubted these cats liked physical effort like that to try and scathe someone. 

Stating the obvious; “I don’t think Chocolate likes me.” No shit. Was this going to turn into some immature staring contest? Nines could win easily if the two decided to go down like that, but with a soft shuffle down by the cuff of its pants Nines had to tear its gaze away for a moment to find that tiny orange kitten rubbing herself against the black fabric. 

Ah.

Some of her fur had already shed onto the fabric and made it clear as day that Nines had meddled with animals, no problem though. Kneeling down to humor the cat’s motions nimble long fingers lightly floated in the air for her to come into contact with the next run. They glided across her smooth back and Nines was delighted to read satisfaction off this cat. “Hello Honey.” Nines greeted smoothly, voice low and slower to not startled her or Chocolate that was becoming an increasing hostility, 

Chocolate wasn't too fond of visitors human or not but he rarely saw the cross kitty having any strong disliking to _any_ newcomer, but the way his back created a bridge along with the curtly hisses were the unmistakable signs of aggression. 

Gavin rattled the bag of harden-pellets while Honey was at Nines's side enjoying the bot's caresses in her auburn pelt smoothly swimming between her movements. If Chocolate and Honey were too preoccupied then Minty would get first dibs. He brought down the scooper and dipped it inside the dried kibble and lifted a cup full. It would be split evenly among them, he'd always have to supervise since Chocolate would try to rob some extra servings from Honey's bowl, Minty would whack him on the head if he dared. Chocolate was some sort of reincarnation of Gavin if he was a cat. Honey was the only courteous one in the house, she favored everyone who gave a good petting. Was a cute sight.

“My name is Nines, your master named me.” A different introduction compared to the ‘sent by Cyberlife’ but anyone could figure that the tiny animal wouldn’t understand it. More fur clung to the dark hems of Nines’ coat and it’s cold eyes motioned back to Chocolate. The brown animal still hadn’t let up despite the call for food. Before he could try and do something Nines stood up to hold some dignity if those events turned south, disappointing Honey, yet Nines would rather have an uninjured face for tonight thank you very much. Thirium wasn’t exactly healthy to consume.

Nines could try socializing with her again after they’d eaten, maybe Chocolate and that other one. It closed the door behind to prevent an escapee from dashing down the passage. 

After Nines had gotten up to confront the sassy brown cat Honey padded over and patiently perched by Gavin’s heel, mannerly gaze upwards with elated mewls and chirping. Reed’s gaze fell to the approaching Honey, smiling at her excitement. The drowsy detective rolled his eyes and stepped aside when Honey pawed at his damp shoes, pacing around and curling her tail around his ankle, purrs resonating through her small body. Truly adorable.

He then took a look back at Nines and Chocolate who were ...having some sort of contest? Weird, but he didn’t stare for too long, already back to tending to the food since someone was getting impatient.

"It'll take him awhile to warm up to you." Just another similarity between Chocolate and him. There was a first for everything. 

Cat’s introduced Nine’s noticed for such a bland outer appearance of the household the inside was much more charming and upkept, minus the scratch marks on the furniture, hair wafting around and of course that _dreadful_ smoke!

Nines wouldn’t be surprised if Gavin had grown immune to the stench, numbed by the countless cigarettes he breathed in. Nines observed a full ashtray on one of the tables soon after that thought. 

The smoke was one thing, but if any of his pets got into that there’d be more trouble than a high veterinary bill. To save Gavin that trouble Nines went to retrieve it, speedily. Also meant getting closer to Chocolate however who hissed at the oncoming proximity, but with a sidestep over him Nines managed to avoid any conflict, plucking the tray up. 

“You shouldn’t leave these in compromisable places. It’s dangerous enough for them to breathe in your bad habits.” Scolding, that’d go over well, looking over the greyed out ashes and butts left behind. Where to put this?

Bending down and pouring the feed into the belonging bowls he lowered his brows at Nines's comment, a bit distracted by tending to the cats to answer sooner, knowing it was about that smoke tray he forgot about last night, metal scraping a giveaway. "Yeah I know but I can't do much. They won't touch it, they're smart and don't like the smell." Who would? It was pungent and dallied for hours, every smoke-break just added on and opening the windows in this frosted season would turn his house into an igloo. 

Of course these poor animals didn’t enjoy it, even Nines felt its nose crinkle from the foul odor. Couldn’t completely vandalize Gavin’s name though, aside from ash trays sitting out and the house stinking like it’d just been freshly dosed after a fire he took exemplary good care of these cats. They were plump with reason, maybe Chocolate a little more so, coats shining and seemed cheery enough minus new people waltzing into their lives. Chocolate would come around. Nines would persuade him hopefully with more attentiveness. Although, would it ever come back to this apartment in the future to do so? 

When the bowls were nearly ready he heard the eager mews of Minty as she hopped over at last. But she did skid to a halt midway when she sensed her sibling's discomfort and wary pose. Minty's ears flattened onto her head when she spied Nines but she didn't spat like her brother, had some politeness at least. 

Peering back he blinked at Nine’s holding his ashtray like a statue. Why didn’t it just ask? He pointed to the vacant garbage can to answer the unsaid question and as he did Minty snaked past Nines and up to the bowl, Chocolate forfeited the staring as well and bounced over to join while Honey loitered last. 

Dumping the remains of Gavin’s life stunt down the trash Nines simply set the emptied dusty tray on the counter. Thinking more thoroughly about it even if these felines did want to get into it, putting it anywhere in the room they’d be able to reach. Hopping chairs or shelves, these creatures were nimble little things and determined when they set their mind to it. 

With the faint rustling of food being devoured he zipped up the hefty bag and slouched it against the bottom of the fridge and let a bigger smile tweak his lips.

Good, now all were happy. Now to see to himself, while the recording had rid of his appetite it had reappeared. What would he eat? Could he even cook?

“So what do you plan to eat for dinner?” Looks like it read his mind.

Was also another final task that Nines had assigned itself to do, make sure Gavin ate. Full bellies to bed felt better and was sure to have positive repercussions for the morning. Would do Gavin better after the day. Perhaps Nines could assist him as well, but it’s never tried anything like that before and didn’t know if Gavin had anything for them to cater with. 

Then again Nines could always be ordered to not do anything and leave. It was already out of jurisdiction and would have to listen without compliant. Was an attempt.

Nines just so happened to at last notice the new cat that wandered in, Minty. What a pretty coat, white and spotless. A shame she had to be reclusive towards it as well because of the other sibling, at least Nines didn’t feel the threat of attack radiating off her. Did it want to try and pet her as well? Ha, want. Maybe another time…

If Gavin was asked about how he felt with Nines literally being in his house then in all honesty Gavin would've confessed he forgot it was there for a few good minutes with it being so stealthy, moves having no sound, didn’t need to breathe either. Unnerving to outsiders but with his enhanced alertness it wasn't much of a spook anymore and when it spoke he was reminded of both matters. Food.

A good question, what did he plan to feast on tonight? Something pre-packaged? Spaghetti he couldn't do, the heat would scorch his out-of-order hand if he tried and using his right could result in a mess, furthermore he would have to continuously stir. Maybe microwave something? It was quick but the microwave tended to absorb all the authentic flavor that the frozen containers held, chicken he already had and wasn't hankering it. He wasn't a macaroni fanatic, too slippery, either too cheesy or not cheesy enough, guiltless to say he only ate Elijah's recipe. Pondering more it came to him.

Pizza. Greasy triangular bliss sprinkled with toppings of his choice, getting more fizzy soda to guzzle it down, why not buy a whole pie? He'd shamelessly do so in the past evenings, Nines wasn't a scapegoat for his gluttony, it could also be an opening to use this walking-talking gadget again. 

Nines could effortlessly order it with two beeps of its network and it'd be here in a flash, no need to get up and move. "Yeah, pizza. Too lazy to do anything." Here it comes.

"So could you order it for me? Search the local pizzeria, should come up, put it under Reed." Didn't even say please or make it sound grateful, again.

One small interruption came through though when he heard some competitive growling. Confused to find himself shortly unamused Chocolate was hatching his master plan to steal Honey's platter again.

"Fuckin'- Chocolate knock it off!" The envious thief glared back at him with challenging eyes but didn't move. Great, did he have to intervene now? Yes. Damn cats. He did what he had to do. And what was that? Diving his hands under the conniving cat and lugging it up.

Not like consent was a thing between him and the snarky feline Gav bent forward and caught the covetous cat who was having none of it. In turn Chocolate lunged out at Gavin who flinched back but happened to have him already in a hold. Relocating him over to the couch he dropped him there. 

Well that certainly was amusing Nines internally deemed. A loud elicited hiss escaped Chocolate as his paws touched down on those run down cushions, fur standing on end at the assault like a trickle down his spine. Could say it was reassuring to Nines to know Chocolate was an asshole to Gavin too, how fitting given the two. 

Would’ve figured Gavin would be the sole trainer, the lion tamer, but supposedly not. It didn’t take much for Chocolate to try and retreat back to his own bowl again to get some grub, Honey and Minty eyeing him warily once his presence came back upon them. 

Not like Honey would do anything if he decided to snatch more of her kibble, but stares were everything nowadays. Minty would be the savior, giving her brother that look that a mother would give to her son when she found out he was planning to steal something or sneak out.

What a selfish brat this cat was, giving Gavin the regular hissy-fit when he didn't get his way, Gav had some battle wounds from when he wasn't fast enough. Even after chomping down the given scoop-full he'd whine for more just like Reed's coffee addiction and problematic habits for days. Punishing Gavin with more spitting he shunned the whining pet.

Tuning back to Gavin it began pulling up the local pizzeria he spoke of which was a snitch. Nines set the number on a tab for later in case Gavin required it again, nifty work and resourceful. Not bothered by the bluntness of the request nor snappiness Nines started the call, all without asking for Gavin’s preferences. Was it’s decision to decide what Gavin inevitably ate since he hadn’t directed any opinion on what to get. 

Once Gavin caught wind to the slightly devious plan Nines was conjuring even shouting over Nines’ voice wouldn’t do much good because it wasn’t like a phone, was all in its head and outside noises couldn’t interfere. “Yes hello, I’d like to order a pizza.” It greeted following up with the address. Nines gave Gavin a side eyes as it paced further into the room, still darkened somewhat from half closed blinds and the depressing light outside. Was a mix of purple and grays sun already descended. Wow, that was quick. 

Gavin gave his attention to Nines that had expectedly obeyed, a twinge of gratitude sprouting but was kept inside, still so bold and feeling obliged to relentlessly be a shithead to androids.

Thankfully Gavin didn’t live in a too dangerous of a neighborhood to scare the pizza crew off like others had to work around with. Poor souls indeed. “This is Detective Reed.” Almost sounded like Gavin was recognized, but was the detective part really necessary? Their voices were completely different even if Nines could perfectly replicate his. “No I’m his android partner.” That would suit well. In any case the charge was filed under whoever’s name and would arrive momentarily. 

“I’d like a veggie pizza with pineapples being of abundance please.” Pineapple pizza. One of the world’s least favorite pizzas, not a meat lovers like anyone else would enjoy, Gavin would be snacking healthily tonight. Nines wouldn’t know if the scheme would backfire or not if he did turn out to be one of the few who _liked_ pineapple pizza, but call it a little payback for...the day. Yeah. Gavin had it coming for being an ass and he could eat healthier anyways.

Gavin's preference on the type of pizza? Guess what, he couldn't care less and even more fun facts about the inconsiderate cop? He actually _liked_ pineapple pizza. He liked the oily cheese combined with the citric flavors the pineapples leaked. Left handed and a pineapple on pizza lover, what kind of human was he? Anyway it almost did everything perfect.

Almost.

What wrecked the order was the charging of the vegetables. He hadn't eaten vegetables in forever. Must've received the genes from Mr.Kamski as he too would crinkle and cringe away at vegetables. Their parents would always bother them with that sort of stuff like any guardian should. He could just be a picky immature weirdo and take the cut-up slivers off and trash them. Any parental figure would disprove at the childish ways but Nines wasn't blueprinted to be a father, it wasn't Hank and shouldn't mind. No refunds could be made and being pesky about it was too childish even for him.

There was a pause from Nines as it ignored everything, LED spinning a stubborn yellow for a moment before solidifying back to blue. Back to life. “Payment confirmed.” Paying for yet another meal probably with a gracious tip as well. Could do so with CyberLife’s bank at its availability since they had more than enough funds to let it run wild, more than it needed, ah the irony; CyberLife was in the gutters. 

Lazily slumping onto the couch Chocolate had finally surrendered to his two protective flat-mates who were glaring him down, Honey was doing her best (her glares looking more like pouting) while Minty was doing most of the intimidating, green eyes sharp with disapproval. The sweaty v-neck that clung to his chest was getting gradually wetter the more he shifted and the moist texture of the shirt reminded him that laundry was next and then a shower. 

Should he send the innovative RK home? Well not home, back to the precinct. Inclining back into the plush sofa he dragged his fingers through his slick hair and locked his gaze to the ceiling. What if he required its services again? It could do his laundry right? Kill two birds with one stone!

Of course he wouldn't admit to it that he was.. alright with hi- _its_ company. 

Fixated eyes going down the hall where the bedroom was, then moving to Nines he felt very off that it was still standing there. It was an android not a statue, it had joints. Was it awaiting an invitation?

"Uh, you know you can sit down." Unprofessional with his egotistical complex. It could sit next to him and proceed with it's discomfiture if that's what it was experiencing, it would make them victims of small talk too but he'd go with the flow, let's see.

"So, you wanna know anything about me or?" It's Q&A session was over so it was his turn, learning about your partner was beneficial if he hadn't subconsciously disclosed everything.

Since all they had to do once the pizza delivery came was to sign off on the receipt and they’d be good Nines swayed away from the world again. Well, Gavin would be good, Nines didn’t expect him to share his food again. Might even be thrown out before it arrived so who knew, but apparently that wouldn’t be as soon as Nines thought. An invitation to sit down usually enacted conversation to boot, and Nines would not take that for granted; especially since Gavin was opening himself up to question.

Ooo goody. Softly sitting itself down on the sofa it tried to make itself appear comfy, relaxed, but just like Connor lacked in his machinehood Nines still held that perfect unbreakable posture, holds folded over its lap. Looked even more stiff if anything. Nice try. Nines didn’t see the desire to bring up when the pizza would arrive in any case because really anyone could judge that the call had ended and it wasn’t like it’d take an hour. They had time.

Good, and to Gavin's surprise Nine's hadn't made his home a living hell, or today for that matter, so to start with the granted questionnaire...


	9. Sitting in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines willingly sharing company is already strange enough, so it shouldn't be TOO strange that Gavin shares quite a bit about him is it? A brief glimpse into Reed's past is more than puzzling, and Nines is more so confused rather than fulfilled after it, yet accepts it either way. Gavin is the man who barks constantly and has no filter to that foul mouth so lets not forget that, Nines having no room to judge since it really can't. Though that doesn't make it less, odd, and a bit sad in its cool blue eyes. The whole thing is quite brief, and what they DO have room for is more conversation, Gavin might as well ask it to take a seat at the table to eat with him with all the oddities happening huh?
> 
> Well, Reed then decides that other things require his attention, deeming them more important. The officer is forced to depart from its very awkward company and do what he has to do...
> 
> Whether that is a mistake or not..well lets just see. A state-of-the-art android on its own, who doesn't exactly know what personal boundaries are... yeah.. Poor guy, Gavin just wants this day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this one! Got busy x3 Enjoy nonetheless. a long one! :3

_Playgrounds and playgrounds of ice._

_One change to melt away and die._

_Maybe I’m naive and a little lost._

_To think you’d care about me when I’m gone_

_Don’t get me wrong I love the ones on my side. But I’m left alone and they have their own lives_

_Tell me what is the cost what am I doing wrong_

_I just need to be where I belong_

_1234 I declare a failure 1234 I need there to be more_

_More than the high school life. More than the empty highs._

_More than the wasted times i spent on you_

_More than the web of lies._

_More than the borderline._

_More than the fakest hype you spent on me_

_Do you wanna be my best friend_

_Do you wanna be my best friend?_

* * *

“How did you acquire the scar across your nose?” It shouldn’t be a very hard question to ask, but how was it to know that the scathe could be meaningful? It almost looked like it faded across the cheek to who knows where else. Living life with a dangerous career could bring up a lot of faults, but really it could’ve just been Chocolate. Asshole he was. They were. Its eyes looked curiously on catching the soft light from outside almost bathing the bright gray a purplish, LED and blue lining on its clothing providing said color to illuminate the space and Gavin’s own rustic features.

His nose scar huh? Interesting first question to start off, either way it was a wonder among his associates when they had their first look at him, who couldn't notice the narrow scratch? It was like a damn dull medal that he could never take off. None opted to pry on the subject let alone ask.

He wouldn't call it a heroic nor sob story, it wasn't his fault overall. Back in elementary school around the end of the year when he was about to graduate from the prison of pre-pubescents and go into his freshman year Elijah's geekery was his kryptonite for numerous bullies to go and ridicule him. Gavin was busy dealing with declining grades and lateness that all met with detention almost every week and Saturday school. He was the competitive sporty kid in gym and the local dumbass alpha in the halls.

At the time the brothers were at their apex of distancing themselves from other peers along with all the changes around them having no end which provoked emotional and mental troubles. On his side of the story it was anger and for Elijah it was frustration that grew into reclusiveness. Gavin was loud and rambunctious so no one would sample a fight, _now_ with Elijah he was _fresh meat_. Androids didn't exist, technology was modern and he was a kid so any hatred was driven by after-hours and nonsensical teachers. Everyone took a leap at being the top dog so when a bundle of thoughtless fourteen years olds needed to vent it was through other's misery. And who was the vent in this? Eli.

With the summary of teen Gavin and to make a long story short, Gavin had fended off a few pitiable bullies when they had cornered Elijah while Gav just so happened to waltz by. Sibling rivalry dissolved as soon as he saw the trembling nerd and sprung in. His countering was successful but not without one of the oppressors whacking Gavin clean in the face and raking a sharpened pencil down his nose that drew to his cheek. The rascal cut deep, blood was drawn. A vile move on the attacker's part but Gavin fled with Elijah unharmed and the administrators fuming. 

Those were the days.

Gavin began tiredly. "I was in eighth grade and some shitheads decided to pick on my _—_ "

Crap, right. Nines wasn't informed yet that Elijah and him were related. That was good and bad which would've been a hell of a lot worse if he hadn't caught himself.

" _—_ decided to pick on my _classmate_. I got in front of them and told them to fuck off the kindest way possible as a fourteen year-old but it ended up with one of them decking me in the face and slashing me with a pencil." So anyone with credible humor would laugh at his youthful debacle but this rust bucket hadn't laughed once, granted it was mostly diverted by the detective all the time since he was such a distraction.

As Gavin predicted in the end not even a crack for a smile was allowed. When would it ever?

That sudden halt mid sentence was jarring as Nines listened. Nines’ brows scrunched downward a fraction with its softwares telling it that Gavin was hiding something, and frankly what else could be the reason for the abrupt interruption? Whatever, Gavin's story progressed. At this point Nines would take things in skeptically for any other possible deception. Not like it would ask Gavin what the true tale would be afterwards, that’d be out of place and rude, but _still_. Nines may get around the fact now given his occupation, but in youth it never would’ve expected _Gavin_ to be the one to help his fellow man. Or classmate who seemed very random, not even a name was given to leave Nines to infer that said person was no longer in touch with Gavin. Still didn’t sit right, but the scar was proof enough that some damage had taken place on that day details fabricated or not. 

"Yeah. It isn't some brave battle scar from a mission or anything." If it was it'd be a minimalistic price to pay.

In time it’d get around to asking Reed what and why he was holding things back, though for now it responded smoothly. “Surprising that a pencil would hold such a tarnishing scar after all that time.” Unimpressed but wasn’t surprised by the idiocy by the bullies or Gavin.

"Must’ve hurt.” Especially with all those sensitive nerves on the face, it made Nines wonder that if such a simple act like childhood carelessness left such a mark, then what kind of other imperfections laid on his skin? Now _that_ was _definitely_ beyond its bonds to dare ask, but the persistent thought was shoved to the back of its mind for now. Was probably some more scratches or bullet wounds from work, all that was suspected.

Briefing a shake of his noggin and twitch of his sprained hand he scoffed. "Hurt like a bitch, I'm surprised too, he could've gotten my eyes if I didn't move quickly enough, pencil lead isn't the best thing to have in your blood." Duh, and it was only one of his many scars.

What other questions should it bother with? Eyes turning back to soft padding from Gavin’s kittens in the kitchen it guessed they’d finished their meal or were abandoning the leftovers for later. Them. Its eyes sat on Honey and her orange pelt. “What about your cats?” A pause. “What made you want to adopt them? Chocolate acts very feral.” A joke.

On to the second question which was about his cats. That'd be something he'd happily engage in, his appreciation of the felines were infinite and never-ending. Cats were slender sleek creatures who travelled in solitude and hunted while shrouded in darkness. Beautiful eyes watching each step, claws serrated like razor blades to defeat any adversary. Silent and facilitated with instinct. Nines was asking about all three of them and when it noted Chocolate's demeanor which it compared to feral he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Like I said, he gets it from me."

Let's begin with Honey, his favorite and the kindest, Minty would come second and ranking in at third was Chocolate. Honey was so young when he took her in, nothing more then a trembling bundle of fur that resented the entire world and despised humans, the ones who betrayed her, never gave her any sort of resemblance to a positive life. Confined in a cage, the only specks of the dawn was through the cages' bars that distorted the rays and ruined the splendor. It tore him up when he saw the petrified animal clumped inside the enclosures.

"Honey was three months old when I found her, she was subjected to a hoarding incident three years ago. She was weak and on the brink of starvation and the monster who trapped her there took away her mother as her siblings died from malnutrition.The police force was there and I happened to hear about it on the TV. I rushed over just as they were rescuing her. She was the only survivor." Sympathy, regret, pain. It quavered in his voice but didn't contort his expression.

"No one had the skills or cared to take her in and I knew she'd be put up for adoption and never get adopted..or..be put down." What a downer this suddenly became. To be put in death’s way just because you weren’t strong enough, _because_ of _someone_ ripping your chance away. Inhaling he went on.

"Chocolate and Minty grew up together in a rescue program, they're siblings. Honey was left alone her entire life, I was needed at the police force still so I couldn't bare to leave her alone for so many hours, so that's why I got those two." Gesturing towards them both. "I realized when I adopted them that they were inseparable, always cuddling in each others fur, I wasn't going to be heartless and take one and leave the other." This was a 'get to know me' moment not a sob story. Composing himself he half-smiled.

"In the end they all got what they needed, a good home and someone by their side even though sometimes they don't thank me." Honey was knowing of her master's reminiscing, glancing up at him and bouncing over and onto his lap. Who needs dogs when he had these lively bunch?

Nines wouldn’t have expected the sob story to come from the animals over his nose—somehow as that sat. Yes they were undeniably cute, but such a heartache to come from Honey of all of them was a surprise. Even seeing Gavin choke up was a lot. Nines was just reassured that they had a good home and were in the right place. Could be better, but judging from where they were before this was the best that could be offered. Nines looked down to the new weight on Gavin’s lap with a soft expression after learning of her past. How she was so sweet it learned even from such short exposure when all she’d experienced was hell in her short life was unbelievable. Drifting to distance others or becoming snarky and mean like Chocolate would’ve been expected, a very doable option, but instead Honey offered her tender heart on a platter for the world to whoever would share the kindness. Rare in cats and oh so endearing. Gavin sure taught her differently, glad he was there to take her in and save her when he could. Seeing this animal buried with the other lost siblings would be tragic.

Amazing no lasting scars of that malnutrition ailed her to this day, but there was a possibility it could come back in old age. Who could say? At least she had company to get through with it together. Nines reaches out to stroke her fur again, fingers curling around the soft fuzz around her ears and neck. It’d grown fond of something. Great. Forcing itself to stop almost as soon as it began the caressing in apprehension, facing forward to the blank room to ignore the both of them. “I’m sure they thank you in their own way. Just look at this one.” Honey, rubbing herself and shedding all over that dark shirt Gavin wore. “Why all names with food though?” Honey, Minty, Chocolate it really couldn’t be missed.

Downer slightly lifted by the tiny smile that graced his face and comforting glides of Honey's form he blinked tiredly, consciousness begging to be put to rest for the night to come. The later he prepared for his slumber the more the looming possibility of him arriving late and getting another tardy strike ascended higher and higher. Better make sure it doesn't happen, after his explanation for the name’s he could instruct Nines to treat his laundry. That also polluted the complex, then go hop in the shower as he supposed the pizza (since it hasn’t gotten here yet), would take a bit longer, and finally send it home. Disbanding his thoughts the droid's broad arm stretching towards the passive kitty jolted him back to reality, eyes wearily examining its fingers that curled and massaged her to only be suddenly wrenched back. Touchy, touchy.

So.. what in the world? Why was it acting as if it was embarrassed? Or shy? Reluctantly looking away too. Squinting and lifting his eyebrow in suspicion as it completely disregarded them both for some reason. Suddenly, the third question was eventually asked. A charmed snicker puffed out, dropping it's odd behavior.

Why _did_ he name his fluffy sidekicks all after food? Originally it was because of their appearances and what they represented.

Chocolate's deep brown coat with a sable muzzle and tail tip reminded him of Chocolate chips, Minty's ultra-clean and shiny white pelt with verdant bright eyes was like Christmas, so mints. Then Honey's rustic ginger colour with those alluring inky stripes that sketched down her spine, pale monochrome on her maw.

The names complimented all of them even if he didn't purposefully intend the coincidence. Precious.

"Well Chocolate has a dark brown coat and black spots, like chocolate chips, Minty has the white fur and those green eyes and Honey.." Why was he pausing all of sudden? Hesitance intruding on his traditional 'shut up and let me talk" intonation? _Interesting._

"I named her Honey because she's so sweet and because of her fur." Creativity never was his forte.

In any case, he could tell the brooding robot was clueless on how to continue, no need to milk the awkward session any more. The hour had reached 6:42, time was just racing by. Even so it wasn't time to send Nines back _yet._

"Alright, you go take care of my laundry, I'm going to take a shower." Seizing the old dirtied jacket he swung it over his shoulders and moseyed down the corridor signaling one heavy arm to the back of the hall and to the left. "There's the washing machine." Turning to the right to enter his room Gavin ravaged through the trash heap of clothes and speedily gathered them all and dropped them carelessly into the burgundy hamper that sat near his dresser, adding the leather garment like a cherry to a procrastination pie.

Exiting he presented it to the Nines with a cocky grin. "Here you go, I'll be thirty minutes at most." The grin was dropped, stern glare replacing it. "So _don't_ touch **_anything_**."

Being used as a house maid. Perhaps while completing this task Nines put some of its background processors to use to figure out that case they were ignoring. Or more for itself was ignoring, Gavin had the excuse of an actual paycheck, work hours and the right for rest. Nines didn’t, not like it wanted that anyways. Didn’t see why it would need so when time could be better spent on other tasks. Laundry was a stretch even still and thirty minutes was plenty enough time to do some snooping with the extra amount. 

Subtle warning ignored to do some investigative work of its own, “I wouldn’t _dream_ of it detective.” Dirty liar, Nines doubted there’d be much in this shabby apartment anyways. Information was information though and it had to take advantage of that. 

Gavin's personalized dearth of keeping his own promises were just as faulty so Nines giving him the nonchalant vow of _‘never dreaming’_ he highly distrusted. Yet what could the bitchy detective do? He needed to disinfect his sweat soaked body and rinse off the fetor of cat fur and smoke, he didn't have clairvoyance to spy on everything or anyone simultaneously so he'd have to believe its sketchy words for the time being. Mistake number ten thousand, permitting an android that takes advantages no matter the invasive aspects or specifics and let it roam your house with your personal belongings. What a naive move.

Scooting into the bedroom it thankfully looked decent now without the heap of rotting clothes sprawled in every direction, smelled better too. If Gavin planned to persist with the delaying of every chore then so help him, his apartment may as well be called 'dirty clothes heaven.' Have fun picturing that.

Firmly grasping the ridges of the dirty laundry basket Nines sought out to toss them in the washer while Gavin strayed to do his routinely act. Really...laundry of all things. Why did he let it get this bad in the first place? Almost didn’t fit in the basket, and once pressed to begin loading up the wash Nines realized it’d have to be done in two loads. Just great. Now that would definitely take longer than thirty minutes, but Gavin could be tasked to take care of the stragglers. Smelled nasty from festering in there, but finally after some detergent they’d be cured. Standing up again Nines left the abandoned basket by the rattling machine to silently remind Gavin to take care of that. Now to look around, a personal job appearing in its HUD like with Connor’s ‘learn more about Hank.’ 

Turning heel it decided the living room would be the least likely room to rise anger from the temperamental human if it were caught. It didn’t look like there would be much in there but that large shelving area with those cases looked promising. Had to be quick, so to snoop it lightly plucked one of the boxes down to sort through the belongings. Wouldn’t it be great if they all turned out to be empty just to be put on display. How unlike Gavin.

Gavin slithered out of the shirt and flung it onto the bed sheets which were mildly out of place. Next he removed his undergarments, jeans tended to imprison heat with no way out which made the material a huge breeding ground for sweat and other odors. Ew.

Chucking the clammy pants off it was instant relief, cold air a blessing. Gavin didn't purchase any sort of stylish bathrobe like Kamski wore, that thing was made of the finest silk and other riches that would murder his bank account. Instead he wore pajama bottoms and sauntered around topless. To him that made him feel like the richest man in the world.

He **did** live alone after all, cats didn't count and visitors were scarce, up until now that is. Flicking on the light of the master bathroom he shut the door with a secure _‘click’,_ then wandered over to the sink. The mirror reflected the same sticky body and face back at him. His skin was glossed with many more scars like Nines had assumed but respectably shunned from asking. A long jagged scar carved down the left side of his stomach near his ribs, the vicinity wasn't life threatening but the way it had healed went wrong and became ugly, and the hospital bills didn’t make him feel any better.

Those bad habits of his meddled with his health so healing took longer. Sighing at his reflection he strayed away and to the shower, craning the handle to the right temperature as hot droplets rained down. It took no longer than two minutes for him to step in.

Once Nines heard the water begin to run in the other room it softly opened the lid and set it where the fancy container once sat. The exterior was dark and textured with scale like patterns, smooth and shiny to the touch. The inside was dark as well but held dark green lining with silk, threads laced with a number of different shades. For something so small and insignificant Nines doubted Gavin bought this on his own accord, was probably a small piece to the giant set of furniture since there were other boxes that matched this. Because of the non substantial article it didn’t surprise Nines that the case was relatively empty. Only a few scraps of paper, some receipts and other nonsense was crumpled inside. Not the best investigative move but Nines deemed the others to have the same fulfillment and wouldn’t check them. 

Were there any picture frames about the house it could pry into?

Maybe connecting Gavin with people and digging into their information could help it learn more about its partner. Was far fetched frankly, but an option. Closing the box up it was set back on the case as if it’d never moved, taking a step back to observe the other slots for a frame. There was Gavin’s graduation diploma to display and that was all. No people. Gavin really was some recluse huh? Nines already scanned Gavin’s diploma when it’d first done it’s digging on the first day at the precinct, so there was no need to get into it again. The room seemed useless to onlookers, Gavin’s bedroom had to hold more. Might be better fit to search in there before heading out to get more ground done, and so it moved yander to do so. There’s definitely be juicy stuff in there Nines was certain. Its eyes caught on Chocolate while it meandered off.

While Nines _disobeyed_ his energy began restoring drop by drop as each individual bead raced down his scathed skin, dripping onto his stomach and off his bulky body, hair drenched which weighed it down to become disheveled. The oily brown stands dripped as it purified all the sweat and dead skin that had gathered over the exhausting days. His physique felt invigorated while each dew relieved constrained joints and soreness, the steam coming up clearing his clogged sniffles from before. It granted him easier breathing which was honestly needed for his parched lungs. The shampoo and conditioner was paired together in the corner, right hand stretching to grab the shampoo first and snap it open pouring the textured mixture into his palm that dived into his hair, messing the brown tufts up so it could seep the greasiness from it. He kneaded his hair for about thirty seconds before flopping it under the water.

A speedy splash to his body with some scrubs to his back and bottom regions and he should be finished. Besides he didn't aim to rush but the anxiety of the android roving about was interfering with the shower's usual appeasing touch, it said it wouldn't do any such thing called snooping, but it saw it as nothing more than exploration. Just needed to follow up the shampoo with the conditioner and body wash.

He predicted that all of his apparel should be done washing by the end of the shower considering his only pair of pajamas was shoved at the bottom. That was a decent damn disadvantage since Nines packed the top clothes first. Would be a pending hassle when he waddled out. Water cascaded down at its normal tempo, conditioner melting into his hair that drizzled down his neck. Letting that settle he took the body wash and squeezed it onto his body and rubbed it all in, the standard smell of cologne fogging up his nose. He loved showers, the quaint atmosphere, the condensation, the hums if any and on some occasions with his tunes. Alas he needed to wrap up to prevent Nines from finding anything too **_personal._**

Gavin had forgotten and misplaced many of his possessions but there were more than enough gems to find that were private. 

_“Wouldn't dream of it”_ his bare cold ass! He’d bet the amount of cigars he had in a year for that bodacious bullcrap. So angry even when RK900 wasn’t even in the same room as him.

As all the decontaminating formulas washed away he twisted the handle and off the water went. One dark gray tower hung from the rack so his hand pulled away the curtain with a rusty _'shhlck'_ from the rings and stepped out. Either the cold had invaded his house or the air conditioner was blasting because the chills that shot up his skin was brutal. Trying not to transform into a human popsicle since the room became a tundra he tip-toed carefully out and snatched the towel instantly bundling his lower half. Pretty sure he made the thirty minute mark, maybe a few seconds early. Didn't matter. Next on his agenda was the optional blow drying of his hair. He could just shamelessly let it dry via air, but it would look horribly unkempt. Plainly another thing he didn't mind, so he wouldn't. He went over to the mirror to at least comb it and make it not look like a bird’s nest, offering more time for Nines’s unknowingly. 

As Nines’s peered into Gavin’s room, it was a mess to put simply. Nines had gathered all the clothes from before so it was at least absent from that, but the bed for example was completely undone, lower sheet almost popping up from beneath the mattress from an age of being used and unwashed. That would have to change. No point to make them if they’d gone months without being cleaned, how unsanitary. Nines didn’t want to bother with a scan in any case if Gavin really did clean them, cat fur was fresh over the bundle to deem them a wash. So now Gavin had three loads to do. Reed didn’t specify how many loads, just said;

_"Alright, you go take care of my laundry, I'm going to take a shower."_

Good luck Gav.

Accomplishing that first was its priority now since laundry was the actual order, ignoring the secondary one to not meddle. Heading right in it peeled the sheets off. Unfurling the duvet Nines grouped the bundle and twisted the clamp to hold it in its arms. Exiting momentarily and approaching the basket by the still rattling washer it plopped it in. It’d end soon. Maybe by the time Gavin got out so he could pay the price of his laundry's body count. 

Abandoning the task again Nines paraded into Gavin’s room again. Could look in drawers, under the bed, in the night side table, he had an old laptop across the room but Nines would allow Gavin the privacy in that regard. Wasn’t that important to steal that right from him. Nines ended up deciding on the bedside table first. Could hold more scraps or maybe even spare cigarettes, perhaps something valuable _—_

Silence.

Blast—Gavin turned off the shower. It’d have to be fast, opening up the small drawer to peep inside.

With less sound to interfere with Gavin’s awareness Nines tried to conduct its activities in the quietest way possible. Peering inside to the small storage there were more pieces of paper but were faced down and flattened, another box of sorts with a lock, and tiny SD cartridges. Again like the computer Nines would leave them alone, for some of the part—stealing one and pocketing it. Was probably nothing on it but when the time came for Gavin to ‘accept’ it back Nines would try and slip it into his clothing or place it by his belongings at work. Was no trouble.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Gavin’s brown strands protruded out of his head in every angle, looking like the reincarnation of messy, the back spiking up while the front was lopsided and even a tad curly. Elijah had inherited straight hair from his father's side so their mother gave Gavin most of the wave-y genes, that's why he applied a handful of gel to suppress it after every wash. Stroking back the drying locks he breathed out and patted his finger on the bathroom counter, impartial on whether to exit now or not. His memory was _awful_ (another one sided attribute his mum gave him, thanks.)

He stopped to dwell, fearful he was forgetting _something._ The bills were paid, dinner would be served soon _— please he could feel his hunger yelling at him—_ cats were fed, those were all checked. While he wasn't in any spotlight it was irking him. If he forgot something now he'd realize it later on or in the morning when he wasn’t home. Did he really have nothing else to do? He could go grocery shopping later. No need to shave, his stubble was fine and he wasn't hairy. Eat, send it home and go to sleep right?

And just as his head bid the early headache _adieu_ , another one shouted _bonjour._

If anything was a pressing matter it would reemerge later, praying not too late. Eyes moving to the blemishes that stained his upper torso through the mirror he heaved his hands off the counter and strolled to the door. He hated all of his scars, they were all a dishonor, none were immense with purpose, some stupid leftovers from late teens and early adult. Fiddling his unharmed hand and fingers he knocked onto the door first, little did he know this saved his skin in multiple ways as bonus.

"Nines!" He called stepping away to sigh coldly. "Is the wash done? I need my pajama bottoms and top!" No way in the Seven levels of Hell would he allow a single blue eye on his damaged torso and most certainly not a robotic one that could scan him like a chip reader. Pursing his lips he went again.

"I ain't going out without them." Now it looked like he was barricading himself inside because of stubbornness but it sounded more of embarrassment. He promised he wasn’t. This did leave a gap for Nines to return to its snooping and keep him there but was its dishonesty that _bad_? Perchance, not likely, would put its minor reputation in jeopardy and would earn the android a good punch afterwards. Let's see.

Truthfully the RK's expedition was solely to learn about its human ally, never meant to harm Gavin but he wouldn't understand.

And it was true. All it wanted to do was harmlessly learn more about Gavin, if it really was something he didn’t want anyone to see than it should’ve been hidden better. Then again he did live alone, but oh well. It was running out of time in any case. 

“Yes, just give me a minute.” Nines called back to Gavin from his room at the new order. The wash was pretty much done even if it hadn’t beeped, and Nines might’ve gone to fetch it when Gavin requested but at the finishing statement it granted Nines a _smidgen_ more time to dig through here. The drawer was all it would do. It could appear normal with time, and so it did. The SD cards were discarded along with the box since it would be pretty useless to try and get into it. Wasn’t anything modern with technology and would take an actual key to get into which left those papers. Sliding the small paper out from everything else it made its first mistake, a _rip._

Nines cringed to itself and dropped the edges. What did it catch on? There wasn’t much in there…

What a bust, if it tried to pull it out further without shuffling everything else it might just tear some more. Sensing it was already in hot water despite no shower Nines decided to just leave it be, pushing it back and setting everything back the way they were before. Getting those pants and shirts was all that was left, then it could leave. Snatching the damp clothing Nines knocked on the bathroom door to hand them over. “Your clothing.” Eyes lingering on the tan moist skin, or what it could see.

Restlessness racking the knock was instant relief. The cop cracked the door open and felt around to retrieve the outfit and to graciously say thanks he impulsively shut the door and hustled away. Unraveling the knotted towel and sliding into his pajama bottoms he tugged it up with a swift yank. Then he rustled into the loose V-neck that shunned everything he called unsightly. Happy he huffed. 

Good nothing to see, as it should be.

Reopening the door he felt Nines stare dawdle on him, glaring back to sneer with new distaste and sparking supscion, like a firecracker about to spring into the sky and combust. "So tin-can, you listened? Didn't touch anything like I told you?"

Glowering more he edged around and over to his bed that was now naked. Oh how mysterious. Ordered to do his laundry could smoothly excuse the RK’s actions, though he didn’t remember leaving anything personal, unless pillows were something private among men. No signs of eavesdropping and more of stripping the sheets. Was this what he was forgetting? Changing the sheets? Recalling the last time he had sanitized the bedding he abruptly drew a blank. Yeah that wasn't a good sign that he couldn't remember.

Other than the cleared mattress nothing stuck out like a sore thumb that it had betrayed its word. Did it _really_ not snoop? No leads of ramshackle. Stalking around his bedside table that Nines was just butting into he scanned the surface, then behind it, then lowered to the drawers. It was sealed close just as it was in the morning. Relief. Suspicious on what Nines had done to pass the thirty minutes the doorbell sounded off with a classical " _ **ding**_ ** _dong’_** to stop him in his tracks.

Nice, the pizza was finally here, what good timing. It was evident that Lady Luck hated him.

"What a coincidence.." he muttered to stare back at Nines and smirk.

"Bring me the pizza dipshit." Wow with all the exhaustion extinguished he was back to that punch-able prick personality with a side of laziness, so much even to reference something he and that RK800 only knew.

In his defense, this was _his_ android, couldn't retort back, shouldn't actually. Didn’t want to.

His? Mm.. it wasn't official that he held full authority over it but it was in his home. His house, his rules. It may be purposed for investigations and police affairs but it wouldn't hurt for it to become a maid in its downtime, it wasn't like anyone was going to be informed of his tomfoolery.

For the hundredth time today he didn't stay for an answer and departed from his bedroom and towards the laundry to see what Nines had made of it. The result was pleasing, looks like it spoiled the batch with detergent making it smell fresh in a cheap way. Stepping closer he caught on that it couldn't tend to all of it in one go and wanted him to finish that. Cheeky asshole, had to do the rest did he? Scowling at the bin he straight-up ignored it and rested at the back. Hiding from a delivery guy

He wasn’t fond or good with interaction, always bringing unnecessary tension, who would've guessed? But hiding from a delivery guy? That was a little much.

Now Nines wasn’t exactly _fond_ to be tasked with such minimalistic tasks with it being the most advanced android to date. It was patronizing to some degree, especially with Gavin’s comeback of lashing words, but Nines wouldn’t be allowed to say anything of the sort. After the morning it’d since learned not to be an overbearing smartass, the world didn’t need another one. Not if it was paired with Gavin. The pizza person was waiting out of his door and Gavin had already departed to prevent any snide remark it may have. No trouble. Disregarding whatever Gavin found more important than getting the pizza himself Nines decided to obey for once and retrieve it for him.

Quietly walking over to the front door it opened it meekly not sparing the young teenager a greeting or thank you, stealing the pizza away once the receipt was signed. The person wouldn’t get the chance to gape at Nines like the one at that food trucks downtown, door shut in their face. Wonder where it got that from.

Hearing the confirmation of the door's sturdy shut Reed came out a litle to see Nines shutting the door on the puzzled lad's face and swiping the pizza quicker than he could've. Remarkable. 

“I’ll set it down on the table, Detective.” Nines called out to Gavin from wherever he was. The lid was flipped up to expose a satisfying wave of heat, the smell of cheese and mildly cooked veggies an onslaught to Nines’ nose. It didn’t look very pleasant from how shiny it was with grease—still a hazard to Gavin’s health despite adding the better toppings—but the taste and obviously the smell would make up for it. Nines stepped away from the food before it would stain it's outfit, looking over the room one last time. This was Gavin’s pizza it had to remind itself. Only his, not even the cats who were eyeing them both strangely. To say a quiet goodbye to at least Honey it bent over in a low squat near the ground to try and lure them in with a pat on its thigh. Not dogs, they remained where they were with narrowed slitted eyes. Honey sympathetically stretched, yet she was still a cat. Bummer.

Fully making his way over the display of the saucy pie was mouth watering vegetables or not. Slimy and decorated with the weight-insulting additives along side the crunchy crust that dribbled crumbs, so savory. Salivating over it he briefly observed how the androids hand descended to command one of his friends over but his half-hospitable cats remained themselves, disobedient to never answer ones call.

Good luck trying to beckon them with a treat, they’ll treat _you_ with an offended look and from Chocolate; a scratch and hiss.

Closing in around the table he poked the cheesy slices to peel one off the cardboard foundation and balance it in his hand while the pizzeria-like aroma wafted up the living room. This evening was the best in _months, he_ was lying on the outside and feeling comfy on the inside, like he always did. He wouldn't let his cruel ways get the best of him this time around. The night's company was just beginning, midnight and after were still settling, stars glistening galaxies away. Eat, send it home and sleep remember? All he had to do to finish up the day...

"Thanks by the way.." Ah, there it was, a slipping forbidden thanks he opposed at the start, but slowly gave into his own personal peer pressure. His mouth was moving on its own at this point, control far beyond his grasp.

"For doing the laundry and paying.." The efficient android _knew_ and _worked_ with Gavin for not even _twenty four hours,_ and no fucking _way_ was he considering he had gotten attached to it in the day's span... yet saying he was still uncomfortable around it was also a lie, on the contrary he was quite agreeable with it for the time being, thus proven by him not kicking it out as soon as they got inside. Unarguably he wouldn't let it stay here with him for the night, it didn't need sleep and its presence was required back at the precinct to deduct more of the scarring videos. A saint.

"For listening to all my blabbering." Come now, still guarded? Can't even say _'venting'._ Leering curiously at the slice he chomped down gently to not scorch his tongue and began chewing. The bite accounted the following: peppers, mushrooms and three cubes of pineapple. Stingy sweet sensations overwrote the healthy aftertaste of the vegetables so it was barely noticeable.

Reed wasn't outsmarting Nine’s _get Gavin Reed to eat healthy somehow plan_ , just improvising. Mesh some pineapples into the vegetables and voila can't even taste it, at this rate he'd finish it all. "Yeah, thanks." This was what he was forgetting, properly thanking it without avoidance- remembering _JUST_ In time.

Still perched near the ground Nines looked over its shoulder with a flat face as Gavin spilled his heart, a way of saying this was uncommon. Or rather those softer moments Gavin kept having were pleasant and nice when they came at random. Couldn’t say it complimented the mean tones, but if it was uncommon enough to happen more than once in one day (the first at that) then maybe Gavin wasn’t such a brute that Nines thought. These shocks were just chips to the wall that made Nines easier to see through, Gavin was a softy behind the tough act. Even still once he finished Nines didn’t offer much kind resonance itself, more like a tug to keep seeing Gavin undo himself even if it was a thanks for basically following orders. “You don’t have to thank me for anything.” Nines turned its face down to look at the cats.

Minty had since turned away and was lounging by herself in another area while the other two still stared at the android. “You don’t have to pretend to be an asshole either Detective,” revealing some of its thought process, voice smooth, “it seems to take you great effort to hide who you really are just to express someone unpleasant.” It even dared to scoff. “It’s amusing now that I’ve figured it out, but I’d like to think you really do have a heart.” Giving up on those two animals who perked with little to no interest Nines stood up, hands resting over the flaps of its jacket as it looked down to regard the smooth fabric. 

Oh dear when did this become his undoing? Nines’s was fucking good at this. Throughout his life there were three types of people who reacted around Gavin when one crossed paths with the explosive officer.

One, they'd resent him as soon as a single word passed his lips and swat him into the nearest surface while decking his face. That was more extreme— and uncommon.

Second, they'd recoil in fear as soon as they had him in their sights and flee, not too common but not uncommon.

Third, they wouldn't be bothered in the slightest and try to communicate positively as Connor did, and Tina the first day. Tina remarking back with identical spark is what kindled them in the first place all those years ago— that was the most common.

And _then_ there was a forbidden fourth. The criteria was that they saw right through his fake cold-blooded guise and knew the suffering beneath. Only one soul fulfilled the fourth, Elijah Kamski himself, that was it. The majority figured his rebellious ways were never righted when they originated, thirst for importance never quenched and transferred into adulthood. Overall, what did everyone think and had in common? They thought he was an utter _dick_. But hey, he wasn’t the only one, obviously there's a plethora of ego-absorbed morons in today's society. Gavin could name many, maybe _too_ many..Elijah Kamski was one, sorry not sorry.

The truth came out, Gavin thought that Nines was one of those self-absorbed tin cans. However these words were kind, it didn't hide mockery, it wasn't speaking out of remorse for its prior actions or ways of dealing. This didn't sound like it was part of its protocol, wasn't acting on tradition.

His bruised mentality cracked an inch. _Pretend huh_? This facade, it has truly grown on him, yes at first it was part of a pathetic performance, unfortunately the tendencies of cruelty infected him, and his heart? His heart was tarnished, he didn’t _believe_ he had good in him anymore. Another downer for the night.

Nines didn’t know why it revealed what it did. There wasn’t any software instabilities so it was still functioning properly, but it still didn’t mean that it’s methods made sense. Wasn’t reasonable for its goals. Perhaps it was because after all of Gavin’s mood switches throughout the day such as an anxiety breakdown, a fit of rage, then of course all of the more pleasing moments during lunch and especially here, that it made this decision that it was okay. Nines could appreciate the tolerance Gavin allowed it even going far enough to tell the tales of his cats, getting to know each other better, even if they were unimportant, maybe Gavin didn’t know that it didn’t care.

Not on the actual message at least, everything was a statistic and if it made Gavin happy then it would oblige to accept the treatment for that statistic. It wasn’t human and couldn’t understand that this was making Gavin better. Surprisingly enough [ **WARM** ] didn’t drop after its remark, or rather re-evaluation. Opinion was a stretch to say but no one else aside from Gavin’s brother would dare point out observations if they made them. Overall nobody gave Gavin a chance to make them view him any differently than the figure he expressed to the public.

“Just some robot’s observation, I suppose I overstepped,” at Gavin’s silence. Nines wouldn’t know for sure since it refused to look at Gavin straight on. “I should let myself out.” Like a coward running away, but it still held a proud posture and an unwavering voice. “Enjoy your pizza.” nodding then approaching the door to leave.

Shakily he yearned to speak but he couldn't articulate much. A pool of something unspoken akin to hesitation swished inside his stomach, soaking fear into his brain.

"I, uh- shit.." Munching the second bite he blinked slowly to then look up and when he did, dread was all he felt when its footfalls beat so softly away, hand gracing the door knob while his grey eyes stared at its monochrome jacket and logo printed. 'RK900', Android, the exclusive triangle. So proud, so goddamn..perfect.

That's when he found his words.

"WAIT- NINES!"

An octave too loud though.

Hand freezing on the knob Nines realized its escape wasn’t fast enough. Now it’d be scolded beyond belief, beaten esteem (if it had any) to a pulp for daring to speak out in the first place, maybe even damaged physically for taking that step. A thirium pump regulator punched in and misaligned, skin damaged enough to make it lag on healing over, all was very possible with the human’s strength. Gavin’s tone sure suggested so. It startled his cats afar in the room. How awful for it to assume the worst. 

Taking an unneeded breath Nines closed its eyes for a second before slowly turning back around. “Yes Detective Reed?” It looked accepting of what may come. “We still have work back at the precinct I should probably get back to.” As an excuse to leave and possibly make Gavin step down from what he may say. Was too late for that however.

What _was_ he doing!? The fuck was wrong with him! Why didn't he have the willpower to stop!? He began something, it had to be finished. But what did he even start?! Just as critical to himself like those who passed by him.

Turning at a snail's pace its indistinct expression was altered to almost look like it was ironically emotionally defeated. Didn't have mentality and what not, no morals but this apathetic droid resembled being drained, accepting whatever it thought Gavin would act upon. Punishment, verbal, physical, both? Assumptions forming in its head while Gavin was overthinking his own types of fears, exhales fragile.

The pizza slice cooled as the crispy air whistled away and lessened its once steamy start as he balanced his stare to its answer and visible robotic exhaustion. Or was it? Something of the sort. His pride was bleeding out drop by drop, he couldn't fathom why he blurted out what he did, what sounded like hopeless desperation. He gawked seconds more before retreating from panic, stuttering out.

"I- I'm sorry- I just-" Cutting off his own sentence. He felt so ...weird..broken? No- like he was glitching, the human equivalent. Depleting of stamina to try and proceed with his indigent yell. He stood there, the pizza getting cold with the tension lifting. What sort of trick was his body performing tonight? Somersault of speechlessness, backbends of brittleness, solemnity swinging? An exponential mess of a body, how quint.

"I didn't mean to yell.." For once in his disastrous existence. "It's just that..." Cutting off again, regardless he went on like a soldier going through a dungeon. "I wanted to say goodnight." Another lie in the insecurities bucket, this very fib killing his undivided dignity on the spot and it felt _wicked_. Wavering off to the side and little by little he stepped back until his fractured hand scraped the counter of his dinner table.

Nines’ eye twitched. Twitched unevenly. What was this? Just as Gavin questioned himself Nines found itself wondering what his point was when he began blubbering around the subject, clearly avoiding what had first been of such importance. Was it because of embarrassment maybe? Anyone could be embarrassed by the outburst for volume sake, but Nines couldn’t understand why someone had to back down so sharply on a normal conversation. Frankly that had a worse result than revealing what was intended in the first place. It couldn’t possibly be so bad, but Gavin was a proud creature it supposed. Proud who had a sad image to withhold even if Nines saw through it. 

Nothing could mask the lingering loneliness that nipped his heart and the back of his brain. He shouldn't be affected by its exit, they were officers, detectives still set on a mission and Nines's abilities should be put to use whenever and the night was young, he was stalling it from its job.

"Goodnight.." he iterated before dejectedly looking off and heading to the polished bedroom. Goodness what was he thinking, he needed sleep, he needed to recover from whatever this _day_ even was. Maybe when he woke up tomorrow he’d realize today was some shitty fever dream from drinking one too many bottles shoved in his cabinets.

Irritation. Yes, that’s what it would describe what it was feeling in a sense. Nines was stumped on where to go. Couldn’t exactly speak over him and break whatever train of thought he had gotten on, but when Gavin muttered a _goodnight_ as a sorry excuse to let it go Nines might’ve felt the equivalent of a blood vessel popping in its circuitry. 

_Goodnight?_ Once again restated like Nines had any questions. Like it was his own way to push that thought. Gavin hadn’t even eaten yet! Barely a bite of a single pizza. It was too late to say anything though because Gavin chose to run away like a coward.

Thought the android who literally did something similar minutes ago when it _‘poured it's heart_ _—_ _er_ _—_ _thirium pump out._

Nines’ lip curled in response, “Goodnight Detective.” That was all. Invading his space wouldn’t be appropriate any further, but surely it couldn’t dare leave knowing something was troubling Gavin. Or...the opposite. Gavin made things too complicated. Looking over to the pizza box Nines shut the lid to preserve some of the heat that remained, cutting off steam from a few of the other slices. Pitiful. Nines could always leave of course but doing so (as well as staying) may negatively impact their relationship meter. Rechecking that Nines observed it still stayed as the proper status, but had some rises and falls along the way. Only way to fix it back to normal would be to wait and hope that Gavin revealed himself later for whatever reason.

Jesus Reed royally fucked up, no escape, no route to bolt down to save his skin covered by his inexpensive excuse for improper pajamas. Gavin was so ready to cocoon himself in the blankets that were clumped near the washing machine that _'rrrrrrred'_ so subtly. Mummify himself in those very covers to slowly drift away into slumber's hands that cradled his body.

He may be upset but Nines chose to stubbornly stay, Stay _rather_ than go over more important tasks, everything was objective, Nines hated to admit. No matter. It could kill time easily enough by entering stasis for a couple hours or until it was disturbed, making way to the couch to sit in slumber of sorts for it to take place. Could go over data in the meantime as well so it wasn’t a total loss, but ah well. Gavin wouldn’t hear a thing.

Wouldn’t, shouldn’t...what the hell was it thinking?

* * *

Do you wanna be my best friend I know that you don’t, I’ll wait for you

I know that you’re gone, can I confide in you?

Might maybe see what’s in store I know there’s more

And maybe my best friends looking right at me

There’s more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to contact us?  
> https://www.instagram.com/ri.li.vii/?hl=en  
> https://www.instagram.com/ai.fandoms/?hl=en


	10. A Hellish Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elite RK900 deemed Nines's strangely decides to stick around the detective's home for just a bit longer, settling itself down and taking the 'make yourself at home' sentiment a little too much. Its programming didn't mention anything about it becoming a babysitter once night time rolled around, so both are shocked, Nines's more so at itself. Nines's already vaguely irritable Gavin on the other bruised hand is not having it and becomes full blown angered, distraught, and ready to just lose it, the night bringing on a river of complaints- shared to Honey no less. 
> 
> Like mentioned, the night is young, prepped to cater to the night owls and nightlife dancing around Detroit, but what does it cater to the snobby cop? The pairing will discover that soon enough, diving in headfirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY EVERYONE IM ALIVE! AND WOAH *THROWS UP PRESENT SHAPED CONFETTI, HOT COCA, GIFTS, SWEATERS, CHRISTMAS THEMED JUMPS, SANTA HATS AND THE BEST OF WISHES FOR TODAY AND NEW YEARS*  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS/HANUKKAH/ AND EVE OF KWANZAA! And as a gift to all of you......CHAPTER 10! ;D
> 
> Hope you all enjoy<3 Chapter 11 will rise AS 2019 COMES TO A CLOSE AND WE WELCOME 202

_Outrunning karma, that boy_  
_He's such a charmer, all the_  
_Bugs and their larva follow_  
_Him out to Colorado_

  
_Ten-dozen hearts in a bag_  
_Their bodies lyin', he'll drag_  
_Them down to Colorado_  
_A modern desperado_

_And he'll race for miles through the night_  
_He runs because he knows he cannot hide_

_He's never gonna make it, all the_  
_Poor people he's forsaken, karma_

_Is always gonna chase him for his lies_  
_It's just a game of waiting from the_  
_Church steeple down to Satan karma_  
_There's really no escape until he dies_

* * *

The metal nuisance called Nines was fortunate it was so silent because Gavin didn't care to check if it had departed and he wouldn't have heard the door lock because dear old Gav always made the amiable choice to bang his door shut like a child stomping into their room after they've been accused of doing something they didn't or some childlike troubles. This in turn broke it, so when it closed, it was soundless.

A man child remember? The riled-up detective’s rational rivaled with his smarts to sudden snap decisions accompanied him every time. He was still recovering yet wanted to blow off some steam desperately, but breaking his other feeble hand would cost a perfectly good hand, and as Gavin stated prior _“and it's my good shooting hand too”_ losing another would be costly. If he did, he might fracture something more than his wrist- so no. Can't punch a wall, why not punt a pillow? Common method of release. He really needed to find supportive coping mechanisms. Well over frustrated Gavin yanked his phone out as the screen shone, glistening the numbers 7:42 PM back. Lovely, it had only been an hour in spite of it feeling like an eternity, eternal anger that is.

Basically shoving the pizza down his throat and swallowing too much he remained full of irritation and his appetite had failed him. Eyes scanning his bed he suddenly noticed Honey curled up, camouflaged in his puffy pillows. Praise the empathetic cat for dealing with him, even if she was the only one- more or less.

Drifting over he climbed onto the bed, leaning over to study the lamp, hooking his finger on the switch and turning it counter-clockwise. On went the light, a warm orange tone igniting the darkened space. Honey meowed awake to crankily gaze at him. Gavin tched tiredly to provide the slimmest of smiles. "Hey you.." adding the heaviest of sighs to fall flat on one plump pillow Honey's purest irises rounding. Her animalistic instincts couldn't assist in her owner's wallowing so instead she crawled away from her current place to perch near his head, sniffing his clean but hardly neat hair. Building his way back to reality and how he was face down on his bare bed he hugged one pillow close and brought up a hand to stroke her fur.

"Fucking hell I hate this." Honey's fluffy head turned to the side as if to say 'what was that?' because his face currently snuggled into the pillow hushed his moping. "Life's a bitch...." The baddest one around. Groaning loudly up to flip over and onto his back, hand drawing down his nose scar, the one his newly appointed partner inquired about, the one he explained the backstory on, scratching it lightly.

In times like these he might've rung up Mr.Kamski, the mystery man, vent to that rich asshole but no, he didn't want too. Need and want, when would he learn the differences and dependency? Plus he wasn’t aware Nines was here anymore, so he’d sound like a madman since Elijah spoke so quietly and the noises outside covered it up.

"For fuck's sake I literally saw someone get skewered today like a human shish kebab, and to top that off I broke my wrist, had a breakdown because my bullshit of a brain couldn't take being literally groped and the constant _noises_ , so much.. _AND_ almost had a heart attack since I got jumpscared and did I mention feel like shit? No? Because I can say it a thousand times to really get my point across if you want.” Okay so he was partially a madman, though who didn’t speak to their furry friends from time to time? That is if you had one- or rescued. 

Having the language barrier of English to meows Honey could only make a " _mrr_ " to console her owner’s venting. She obviously couldn’t know what Gavin was explaining to possibly comprehend his real troubles, but like all animals she held the power to sense the unpleasant aura from a bad day radiating off her snappy dad. Choosing to comfort him rather than selfishly hiss or walk off, she rubbed her face into the nape of his neck, eyes closing in fondness at the close contact. That’s all she could do since nothing else would work, the other strange ‘man’ in the other room a distant memory while she tended to the more important person in her life. Gavin’s home was very quiet in times like these aside from the occasional cars zooming by, so it didn’t take very much for Nines to hear what he discussed in his room. So sensitive for a cop, of all things, but a bad day was a bad day and nothing could change that, the future dishing out androids and not time machines.

He didn’t deem Nines guilty for some of the factors today, wasn’t blameworthy enough. Only half of a whole. The skewering of that innocent(?) man was a domino effect that crashed into everything else, but it did sit that something different could’ve been done to be better, to prevent this, to seek for more closure and clues so they could actually find that body that started all this. He was imagining the ifs of the day again, reading it out like a script that didn’t get approved and thrown out. There were different possibilities and although the ending of today wasn’t the worst turn of events, everything could’ve been better.

Better.

The piercing alarm of Gavin’s wash abruptly shouted through the apartment to signal that another load was done. Guess he could finish the stragglers that Nines’s left him. Might finally discover that it hadn’t left his home but oh well, you win some you lose your entire boost of happiness. It wasn’t like Nines didn’t have a literal ‘redo’ button aka resetting itself, but that only applied to its body not reputation with others. It wouldn’t remember jack but Gavin would, too much. Troublesome and unnecessary to think about that at the moment, wasn’t like Nines planned to die or anything, or randomly restart like a laptop that decided to shut itself down after detecting one measly error.

Rising from the couch Nines’s moved to take care of the cleaned wash itself after the ding yelled out. 

There was a basket nearby to throw them in for Gavin to store away later. Should Nines set it outside his room or try going inside? It was right next to the laundry area but the cats might soil the cleanliness; a sacrifice Gavin would have to suffer through for not dealing with it, or so it thought- and sat it down in front of the door. Shoving in the remaining articles of clothing was next, simple, and would just have to wait for a measly ten minutes before those finished as well.

  
Better hurry Gavin.

Sulking about Reed's tiny smile faded away, features dull and ragged, to roll over on his side and tug the pillow closer, suffocating it with his chest that heaved enervated exhales. Honey continuously kneaded her beautiful coat all of his weakened body, licking at his scars through his shirt as if her actions of solace could heal and erase the lasting discolorations like they never happened, never spoiled the slate called skin. Wouldn't that be lovely? Rid of these horrific reminders like that, a snap of your fingers and he'd no longer have to stare in repulse whenever his clothes came off. Beginning to be consumed by his distress he was rudely interrupted by the alarms second screech that jolted him awake again, and out of sleep's clutches that beckoned his mind, lured him away from the caress of comfort.

Ah yes, his clothes that he had an android of all beings to wash. Still pointing fingers at himself for endlessly acting as an insufferable asshole he rubbed his eyes and rose up, swinging lifeless tingly legs over to stumble to his door.

"Be right back Hon, Christ." he muttered. Doing things on his accord for once hm? Surprise.

Feeling around the wall that connected the door he was about to black out honestly, an inch away, his body was regularly familiar with conking out around 8:40, — a mystery how he woke up so late in the morning— aside from that his tiredness shouldn't get the better of him tonight, needing to ward it off a bit more. So as the youthful night ticked away he slowly cranked the door handle and and weakly parted it open. When he did his drowsy gaze speedily descended to stare at the bin in front of him.

That wasn't there before, was he hallucinating? Did he really need to sleep that badly? But that's when he spotted the silhouette tracing the hallway wall. A tall, stiff shadow forged from the lamps' gloomy orange hue. A quadruple of questioning emotions scrolled through his mind before sour recognition. It hadn't left after all, overstaying.

Why though? Did he break it that fast? Circuits tied up in a not?

"N-nines?" He stammered, clearing his throat to squat down and obtain the gifted bin. Stuttering only coming out since that spooked him, guard lowered and off the grid for tonight. "You there tincan?" He pressed, stress tying up his head to cautiously turn the little corner dividing his vision from spotting the android of the hour.

Ah so it’d been recognized, Nines suspected it might after going out of its way to tend to Gavin’s clothes. Wasn’t a big apartment anyways so really any nook and cranny Gavin decided to stare down, especially with the luminescent blue lining etched into its clothing with the softly glowing numbers for a label, it would probably be seen from about anywhere. Androids were never intended to fit in, or they might’ve but as time evolved they stuck out like sore thumbs. LEDs for example held little to no purpose to androids other than to point out that they weren’t human and to signal thinking, danger, and default. Was just an imitation trying to plead a case that plastic could mingle with flesh.

Funny how such a theory took place, but with how Markus spun about his ways Nines might have personhood soon enough and would never know about worse abuse firsthand. It would never have to removed it’s LED in fear of being recognized for something that it couldn’t control, based on the mentality of outlandish excuses by their once superiors. Glowing numbers gave humans the chance to desensitize from the friendly attractive faces to shove models, crafted code slaves into concretes or use them as outlets for destructive behavior instead of allowing them to help. 

Not all androids were equipped with the proper software obviously to cure all human troubles, but nice words could go a long way. Was one of the reasons why Nines chose to stay instead of abandon Gavin. No one enjoyed the downtime after a bad day alone. Or most people didn’t, times now a days only made that ring more truth. With the low colors floating around the space it made Nines’ desaturated outfit shift towards a warmer hue, the light blue providing shadows the old bulbs around couldn’t shape and the white a soft orange gradient tone from the proud ‘RK900.’ Deep violets and blues fed in from the other room to cure a gloomy backdrop for the scene. Lights outside in Detroit still flickering on to adjust to the lack of sun that departed from Earth’s surface.

Nines blinked and looked over its shoulder acknowledging Gavin’s presence as well before turning forward to face him properly. The blue made those soft cheeks cast shadows from the high molding, eyes holding darkness where no color seemed to meet them save the particle of a highlight near the edge of the iris. It regarded Gavin’s body for a moment, the way he carried himself. “Yes,” it started, voice not holding any regret when contrasting against Gavin’s near whispered volume. “I never left, I apologize if my presence is an intrusion, but I didn’t feel like you should be confidently left alone tonight.” Saying as if that was the best reason in the world. Gavin was a concerning fellow so it could make sense, but dark themes could be interpreted in those sentences. Nines didn’t believe that length was the extent, but one could only wonder what anyone got up to once the wee hours started to come upon them in the dark, vulnerable.

In hours like these reminiscing buried him, childhood memories inking through a bruised mind to long on the old days, when Elijah and him caused mischief under the heated days of summer, school shenanigans from spying on their peers to pulling immature pranks followed by mischievous laughter.

Years later to those aging days of his training to become the detective he embraced today. Basic contracts when enlisted in such a dangerous occupation, the etiquette he studied hours on ends just like his diligent nerd of a brother. Observing how to save yourself in desperate times, cuffing a criminal's hands to the infamous line of 'You have the right to remain silent' to the most enthralling but intimidating job of firing a gun. All charred a cavernous dent of nostalgia. Sadly though there were diabolical times of complete solitude that detained him from joy, and that is what Nines was insinuating that it wanted to standby in case of any unsavory moments happened.

Its looming form was so eerily elegant beneath the array of moody colors that overlapped to seep into each other blending lucid mixes that soaked the walls, nightlife commencing outside as it awoke the spectrum of night owls across the complex and city. The nightly noises united with the display of showy flashes passing light coloring the naked walls, bedroom window sectioning the brimming patterns. RK900, the elite model of Cyberlife's legacy that drowned under the immense backlash appeared so ghostly in it all. Seeming as it belonged at the end of a hallway, converted by the corridors, ominousness awaiting someone's arrival to speak and advise, so poised, robotic but spirited. It was paranormal in a way, a nice term to describe the sight. Its voice was composed, shushed and tender to speak its reasoning.

Reasoning, the sole purpose it was intended to provide while the night drove by. Vivid white specks came into Gavin’s view, light-headed sensations icing up a woozy skull stepping a tad closer to further observe the glowing bot.

Unknowingly holding his breath he released the fighting oxygen and replied. "You're going to look after me?" Yes, to improve and conserve their partnership, this wasn't an emotional controlled choice, all for the sake of the mission. Lost on how to express more of his disbelief(?) he eased back into the doorframe.

"Thanks, real cute and great sentiment, but you don't have to, or need." Not exactly knowing what he was attempting to convince to the machine or the path he was treading down. "I mean you said yourself you need to get back to the precinct, look over the files and shit, I'll be fine, you’re wasting your time." Who's to say he won't? Who decides that it'll be easier or harder tonight? Precisely, no one.

Nines paused considering Gavin’s words. He sounded fine now but the shitty forethought earlier was still fresh in Nines’ mind. Working with someone new (no less a smart mouthed android), graphic unsettling imagery, and of course who was to forget the consequences of his multiple breakdowns during the day it was unwise to just assume he was ‘fine’ with the say so of words. His wrist was only a reminder to it all if it kept being used, sharp jolts of pain to run up his arm, Nines was probably a nuisance as well that it didn’t bother to take account to further dampen his mood. It’s nose scrunched for some reason.

“I never said I **_had_ **to,” Nines defended uselessly, “I want to.” Or to phrase with lack of better words and explanation. Everything was a want held on a pedestal for what held more value, desperate to not be knocked off and crushed by the impact once it hit the ground, no pain to be felt aside from the weighing disappoint from his superiors. Gavin was up there with the mission, and as an excuse, “it will take some time for a taxi to arrive anyways.” How else would Nines get back? The DPD wasn’t exactly far from Gavin’s complex but it would still be an unneeded trip in the blistering cold of November. Hadn’t even called one yet but if Gavin really didn’t want to be bothered waiting in the lobby wasn’t an issue either. More excuses.

Gavin gradually began retreating to his bedroom while he listened, picking up the spotless clothes near the foot of his door frame, heading to the lazily sorted bed to see Honey tilting her head inquisitively.

She was beyond confused as well. It really shouldn't be doing this, it had better things to do like the blasted mission they were confined in. It made its quota of cooperation for the day for dealing and not dying, but _babysitting_? Why? It was no caretaker! The questions just kept stacking higher and higher, wobbling precariously.

Plucking the bed sheets from the bin he spread them out on the lonely bed before him, stretching the edges of the mattress to pin it down so it wouldn’t bunch up in the middle of the night. Honey removed herself, not wanting to make things any harder than they already were, or was.

Glancing back to Nines skeptically after he was done he sneered at its several excuses and other solutions to do as 8:00 PM approached. He drowsily nodded his head to patching up his wrist and the whole laundry thing, knowing any sort of debating was wasteful, that and the refreshing state had vanished among other things such as logic and impulsive bringing. Good, it wasn't needed anyway. Carefully handling his fractured wrist the discernible agony disrupted each twitch that carried excruciating pins and needles, feeling like miniature knives constantly prodding. Yeah, needed to heal fast.

Honey then so happened to meander out of the room to let her owner fix up the bed, confused on what was happening outside, turning her watchful attention to the new figure near her owner’s door frame, and because of the low light her eyes instantly were attracted to the whirling LED on Nines’ temple. How cute, if Nines’s wasn’t so tall she’d definitely jump up and try to whack it. He would love to see that.

Letting out a low sound Honey squatted near the edge like she was about to pounce on Nines if it got closer, so maybe she would spring up.

Interested, Nines tilted its head as it observed her. “A play companion?” A lovely sentence to be taken out of context when one wasn’t looking. Nines didn’t entirely know what it was doing either at this point since it thinking Gavin wouldn’t notice blew apart. 

Never too focused in any environment he wobbled away from Honey's tentative posing and room, re-approaching Nines after he had finished the bed, sapped hazy eyes fixated on its stately attitude to sluggishly sigh against his will. If it desired to overstay to be watchful of its new human, dare there be unfavorable and harming reactions, then alright. Fine by him, but not, in between. Honey eventually returned to Mr.Reed, deciding Nines wasn't a burglar or an evil shadowy human looking thing. Her mewling and chuffs could only gratify her owner to a pet-ly extent, could only administer so much alleviating. He officially named this one source of peace on his Earth.

Swaying with his exhausted state he had a delayed reaction to its side comment. "A play _what_? Who?" Definitely out of context and out of it entirely as Gav itched his neck to his stubble and laid one hand on the door's side to sort his balancing out, tottering raggedly. Sleep sounded so fucking great.

"Honey... doesn't really...play?" Inferring to the feline which he expected Nines was speaking of, better be.

"Scan me, please.” A sudden order. Nines's bar-code like scanning being so snappy could inspect him thoroughly and be the most informative method to reevaluate Gavin's current health because currently it felt very off. Plus he was feeling charitable enough to be pleasant, sending away unbearable arrogance and righting the batch of crinkles ruining his extra large t-shirt draping past his hips and magnifying his large shoulders that lugged downwards to stress his, stress.

After Gavin allowed Nines to scan him it was discovered that the fracture wasn’t extremely serious. Gavin was at a moderate temperature, heart slightly amiss with tiring slows and jerky awakenings because of his surroundings, hormones consistent to cooperate with a few illusions due to his sour self, generally he was mostly normal. Nines’ golden LED stuttered before leveling back to the normal blue. 

Shuffling away and settling onto the springy mattress, Gavin simply wanted comfort, starving for it, hungry for relaxing evenings, past thoughts of pain not included.

  
Perfect timing as Nines's finished that granted scan, done and done. Now that hand of his, “If not used roughly or excessively your wrist should heal in a little over a week.” Just had to wrap it up. Nines wondered if he acquired any bandages or if it really would have to use rags. Wouldn’t look very nice to walk around with that around it, but if Gavin didn’t have any wraps it’d have to be conventional. What a hoot at the precinct that’d be. Given his occupation it would be odd if he didn’t have them, but why would he have not wrapped them around if he did? Nines wanted to make this fast for Gavin because from the scan, or really anything Nines should just be more intuitive, he was getting tired. Would crash very soon. Funny how he turned out to be intolerant to late hours, Nines’ excuse to give him was that it wasn’t an average day filled with vile interactions one might wish to forget. 

“Oh goodie goodie, lucky me." Sparing some sarcasm. "Let's bandage up my damn wrist so I can use it again, go on get a move on." Good choice. More or less could, wasn’t a guarantee that after the care it’d magically poof back to normal, but it would definitely help set it to heal over gradually. Bones were tricky sometimes, from what Nines’s gathered since, it didn’t have any.

To reply before it moved. “You wouldn’t happen to have a first aid kit anywhere would you?” Then strayed off to check Gavin’s bathroom first. Once they were done patching up his arm then Nines would clean up the pizza, needing that extra food for tomorrow and so forth. The clothes would need some more time anyways. “You can lie down if you’d like while I take care of it.” Made it sound like a leisurely activity but Nines just didn’t want Gavin to expend more energy than needed. It’d need him to relax anyways to apply it to the best extent, kneeling down to look at the lower cabinets.

Nines branching off to find the kit he glowered at his sprained wrist to sneer at himself and his raging stupidity that overtook every action, that one feeling that drove him to punch a fucking brick wall, that one that caused everything to backfire. Sliding all the way onto his throbbing back for the second time he growled. How far would his ignorance take him? Lashing out at two overpowered resilient androids to never heed a second chance or glance, withstanding various rancorous conditions, raw and unforgiving down to the split second. When would it actually make his deathbed and set him in his early coffin? Mind starting a whirlwind of scenarios and repercussions for them he pulled his position back together and upwards to sit, muscles tightening unintentionally to relax shortly after.

He could've avoided so many things if he just orientated himself decently but no instead emotions decided to be his demise, taking the crooked wheel and steering him into foolishness.

How he chose letting the walking talking toaster inside his humble abode and letting it meet the cats was just so hard to understand. Nonetheless he felt safety in that choice, _why_? If he hadn't invited it in he could've bypassed the heart wrenching origin of the kitties, evaded screaming for it to 'wait' as it faced away. The placement of the events was messier than his sleeping quarters and that was saying something, a few adjustments to his tone and it would've been swell. Being ‘tough’ and aggressive, a sick joke he laughed at until his sides hurt.

Nines' hesitance in returning probably was because it couldn't find the first aid. First time it would need help from a human. Karma.

Over the detective stumbled and into the bathroom, the former shower's haze gone, mirror clearer than crystals shining nicely under the ceiling light's flattery with the showers base squeaky clean, curtain dried from sparse splashes. "If you can't find it then it may be at the back." Noting how it was rummaging in front he hunched down to address it more directly and scooted closer, plunging his hand into the cabinet to search. Bumping against spare toiletries (and everything but the box) he eventually stroked the plastic bin of antiseptics and whatnot to roll it out and pass it to the patient sentient rust bucket.

"There should be everything we need in there. I rarely use it so it'll be like brand new." Respecting its info on the time it would take for it to properly heal he left and propped himself up and to the bed.

"Turn the light off and close the door, don't want the cats wandering in." Still spiteful enough to give orders.

Since they were on the topic of the injury it conjured up that very literal touching moment, its fingertips fondling along the contusion, unimaginably gentle, not harsh or careless, synthetic heat rubbing off, realistically accurate. Here he goes again, constant dwelling.

With Gavin departing back to his room to perch down Nines continued to listen to him even if it stalled in the restroom, opening up the seemingly never used first aid to completely take in its contents. The smooth exterior was split and opened revealing cheap section separators, medicine like pain killers in one corner that varied down the container, bandages on the other end. Grasping those Nines scouted out some clamps to secure said wraps in place and closed the first aid to store extras in after Gavin was tended to. 

The android listened and did just as directed. Nines shooed Honey out and closed the door behind it, light switching off. The low light may have been a problem for a human if they were going to try and do this, not that it was difficult, but luckily Gavin had an android as his little assistant and could adjust its optics accordingly. 

There was an added bonus too, the blurred lights drifting up from his window with the vibrant coloring on Nines’ clothing would set a bright shine. Getting so close to him wouldn’t be a problem in that case. Looking over Gavin its eyes settled on his resting arm, glad to some degree that they could get this fixed before it started swelling up. Now that would definitely be unfortunate and bound to cause more problems.

Gavin predicted its physicality to be quick and follow the 'lets get it over with' saying, earnestly brash and hard, bracing himself needlessly.

Unraveling the cloth bandages Nines gently lifted up Gavin’s hand and pushed down his fingers to hold that part in place on his palm, wrapping around to thickly cover up his skin and limit movement to heal. Nine’s slipped fold under fold to bind a good hold, layering method constricting any harmful movement. Nothing too tight of course and Nines was a little surprised by this single roll was enough to get the job done, reaching up to the midpoint of his arm. Rubbing two fingers over the length of the wrap gently Nines was fully focused to find any skin exposed or loose edges to fix. As expected Nines didn’t fail Gavin and clipped the end of the bandage where it wouldn’t interfere with anything.

As the android began Gavin felt his breath hitched to drop back into his throat, ending up swallowing nervously as its man-made touch settled upon his, beholding how its mechanical fingers worked magic to bandage the marked area. Wrapping and securing the material so delicately, emotionless eyes acute to each movement. Gavin despised physical contact, that’s why crowds got under his skin, and on it. He never dealt with loud places well, and as he got older more unfortunate things happened that had to do with being touched, unprompted, on accident or not. Hugs were a huge no, pats on the shoulder a nope, and poking him to get his attention would give the person their next hospital bill. Yet this? He didn’t flinch back. Maybe because it was dainty in nature, no harsh grip to be found like others had done.

Wow, his expectation turned out to be the opposite, the way it conducted itself was mindful and elementary, while it wasn't of a medic it certainly had the empathy of one, come to think of it Nines had shared separate times of sympathetic moments, recommending instructive ways too. Not much of a listener Gavin still noticed those brief breaks of its straightforwardness.

Deviancy-inducing no but it had spared shame, regret, concern, enjoyment. Regret for ramming them into that stall, shame for its reckless questioning and concern for innumerable exchanges between them, and enjoying the chicken wings. But they were all mandatory and hollow right? Sheer systems and programming.

Tightness leveled Gavin secured he still gawked at its artificial hands that were evenly held weightless before its feathery touches were gone. Feigning feistiness he tugged his hand away as well as his eyes ran after the wimpy pullback to think vague unsettling notions that dropped by.

Those hands, why were they so _soft_? How were they controlled by this brute of a bot? Its boldness didn't correspond with its physical mildness, sympathetic in a way. Almost equally confused as this case.

“There, now if it wouldn’t be too much to ask try to avoid punching walls.” A small jab at Gavin. 

Sorrowfully smiling he gave a dry wilting snicker. "Yeah, keep dreaming, no promises tin can." Humor, didn't know it had that, Connor only drew it out when necessary or to get that extra **_WARM_ **boost, no longer needed on his end, if this was all part of its standard programming than that would be the death of Gavin. Just another prediction.

Nines got up from where it was kneeling to go back to fetch the first aid and store away again. By the time Nines did so Gavin’s washer rang out that the next load had finished again. Guess it would take care of that as well with the pizza and head on back to the precinct. Honey was still lurking nearby and stared at Nines oddly so it decided to close Gavin’s door to prevent her from bothering him. 

Sniffling Reed perked up to spot it returning the kit back to its rightful place, watching as it swiftly went, door shut for the night to rest while Honey persisted outside, mewls muted by the thickness of the walls joined by the beeps of the washer. Now the night would finally come to an end for the detective, 8:45 PM sharp as a dagger. Decent way to wrap the hectic night into a busy bundle.

It didn’t take long for Nine’s to return the materials, slipping through his door one last time to drop off Gavin’s clothes and say goodnight. For real this time. Looking around the space Nines found a chair to set these one down on, glancing at Gavin. “I’ll be heading out now. I trust you really will be fine?” Better be.

Clothes piled neatly on the chair afar Gavin knew the pooling sadness was leaking, dripping into his heart and drowning his chest. He needed answers, he needed them so much because another 'why' popped up. Why did he feel as if he would miss it? Miss Nines? He was missing something all right, a screw or two. Eyes staying on his bounded arm he didn't want to match it's icy eyes. 

Nines let its hands lose their grasp around the bundle of freshly cleaned clothes, warm to stand at the full height of 6’5’’. From where it stood the proximity to the window it’s entire body became a dark silhouette with only the lines of its clothing providing poor distinguished features like earlier. Detroit was now awake outside with blinding dazzles of color, green, yellow and red from traffic lights, yellow and white from the fairy lights snaked around buildings and Christmas lights far too early for the season, purples and pinks mixing in from somewhere but not off-putting.

Those silver eyes narrowed slightly before righting itself. Because of one complication Nines didn’t have to throw everything away, that would truly be tragic and CyberLife would throw a fit. Nines would not become Connor, would not fall to the whims of ‘wants.’ Wants? No, Gavin and it were nothing more than acquaintances at best, and this would be the second time he’d be forced to say goodnight to Nines in one day. It overstayed its welcome long enough and had to leave, couldn’t get a perfect status in just one day. No matter. 

"Yeah, I gu- yeah I'll be fine, goodnight." The pause in Gavin’s words made it question him again.

“Goodnight Detective Reed, sleep well,” Nines said smoothly before departing out of the room for good, closing his door with a soft click, the door blessed enough not to be broken. As it transversed across the threshold it began turning off his lights to save energy, double checking the cats’ water and food bowls and Gavin’s own supply of food.

In short, it was disappointing. Highly once Nines had a good look of it. Where was all the food, ingredients and whatnot? There was the pizza yes, but to maintain a man like Gavin what his fridge held was hardly enough. Was pitiful. With a huff Nines closed everything up and set itself a side mission to buy Gavin some more food since this was clearly not going to cut it. With no key Nines had to leave the apartment unlocked, but it trusted Gavin’s neighbors weren’t deceitful enough to break into a cop’s home, would be unfortunate for everyone. As the night drew on Nines fingered the SD card it had snagged before in its pocket, not regretting the small steal, and called a taxi that’d arrive in ten. Before they could close this chapter of today Nines still had to delve into what delights would have to reveal after browsing through that flash drive left on Gavin’s desk, hopefully that there were be a definite lead or maybe a location, a person. Nothing gruesome would be shared to Gavin after seeing his tolerance for today, and once the taxi arrived Nines paid and was on its way.

What a night.. thank God its finally over huh?

* * *

_Outrunning karma, that boy_

_Can't run no farther, it's the_

_Last days of Sparta, follow_

_Him down to meet Apollo_

_And he'll brace for battle in the night_

_He'll fight because he knows he cannot hide...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to contact us?  
> https://www.instagram.com/ri.li.vii/?hl=en  
> https://www.instagram.com/ai.fandoms/?hl=en


	11. The Gateway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the rough night finally creeps into tomorrow, the partners start the new day filled with hope, or try to, both recovering from the overflowing tension fairly quickly, and if they're being honest— well they're not entirely.. The RK had a calming night as it diligently dissected through everything and faced many photographs and videos only the unhinged could conjure, Nines confidently deems those long hours worth it.
> 
> Reed on the other healing hand doesn't, clinging to his bed and savoring the last seconds of his well deserved rest. Full with irritation and unpleasant worries who would want to return to such an and infuriating case with little connections regardless of the newfound evidence? As disturbing as it was, it was also useful, and he would have to sit through all of it, no speed running allowed, avoiding it unavoidable.
> 
> Alas, to save his pride and hatred for letting things go unsolved— and more importantly his job— the haughty cop is at last coaxed out by his friendly droid, the need to prove himself high. But what Reed and Nines could never have predicted was that while Gavin dreamt peacefully, once they both awoke, they'd see this morning was nothing more but the beginning of a walking nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry for a whole month wait for this, ATM not in good health, went into mental rehab and missed the following school days in January, mostly filled with bad moments hhm. Though I did enjoy shifting around this chapter and I hope you do too.~

_Too much sorrow on the oceans_   
_Too much fighting on the streets_   
_Too much roorback in the headlines_   
_Too much hate and evil deeds  
_   
_Did you think you'd get off easy?_   
_Did you think we would connive?_   
_All those dark manipulations_   
_You accomplished in your life_   
  
_Time to take responsibility_   
_For the games that you misplay_   
_You believe in immortality_   
_And we believe in judgment day_   
  
_Welcome to Hell, this is the end_   
_The flame of relief  
_   
_Welcome to Hell, this is the end_   
_Don't succumb to grief_   
_Go on, lie, and go on, blow your horn_   
_Who sows the wind shall reap the storm_

[Welcome to Hell by MONO INC.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpzI_iayhxI)

* * *

Golden rays from the rising sun ignited the dreary darkness that shaded the spacious bedroom, Gavin's sheets wrapped around him like a comforting hug and shield from the relentless thoughts plaguing the detective’s head. Pleased snores muffled beneath the layers of sheets, pillow nestling his head, hair dried and messy as the curls fully formed. Faint dreams had visited his struggling mind but the memory of it never stayed, some more vivid than others while the night patrolled on. Some vague stutters interrupted his breathing as the cold pressed against the comforters, luckily the blankets helped. Entranced with slumbers hold Gavin proceeded to snooze on, 8:23 AM ticking away. The world announced the dawn's arrival with shinning sunlight so it could submerge the universe in stunning warm beauty to combat Detroit’s winter. All of his morning alarms were set and anticipating, the first would ding at 8:40 AM, second was 9:10 AM and the third and final at 9:30 AM. The more the merrier.

The singular window parted each ray as the sunlight glazed onto the tan carpeting, furniture brightened as groups of dust raided his drawers and bedside table. The sound of snarling car engines surrounded the building, softened voices from outside blending with the revving as they greeted each other with customary _'Good mornings'_ and _'Hellos'_ to eagerly zoom off to their jobs. Lateness the biggest contender against the daybreak's schedule, Gavin's internal clock was supposed to ring off, calm breaths hitting a bump as he stirred.

The smell of breakfast and coffee wafted into the halls, downstairs already bustling as the lobby was packed, food tossed onto plates as those who were early enough could have on-the-house snacks, alas, he was not one of those lucky people as everyone came to learn. Eventually the morning’s break prodded him awake giving a surly groan, the pillow he held last night was squished against his body, continuing to make mannerless grumbles. "Mm.. fuck...mffffoff..." First curse of the day said to no one in particular. He didn't dare move while the alarm clock glared daggers at him, disregarding that 8:40 AM prowled around the corner and would set off his first alarm in hopes to rein the stubborn officer out of bed. Beckoning him out his bedroom was the most difficult and would be an eventful process.

Suddenly, tender scratching batted the door, Honey's keenness of her master's awakening exciting her, wanting to say _hello._ Another more noticable stir and Gavin rolled over to the opposite side, eyes unenthusiastically opening and dilating when the light leaked in. It gave the bed and walls heavenly patterns and even though it looked out of place with such a drowsy environment it made it more inviting. No groceries to use to cook something substantial Gavin knew shopping and many other tasks he'd have to perform today would be tedious, very. All the more reason to get his extra z's and be pretentious.

Now it wasn’t exactly late for Nines to begin worrying about Gavin’s whereabouts, but the human was very eagerly approaching the deadline to be late. Or he already was according to actual rules, but if he arrived now it would just cut in to his hours later in the day. Hell, Connor and Hank had already arrived and that old geezer was famously known for arriving late. Nines had efficiently browsed through the flash drive close to when midnight rolled around and entered standby mode in one of the older android placements, going over the data for hours in its zen garden alone. It wasn’t peaceful like Connor’s was made to be; no soft streams with koi fish swimming about, had no smooth architecture overrun with roses, it was very eerie and the complete opposite.

Walls stood tightly together to give the feel of claustrophobia with reminders over the surfaces of the mission. Reminders that it shouldn’t fail and meters that told of its ‘ _ **conditions**_.’ Perfect as of right now which Cyberlife and Nines were glad. The mind-space resembled castles of red glaring code for Nines to never forget, tall and intimidating with dried crevices where water may have run, instead it was only sludge around the perimeter. Inside the blocked passages laid Nines’ AI. It was warned without saying that unforetold punishment would come upon its form if Nines failed. Worse than Amanda’s takeover, worse than any android deactivation. It was to prevent reassurance or attachment against deviancy.

The layout changed frequently to avoid becoming too lax and to stay alert. One might call it cruel to subject the RK900s to this but it could be considered a consequence after the RK800 failed CyberLife. It wasn’t all bad, Nines took it. Connor wouldn’t know to feel guilty and as long as Nines stayed on track itself wouldn’t be put in danger. A lot was uncovered without distraction and Nines found a lot of beneficial information to share, including some people’s names, whereabouts and whatnot, model numbers and future dates that they could go investigate.

There was a couple more graphic films that Gavin may be interested in to see, but it may be worse than the first and Nines had enough sense to not bring it up so early in the morning. With all the rising noise taking place around it Nines decided to open its eyes and take everything in. Some people noticed it before and gave an odd look of pity, but decided not to bother it in the end. Finding it better to be productive Nines started a call to Gavin’s cell.

No need to stand around here and wait right? They had business to do and Nines would rather try to contact him this way instead of travel back to his apartment and fetch Gavin that way. Would be a great inconvenience, Gavin could take care of himself, yesterday was simply a one time thing after all.

Scratching continuing Gavin heaved another groan, grumpy and the physical form of not being a morning person, his warning of arriving late and another strike preyed closer on the groggy cop, movements slow and cumbersome. Legs stretched after being bunched for hours while his spine urged to be uncoiled. Curled like a defensive child the calls of bustling grew louder, door rattling against Honey's lively pitter-patters, wanting desperately to grant him good morning since no one else did.

Morning's urgency just pushed on, doing everything in its earthly power to coax Reed out of bed, the toasty smell of a fresh feast, the dazzling rays at their brightest to bleed through his tightly shut eyes and Honey's demanding tapping for entry. Anticlimactically, Gavin's own willpower was the only thing that would be able to wrench him from the mattress, but when he sensed the sliver of jitters on his body that's when his cell device placed on his bedside table screeched. Fantastic, who the hell actually _wanted_ to contact the cop so early in the morning? Well, early as in the usual time people awoke from soothing slumbers to begin their treacherous occupations or care for their families.

Gavin was begrudgingly aware that it was the station contacting his lazy ass to get it up before it was handed to him. Splendorous way to reel him in. Threatening? No. Promising his punishment?

Yeah.

Let him take a wild guess on who would be yelling behind the screen this time, Fowler? Allen?

Tearing himself away from the sheets's embrace he ruffled them up and threw them off, straightening into a sitting position. Mean glares shot to the chanting phone with that infamous temper already riled up his fingers curled around the phone and cupped it in his right hand, left limply swinging up so he could flex it. Stiff with the bandages' protection he sighed. It did feel better though, so he swallowed his complaints.

Screen on he identified the number, taunting him whether to snobbily decline or accept accordingly. How he wanted to let it ring for the short duration and heedlessly toss it away.

So much wants.

Vision clearing his thumb pressed _Accept_ with a depressing amount of dread. Bringing it up to his ear he gave the most welcoming. " _What? I'm getting up, don't be so pushy alright?"_ Reed was one to talk after cutting it so close so many times, his impatience and arrogance the scissors, not to mention he became the definition of being late after Hank. With Anderson's recovery of life in general he was on time every day, so now it was a one man show.

Ah what a lovely morning bird he was Nines’s deemed on his gleeful end. Absolutely chirping with ecstasy and flowing in a multitude of colors. Even through the phone connection to wash over the monochrome body on the other side. Nines could just feel the energetic rays rolling off him with that final groggy rasp. A newly awakened Robin taking flight into the bright rays of the sun to greet the rest of the day head first, glad to witness the beauty that was Detroit.

How ironic. It didn’t matter much to express actions outside of this conversation but Nines still tilted its head in an odd way in amusement. _“Is that any way to speak to a superior?"_ Nines’ voice imitated Fowler’s perfectly. It earned the mischievous android a few shaken looks of surprise from onlookers across the room. Not all androids possessed the ability to alter their voices so dramatically like that and could very be new information seeing Nines do it. New information until it’s entire series was released to the public in a couple months

Whilst waddling out of his woolly nest Gavin felt an array of emotions attack him off the bat with the deep brooding voice of Fowler unbeknownst to the droid’s trickery, fixing his cranky tone. _"I mean,_ _good morning and how are you?_ ” Like that would save him.

Nines decided to revert back to its normal voice _“Imagine.”_ Smooth with harmonious vibrations from the artificial producer in its throat, teasing a fun game to do with Gavin when he had half a mind in the morning _. “You should really watch yourself Detective, you’ll earn yourself more consequences than you and I’d care for you to have.”_ Rolling its eyes over the room it judged Gavin’s drawl of a voice effectively conducting he probably just woke up and hadn’t left his bed. Very troublesome, and it said ‘care’ with a grain of salt.

Before he could reply again and right his disrespectful voice Nines's swapped in. Perplexed, on edge and completely clueless on what really just happened he cleared his throat before giving his rebuttal through the poor phone's connection. " _The fuck— Nines? Is Fowler there—?"_ Very confused.

Well it was back to Nines, listening to it's warning he rolled those sleepy eyes and snorted selfishly. _"Care for huh? I couldn't care less anymore, I've been put through hell so why should I be concerned now?"_ What a discouraging viewpoint, correcting his entire being seemed like the only resolve which packed havoc in its path.

Nines would’ve assumed he’d arrive any minute now but if it’s assumptions were correct then that would clearly be drastically different. _“It would be ideal for you to be at the precinct right now,”_ finally getting to the point as it started to make its way to Gavin’s desk, _“I efficiently sorted through the flash drive and I believe you’d be interested to hear we have quite a bit of leads now.”_ Ah if only he were here. _“You don’t need me to pick you up do you?”_ In a taxi. 

Once Nines related his attendance with achieving a lead Gavin's gloomed perspective lightened— perked even— because what he assumed was a dead-end case miraculously wasn't, they had an opening. It had found an opening. Tone switching to disinterested to enthralled in a millisecond he hauled himself up and promptly stripped of his pajama top to obtain a proper one, scented with low brand detergent thanks to Nines’s and his lazy ass.

_"Wait really? Shit, colored me impress."_ How precious, he was truly excited about this now, elated to get this slummy mission started, the one he thought had crashed and burned, blackened to a crisp, ashes unable to be carried without sprinkling them everywhere. Grinning happily behind the screen he bounced over to the chair where Nines had left the deodorized batch of folded garments and carefully slipped one out of the pile so perfectly mended, left shoulder supporting the dangling phone with his squished ear while he scurried around the room.

Oh the last remark, how audacious.

_"No asshole, luckily your home bandaging helped my wrist so I'm pretty sure I can drive."_ Pretty sure.

 _"Anyway what did those other files have? More clips like Saw?"_ Oh boy Saw, what a thriller. The lovely film plotted with a poor old man suffering from cancer sinisterly acting as a vigilante by subjecting unsuspecting scumbags for people to sadistic customized traps to atone for their sinful acts. Completely unrelated but not since that one clip could fit like a jigsaw puzzle perfectly.

_"You know that movie? Gruesome but great."_ Off-topic rambling poured in, shirt fitted on with the curly strands poking from his hair as it slipped through, would have to slick that down so it wouldn't be bothersome, bed-hair wasn’t the greatest. So many parts came with cases, homicides especially and it was even more grave with androids involved. Hank had proclaimed awhile ago to Fowler that no one wanted to _'Investigate these fuckin' androids'_ though with the revolution said and done many did now, largely with the law enforcement.

After flattening the shirt out he kicked off those pajama bottoms that were flung down onto the plush carpet. He really needed to learn how to use a hamper and not litter left and right, how to take those extra exhausting steps to just drop it where it should go, otherwise he'd slowly recreate the war zone of clothes.

Remarkably Gavin slid his pajama pants off and sprung into some jeans, all the while his phone desperately clung to his shoulder and ear.

Silence creeping back in he decided to explain the movie he had mentioned, awkward silence in the morning was nettlesome and made a gateway for anxious thoughts. _"Pretty fucked up, the dude behind it all calls himself Jigsaw and has apprentices, it's mostly a horror movie but they have detective's in it too trying to solve it all."_ Thus why he enjoyed it so much, all seven films. Aside from tackling this case it rejuvenated his mood too, chirpy as Nines likely noticed. 

The mood change from Gavin was instantaneous to Nines after mentioning its success the night before. Of course it wasn’t completely unexpected, Nines was pretty satisfied as well when useful knowledge started to surface, but it was a reliever that Gavin wouldn’t be arriving to work with a sour rain cloud hovering over him; even going as far to actually engage in conversation by bringing up an ancient movie series ‘ _Saw._ ’ “ _I’ve never seen the movie itself, but information online is helpful.”_ It butt in through one of Gavin’s pauses.

Fumbling around to adjust his clothing that was sloppily suited the rest of the routine was to brush his hair, teeth and put on his shoes to complete the untidy wake up call. Standing up straight he remarked into the phone with a lighthearted reply, downright unnatural for this hoarse pitch but he was very ardent on the horrific series.

 _"Yeah, they're old but good, It's scary how long it's been since I saw it in theatres, the last film was released in 2017, Jigsaw, it's better than most of the shit they show these days, ruining perfectly good movies and coming out with pointless ones."_ Speaking the truth.

Seeing his enthusiasm about both the movies and breakthrough to this case Nines brought up a suggestion to that, “ _Perhaps you could show me them sometime in person.”_ Nines wasn’t interested in the movie like Gavin was and probably never would be, but since such an old film captivated this man so expressively it couldn’t hurt to try and jump on that bandwagon. A good way to raise some stats on their relationship, once again pinning up anything they did as a statistic. Gavin was a statistic of numbers and nothing more.

Leading himself to the quiet bathroom to comb his slovenly hair Gavin picked up the little comb placed in the square container next to his toothbrush and gilded it through tangles and curls, slowly straightened. As he freshened up he rose his eyebrows inquisitively when it referred to him possibly having an opportunity to watch it later. Together, like they were friends or young teens going to a scary movie to scream their lungs out.

How that pinched his lips into a kind smile was disgraceful, but it felt so good. Probably just the notion that he was asked to do anything with anyone except physically or verbally hunt them down. Setting the small comb into his pocket he added on. _"Uh, yeah sure, I do have the movies, my friend_ _bought me them for my birthday along time ago._ " 'Friend' as in Elijah, he wasn't a fan of the horror genre and knew his brother would explode with glee if he got all of them. Kamski made his distaste for them clear by stating that countless were predictable and too rushed, cheesy, plus he wasn’t a big fan of gore and those movies were jammed pack with it. How Gav couldn't disagree more, various types of plots can execute horror flawlessly, actors and CGI, everyone behind the scenes needed to be conducted strategically by the producers. That meant when Gavin wasn't chasing down criminals, handcuffing them and kicking their sorry asses into the jail cells he was honoring the film industry.

Leaving the bathroom figuring brushing his teeth could wait until he got home he zipped up his notorious leather jacket and snuck his rigid body through, the cold blocked off for now.

 _"And to answer your question, yes there were more films that could fit in with the movie. I can explain details regarding some places, people, and background reasoning well enough so you won’t have to watch through them all.”_ Nines purposely avoiding bringing up that some of the feed was worse than the first, but in the list including some of the perks it managed to uncover.

Took quite a bit of time to do so why not blurt out about it instead of kicking around the bush? Gavin was getting ready now anyways Nines could guess from some noise coming from his end, Nines saw nothing to stop it from sliding in those tidbits of topics. " _I'll see you soon Detective Reed to fill you in.”_ Deciding now would be a good time to end the conversation. Nines didn’t want to distract Gavin even further to make him later. It waited for a response for a second more before hanging up.

From that call Gavin now had the odd series of its model and code as a number to contact if needed. Only fair since Nines had that advantage. Nines made a slight adjustment to its plans for the moment however and instead of waiting patiently at Gavin’s desk it went to the break room to brew Gavin some coffee. It didn’t watch very closely to how he made it yesterday, but the attempt to be pleasant had to amount to something once Gavin arrived and was offered it.

The phone screen blinking in the corner of his eye reminded him that he was in a call, afterwards he heard the farewell. He would be sincerely lying if he said he wanted to end the brisk chat. No one really spoke to him this early, Honey didn’t count with her morning meows.

Ever since he was cornered into the stall he noticed how royal, dignified its voice was, two pitches lower, not vibrant and innocent like Connor's, mature and throaty but in a refined way, it was calming to listen to, another thing that was beyond odd, his thoughts beginning to sound like not his own.

_"Well uh.."_ Tongue tripping over its words he didn't want his phrase to make another sudden outcome like the burst yesterday. Instead he unclogged his throat and swallowed, figuring an equitable reason for it not to go. _"Tell me all you know now so I can be prepared, It'll save us time too."_ No rush needed, the roads would be unoccupied being so earlier, the afternoon rush didn't start until after 10:40 AM, then it went on until 3:20 PM so whizzing over to the precinct wouldn't take long.

_"Do you have any recognition on the location? Was it like I suspected, basement, abandoned building?"_ Partially taking credit, but when did he not?

It answered in that monotone voice, not caring that Gavin redirected. _“You were right to some degree being as the location is abandoned. There are multiple ones, but I wouldn’t say these ‘shops’ take place in regular home basements. Most of them are in sewers.”_ Oh how fun. No wonder the photos and video were so dark and echoey. Although Detroit had near a thousand pathways underground, intricate to span off of each other into more madness, how Nines discovered a defined location must’ve cost an insane amount of time and processing power. That or unless another document actually told of the location, but where was the fun in that?

_“Some are quite populous I feel I should point out. Judging from the treatment in other film it may be best to bring backup or the very least inform others where we will be if we decide to investigate.”_ The other video files Nines managed to look over last night was downright vile and sickening, discovering that the treatment was done both to humans and androids. The whys for why these people chose to commit the crimes was still unknown, but regardless of their reasonings everyone involved would spend significant amounts of time behind glass in jail.

Toop many people died, wounded, broken beyond being repair whether mentally or physically. Nines even witnessed an android deviate which was fully startling to witness a near expressionless face erupt into fear and torment. They didn’t last very long after that gratefully. There was also more disturbing sights of androids working under them, but the video wasn’t incredibly clear to distinguish models and again, the _why_. They were silent and obedient, as they should be, as cruel as that is.

“ _I’ve pulled aside some photographs and video if you ever wanted to see them as they’re more tame.”_ Tame, not perfect. _“It could prepare you for the real encounter when we look into the locations.”_ Again just like that YK500.

This investigation was a gamble, perilous. _"Uh sure, you can show'em when I get there."_ Agreeing with no hesitance, seems the only thing the duo had in common was their one track mind to solve this case. Then the location was revealed to be underground, meddling in the sewers, and Reed didn’t find that surprising, regretfully thinking back to how dim and dirty the video was. Contaminated with rats, garbage, aftermath of society's careless, disregard for the world and environment they thrived in, always taking things for granted.

Disappointing that it could be their next destination for who knows how long.

Nines found it better not to mention that children were included in this questionable massacre, android and human. All cried out for families they would never see again. Revolting. _“Names would be better to discuss once you arrive because I pulled up each individual’s files_.” As Gavin knew that could hold a ton of information spanning from past achievements, living whereabouts, age, anything under the sun if documented.

Overall Gav was intrigued by its overview of the location. It made the thin slip-up of a smile widen. How the smallest changes empowered him, improved emotions, mentality, outlook, made it that much more beneficial to get on his hidden good side. Cupping the keys both for the car and apartment he heard those drowned mewls of his persistent kitty wailing away.

Oops. Right, he had completely forgotten about his cherished cat who had been waiting there the whole time, striving to enter and snuggle up to her owner one last time before his departure, also a memo that she needed breakfast and so did he, cats first though. Always the cats.

Politely opening the door for the adamant feline she sauntered in and curled her tail around his ankles, a signature gesture, bending down onto her hindquarters and stretching, purrs already in her throat. Supportive, adorable, what more could you want? Humans and androids could never achieve such perfect instincts and intuition, humans were deficient in instinctual matters, losing bit by bit over their evolutionary breakthrough to what they became today. Androids only had their program and mechanical anatomy, their existence short and tremendous.

Reed continued to prepare, Honey padding with his steps as he rounded the kitchen and unzipped the half-empty kibble bag, handling the scooper and nudging the position of the bowls together. Sprinkling them in he decided he'd get something to snack on when he got there, empty out the break room's vending machine.

Nines partially tended to other things whilst they reviewed and prepped, making coffee was simple so Nines found it preferable to lean against one of the counters until Gavin began to approach the precinct. So the coffee wouldn’t cool off too drastically was it’s reasoning, and so it stood there out of the way of everyone in case they wanted to steal a snack delivered by someone or get their own cup of joe.

 _“Also Detective Reed, how do you like your coffee?”_ How off topic to bring that up, but Nines figured it might as well since the basic run down was conducted. Sugars, creams? Maybe throw a little donut sprinkles in the mix?

The detective paused spilling the cat's food midway when the droid wondered about his coffee preferences. How thoughtful of it, suspicious, didn’t trust it regardless.

_"Usually add some creamer, pinch of sugar, that's it.”_ Pouring resumed to shush starving mouths chattering away, he readjusted his hand to tip out the kibble, Chocolate and Minty uncurling from their own snoozing to sleepily waddle over while Honey got first dibs, the three swarming to it with hungry calls and chitters. Fastening the bag he put it back, cats saying their farewell through stuffed muzzles. Leaning down he carded his fingers through Honey's and Minty's fur, Chocolate sparing a little chirp for a goodbye, better than a swipe of being hangry.

Gavin was quick to attend to the next thing, smiling whilst he fidgeted with the keys and exited his room, securing it close to bring himself to the elevator, beckoned with a beep. _"Anyway, do you have any hunches? Do you think these guys are connected to the missing body? Or something else?”_

The criminals perpetrating these executions could be a completely different case and the leads on what had occurred in the back of the mall were still missing. A dismantled corpse just vanishing into thin cold air. Deducing whether finding the flash drive in that storage room near the same place as the body was a coincidence or not was also on the table, a single item that wasn't really reliable.

The missing body was still a mystery to Nines. How these people retrieved android bodies to torture could’ve been a thesible answer as to why it disappeared, but then again there were also still models plain out in sight to contradict that theory, but they also looked as if they’d been damaged far enough to be disposed of such. Everything could and couldn’t line up with the evidence provided. " _Did you also figure out if these guys are androids or killing them?"_

_“I’m still at a loss for the missing body."_ Nines admitted. It couldn’t have hunches for say completely logical to believe what was lain before it and to only progress off of that. Another difference from its predecessor who evolved ten folds from that minor program divergence. After the answer for Gavin’s coffee preference Nines decided to start on that while they spoke. Some cream and a little sugar, simple enough and remembered.

In regards to the second question, “ _Judging from some film both android and human were working against their species. Humans were fully conscious and by far the most aggressive while the androids followed orders. I was only able to distinguish them because of their LEDs.”_ So with that small detail Gavin and Nines could conclude that the person who was brutally murdered near the first set of videos was a human. These people didn’t seem bothered to remove LEDs it seemed, but Nines didn’t have much to go by in that neck of the woods.

 _“They followed orders without regard to themselves or others who recognized them. I wouldn’t be able to tell you why.”_ As if they were being controlled, but that was a stretch and wireless technology like that was rare. Only CyberLife could pull something like that off to such an advanced creation, a perfect example being Connor’s AI trying to override his deviancy code, and these people were in the deep and nasty of a sewer complex. Doubtful they’d have formidable chance defying odds technology, but who would know?

_“The remote and cables we also found are still a mystery.”_ Just like Gavin predicted they’d be, but Nines was just spilling the information to him. _“Where do you suggest we start first in this investigation? It’s too soon to conduct that the missing android body at the mall and these assaults are linked.”_

Gavin gave his signature scoff. _"Well I told you not to bring it dipshit, it was pointless."_ Both were ineffective, just extra carry on luggage since Nines was too uptight to leave it there due to its inescapable programing.

The treatment stored within the drive and from the stained pavement where that mangled skeleton was supposed to be alluded awful treatments. What hypocrisy, how Gavin's hesitance traveled elsewhere so he could effortlessly smite down Connor, gut punch the RK800 to cock that gun and set it off like tomorrow didn't exist. But torture?

No way, why, how? A quick death by a bullet was one thing but twisted methods, calculating, manipulative, mental and physical, all for pleasure to see and hear someone agonizing yells or get information that one may not even have? _That_ gave the cop shivers. Deviancy permitted emotions and literal feeling, sensations, deviants wanted to be like humans, profited with advance technology like no other, but humanizd nonetheless, be treated like them, respected, interacted with reverence, not to be seen as inferior, twisting Cyberlife’s arm to find acceptance.

Now they knew the victims were humans and androids. Androids who were the partners in crime had no say in the matters, only obey. Obey like the servants they were. Not in a millennia would he sympathize or understand androids but that skulking empathy was slinking up his chest, wanting to get through.

Nevertheless Nines affirmed that the carcass of wires that they never unearthed and the grisly videos were too absent of proof to be related. _"Guessing it was too dark to bright them up too?"_ Undertaking some modifications wouldn't hurt but trying to shine actual light on the footage last time only accomplished so much, sewers were much too dark, too much brightness and it became a white screen.

Nines did everything in its power to uncover information, Gavin’s question that it hadn’t thought to brighten up more photos and videos was a little insulting. It was the most advanced android the world will possibly ever meet, neglecting things such as that to be called forgetful was disgraceful. Unheard of. CyberLife didn’t screw it loose, it was efficient and did its best at everything as far as it was concerned spanning from investigations to ruining relationships with people; seemed to be faring well with Gavin however. To Gavin’s offer though, yes, yes it was too dark to get much out of it. Most of them at least. " _Correct_."

It brightened certain sections of the feed, majorly in order for everything to be balanced which was both a hassle for how long some of the videos were and simply in general. No one wanted to do that even if it was their profession, but again Nines seemed to deal with it well enough.

With a small beep from the coffee brewer on Nines’ end it pulled away the steaming cup it’d placed underneath it, reaching for small packets of the desired additions to the dark mix. _“I’ve finished your coffee.”_ Nines chirped, as if it mattered. Pouring them and mixing it with a small plastic stick provided.

"Wait, you made me coffee?" Duh, why else would it be asking for his preferences? Wasn’t he supposed to be a detective? But Nines whipping up a cup for him was strange where it could be cataloging papers or something work based instead.

Should he say thanks over the phone or later? Tons of thanks were done yesterday, if done at the precinct it would earn him some judgmental stares _. "You didn't lace it with cyanide did you?”_

Nines chose to ignore getting into more for now, finishing the fuel that was coffee, so insignificant but every human’s lifeline now a days. _“Not cyanide, but I did sprinkle in some heroine.”_ That’ll give Gavin the kick he needs, and as a plus, _“or would you have preferred thirium? It's not too late to add and I have plenty enough to spare.”_ So heroine and Nines’ blood, all a lovely mix. Gavin drinking a liquified version of Nines was a fun thing to imagine up.

Entertaining Nines's banter he sneered with a smug smirk. “ _Didn’t anyone tell you drugs are bad?”_ As the elevator eventually opened up he walked inside and hit the button for the lobby, descending down. 

_“Nah, you can keep your thirium, I'll stick to my creamer."_ Rolling his eyes, again, that no one saw. Going down Gavin's eyes traced along those same abstract styles etched into the walls as he did with Nines to avoid awkwardness and all that came with it. The metal handle was wiped off from last night’s sweaty handprints, refreshed with an alcoholic scent wafting into the dropping chamber. Should be thankful he resided on the second floor, the apartment building featured eight floors so his fortunate was bountiful there, closer to the ground the better. Who's to decide when an emergency came about?

Elevator dinging to stop and drop him off the doors parted away as his footfalls neared, bringing himself into the wonderfully fragrant lobby. Pancakes, waffles, eggs sunny-side up, bagels, everything breakfast-y under the sun was baked and arranged for the taking. Boy how he wanted to devour the entire buffet, a fair amount remained, counter providing some everything bagels. Spot-on for a fulfilling appetizer.

Nines grabbed the cup of coffee it so thoughtfully whipped up, putting a lid on it before waltzing back to Gavin’s desk, setting it on the surface and finding home in that flexible spinny chair Reed had almost fallen out of from the film. The furniture wasn’t used to its full extent though as Nines sat in place as all androids did. Or specifically Connor. Odd how CyberLife was once the most booming company in the world with a dozen folds of dazzling talents and yet they couldn’t bother to try and program a more relaxed and natural sitting position. Call Nines professional then, it was after all with everything at stake.

_“In any case I’ll see you here at the precinct to provide everything for you.”_ Photos, and even a disturbingly warped image of coffee, the only things you need to start your day. _“I expect to see you soon Detective Reed.”_ If nothing else was on the mind of it’s partner only _then_ will it hang up, because who knew what other pressing question couldn’t wait for ten minutes at the most?

The goodbyes addressed Gavin clicked his tongue and determined that all his pending questions had been answered, so he muttered a _‘bye’_ that scarcely had an inch of volume before ending the call, hanging up as it switched back to the home screen with the fuzzy fiend of a cat. The detective strolled over to steal one of the bagels from the large dish that catered them, noticing that they had plain, raisin and egg. A bagel was a bagel to him, any type would suffice. Grabbing two packs of cream cheese and a knife all was in order. He had assembled an ideal beginning for a glorious day at the precinct, he would take the blend of coffee that the RK hopefully _hadn't_ spiked with thirium and heroin after all.

Just a casual morning plus the extension of chatting with an android for the majority of it. Now only God knows why Gavin's cold heart thumped quickly whenever it had spoken, whenever it had cracked a robotic joke. No coffee was flowing through his body or wetting his tongue so he couldn't blame it on that, morning jitters came and went too. His urgency was because of the mission so what was it?

Better not to overthink it, probably just the new blend of being tired and energized at the same time. The upcoming traffic having no foreseeable issues unlike himself he hurried out of the foyer and out the entrance. 

His thoughts were a puzzle on their own and they tailed him all the way down to his car, newly decorated with frost that crept into the curve of the frames, the cold trapped inside hazing up the windows with chilly fog. Breaking the wintery touch with a tough yank of the handle he ducked in and slammed it shut, scheming thoughts getting pushier.

A swift flash of gold from its LED the call was ended. Nines really did hope Gavin arrived soon so it wouldn’t have to sit around for much longer, but since he’d let the questions drop then Nines had to assume he was well on his way in his car. If they chose to investigate those sewers right away it may be best to do it while it was still daytime. Not like it could provide them a lot of help, but anything beneficial would be appreciated. For Gavin especially who couldn’t modify his eyes to see clearer in the dark, or at least voluntarily do so. They would need to stay vigilant and alert when heading down there to both catch everything and to avoid trouble. Nines slowly closed its eyes to try and pass time by entering its Zen Garden and to store more information more soundly. This place could work like the Cloud.

* * *

Likebefore the gravel pathways were moist and shifted under Nines’ weight, spiraling forward into cobblestone walls plastered with lettering and countdowns. Most of those timers even eluded Nines of their purpose, but judging from how it’s AI never bothered to show their face to explain them Nines had to assume them unimportant. Unimportant compared to a lot of the other things taking place here. It felt like it just finished raining here, the sky above a deep grey with shifting hues of emotion from the AI watching over, the few patches of grass around sliding dewdrops with mist to shroud its visibility far away.

Trudging forward into the gloomy area Nines observed the differing surroundings, towers above shift into new areas and walls surrounding them slanted to create new walkways. Something new however near the entry to the intimidating structure was a stone assembly with tiny trickles of water flowing down the sides, a watering well behind. Its eyes shone a brighter blue, staring at the offending sculpture, LED flickering at the sight.

It was Nines’ own magic stone, a smooth illuminating hand over the surface that beckoned Nines to touch it. The stone was calling it just as it did to all androids that donned this escape. Nines could feel it’s AI watching over it with judgmental eyes, and it felt the impulse to destroy the damn thing. Nines would’ve imagined CyberLife would get rid of this in its code, but apparently not. Elijah’s words to Connor,

_“I always leave an emergency exit in my programs_ ” sounding strong.

The temptation to graze its fingertips was too strong so Nines had to rip itself out of the startling place, AI pleased, but LED flashing red for less than a second at the abrupt exit.

* * *

As Gavin made his way Detroit roused with its thousands of buildings spanning for miles upon miles. All the local supermarkets and locations opened their doors for another day of business. All accommodated to everyone's lifestyle no matter the profession, all types promised satisfaction by offering hundreds of products. From materialistic to natural to modern to the present day of 2038 all the futuristic tech assisted a multitude of companies and walks of life. His walk of life was serving the DPD which he had just entered.

Nines was back at the DPD after it's little mindspace trip, timely enough to see Gavin march his way in. Good... Nines fixed itself over quickly for his arrival, standing.

Reed spotted the sparse recipients dwandling, ready to pry with endless questions, issues being announced to the android attenders who did whatever they could to ease the worry and neediness, seating area having two visitors patiently waiting. He didn't recognize either, footsteps gathered, went and left, officers wedging their way past the guests. Unsurprisingly this was his first on-time arrival in ages, close to it anyway. Taking himself into the "restricted area" he stalked down the corner.

Gavin's eyes raced across the large room. The other officer’s who were present furiously typed away or examined their reports or whatever was given, rows of desks aligned with a few absent of a user oddly enough. Likely off doing something equally important. Hank's and Connor's were unattended. Good.

‘Many’ though did not include his as he spied Nines sat stiffly in his flexible chair. Amusing would be an understatement to describe how purely robotic and frozen it looked, pose so austere like its spine had been transformed into stone. The only thing that seemed activated was its deadpan eyes and the occasional brimming of its LED.

Reaching his desk he eyed the surface seeing multiple photos face-down, monitor and screen off. "Nines, the fuck are you doin'? You look like a statue." A very fetching one if he was being honest. He needed coffee fast.

Discerning the prepared coffee it had mentioned it wasn't leaking toxins or blue liquid, didn't smell of spoiled milk so he guessed it was normal. Scooping it up by the cardboard holder he sniffed it cautiously. "No thirium yeah?" A chuckle. He chuckled, no doubt about it and it was jittery, sparked with entertainment, enjoyment.

Maybe the coffee was poisoned after all.

Oddly, Nines didn’t seem much up to be in a joking ‘mood’ anymore, not offering Gavin anything when he playfully said it looked like a statue when sitting or even remarking something back about the coffee. Gavin could trust nothing was in it and safe for consumption. Sliding over his chair Nines motioned for him to sit down if he pleased since Nines was quite done with that. 

Gavin bobbed his head to look up briefly and scooch over to his chair, settling down, posture tightened with beginning worries that kept nagging, though his posture was far better than its. "Alright first show me the images, the ones that won't traumatize me, afterwards I'll look at the suspects. Did they have any criminal records? Any bad history?" The questions stumbled out, staring subconsciously at Nines, eyes going down its jacket that draped maybe only an inch past its hips, next his eyes edged along its dark jeans, spotless and untouched. Glance moving up its arms and shoulders it fancied on its facial features last, expressionless but conscientious as always, LED stuttering from yellow to blue.

While his eyes shamelessly did what they pleased he grabbed one of the documents afterwards and unfurled it, movements iced with hesitance and burning with excitement as they shook slightly. Four sheets were clipped together with a puny paperclip. Reading over some of the fundamental info his nails danced on the counter. Picture, age, gender, full name, height, race, all average collective details to get your investigation started. 

It adjusted the cuffs by its wrists before answering any of Gavin’s questions, focused on showing the man the tangible evidence first. First the suspects.

“I pulled up the suspect’s files on your terminal and folders to look over.” Surprisingly enough about these people was that most of them didn’t have criminal records. Maybe some tickets here and there, but nothing too serious. The others that did have colorful records however had near to everything under the sun, and it was a little strange how they weren’t in containment from them locked away. They must be very slippery to avoid the police as such, some crimes being straight up murder which wasn’t surprising given these heinous acts, accusations of rape, domestic abuse, child abuse and public indecency. They were also vivid android haters when they got the chance to protest, believed they were lesser and should’ve stayed the pretty pets they were before the revolution.

“The suspect’s that have families refuse to be questioned.” Ah, so Nines already tried to reach out to others for more information. It wasn’t surprising though that they’d prefer to stay silent with these acts hanging over their heads, Hell they might have been victims at some points.

He gave a shaken second glance cause of Nines's addition. "You're saying that entire families were affected?" Forget the gore and skin-crawling locations, entire families were inflicted out of the blue just because of some conniving criminal, young citizens and their caring parents are dragged into this and they couldn't whisper a word without some sort of consequence. "Of course they wouldn't talk, probably scared shitless.”

This should be predicted but Gavin had never dealt with such an extreme case. Could be viewed as poor and unfair or lucky, whatever this case or any other may be, getting any eerie call with sudden questioning on the what, when, and why without preparation was everybody's untold fear, exclusively for families. Interrogating a single person was manageable, never made it was easier.

It was definitely a colorful amount of suspects, each individual had an unlawful history permanently logged and those who did no wrong were regrettably and unfairly subjected to becoming a witness or victim. The crimes in the documents disclosed many crimes they had done, and praise anything God they were bad. Sexual abuse, assault, theft, drug use, plain out homicide, and to top that all off most of these dossier's confirmed them to be anti-android advocators. How in the Heavens did these offenders slip through the DPD's official hands?

The DPD was on its heels before but now it was dangling on its toes over a giant abyss of reliance from the public. They needed relief, needed barriers for so many illegal threats, innocents suffering at every street corner. Don't get Gavin wrong, he would adore detaining every single criminal out of the billions of humans— and androids— on Earth. No one could give him the power though. Despite it being the 'future', android cops was the most efficient way and he would have to comply. Misdeeds were getting larger, more aggressive, more deplorable.

Shifting to the last page it had a paragraph of the persons' history, if they had moved or not, occupation, any kids, married, the more personal side which he didn't bother to read, hastily closing it up.

Onto the photographs. Flipping over a couple Gavin could see these must’ve been screenshots from video or printed off. One showed a very expansive room with a small sun beam casting down from what could be a sewer’s window, although just a drain from one of the streets above most likely. Water trickled down from the opening and thick mold and moss stuck to the bottom of the walls, pipes near the ceiling that had birds perched on them.

With local winged friends around that could mean there was probably an accessible exit or entry nearby to allow them in or they were simply stupid enough to get trapped down there; from some nests though the animals looked quite plump and fed for children once spring came around. It might’ve been a nice picture all considering for a sewer if there wasn’t an ungodly amount of corpses near the base. The bodies were divided from human and android, some human’s skin sinking into their bones as if they’d been deceased for a long while and paled while the androids were all broken and mutilated. Their thirium pumps or regulators ripped out of open chests and taken somewhere outside the frame, some so old or damaged that their skin was nothing more than white and grey plastic.

As he observed those frightful photos they were all darkly horrific as to be expected, the body count in the background adding onto the grossness but it was no worse than the impalement he was forced to witness. What a nightmare. This was what they would have to go to when the dreadful time came to explore the crime scene.

“These are a few images of what we could expect to see if we were to go and investigate.” Nines’s supplied coincidentally, blind to the human fear that could’ve raised from all this, the grimy environment they were about to spring into, the suspects and their dastardly pasts. Cops weren't invincible from being shocked, that was proven yesterday afternoon.

This could’ve been considered traumatizing, but Nines felt this was too important to pass up and show, besides it was in low quality anyways to prevent any real gore to be shown. The others were semi similar to the conditions of the victims, but like in one of the videos there were tables and chairs set up with numerous containment methods elsewhere in the photo. This one was extremely dark and clearly edited by Nines to get something out of it. The last was a section down a dark pathway, water absent from the reserves that would otherwise hold it, but down in the deep crevice the flashing of LEDs could be seen, multiple colors all around. Could be inferred humans may be down there as well but it was too dark to tell.

Placing the data down Gavin nudged it to the side and took a quick slurp of his coffee, licking away the cream that covered his lips and sat it in the corner of his desk. Didn't taste poisonous.

"If you already tried to contact the witnesses then I guess..." So hesitant to say the inevitable. Although he perfected a positive morning this was sadly how it was going to end, or go. He implored to whatever or whoever was above them to let this be doable, let this not drag his good mood down or traumatize him more. A cold hard fact was that crime scenes were never pretty, never let up just because some cops were more sensitive than others or didn't handle some aspects well. Really looked forward to smelling that rancid odor from decomposing bodies for hours and seeing demolished bodies everywhere, old with bodily fluids. And just you know, being in a _sewer._

Nines wasn’t afraid per say nor worried about Gavin, perks of being nulled beyond comprehension, but it had to admit that it would’ve felt better if they held off on jumping right in on this case without more information. Yes they needed it and were at a loss to multiple areas of where to turn, this would be a good way to acquire something, but leaping in was unbelievably dangerous to both of them. Who could say if this linked at all to the case they were originally tasked with? Nothing. It was too big of a risk to take. Gavin could get injured and his fragile mind Nines knew wasn’t ready to see anymore frightening imagery. Nines wasn’t even accounting it’s own health into the equation Gavin’s of top priority over all. 

Now Nines wasn’t concerned for itself, although it assuredly preferred to remain undamaged, but the shocking difference that androids could come back and humans couldn’t was a strong factor to take in. It would be a downright shame if this investigation went south. If they got themselves captured? A long shot, but since none of them knew for certain how many people would be down there they might as well be walking right into a trap to their deaths. Nines looked off into the further areas of the office where buzzing and semi cheerful people went on with their lives.

They never would suspect such awful things were taking place would they? Overcome by other petty tasks or the burden of maintaining a family. Chris for example just having a son. Imagine if he or someone else close were to suddenly vanish or even die. Would anyone be extremely swayed if Gavin had to shoulder that fate? Nines would be back the next day at the latest.

Uncountable things could occur in only a few hours because when hours become days those days became weeks which ended up to months. For citizens it was merely a matter of time before they would fret, anxiety festering before it was too late and the city of Detroit had another missing case shoved down their throats. The upcoming search beneath the city was like a hellish maze, sewers with billions of germs masking every path while nauseating waters tickled the tainted cement tunnels carving down for miles. They would waste eons exploring the underground cavern but the logic stood high that this was all part of the job, and _again,_ would be _guaranteed_ to happen if not stopped _now._

If backup was provided it could only act as coverage and do so much, Reed’s mind an unstoppable train. Maybe if an escapee attempted to flee they would be able to snatch the runner but no one could predict the future. Human lives were short, some say pointless and that the universe happened to create a superior species that would live on just because. One would live their life however they pleased, faced with obstacles, peers, enemies, allies until they found their purpose. That was another big fact that differed these sentient web browsers from humans. Once they lived their life to its utmost those who were blessed calmly passed away. To say this was for everyone was a terrible, heartless lie.

For the more depressing and painful cases they were ripped from the world of the living by someone else or some uncontrollable fate. Could be an accident, could be driven by a motive, an innocent could die right there because of the world's cruelty. Like everyone was agonizingly aware once someone dies that was it. No one knew where they went. That alone scared him, and he walked among danger everyday.

"Then the last thing to do is search the location, we got the shitheads we’re lookin’ for, the location, so this is the last and first step. It's now or never, or as soon as possible before shit hits the fan or before I get fired, what are we waiting for?" Gavin finished with enough sourness to ruin the sweetest from before, earlier enthusiasm crushed and squashed like a trespassing bug, not so happy now with all the obstacles planted in front of them. Not even sure if they could even get over them by the time their shoes sunk into the wasteland of water.

Nines closed its eyes and took in a short breath, turning to look down at Gavin. “ _When_ we plan to go,” Nines started slowly, “we should probably inform someone of our whereabouts.” This was just more repetition on Nines’ part, but the severity can't be stressed enough. “I have an address close to an access point where we can enter the waterways. I trust you’ll be prepared.” There wouldn’t be a need to carry a heavy load with them like a camera or something since Nines automatically recorded all that it saw. It looked hesitant about this decision, but there wasn’t anywhere else they could go.

Tugging himself away from the grasping thoughts the cop stared back at Nines. He spied its gaze, it looked troubled. Its eyes this time held a stagnant but also shaky glint. Was its circuits out of place or something? It looked, concerned, not in the _"I forgot to scan this speck of dust"_ concerned, but it appeared it was uncertain about the decision. What a first.

Bending forward he grabbed the coffee and sipped again, eyes still trained on the android. Both of its eyes were so blue with a ghostly white accent, designed so cunningly to look like ice, which complemented its cold features. "Alright, so let’s tell Fowler we're going then. Ask for backup, you have the directions, what more do we need?" Was his next quick quip. From here on out it would be a long pressuring voyage, but he remained hopeful, maybe too much with how hurried the human was becoming.

Regardless Nines nodded once to the orders looking up to Fowler’s office. The captain didn’t look like he was too preoccupied with something, just writing away on one of the projector tablets. Good, that’s where Nines would bring up the demands. “And you make sure you eat before we go,” pausing to look over him once again before walking away to let that sentence hang in the air, ready to get on top of what was needed to be the most prepared. Nines didn’t know about the bagel Gavin ate earlier but it definitely remembered that near empty disappointment of a fridge at his apartment. Was a surprise Gavin wasn’t totally malnourished given what was or wasn’t in there, but he could at least get something more in him for this journey. If it really was to turn for the worst bringing some food wouldn’t be a bad idea either, but hopefully it wouldn’t come to that and they’d get out of there once the day ended to get right back at it in the next. 

Listening Reed watched it head off, blinking. Food huh? He could buy some chips, hog the vending machine. Finishing up the gifted coffee with wandering thoughts he brushed his hand onto the flattened photos to pick one up, squinting closely. What _was_ the motive for these killers? Was this some sort of organization punishing those who broke the rules? And what kind of rules, what sort? Were they going against the leader of the group, or something else? They had leads, Nines had approached some and they both knew how smooth that went...

Nines came upon the steps to Fowler’s office and knocked twice on his glass door for permission to enter. With a small wave from inside Nines let itself in to ask Gavin’s requests. Letting Fowler know the exact locations would be an easy thing to slip and let him track—speaking of tracking maybe Nines could find something to stick to Gavin. CyberLife would know where Nines was as long as it’s tracker wasn’t removed or it deviated, but to have Gavin done one would be a big help, they could be removed after the day—while asking for backup may be a little more tricky. Everyone was swamped with cases since it was close to the holidays and not much staff could be sacrificed. The police androids who used to work here long gone or tasked with the same issues. Nines didn’t expect much in that area regardless and it was a little concerning if it’s predicament came to pass.

“Captain,” Nines greeted cooly, “Detective Reed and I request back up officers for an investigation we will be partaking in.” With a quick flash of yellow, “I’ve sent you some images and documents that would require an extensive team to accompany us.” Better for Fowler to know about this more thoroughly in case this even got passed him. If that were true then this really might be more of an issue than they first suspected. Better to show the images as well to save time explaining, Nines knew how impatient humans can come to be sometimes. Never really tasked directly with this case by Fowler himself they were simply hounding on cases that automatically filed to all the detectives. Fowler wouldn’t be able to call them off because it wasn’t a direct order, but scrolling through some of the information Nines just sent him it was concerning enough for him to bring up.

  
Captain Fowler’s gruff features glanced over the android, little interest sparking in tired pupils sagged with slight bags beneathe. “We can’t provide you any officers, everyone’s already got their hands full here.” A troubled pause. This wasn’t exactly something that could be brushed under the rug either, it was too serious to request Gavin and Nines to wait until later to solve this. Fowler wasn’t aware to anything. “We can have patrol cars ready to come in if you need the call, but you’ll be on your own.” Nines’ LED flashes yellow with its complex reconstructions of how much their chances for success fell. No direct backup, oh this would go swell. “Unless you can convince someone here to go with you, I’ve got nothing.” Fowler shrugged and leaned back in his chair looking over Nines and Gavin through the glass with a distant blink. Although he was a hardass who got shit done, worked very hard to where he wanted to be and was wholly done putting up with Gavin’s antics most of the time it would still pain him if a good member were to be incapacitated.

Gavin was brash and an easily instigated person that more often than not got him into trouble. For them to succeed that would have to change drastically. Holding his breath, “keep an eye on Gavin will you? Dismissed.” That was that. Nines didn’t say a word and left, closing his door softly to rejoin back with Gavin to share the news. It was incredibly unsatisfying how that conversation turned out, and even if Nines were to have more assistance it would probably only be in the care of a tracker. Nines has it's’s own but had no idea how to obtain one for Gavin at such short notice. If they stuck very close together that wouldn’t be an issue, but this was an unpredictable turn out.

Whilst Nines finished up Gavin’s head reminded him of that cursed video. That spear gutted the horrified man's neck so easily, it was clearly the murder weapon, but that was just one video out of the bloody collection Nines revived. God that _spear,_ it impaled through bone impeccably, the sharp sound of something snapping so unforgettable, how it echoed off those wet damp walls as the victim's head dangled lifelessly, making it that more shocking.

When it replayed in Gavin's head he knew a tiny retch pushed through, shivering in disbelief. How could someone be so calm while killing? Honestly how could one kill at all? That was an answer he would never be given, and perhaps that was for the best. Being a douchebag to every soul he met affected him and others negatively, that much was true, he was narrow-minded to such an extent, but taking someone’s life and walking on the next day without a lick of remorse? Incomprehensible, he wasn’t _that_ bad.

Watching _those ‘Criminal Minds’_ and _“Inside the Mind Of a Killer”_ documentaries didn't do diddly.

He wanted, _needed,_ to justify these bastards before the murders grew and elicited more panic. The city had enough turmoil with the revolution and if they found out androids were helping in this underground blood-spilling that would be a huge back-stab for humanity, not like they had millions prior.

Throat dry despite the drink he sat up, placing the paper down and trashing the empty cup, perching back just in time for Nines's update on their harrowing mission. His heart didn’t jump nor freeze, but it did stop beating uncontrollably. Coffee was kicking in.

Nines told all it could to Gavin in the fastest way possible, not skipping out on details or suggestions, plain and simple all the way. Reed bitterly braced for it, and while he listened his unmoving lips curved down into a disapproving frown, brows down in plain annoyance.

"Oh so what Fowler is saying is that he wants us to go _alone_ in the _sewers_ because everyone else is busy fucking off? Not even throwing us a goddamn bone? Doesn't matter if we can call them because it'll take time to get there, if anything we need them right then and there! What if we got something or someone good?" Seems luck wasn't saving him this time. "Yeah let's go fuck around in the sewers! Don't be surprised if we don't come back though, y'know, might get murdered, nothing big, what sort of bullshit talk is this?"

From Gavin’s outburst people across the office couldn’t help but look over at the disruption, not necessarily not expecting something like this from Gavin, by all means this wasn’t the worst event that’s taken place here by his poor behavior, but it was still a ruckus that averted their attention from more important tasks. Even Fowler overheard and glared at him through his glass walls. The only reason why he didn’t go out of his way to punish Gavin for the (somewhat) over reaction was because the telling Nines gave was a reasonable thing to get upset over. Going through the thicket underground where cell service may not get through, iffy trackers, dangerous criminals and no steady group to fall back on was an incredibly daunting challenge they’d have to face and Fowler proved to be just another unhelpful person. It wasn’t like he wanted to be, but that’s just how life played out. Everyone had their problems. 

Taking a long irritable exhale he pushed himself up and let his hands settle on the counter, tensing and then untensing. "Damn bullshit, this is an important case it's not just another killing. We both know that if we meet anyone down there they'll have accomplices. _A lot_ of them." An android and a short fused human meant fresh bait ripe for the slashing.

Fuck his luck.

Thudding the table angrily he cracked his knuckles on his right hand one by one and gritted his teeth. Fury up and at’em he glared at Nines despite being pissed off at Fowler and the nonsense he spat. Bastard was supposed to be a captain not an idiot who increased their death wish for the good of the city. This was a one way ticket to death, failure, or success. It was an entire wager. The percentages were far apart, unforgiving. There was no other way to protect themselves if something physical occurred which was high, but no, they couldn't ignore an open case, it was severe. If Gavin and Nines could complete this case he could earn himself a title, renew himself and Nines wouldn't be a failure to Cyberlife. The well-being of the elite machine was none of his business and shouldn't even be crossing his mind but it could really help the department, partnered to him or not.

Nines frowned when Gavin beat his fists down on the desk. It was a result from his overbearing emotion right now but thankfully he avoided furthering the damage on his wrist. After all that work to get it into Gavin’s head that he needed to take it easy and not act on impulse so intensely. This case was the exact opposite and could bring just that, sure, but attempts had to be made here before it got worse.

Inhaling through his nose Reed grumbled. "But this is the only way, we're not going to have a second chance without something else happening." The way these people worked proved that they had, primitive, different weapons, different ways of doing things. Spears, what next a crossbow? Swords? Was that a sign to something? Nines was fine the way it was, metal for flesh was perfect, could be repaired within the next day. "While I'd love to keep shitting on the boss-man I'm wasting time." Owning up to his actions, a step in the right direction.

"I'm going to get extra equipment, I'll meet you at the car." Equipment as in bulletproof vests, something weather resistant to block out the cold, flashlights and maybe a small bag with extra ammo and tools would suffice. The coats would definitely be helpful too since it could be assumed that the already freezing temperatures outside will drop by a couple degrees underground surrounded by all the water and stone cement. Even by natural causes it could prove complicated. Blinking once, Nines chose that’d it’d probably be better if they gathered equipment together.

Not that Nines totally doubted Gavin’s ability to pull it off on his own, but androids were naturally better with memory and executing things. For Nines the cold it could shoulder off pretty well, water would be its main issue if it happened to slip in. Naturally of course. Biocomponents freezing itself to death wouldn’t be the way to go to be honest.

Before Gavin could get the chance to walk away Nines brought up, “how about a tracker?” Not bringing up that they might be rendered useless underground. It may be helpful to Nines if that happened to be the case anyhow to bounce off of the trying signal. Just another chance, anything that could tilt the odds in their favor had to be tried. “That way if we get separated we’ll find each other easier and have someone watch us from above.” Another long shot. In any case Nines wouldn’t know where to find a tracker to use for Gavin, wasn’t like it was a universal and abundant item. 

The detective curled his lips in dissatisfaction but consider its words. "A tracker?" It was an acceptable mention but where could they uncover one? Cyberlife attached trackers on all their plastic toys so Nines was ready to go but with upgraded tech an old-fashioned tracker would be hard to get their hands on. If they were going to infiltrate the underground then it was certain that their cell phones would be useless, connection was blocked as the bars would lower until the top right of his phone said 'No Service', so Fowler's snarky remark of _"If you call we can send patrol"_ was ineffective. Would have to run out just to make the call.

He thought that since Elijah was so goddamn intelligent then maybe he could help the smaller companies and update their phones to be faultless for the more desperate situations of the public but the overrated nerd was too greedy to do it. "It's worth a shot, if we can find one that is." Reply sharp with doubt, fairly cynical too. "Let's just get this over with." 

Lounging his arms out he swayed them unsteadily and strolled off. Being counted as a cop meant death was around almost every corner, crime scenes, parking lots, everywhere. As soon as a victim realized they had been caught they would go to drastic, regrettable lengths to cover up their tracks and flee as far as they could. Most did, but the trickier and more manipulative types would lure the police into a deadends or death traps. If some naïve or inexperienced officers took the bait the criminals could wreak more havoc while the police turned their heads in confusion and endless questions. Nowadays if cops got duped they would get plunged into the mess of the crime or the case would have to be dubbed unsolved.

Since Nines wasn’t sure where to find the supplies it simply followed behind Gavin for the moment in watch, making the occasional comment when needed but fully conscious of his temperamental mood. It didn’t want to come off as something totally irritating, although maybe it could take a step back to get off his heels before it actually stepped on them.

Reed didn’t bother with the droid too much. He regarded everything so far in his head. Remembering that androids didn't leave fingerprints signified Nines could pick up any evidence with the addition of being a camera. For the handcuffs he had those hooked on his belt along with the holster with his trusty gun which also held the other essentials. Flashlight a definite yes, he also had his taser just in case of some close up strikes, no need to reload bullets.

Already equipped with the weapons, a small knife for good luck, the other things he would pick up was at his locker and the bullet proof vest would be the last stop. 

“When you think we’ve got everything I can drive.” The android provided, it's strides more neat and quiet than Gavin’s close to near stomping from his tetchy mood.

Pausing his thoughts the man’s eyebrows arched. "Do you like driving or somethin'? I can drive just fine, wrist isn’t being a bitch today." That didn't mean he was saying no. "Though if you want be my guest toaster." Quick to compromise and insult.

“It’s not that I enjoy driving, but if less strain could be put on your arm then the better we’ll fare.” Even if it was securely wrapped Nines was still being cautious. Overly cautious really, now to the point where it was absurd because of this particular mission. They had to be at their best, Nines thought that they couldn’t be anymore careful. Especially Gavin being the frail human he was, if he could do enough damage to himself to break a damn bone then only one could tell how much others could do. Nines had seen a good share of plenty examples last night when he was filtering through their ‘master file’ of sorts.

Hopefully none of them would have to be demonstrated in an example at that they avoided most of the harsher quality dumps once they left. They’d be nice to inspect of course but the abundance would be maddening and would take ages. The stickler that Nines was about being thorough would be a pain to deal with if they skipped over some spots. Alas they needed to get where it requested them welcomed or not.

Thoughts resuming Gav remembered he had some extra ammo stashed inside the desk draws with his personal items. Not the best place to put them but the time being it had helped. Forwarding to his desk and tugging the draw open he saw two extra ammo packs. Perfect. Snatching both up he shoved it in his pocket which were fairly deep and pushed it closed. Gavin took one step before stopping midway.

"Since it was your idea go get the snacks, surely you can do that." Leering at the android he had the balls to doubt and invalidate it again just for the Hell of it. Unwise. Anyway, almost all of the gadgetry was accounted for so off he went to retrieve the vest, but not before giving Nines his lousy wink with both eyes.

How fortunate that he bounced back. Or maybe he was solely enjoying himself out of fear this mission was going to be his last.

At the request to get him snacks Nines didn’t comment as it went off to do so, digging out a few loose dollar bills from its pocket since these vending machines weren’t as advanced as other ones out there. It would only be able to afford just under a dozen snacks for him and Nines made sure to keep them varied, chips, candy, other packed baked goods. None was all too healthy but it would have to do, a meal was a meal when it came to it, no need to be picky. In the end Nines wouldn’t be able to carry everything on its lonesome, deciding it’d be better to carry the candy so they wouldn’t melt against Gavin’s heat, that’s what it’s pockets most consisted of. If they brought a bag of some kind that’d be a bigger help, but if not then Gavin would handle the chips and other bigger packages.

Unmounting the protective vest Reed set his gaze on the thick material that crafted the defensive attire, bulky with layers to deflect those puny yet powerful bullets. The extremity of this mission continued to elbow more pressure onto his unenthusiastic shoulders and less than hopeful posture even with the extra precautions. Shifting the heavy gear he heaved it up and over his head, the weight drooping on his shoulders as he strapped it in place. It hugged his form and _boy_ was it uncomfortable. Lugging himself with this on seemed like a joy. Who wouldn't want to wear a chunky vest for hours that was the equivalent to battle armor?

Gavin had worn a bulletproof vest only once and he recalled that time as being strenuous, terrible and a nightmare. By the time he could finally remove it his back was sore and swollen for days. Carrying anything felt like he was hauling a ton while someone placed large rocks on his shoulder blades and glued them there. If he was bearing this on his back how could he run if he had to? Felt like shackles chaining him down from his shoulders. Speed wasn't a setback for Nines again, nothing really was, invincible the intolerable robot was, dodging bullets with the agility of a falcon, springing from platform to platform was child's play. At least it counteracted the cold so it wouldn't die from hyperthermia, the water it's only challenger.

Marching away while readjusting the vest to a more comfortable position he uncurled his fingers and exhaled. Stiff but no pain so far, he could easily whip out his gun and shoot if required, handcuffing may be a bit tougher. Cross that bridge when it came, he needed to remember.

Over by Nines, once everything was fetched it scurried back over to Gavin with its arms full. How nice.

Waving his thoughts away for the hundredth time he left to spy Nines hauling a dozen packages of cheap snacks in its arms. Nothing could prevent his chuckle and when it escaped he forced himself to suppress it, embarrassment intruding.

"Jeez you went overboard, I'll definitely save those for later." Looking over the variety of treats it had purchased they were all the standard goodies, Snickers, Hershey, Kit Kats, the whole batch was chocolate with only two bags of chips, the rest needing to be retrieved. He greedily vowed to himself that he would eat as much as possible by the time they arrived because if he shared anything with his fiend of a brother it was having an irresistible sweet tooth that could never be quenched. 

"I got what you requested,” it stated as if Gavin couldn’t see for himself. Was really overbearing. “Have you obtained what you need?” Looked like he had most of it at least.

Nodding he tapped the sturdy vest. "Yep, flashlight, spare bullets, vest, snacks." Surveying the bunch once more he casually dove his hand into its arms and picked out a Snickers. Quickly unraveling the wrapping he took a bite and savored the flavor, tastebuds sent to heaven. His eyes passed the rest of the snacks, satisfied. Off he led to claim them and out the door deciding he'd save the chips until they drove home, that is if they weren't viciously murdered by then.

Since they were ready to go Nines saw no more point to dawdle around here, partaking after Gavin to his vehicle outside, unaffected by the human's quick steal of a chocolate bar. This would be the first time Nines would go outside for the day, and boy was it chilly. Bearable, but still cold nonetheless. The sun’s rays shone down gently to the point where you could just barely feel the presence on your skin, but not with enough force to truly fill you with warmth. A good thing Gavin had enough layers because once they dropped underground they would be devoid of that blessing.

The ice and snow around them were mostly melted into slush that drifted down the asphalt that traveled down the parking lot to drain into the tiny gateways by the curves’ sewers. It would make the underground reek and make everything more humid and gross, for a lack of a better word, infested. It would be unpleasant to settle on the already decaying mounds down there.

The main entryway they could try to infiltrate was a ways from this location. Not surprising that these people tried to keep their business away from the station even while underground, but it would prove to be a trouble with the distance. There weren’t many ‘safe houses’ to say in that part of town. It didn’t take much time to fully settle in the car and begin driving, steadily avoiding most of the morning chaos because Nines, the nuisance, spent some time to observe the roads and figure which were packed and not. Detroit had fully awakened, stores, parks, local diners all bracing for business.

Mushing piles of sleet melted away as the vehicle went over it swimmingly, no bumps to halt them, skillfully avoiding mindless idiots that thought they owned the road and sped down it as if they were competing in a race. Going the normal way would’ve been faster, but with most of the roads all backed up it would’ve taken twice the time to get there instead of driving through the back ways. They needed all the time that could be granted and Nines wasn’t going to sacrifice anything.

Thank God traffic was obedient as long as the rules of the streets applied and those around them were watchful. Scarfing down the bars of sweetness he licked his lips to rid of the cocoa that painted his teeth and the edge of his lips, mouth blessed by the bitter but flavorful taste. Dark chocolate, white, milk, you name it. If you brought him to the chocolate isle at the local market and came back ten minutes later it would look like a bear had ravaged it.

Looking over at Gavin, “I thought you were going to save those for the day.” It was speaking about the candy. With no place to put the emptied wrappers they were tossed haphazardly to the floor and although Gavin wasn’t a messy eater from the heat some chocolate stuck to the corners of his lips. It would’ve been wiser to save them, but oh well. Wasn’t Nines’ food.

"Can't exactly save chocolate, not going to let it go to waste." It wouldn't melt as fast as it would if it was abandoned in the sun or his jean pocket but the cold couldn't frost it forever, perhaps it would frost it entirely and turn it into an ice cube. Reaching to get his second helping he tore it open with just as much greed and chomped down.

Food was another big technique that aided him in bad times, stress eating and drinking all part of his nights of seclusion, healthier than what he usually did.

The drive rode them down the sidelines, pharmacies, food markets, clothing shops, and overdramatic decorations for Christmas dazzling. It wasn't even Thanksgiving yet downtown felt honored to show off the flashy seasonal decor early. Again to remind, he didn't care much for holidays family invested or not. Christmas especially was an overrated occasion that was over hyped. He couldn't say that enough. Sure there was the jolly spirit and presents and then the New Year but behind the exaggerations it was a mediocre holiday, glorifying the same event.

Staring down at the chocolate bar he paused for a split second, curiosity turning to temptation. Nines had eaten the chicken wing and said it was " _adequate."_ What about chocolate? Gaze switching to the bar to Nines he quietly broke the chocolate in half, ruffling up the wrapper and storing it in the door's components. Delicately turning it with his fingers, awkward eyes aligned with the concentrated Nines. "Uh, want some chocolate?" Gavin extended his arm to offer, slow and steady like he was fearful of feeding the robot. The cop had yet to witness Nines being a violent, bloodthirsty machine that could shoot bullets with inhuman precision, smite an enemy down in a blink of an eye, live up to its title of superior. The thought of the sight compelled him.. frightened was an overstatement, interested, getting there.

Nines looked over at Gavin expectantly for a second, eyes settling on the waggling chocolate in the air before silently turning its face back to the road. It was being offered its second piece of food, how fascinating. Gavin sure seemed to like the dark chocolate particularly, he had a toothache from what it observed of him eating a couple beforehand, from the borderline frantic movements to tear into the next Nines might call him addicted. Was better than cigarettes Nines had to begrudgingly consider.

Gavin's eyes remained on the droid as it drove, the dangling chunk of chocolate presented like a bone on a stick free for the taking. As seconds went he didn't know if it was denying the offer or not so he steered his gaze away for a moment to admire the day's scenery. Sky-high buildings soared into the young clouds that erased the tips of the gigantic structures, tallness breaching into the Heavens. Down below the atmosphere was light with early beauty. Now straying away from the main roads it was relatively hushed while some resident creatures awoke from their slumbers, birds gliding from tree to tree.

There was no call for the lunch rush as it was much too early, breakfast was still being served by many restaurants. Because of that it left the streets empty, which was relieving to see, no sweeping crowds to drown in or irrepressible sounds. The sky was bright with blue hues tinging the world below that danced with gold. The environment was just perfect today, glad he could get a look before they trudged down and into the sewers for who knows how long.

It seemed as if Nines wouldn’t take the bait for how long it left Gavin hanging there, even taking a sharp turn to get on the road to where they’d have to get out in a minute; but eventually once they were on an empty straight away with Nines keeping both hands on the wheel, a side eyed look was sent at Gavin as Nines nipped a piece off the chocolate _right_ from Gavin, grazing his fingertips in the process with its _lips_.

The detective blinked away the changing colors of light that had tempted his vision, spots dissolving in his peripheral, but soon enough the blotches vanished. Finishing his gander he glanced back just in time to see Nines' leaning in.

His eyes immediately widened and for a millisecond he was bewildered before there was an unmistakable jolt that struck his skin. It's mouth nabbing the piece directly from his fingers. Right from his goddamn _fingers_. He felt its artificial breath puff against them. What came next caused Gavin's breathing to stop completely.

He felt it's motherfucking _lips_ scathe his fingers, it was barely considered a touch. Lips that were apparently very soft, delicate unlike everything else— emotionless ways, gunmetal eyes, tone, it shouldn't fit but oh it _did._ Several areas on his body was heated up on the spot, cheeks, ears, forehead, all set ablaze while a billion thoughts ran through his head. His mind declared that what it was doing was wrong and unacceptable considering that this was Gavin fucking Reed. That his fist should greet its face as soon as they got out and express his disgust. But how his body was secretly, _unfazed_ by it, maybe even partially _pleased?_ And those lips were so.. _fine_.

Another area was heated up.

With more than one stolen prize that Nines would be oblivious to it began chewing the firm bar while it drove, eyes back on the road. Just like the chicken an incredibly long stream of information on the chocolate flooded over its eyes, quickly dismissing them before it had the chance to crash them. It was very bitter, dark chocolate it identified, but a delectable treat that Nines could understand a craving for. The chicken compared to this chocolate was so different, but both great in flavor and execution with different structural make ups. It was wrong for Nines to assume Gavin’s lunch yesterday would be it’s last meal, it’d like to get around to try some more. ... _like_? Its LED flashes yellow for a moment to reword that thought. That sinful thought. It wouldn’t oppose going out to try other delights like those, yes that’ll work, back to blue.

As Nines craned away and began chewing like it hadn't just done— _that, Gavin_ lowered his hand and continued to gawk at it even though they had rounded the desolate area they were fated to scout, not sparing a glance. The aging establishment had vines and moss everywhere, cracks severing brick by brick, looked very fitting, complimented the whole _'Do Not Enter'_ vibe. It was a direct entry into the sewers underground. The old shack held some tools and sorts in case, the plumbing or workings needed some touching up, but that’s not why they were here.

Didn’t look like many people came over here anyways, or would want to due to the stench of abandoned care to mother nature’s children, so they were assured the building was secured. Nines wasn’t so sure about that fact, the door was left unlocked by a worker Nines had called beforehand and until it called them back it would remain so, therefore it didn’t want to question the worker who so easily granted them access.

Nines pulled the car up to the side of a curve just outside from a low building made of brick, broken fencing surrounded it with overgrown shrubbery that would guarantee eventually grow over the size of the building.

It took Gavin awhile to come back from his discombobulated gawking to realize they had parked. Shaking his head and blinking an unnecessary amount of times he breathed heavily. Seemed he was subconsciously holding his stolen breath too.

The car engine was left on for a little over a minute for Nines to inspect their surroundings and to provide Gavin a little more heat before venturing out, light silver eyes meeting darker gray afterwards. Nines swallowed. “Thank you, Detective. It was very delectable and held much flavor.” So uptight about it but more descriptive than " _adequate."_

"We should probably head in now.” Right back to the mission afterwards as well. How uneventful.

After Nines had spoken up and had the naiveness to thank him he shakily nodded. "Uh..yeah any—" If he could mentally punch himself he would because he swore he was about to say _'anytime._ '

"You're w-welcome." Done, he rushed out of the door and stumbled into the cold open air which managed to weaken his embarrassment. It would be a nightmare if Nines had scanned him, would probably make it short circuit out of confusion.

Nines looked at Gavin strangely from his odd reaction, his face had suddenly flushed, hands clammy, why was the stutter prominent? Nines didn’t catch what it’d done surprisingly, but if it had it probably still wouldn’t see why this effect was the result of Nines basically _kissing_ the tips of his fingers. It wasn’t like Gavin had brooding romantic feelings for it, that’d be preposterous.

Gavin was known to be an exclusive android hater, and although Nines somehow managed to keep their relationship around and above a neutral status, this still wouldn’t entail what Gavin called for. No matter, said human was already hastily exiting the car from Nines to question him. Not that it would—that would definitely cause a decline between them and that was not what they needed right now. Shrugging it off Nines turned off the car and took it's leave.

On his end, Reed's hurtling thoughts just wouldn't stop, progressively getting louder, more conflicted as they overran his head. Awkwardly staggering forward to glance at his hands as if they were not his own his eyes zoned in on the tips it had grazed. Curse Cyberlife for programming their pets with realistic lips. Realistic _everything,_ really made him reluctantly think about what else was _— realistic._

He was so flustered and he hated that. Being touch starved does that to you. This wasn't an accident, he was the one who proposed it in the first place and Nines taking the second to remove his eyes from the front could've gone wrong so it was the safer option to pluck it with its teeth right? Better than taking its hands off the wheel. He was guilty that his mind was urgent to find excuses so he couldn't bend to the wild thoughts. The frosty air did its best to soothe his reddening face, cooling down gradually.

Saved by the brisk winds he trailed after with uncoordinated steps, anxiously looking around the barren premises, vines wilting as they stretched up the walls, insects swarming trash that had been rotting for an eternity, garbage drifting with the weak winds, it was a home for littering and the unwanted. 

Gavin out and about the untroubled RK900 caught up to him moderately quickly, locking the vehicle with the reassuring beep that echoed around the empty lot. It took charge to be the first one to approach this shabby building. The metal door that would otherwise lock everyone out was barely hanging on its hinges as Nines swung it open, creaking loudly again for a fainter echo from the inside.

There was a spiraling staircases made of metal to bring them directly into the bowels of the city, skylights and windows from above providing the only light before they’d venture in with gloomy artificial ones. From the way it traveled it told a deep and promising depth to the floors. To prevent injury there was a fence by the sides in case one were to fall. Although the outside looked less for wear, the inside seemed to hold a better image. That is for a repairment’s station. 

Given how ancient Detroit really was in some areas that missed the progression with technology unconventional means would have to be conducted quite frequently to keep older creations up to pare, such as the sewers and underground water lines which couldn’t be any more important. There were multiple pipe lines going across the ceiling and advanced further in to a drop where a staircase was. 

Gavin collected himself as fast as humanly possible from the surprise and ambled inside with apprehensive glances that went straight down the spiraling stairs. The staircase that would escort them to their lightless exploration appeared immeasurable, unpredictable and dangerous. Now the LED could act as a little torch for him, glowing intensely as the duo was soon to be swallowed by the dirty dank darkness. The RK's prized Cyberlife jacket would also help as it had that gleaming armband. There was a drawback to it though being an advantage, it could also be a disadvantage.

Enemies could spot it from a mile away and these enemies despised androids as much as Gavin, so they would attack without hesitance. Though let's face it, they did more than just _hate_.

Once Gavin entered the cool shelter Nines shut the door behind it and firmly tugged as if that would reinstate its sturdiness. It would be a maze down there for sure, it really was a good thing that Gavin had Nines to remember the pathways of how to get back. Before heading down Nines would allow Gavin to have a sort of breather, he may need that extra preparation for this and judging how he was minutes ago, he may need it to calm himself as well. Nines was so oblivious.

It was meant to be observant and a tactical machine, and yet it couldn’t put two and two together of basic human functionality. There was the stunting. It stood straight by the door they entered by with its hands clasped behind its back, looking over the room with a far look awaiting Gavin’s ‘ _okay_ ’ to continue. Still had to follow.

Locking away his emotions the overwhelmed man gulped down the lump in his throat and kneaded his jacket, feeling for his gun for reassurance and when he did he took a step and confirmed his preparation. "I'm ready." He didn't stay for a response and began descending down the extensive stairwell, footsteps creating echoes that circled the depths, unnerving sounds crossing his ears. A brooding promise for what come.

Ready as they'll ever be.

* * *

_Too much cheating and corruption_   
_Degradation and deceit_   
_Too much guile, too many victims_

  
_No concerns for those in need_   
_Did you think that you could slip through?_

  
_Did you think that we would blench?_   
_We are weak but we are many and we're seeking for revenge_


	12. Hell-o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission starting off with a bang Reed and Nines make their way into the rotten sewers, fate set to trek through the underground tunnels that expanded beyond Detroit itself. No light, no backup, and no promises, Gavin takes it upon himself to at least try to lead this filthy freak show himself, and Nines doesn't stop him. What does stop Gavin is how clueless they really were, the given insights barely tipping the scale, and how he maybe should've rethought this. But, even looking it at from all angles, it was either this, or sitting back at the precinct waiting for another attack to happen. If that were to happen, it could've been related to a whole other case, or the start of a new one.
> 
> So, sewers it is, and the duo is having one hell of at time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took long life is wack
> 
> enjoy tho

_It all looks different now_   
_But it was right in front of me_   
_The memories fall around_   
_Of everything I used to be_   
_Can I let it go_   
_When I still feel your echoes_   
_I watched you disappear_   
_But I can’t make myself believe_   
  
_I gave it all_   
_But you were fading_   
_Where’d you go, all alone_   
_I couldn’t stay_   
_Another fall, through the dark_   
_Of the shadows_   
_I reached for you, only you_   
_There’s still a part_   
_A part that’s holding on_   
  
_Can we call it fair_   
_Or was it just a dire game_   
_Who’s the winner now_   
_When I can’t even speak your name_   
_Caught inside the dream_   
_When you were reaching back for me_   
_Did you get lost inside_   
_Or did you disappear?_

_[Part That's Holding on ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7o3ks2bdOY) _

> * * *

So, admittedly, the silence in this context was _awful._ It matched the awfulness of crowds with all the loud uncontrollable noises. All he was able to hear was his rocky breathing. All he could see was the dim cerulean light from his partner's LED and fading light from above. Going deeper the darkness soon engulfed them entirely and Gavin swore he could already hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest. Lately, his heart was on overdrive and after Nines performed its stunt he was pretty sure he had his first mini-heart attack at the age of thirty-eight. Shocked it didn't kill him right there.

Coming to terms that they were narrowing the end of the staircase since he could hear the ambience of trickling water getting louder. Meeting the end and onto solid ground the smell was expectedly grisly, garbage filling his nose making him almost retch up the chocolate darker than this.

Gavin paused slowly, making sure that Nines didn't bump into him and grabbed his flashlight and flicked it on. A beam shot out and what presented them was relieving because it wasn't a dump of decomposing bodies, it was just thick hollow pipes and pounds of trash. Thus far, there was no evidence that could be useful to them on the path or in the water. No android components or blue blood, same with human discards.

"If I don't throw up by the end of this then you can slap me." A bet, cute, must be trying to distract himself.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Detective Reed.” Nines said distantly as it looked over the expansive tunnel, eyes spanning over the darkness like it could see clearly through the dark hues and musk. They better start heading in, the further they went the more Nines would persist, planning to do so until something was uncovered. In case it’s LED and clothing did prove as a disadvantage instead of to their favor even with the homing beam of a flashlight.

Inside these underground chasms the dip in temperature was noticeably piercing, chills swarming up Reed’s body like he wasn't wearing a v-neck, leather jacket and vest at the same time, his jeans weren't doing much justice either.

Not five minutes ago did he think he’d vomit but with the two pairs of footsteps tapping down the long passage of grime, he began shivering uncontrollably and sensed sickness threatening his insides. Fowler shouldn’t be surprised if he called in sick and needed to compensate for that. Staying down and pushing through the gunk filled maze he persisted on.

Honestly, Nines would rather be in front of Gavin to shield him from harm in case random threats started popping out. Bullets for example, although Gavin had a vest on to protect his body from the brunt damage the force would still hurt painfully, Nines could take a couple hits over him and continue functioning if no biocomponents were damaged. Gavin could duck down from harm and possibly fire a few shots of his own since androids, including Nines, were still forbidden on using firearms. It was a measure of statistics. Nines was expendable and Gavin had to be protected. For the sake of the mission of course. The want to protect was acknowledged, the RK settling in front.

The darkness masked the clouds made by their fast breaths, every step timed carefully as to not trip over unseen trash, fall into the murky waters or to accidentally knock into Nines. Who had gone in front like a shield for some untold reason. Protection from attackers? Did it want to lead instead? Relying on its futuristic abilities was useful, Gavin's half-narcissism said otherwise. He wanted to control this investigation, wanted to prove to Fowler he was trustworthy for missions, for assignments, everything. That's why he was doing this right? Why was he indulging an android of all things to work by his side? Why did he let it inside his home and brought it to the cats? Why did he feed it? All for promotion yeah? Excuses, excuses.

Nines walked silently on the sidewalk-like pathways besides a large trench filled with swampy water, spotting the bacteria filled bubbles coating over the dark surface with a number of trash articles getting stuck to the sides and to sway endlessly in the stilled stream. It seemed like an hour of this passed, the light that created a soft spotlight at the end of the tunnel vanquished leaving them in pitch black darkness. Not even street side entrances were seen to offer some shining solace.

Gavin and j Nines had passed by large pipes cut open to let other excess water flow down into the larger bath and were ignored so far. Nines wasn’t so sure if that was the wisest idea, and with LED coating the area in yellow it stopped in front of the next one they came by. It smelled heavily and mold coated the walls, but held promise of another series of pathways on the other side.

“I think we should change our route.” It suggested vaguely to Gavin, stopping and staring at the unconventional alternative. These people were probably down there. It wouldn’t make much sense to conduct their activities where anyone could go wandering, especially the police or unfortunate souls. It was smart and out of the way. No one would want to step into the ankle high water to get to the other side. Who knew how long it traveled, but they’d just have to find out and see.

Suddenly its steps eased and he halted with it, naturally he couldn't identify its features but he didn't need to, he could tell it was eyeing elsewhere. Gavin shifted his gaze that was desperate to adjust to the dark, shining the light around suspecting that the emptiness ranged for many more miles, and at this speed they would be lost in its boundless scape.

“I’m going to go on ahead, you can follow me if you wish.” The LED settled back to a blue to prove it felt confidence in this action. It was determined to find something and Gavin’s unlikeness to filth wasn’t going to stop it. If Gavin decided not to follow he may be more safe out here anyhow where no one was. Could go back to the car even and communicate from there, but Nines didn’t bring up any of those points. As an investigator Gavin shouldn’t miss up opportunities like this, but Nines understood that it was already close to freezing down here and getting his feet wet wouldn’t help out. It understood if Gavin wanted to stay behind, wet socks in tight shoes wasn’t the most desired feeling. They had to though, whether the partners liked it or not.

Shrugging his armored shoulders he bitterly agreed. "Good idea, sounds and looks like this shithole leads to nothing." It was clear he would _much_ rather go back to the car, but was that really the smartest start? It _really_ expected him to wedge himself inside a narrow one-way tunnel filled with sewage water to get to the other side. Wasn't the worst thing, far grosser was waiting, spilled guts, bones, melting synthetic skin, so much. The constant sound of water trickling onto the putrid cement was driving him nuts, the silence intensifying which made his focus falter when needed most.

“I still have some snacks for you in my pockets if you choose to wait instead.” How thoughtful. Nines didn’t wait for permission. It squatted into the space that would only allow a single file line to go through in a crouch, water kicking up the ends of its pants and completely covering its shoes from the water resistance. 

Offering Gavin to stay here if he wanted caused an unexpected dip to dive into his stomach. Call it whatever but it was fear, fear of being left alone. The suggestion stimulated a load of paranoia resulting in Gavin wanting to get through, he may need those chips soon, snacking on the job at a time like this was unthinkable but why not? What they saw on the other side could be his last meal or would wipe his want to eat forever.

"Well get a move on then!" He ushered Nines in by nudging its coat and started to wearily glance around, then crouched down and flashed the light into the channel. There was a sickly green color spotted with froth and the smell got that much stronger, almost retching for a second time, the robot might win that bet. Forwarding himself the freezing waters soaked his ankles, making him jolt. Gavin _might've_ gripped the back of its jacket for safety, fingers anxiously clawing into the material.

Nines had glanced back at him from over its shoulder for his hesitance, but the shove to continue onward was enough persuasion for Nines to _'get a move on'_. It’d noticed how badly Gavin was shivering before and didn’t want to make him endure any longer in below freezing temperatures. A bright side was that the water only rose up to their ankles and nowhere near their knees. That’d be wholly revolting and it might just lock up Nines’ joints if it was, minor biocomponents stretched that far up its leg to cause some complications. As long as this wasn’t a long tunnel then Gavin shouldn’t have any problems as well except for maybe a stubborn cold from the temperature once they were done with this.

Trudging along with small splashes it managed to pass their shins, but if anything it seemed like the water was lessening which was very strange. Suspicious even when it halted again. The pipe didn’t even look that run down anymore. However with these factors the darkness didn’t cease and it didn’t seem like this detour was proving them any use. 

Reed’s relief was instant when he noticed the water becoming a doable depth, freeing his skin from turning into the next ice age. Both of his shins were still drenched, jean cuffs sagging from the frigid wetness, but it was tolerable, although he washed them for nothing, scented with mold and pollution.

  
The black became heavier and the moist and cold in here was intolerable, Nines may have suggested they go back and try somewhere else until it heard a voice. It was distant and too far away for it to try and identify who it was or what they were saying, even pausing to try and enhance its hearing proved no help. They needed to be quiet now.

Very.

Gavin instantly froze in his cold tracks when he heard the echoing voices. Frustratingly it didn't help in making the sentences the _supposed_ murders spoke anymore comprehensible. Watching behind Nines he fidgeted silently with his bandages and abruptly turned off the flashlight.

Nines shuffled its wet feet softer against the ground to avoid any unnecessary noise that may reveal their position and continued on wards. A light appeared, a ghostly pale black light. In police investigations that specific light could be shown over specific areas to reveal hidden secrets, so why it was used here and the purpose evaded Nines. The tunnel ended at a wall but the ceiling opened up somewhere. Now it could stand at full height and peer through the weak grated bars covering over the end of the pipe where Nines would inevitably force them to crawl out of. Right into danger no less, but that’s for having a hell bent investigative android on their team.

Covering its LED with its fingertips Nines cautiously stood up to peer in, attempting to decode what was being conducted in this new area. There was now enough space between them where Gavin could join next to the Nines in this eavesdropping, but Nines had to regretfully observe that the opening was a shy tip toe taller than Gavin’s normal eye range. With the darkness surrounding them Nines could only hope its clothing wouldn’t give them away no matter the attempt to hide the even brighter temple mood ring. 

Mentally readying himself for what was to come Gavin apprehensively placed his foot in front of the other to near Nines, huddling next to the RK. Bullshit to his own height because unlike Nines, going up on his tippy toes was a risk since one: he could slip from the moist ground, and two, noises may be heard from his attempts with all the equipment attached to his belt. _Then_ again no risk no reward. Lifting up he balanced himself, first eyeing the shadowy leak that glowed down, helping his eyes and shining some light on the situation, and then fully peered in.

Bingo.

There were two of them. Both male and clothed darkly, a white handkerchief covering over the base of their face up to their noses. Nines couldn’t scan them that way, drat. Both armed with primitive tools but one with a shotgun as well, currently leaning against a large table with half an android body over it. Nines couldn’t scan the model, but it was female. Her LED was dim, skin still present but flat with a lack of shadow and texture, her thirium pump regulator set nice and tidy on the corner of the table next to an ungodly amount of tools.

One of their bodies was faced away over the table tinkering on her. What were they doing? They weren’t talking anymore to conduct any theories. Hey, they made it.

Gavin was always the pessimistic one. Hey, they made it, but wait, both were masked so Nines couldn't scan them. Horary.

Zoning in he saw the selection of utensils assorted, next to it an android laying still. Was it dead? It wasn't breathing, the LED was the next option. Inside the space it was fairly dark, not as dark as the burrows but shouldn't he be able to find to the LED? It would be brimming red considering it was in danger. This only made more unease spike through him, the straying dots of this mission and the first original case rivaling each other. During his search he eventually found the weapons they were armed with. Just like the evidence, primitive, looking like they were in the stone age but a modern one stuck out.

A shotgun.

Getting pelted with one bullet from the common handgun wouldn't kill him off the bat with the vest on but a shotgun's reload time was lighting fast and brutal, they could blast multiple bullets without stopping. That's what could kill him if he didn't shoot them first, Nines couldn't survive it either. From how concentrated and precise they were these people knew their androids inside out. Literally.

Why was every extra step failing them today?

Moving his eyes away from the firearm he deduced that they were doing some sort of experiment. With all those tortuous instruments they could inflict pain a thousand ways and yet the victim wasn't screeching its head off, in fact it seemed like it was floating on Cloud Nine. His assumptions were answered fast. The pump was placed off to the side, it may already be dead. Were these the same suspects that gutted the human in the video? Did they take the android remains at the mall? Each move was immaculate as if they were arranging something. Reconstructing it maybe?

A big theory hit him abruptly. What if these people were reconstructing their androids victims to do their bidding? Recreate their codes and minds to force them to be loyal unconditionally? Forcefully taking the saying _“I'd kill and die for you”_ and shoving it into a person－ er－android. The more the detective squinted the more he noticed that tools were that of a surgeon's and an engineer. Or at least someone who worked with mechanical issues. Purposed for both types of reconstruction. Rewiring insides? For the moment he would have to keep his thoughts to himself. 

A very possible theory, Nines was currently piecing together its own as it watched them, trying its very best to identify them in some way. If they could just speak again... The android that was being tinkered on Nines could identify as dead. No question about it. Recently it had been, blue blood drenched over this person’s hands and on the table all still fresh for Gavin to see. The skin may be devoid of any personal quirks or finalized CyberLife touches like pores, freckles or moles, but at least it still stayed stubbornly on only whitened out in sections with clean lines. The eyes were wide open and dark. Beyond their torso Nines couldn’t see their legs anywhere in the room. Wasn’t a matter of it being too dark either, but a leading trail from the table to another area in the passage was a highly susceptible place where they could be. Nines predicted there may be more androids that faced this cruel fate than just her judging from more unsightly splatters across the walls and cool flooring. To what god graced Gavin that small favor those were invisible.

The man working away suddenly flipped the body onto her chest, face smacking down against the table in what could’ve been considered painful if she were alive. Her nose lost its upright shape in another broken piece to add to this mess. A hand was shoved into the open backing, lights still somehow powered flickering and glowing brightly from the unneeded intrusion.

Gavin watched the culprit's hand dive into the damaged back of the poor android Reed heard every little bit of the moist wet sounds of skin invading thirium and rupturing wires.

Aside from the already graphic grabbing sounds didn’t prove to help much at all. Wires could be heard snapping, things bending and pulling apart while this man tried to yank his closed fist out. The body wrenched from the table, eyelids fluttering and mouth parting slightly for a large clot of blue blood to erupt and dribble down her chin.

Gavin flinched closing his eyes for a half a second and reopening to see it gurgle up some blood.

The ragged hand pushed down between her shoulder blades to stop the responsive writhing, yanking and pulling with great force until his hand finally whipped back in succession. Due to the man struggling so much when he did it ended with a sharp whip-like sound. Along with a number of severed machinery the main component grasped firmly in his hand as the main attention, her spinal cord.

Retch number three came through and Gavin immediately covered his mouth because to his dismay a chunk of digested chocolate came up. Stare frozen and fearfully wide as the spinal cord dangled from the man's hand. What were they trying to achieve with this? Taking the spine didn't seem necessary, they had the thirium pump, what else would be needed? A human’s spinal cord and an android’s had something in common, they were worth nothing when taken out. Personally he was dangling off the edge of an anxiety attack or throwing up, body debating which one to do first. Managing to hold down both urges he forced himself to preserve.

These guys didn't seem fazed about how much noise they were making. Buried beneath the city no one would initially hear them but wouldn't someone of illegal mindsets be as quiet as they could no matter the location? The way they tossed and turned the torso demonstrated that no, they weren't concerned about disrupting the silence.

Another slap to the hard surface to paralyze the droid it finally went limp. If that sorry android wasn’t gone before she surely was now, the lights inside her body died out to match the darkness around them all. What a horrible way to go.

The spine was thrown to the floor in what could be assumed a fit of anger. Was that a punishment too?

“Damn it, all the insides are fried.” At last, words. Nines tried to get a better look at the android now that this person backed away from the table, still no identification for her, but the man Nines quickly identified as “ _Martin Ovello.”_ He had a minor record that mostly consisted of unpaid tickets and Red Ice usage. He ripped down the handkerchief like mask and rubbed his dirty fingers over an unruly dark beard. Martin was young.

Gavin didn’t feel much relief with the identification, Nines 'felt' the majority of it. He didn't recognize the surprisingly young lad. What sort of young man set himself down here ripping out androids? Martin's partner in crime hadn't spoken nor removed the mask, their identity would be anonymous until further notice. Great.

Turning around to his partner Nines almost thought Martin’s eyes locked and their position was compromised, but they happened to keep turning until they matched the other man beside him. “Come on,” he drawled out sounding very tired, “Grab it and put it with the others. We don’t have a lot of time.” Would it be too much to ask for the other to speak? Probably, they were on a roll and he didn’t, simply scooping up the lost android and tucking her under his arm to follow the already pacing man. What felt like a lifetime of torture for his eyes they both finally exited taking their discussion with them, the original speaking some more down the hall but from the distance it grew unintelligible, echoey. 

Gav's throat felt violated from the regurgitation and his stomach warned that it wouldn't just be the chocolate coming up if he saw anymore.

To Nines and Gavin they were the only people down here, the only ones to witness the execution, those gritty sounds of metal dragging carelessly against the table as the panels replacing bone and cartilage twisted, manhandling snappy with each swivel would be something he couldn't unsee.

Hoping that no one else was lingering by Nines uncovered its LED and placed its hands on the grate beginning to push. It would give with a mighty shove, but before Nines dared to try it looked over to Gavin. “We need to investigate.” No shit. No sympathy was offered after that brutal display. 

Easing back flat on his feet Gavin stole one breath before Nines's voice startled him and knocked it right out. "Fuck- yes, obviously, you shittin’ me?" He uneasily snapped, the effect of being brash foiled by his need to be quiet. Hands touching his gun he unsheathed it in precaution to the two criminals returning.

"Jesus Christ.. What the fuck were they even doing? What was the purpose?" Questions breaking loose from their cell of silence he signaled Nines to proceed.

"They wanted the spine, any idea why?" It would have better insight, Gavin hadn't researched the rarity of biocomponents. Evidently Martin was pissed because the spine and surrounding area had been burned. That led him to theorize two things. Either he wanted those wires for another android or maybe to sell them, use them for an outside motive.

Nines shook its head no, unsure as he was with the shocking scene. Matching what they saw from the mall, the videos, and here, some had good ties and others were messily knotted. Noting they were going for the organs and vital areas leaned towards the latter. After the revolution settled selling android parts could strike you jackpot, high-prices for the littlest of spare components. Rethinking that thought a second time it really didn't make much sense. Murder weapon, behavior, method, each step didn't connect with making sales.

Hence was why they needed to investigate to find out those answers. Nothing made sense yet but that’s only because they were at the beginning, trekking further was a small risk to pay for the good of Detroit so no more atrocities could meet them. Even if these people, possibly a group Nines was considering, conducted these activities loudly down in these sewers it was better that than in allies, houses above or in the streets. It wasn’t like that hadn’t happened in the past, Detroit was just another one of the many cities with a colorful history. It was good to begin shaping theories but they shouldn’t start making conclusions.

Gavin clicks his gun to make sure it was ready to fire when needed. He tapped his foot against the ground glancing behind them, then back, then to the front to assure that no one had followed them or was eyeing from afar behind the safety of the shadows.

Nines cautiously looked around once more in that room before pushing the weight of its body into the great to knock it down. Old rust from the top flaked down from the first shove, then the second. It creaked too loudly in its ears but there was no other choice than to push their way through with this method.

Pulling its body back a bit to try shouldering it off, it rammed the side of its arm into the grate causing it to tumble inside of the concrete room with a loud, deafening crash.

No longer attempting to catch his breath his eyes snapped back when the thundering crash of the bars clashed to the ground, sound rumbling down several of the cavernous entrances. The thunderous collision echoed for ten more seconds before it stopped.

Yikes, someone was bound to hear that somewhere. So much for being silent. They had to be quick. To be quick, cautious and to avoid staying in one area for too long. Nines wanted to look over this pitstop before they moved on.

Dusting off its arm from dirty flakes of whatever the hell that old covering was coated in Nines set it's palms on the new level, cool temperatures radiating through its hands while it righted itself into the new room. Honestly speaking Gavin didn't have the energy to swear harshly at it or show his distress increasing, he simply accepted that who knows how many killers would come bolting down to greet their unwelcome guests tampering with their blood-shedding. He stayed back as Nines searched, waiting to be called over.

Before it gave Gavin the okay to come up its eyes scanned down the large pathways that ran through this space. Since the black light was the only thing provided to them for assistance in sight and everything else was relatively dark aside from other sparks extremely far down there didn’t appear to be anyone. If there was anyone they’d probably be rushing down here anyways after Nines’ racket. It didn’t speak but did roll it’s wrist as a way to call Gavin up, immediately traveling over to that table to begin looking around on it.

Coast clear he stalked after Nines, gun raised. He tore his glances from object to object, area to area eaten by the same darkness, merging with the underground, testing a yes or no if someone was inside. Time was ticking too fast and his heartbeat was faster, palpitating at the speed of sound that rang in his ears, forehead offering an audacious amount of sweat. Reed scurried over to the bloodied walls, stepping around the table of murder, his mouth open by an inch in disbelief. It literally looked like a gallon of thirium was dumped, the sheer amount of blood-loss was dreadful. Impossible that this came from one measly android and if it did these people were far deadlier, and liked to play with their food. Or if he looked at it from a different perspective, stupider. They didn't care about the ruckus they made or the mess.

At least try to clean up, the criminals weren't even wearing gloves so their filthy fingerprints stained everything. Health and stamina concerning androids were much more durable, shooting an android in the leg or stomach, anywhere other than vital 'organs' didn't harm them too much. Fatality was't measured by monitors, instead countdowns that could only be seen by their eyes. Severity would rely on how much time had passed and how much they had been wounded. Some trails still dripped from the recent slaughter. Blue puddles dappled the cement in streaks from previous _sessions_.

Searching the batch of tools he wasn't seeing things before, three belonged to a surgeon, and he didn’t know jackshit about it, he only knew these liked finding purchase deep inside someone’s body. The others could be bought from your closest hardware shop and basic household items. The only thing creative they had were the weapons. Nothing was stored under the table or in the corners of the perimeter. 

Nines silently agreed, the amount of blue blood was shocking and so was the incinerated spine. The distant trickling around them was a normal occurrence, but the absolute mass of how much that android bled added to its own puddles with soft clacks on touchdown to the floor. The tools weren’t anything special it also observed, luckily RK could name them, yet that was unneeded, although they were coated with her blood, if there were any other complex tools then they wouldn’t be here. Plucking the thirium pump regulator from the corner of the table it began to scan it. This was probably the first thing they removed since it was so clensy, or comparably so to the rest of this carnage. It was in near perfect shape with only a small dents along the sides and old blue blood near the base where it must’ve bubbled up from the removal.

Nines pocketed it for a more in depth analysis later, they couldn’t spend all day in here and it still wanted to observe the rest of the room. “How do you feel?” Nines asked Gavin while it walked over, speaking very softly so these caves wouldn’t have a chance to carry its voice.

Far too uneased he jolted at its voice. Swallowing he shook his head no. "Yes, quite dandy, and just mildly disgusted, nervous, how about you?” He replied sarcastically, the feeling must be mutual. Even in the low light Gavin appeared pale.

Nine's blinked, the joke doing nothing to cover his true worries. With them not trapped in a hole and not at an immediate threat Nines could finally acknowledge that. Gavin’s security was its main concern. Bending down to where the discarded spine was Nines scanned the substantial bio-component as well with the other cords. Martin wasn't kidding when he said _fried_. It was basically incinerated.

Nearing Nines’s to join it's search, knuckles cracked to release even the tiniest amount of his taut terror Gavin looked over- yeesh, that wasn’t even a spine anymore. The wires were close to a crisp, blackened and smoky layers covering over each other from an undetermined cause. The spine was nearly the same with the outer shell intact, but the capillary like wires jutting out from between the bending points were barely holding together, burst in the middle of the line like something erupted and obviously torn free. Was it a heating issue? Possibly, these pieces of evidence looked more conclusive from a burn result in more ways than one. A crash..likely..

_“...Man, that AP700 gave you that much trouble?”_ It was too sudden _._

Nines’ head shot up from the floor to the passage opposite from what the other two exited from. People were coming this way from the volume of their voices, footsteps heard tapping on moist surfaces. They were trapped in the middle of two dangers.

The full fledged fear shot right through him, like a perfectly timed bullet striking his chest, bulletproof vested busted. He almost instantly begged for it to be Nines's this time was wishful thinking, because it wasn’t. Gavin froze.

With some fast thinking Nines rose and grabbed firmly onto Gavin’s hand, neutral artificial limbs entangling with cold flesh ones, ushering him over to that nasty table. Nines’ LED pulsed red once to consider what it was about to do, but ended up pushing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder in a silent way to tell him to get underneath.

Gavin’s head, beginning to get dizzy, faced the dreaded direction til he felt its hand grip his, brought back to the danger the partners were now at the mercy of. The amount of emotions, blood circulating and senses panicking was too fast, all too abrupt and yet Gavin's instincts kicked in. Fear was one thing, but his nature allowed him to pick fight or flight. Stumbling he ducked under that bloodied table making himself as small as possible, taking his gun he placed it down to prevent rattling but still had it close enough to swipe it when needed.

If Nines systems were turning right the shadow would keep him concealed, there was no time to argue. “Stay here.” Nines said quickly in a hush, once again flashing a look to the hallway, the LED now yellow. Gavin was its top priority and he had to remain safe. Gavin wasn’t expendable. If Nines were to huddle down there with him it’s clothes and LED would give them both away with Cyberlife’s branding. Damn it being a disadvantage.

Returning back from where they came was a no as well due to the broken gate, it was a clear indicator that they entered and left. Nines had to leave him. If not then they’d both be in trouble instead of one, Gavin’s odds were higher this way. Nines looked Gavin over and the damn thing chucked those chip bags that stuffed its pockets at Gavin’s face as a silent, hopefully temporary farewell before quickly back stepping to dash where those other two men originally went. Having less weight on even if it was light was a benefit, besides if they were without each other for long Gavin would need the food.

A second it took to look back and what met him was the fucking bag of chips. Great, it looks like this was his last meal. Scooting that aside to make sure he didn't step on it and create more sounds to ring the bell for dinner time. His eyes swayed back to the direction.

Then, it ran. Ran so the lights would be harder to see and ran into the darkness. Nines didn’t get the chance to tell him they’d meet again. Hopefully if Gavin played his cards right then they actually would.

The second distraught glance was met with seeing Nines bolt off like it's life depended on it, because hell it did. Oh the pure fear he felt, it was sharp, nothing like he had felt before, a bold statement regarding all those close tense calls.

He could no longer detect the steps of the RK dashing away into the rift of pitch blackness, could no longer see the spazzing LED interchanging with crimson and yellow as it sorted through its rushing systems. It was really gone just like that, forced to flee to save him, for all the detective knew this could be the last time he ever saw the android. Who knows when he would see its punch-able face again. He wasn’t attached to it, more like concerned for the fuming shit the precinct would lay on him. Attached to his dirty reputation. 

Looks like the one-man show was about to begin.

* * *

Nines’ eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the sudden darkness which only made it stress further about running into the unknown. It’s clothing projected a small radius for it to tell what was around, basic shapes really like if steps were coming up or if it’d go plummeting into another freezing cold basin of god knows what. The twinkling lights it had seen before were coming up steadily now and Nines had to make itself slow to prevent the pattering of its feet to reach over. Oh if only it could tell who was ahead, behind or all around. It stuck out like a sore thumb here, but at least it made distance to where it couldn’t hear those voices back where Gavin was left. Gavin was a small man so he shouldn’t be seen unless actively seeked out for. The gate Nines had unceremoniously knocked down would be a clear indicator for them to go searching though, so hopefully with their lack of brains with everything else they wouldn’t have the thought to look under that table and find him.

It couldn’t call itself confident now that they were apart. Gavin could fire a few shots to fend off grabbing hands, but Nines was without a weapon. It could skillfully incapacitate anyone who were to face it hand to hand, could avoid bullets if it were to be shot at, but if it were to encounter people at a distance with weapons it’d be a futile fight. Nines would be made into a shooting range with whatever tools they possessed to become another one of their tinkering toys. What’d happen to Gavin they were unsure as of now, but nothing good. He’d stick out like a sore thumb as well with that police badge on his belt, really should’ve taken it off, but the rush to investigate said otherwise.

Sighing, Nines looked around this new area. There were more blue blood traces in here but not nearly as bad as the first room. Somehow the trail that female android had dribbled along was gone as if those people disappeared. They of course could’ve plugged her body to prevent more of a mess, but judging from their first method Nines put it past them to do that. Clearly they didn’t care, so where could they have gone? It was a maze down here and Nines wasn’t sure if it’d passed more doorways or halls, but thirium always stuck out to it. Like it’s clothes... looking down at the numbered display over the front of its jacket Nines chose to make a minor sacrifice and discard it. CyberLife could always grant Nines another after all, but these people had a high chance of coming across it.

The bright lights were like a beacon and the RK series wasn’t exactly unknown at this point in history, both Markus and Connor identifying as a part of the 'family'. Shrugging the garment off its shoulders Nines tossed the crisp white coat into the base of a wall, soaking in a small puddle already. If the jacket was found it would definitely give it away, but it was better than it being seen on Nines’ body. Tugging down its dark sleeves Nines started its small journey again. The LED was at a constant spinning yellow while its softwares worked to take everything and anything in, couldn’t be helped. Nines’ new goal was to find a way around Gavin to reach him once more.

* * *

Speaking of the human, those people finally made their entrance into the room, stepping a good distance away from Gavin’s hiding spot. Two pairs of legs. He was **_far_ ** past alert for the gravity of the pushing danger. He was balled up, eyes getting ahold of the stranger's legs emerging from the void. Praying, that's all the stuck human could do, pray unless he was discovered, shot on the spot, or preferably undetected so he could sprint out until his legs would be searing with strained agony, lungs desperate to catch his breaths till he found Nines again. What he'd give to see it again, two was better than one, particularly with multiple packs of people prowling about. To be behind its slender but robust body was his tangible shield like Nines’s provided. God give him _anything_.

They paused like they were looking over what was left, and then a soft chuckle. “Well, seems like they sure had fun.” _They._ Martin, who else? It was a woman speaking. Oh if only Nines were here to identify her too. Slick boots walked over slowly to the edge of the table, too close for comfort. “Look at this mess... slobs could’ve cleaned up a little.” she scolded for the behavior. So those men before must be some kind of exception because this woman seemed extremely disgusted by the charred bits and blood left to pool over. 

The chuckle was straight out of a horror movie, the unfazed snicker of twisted disappointment stung his ears, creeping panic into his heart. It was excruciating to become a statue frozen in time. A single wrong move could kill him, and those goddamn feet that determined his demise came closer until they stood _inches_ away. His own form of torture, to be still as if he didn't need to take in oxygen, to blink or swallow piling saliva to reduce the dryness that burned his throat. Eyes pinpointing her every movement her voice was eerily calm, only dissatisfied at her lackeys negligence, that wasn't the worst part. Nines had stolen the pump and once she found out it wasn't her accomplices doing she would officially know someone was snooping.

Nabbing the thinnest fraction of a second to look at his loaded gun he snapped back to her nerve racking proximity, hearing scraping as something scratched the surface above his woozy head. Something suddenly swiped over the surface of the table to brush off some of the liquid, the extra waterfall over the edge creating a relatively large splash to hit Gavin so close underneath. The abrupt downpour of thirium drenched the floor before smearing Gavin's shoes and shirt, feeling the wet cold fluid smudge into the layers. Some of the deep blue artificial substance lightly spritzed his cheeks but luckily he had his jaw painfully clenched so it didn't enter his mouth. It didn't lessen the revulsion of course. 

“Idiots took the pump regulator too,” she hissed, “I needed that.” So those were important for some reason, differing from keeping androids alive and well, and now the cat was clawing its way out of the bag. Pacing around some more she seemed to ignore the startling spine on the floor, not affected.

“...What the hell is this?” The rustic door was noticed. She scuffed the bottom of her boot over the edge of the rusted gate with wonder, bending down to peer inside the entrance. Good thing Nines didn’t decide to hang around to possibly hide away down there. Now their suspicions were raised and Gavin was in a good way to be spotted. Mr.Reed might have to show some fight real soon. Nines had power, agility and elegance on its side. Gavin had a puny gun, wits, and a vest. Who did he think would make it out alive?

The only sliver of relief Gavin felt was that she wasn't armed with anything nor was her mute sidekick, at least from what he could tell. The question on why all these pairs had someone who didn't dare speak prodded again. Only two people had talked, one identified, the new woman still hiding in the dark. A code? Some rule? It was something to remember, not like he could just forget this, made them look like some sort of cult. The woman strayed away from the crumpled spine footsteps heading behind where his eyes couldn't go. Another stab of panic exploded in his chest. Needing to depend on his ears he knew she was observing the flat dented bars that laid from Nines's forceful introduction, plowed it right from its hinges.

"You don’t think Martin would’ve gone through this would you? No..” Very quickly conducting she figured someone entered. She wandered closer to the tunnel in which they crawled through, examining with suspicious eyes to then back away. Deeming it as odd she retreated back to the table beginning to pick up the devices one by one twirling each in her fingers. Gavin could only see her heels from the corner of his dilated eyes, fantastic. The shortage of natural light and angle also hid she was wearing gloves unlike Martin. Smarter, more resilient. Placing her current tool back in its place she glided her fingers across a scalpel and plucked it. "I don't suppose the weakened bloodied android that was smashed onto this table could either hm?" 

No response from the speechless right-hand man in murder she continued. "It is strange, even though he is an utter klutz I don't think his stupidity would make him bust down a gate better yet go inside." Since the silenced man beside her hadn't uttered a word, she sounded like a madman, speaking to her self in the middle of the sewers.This was literal mental slow burn and the way she worded the questions weren't directly referring to her henchman anyway. That meant she was slowly realizing. Returning the scalpel she loomed towards the shriveled spine. 

Shit, shit, code fucking _red_.

This was it, the jig was up. She was going to look down, they tell people to never look down, but there was no stopping, the train already bolting out of the station. As she bent down to fetch it Gavin's position went up in horrified flames. Her eyes went across the blackened wires before they rounded _right_ at Gavin. His heart plummeted.

"Well well I think I know who rudely broke down our poor gate." Slowly standing back up she smirked. God he didn't even know if he was breathing anymore. "Have no idea how with his scrawny size." Oh wow. Tampering with his height, real bad move.

Better late than never to whack out his gun but Gavin uncurled his freezing fingers from the handle of the gun and just as slowly rose up. His firearm would be coated by the blackness and they hadn't heard it so they didn't know he was armed. Finally an upper hand. Besides seeing a gun would instantly provoke aggression. It was unknown if she’d seen his badge clipped firmly to the outside of his belt yet, but it would be best to cover that up soon before someone caught wind and decided chit chat wasn’t so appropriate anymore when _other means_ were better. And cover he did. The firmly latched badge was hidden as he steadily tucked his hands into his pockets, moving them over his hips to conceal it, smart choice. The next hurdle, the bulletproof vest. It would unarguably bring about a thousand questions and heighten the skepticism. Nothing he could do about that now though.

Careful now, decide wisely.

"Don't be rude now introduce yourself." Wonderful. Being coy and _mockingly_ welcoming. She had to be the order of this wicked operation with all the villainous spunk, carefree with striking up a conversation with a total stranger. For all she knew he could be a policeman right? How _unlucky w_ ould that be?

Squinting with churned insides, becoming more restless while he silently sucked in a breath that broke off into a shiver. It was just the cold, just the cold. "Elias." His voice somehow became sturdier and hid the vulnerability. Elias, a unique name that belonged to no one too _special_ or too _boring._ Names nowadays could land you in some uneventful places. Not naming any names.

_Connor, Markus, and whatever the fuck the AX400's name was._

"And you?" The overwrought human dared to ask. Formalities weren't really his forte.

The woman paused and examined Gavin from head to toe seeing the blood he was mottled with, noting how unkempt he was, and that he looked like he took a fresh warm bath in thirium. "Terribly sorry for that." Completely avoiding the question. He could tell she liked playing mind games. Being sly and mysterious, collected and smooth. A control freak. A tiny smirk lined his lips. He grew up with Elijah for the first nineteen years of his life, let's see how sly she was.

"That's your name? _'Terribly sorry for that'?"_ Was the ballsy retort. With gray eyes laid on her he fixed his posture. Look uptight, look like nothing is bothering you, keep going. Another prayer was internally sent that Nines returned soon, and fast.

She chuckled at his retort and didn’t give in to Gavin’s taunt for a name. “Elias...that doesn’t sound very fitting.” She was intelligent to boot. Witty with deceitful words.

Wow, thanks. He snorted bitterly at her comment regarding his _apparently_ unfitting name. “Flattered.” What did she mean it didn't suit him? For all she knew his name could be affiliated with unlimited wealth fortunate or part of a legacy. Some could partly say it was true being related to Elijah Kamski of all people but that's another story all on its own.

The woman took her sweet time. Her eyes flicked over his oddly thick body, observing the microscopic tremors that wracked over his body. Gavin was obviously freezing, tan skin slick with a nervous sweat and only tinted a shade deeper to red from lack of proper layers. Or layers she didn’t seem fit. 

Gavin did the same since both were out in the open. She could finally be taken in. Unlike the two before she didn’t have any type of coverage to hide away distinguishing features, her partner did however who was male, only dark eyes to be seen above the white mask. Observing her appearance from top to bottom as she stood haughtily, he grimaced mentally. Having a strong jawline her artificially light hair cupped around just below her cheeks to pool out from a small hat tugged snug on her head to ward off of the cold. It was difficult to identify but she had piercing green eyes, sparkling with mysterious intent and no insecurity with her position. She was stunning compared to the rest of the assistants accompanying her. Did she look power-thirsty? No, not like his snobby brother but in hindsight her clothes were clean, no stains or tears to be seen, heels increasing her height just a snip.

An attractive woman simply, a shame she had to pollute herself with this filth. Another flag he couldn’t ignore was her politeness. It was some warped version, hinted with mockery. This woman's sincerity was muffled by her charm so it was too early to leap to conclusions. Too much slow burn.

Moving on. “What’s with all that?” A finger twirled over his midsection. She was playing smart yet dumb at the same time, with her actions there was no question that she suspected some ulterior motive from him, and any excuse that he may be some homeless folk—although whoever in their right mind would want to spend their time willingly down in a sewer in winter was beyond her—that bullet defying vest would throw anyone for a loop.

Narrowing his eyes a fragment with frowning brows he wearily traced each motion of her swirling finger as it pointed to his abdomen. "What? Can't a guy huddle up in something nice?" He chafed, letting his eyes to drift back to her features. Maintaining eye contact was important as unsure glances could prompt another person was in the room or they could see something the other couldn't. He had seen many newcomers to the stage of lawful enforcement act subconsciously on it and sadly give themselves away or spark unease. 

Time stopped for barely ten seconds, before, “Actually...” She paused and looked to her partner as if demanding permission for something. He didn’t give anything and she turned to the table where Gavin once was tucked away under. Her eyes narrowed as well. “You know what doll? Come with me.” 

He bit his lip. _Hard._ Uh, _Hell_ no. Rule number one: never move to a second location with someone you don’t know. Not even using candy or a shady white van to coax him. Why of course he'd willingly follow her into this smelly labyrinth without question! Was she that insane? Thinking he'd trail after such a tense conversation, and the fact that they didn’t know anything about each other or intentions?

"I mean my mom told me not to go with strangers." Fucking hell no time to think this through. This was basic knowledge to avoid a possible abduction, everything teenagers lived off of, but Gavin knew barely anything about what was down here and she’d refused to offer a name in the first place. He was lost at the start and would only be led into a maze of more questionable turns. If he said no that’d be bad for her rising suspicions, but if he went he could possibly learn more information at the cost of more danger, or learn nothing and die anyway.

Nines would be left astray if Gavin decided to leave, forced to venture aimlessly for his lost human. It only knew to come back here for him once wherever it was settled. If Gavin left, Nines would be just as much as a goner scrambling around to find his tracks. For better or for worse Gavin had to make a decision.

Right now the trackers didn't sound like such a bad idea and to top that off there was no service even if they had taken devices to communicate, cute off completely as they progressed into the city's stomach. They'd both have to use their senses to return to each other. Can't wait. "But it sounds better than freezing my ass off and dyin' here." Looks like he was taking a detour. Imagine if he happened to meet up with Nines along the way, oh the complications that would arise then.

“We can talk along the way and maybe find some better clothes for you, we’ve had too many people catch hypothermia down here.” Another sickening laugh. One could only guess what that vague statement meant. Naturally, or from being thrown in the waters that could belong in Antarctica? 

"That's Detroit's weather for you yeah?" Proceeding to play along more rushing shudders went up while his temper twitched. She really liked toying around, didn't bother him too much considering he was admittedly much worse. But it was hard to tell whether she was being obviously patronizing or if she really was intending to lead him into a trap. She sounded genuine, but it could all be an act. The smartest were the most wicked. “A real pain I tell you. You’d probably fit most of what we have given how scrawny you are.” Thanks for another lovely compliment, it couldn’t be helped, everyone down here had backwards ways and a little harsh jab shouldn’t inflict much damage. Not compared to everything else.

"Detroit's winters have always been the harshest hon, no?" She then set an all too comforting hand on his shoulder with a sly smirk to rise, putting pressure on the broadness subtly to ease him along. They were going to go back in the direction where she originally spawned from in the opposite direction of Nines.

Gavin’s heart hammered, dipped in a frenzy. Clamped teeth and a bitten dry tongue tightening at the unneeded endearing pet name. Bunching his shoulders when she placed her hand all too kindly on his shoulders.

“Come, you can help me hunt down those two bastards for stealing my property.” The pump. She raised her brow slightly, taking him in again, suddenly serious. “Unless you wouldn’t have it, would you?”

He tensed even more, staring into those eyes as she asked, forced to be ushered along by his own personal reaper. Her eyes were clouded with something he couldn't read and he hated that. A flourishing green forest that appeared to be beautiful, but something rotten roamed inside. "Wouldn't touch one with a five meter stick."

“Oh good,” she smiled a bit too wide for his liking. Back to being a delightful presence. Or as much as a delightful presence could be when she was basically abducting someone. Gavin better stay high on his guard and try his damn best to remember the turns they’d be making real soon, that’d be a difficult challenge given the dark passageways while this person probably had the layout down. An adventure, look at it that way. She may even be trying to trick him out by making bizarre turns and detours to where their destination should be, either way he’d have to see a lot. Slowly rubbing over the thick of his triceps through his jacket her fingers tips grazed away into an inner grabbing point to lead besides him. Gavin wouldn’t be allowed to tag behind or skip ahead, firmly set in place besides her as she began to take steps ahead into the unknown. How joyful.

* * *

Nines at least had software to record where it was going to keep track if it went over areas to try and find alternate routes leading back to the start. As far as they knew there were only two entrances to that room, but even still from the sudden appearance of this woman there had to be hidden pathways shrouded in the darkness. Nines could barely see through it with limited detail across everything. It kept its fingers over its LED constantly to avoid the light from being seen from afar.

As much as blue was a good color it was always the brightest but yellow and red were probably a prominent color down here so it didn’t want to attract them that way. Nines had yet to see any androids after that first encounter with Gavin and and the henchmen. Conducting whether those certain androids had blue LEDs would be helpful to try and play a role, but the danger was still at a high. Nines had a very familiar face and would most likely become some collectible down here for the prize. Without its clothing detecting objects in the dark was almost as much a challenge as Gavin, blue blood on the floors and walls shining their luminous sheen helped guide it to avoid bumping into the surfaces and to figure it was on an actual path.

Light from ahead, a dirty yellow, was coming up to begin a large gradient over the tunnel and Nines pushed its body closer to the walls to prevent creating a silhouette. It couldn’t hear anything aside from continuous drips from thick fluid, so it had to assume no one was ahead and continued onward. Cautious Nines finally made it to the edge of this new room. No one was present and it conducted that it was an old lamp producing the light, covered in a heavy grime that would only seem appropriate to have formed from years of exposure. Nines didn’t want to imagine that these activities had been taking place for over a couple months let alone a year so it chose to look away from the shining bulb. Peering over the edge of the wall for the clear before entering it slowly took a step back into the open. It wasn’t a very large room, more like a dead end. Where one wall would be there was an opening to view over into a large body of water, darkness to cast the waste in a dark murk, only catching the light by the few ripples across the still surface. It would be best to avoid that, a poor railing to protect anyone if they were to fall.

_“You!”_

Nines jumped, LED fearful that it was compromised from the accusing call. Head flashing to where the sound came from Nines found it only to be another android. It could be fair to assume it was dead from the dull LED, but apparently not from the robotic volume from its voice. This poor android was not in good shape. It was missing both of its arms, a good portion of its shoulders and with only a few substantial segments connecting the head to the artificial heart and thirium pump.

“You escaped!” It assumed. “ _Please_! _Please—you—you_ have to **help** me! _Help_ me!” The thing cried desperately out to Nines. Nines looked around wearily before rushing over to the creature’s side, peering down the hallway it just came from with increasing stress levels. The thing would not shut up, voice echoing across the walls with deafening waves. Nines might’ve considered hiding whoever this was away to return to later, but off down where Nines originally came there were more voices with another slam. It was just as how that woman came up before Gavin, sudden and with a sound like a hatch of some sort opening and slamming.

“You hear that?” A deep male’s voice inquired from down the length.

The android's face took the most drastic downturn, the whites of its eyes widening far with fear. “No no! _Please_ , _please_ don’t leave me!” The thing cried seeing Nines’ slight apprehensive expression. “You must! We’re _family_!” Family... The screaming was going to get them both killed, destroyed. What family would plague someone with such an awful fate? Nines may have helped if this android played a little bit more smart, but instead reached down to grasp a large hand around their heart.

_“What the hell?!”_ That man bellowed from far away. _“Come on!”_ Then loud booming footsteps approaching next with increasing ferocity with the closing distance. It sounded like there were three sets. Taking in a small gasp Nines ended this poor android’s life with a tug on the circular component, thirium pooling and spraying from the severed tubing around it. The android’s voice halted with static. They were trying to speak even still, but with the damage and the loss of a main component the words couldn’t come out, the head jerking before suddenly going limp, chin touching down where a collarbone once was. Nines chucked the heart down and stared at the despicable machinery with a distant face.

Its first kill.

It had to be done, and because of the carelessness Nines somehow had to find a way to hide itself before its own tragically short life was cut. There wasn’t much to hide behind that’d provide adequate coverage and the only possibility Nines narrowed down was the railing. It had to take a chance, practically leaping across the room to hurl itself over the edge, fingers catching onto the old painted metal before swinging to hang on the edge.

It couldn’t fall, it couldn’t..

Nines contemplated what would be a worse end; getting beaten and experimented on by these criminals and become a permanent robotic slave or allowing its biocomponents to freeze for a slow painful death? Thirium would halt and stagger to reach to the appropriate necessities and eventually it would shut down to drift to the base of the depths, forgotten. Not even CyberLife would afford funds and men to go fetch it in a place like this. Pushing its temple against the side of its arm to prevent the red glow from bleeding to the floors above only Nines’ fingertips digging into the cool wet floor would give away that something was even here. Of course the evidence of the android just murdered could count as well, but not exactly the point. Not even a minute later a group of three entered the space and Nines halted its breathing, putting most of its strength to just hold on.

Hold on just a little while longer.

> * * *

_You went dark on me_   
_Never tried to see_   
_What it’s like to be_   
_The one who lost it all_   
  
_Did you find your way_   
_Is there still a place_   
_Is there a part of you_   
_That’s holding on_   
  
_Still holding on_   
  
_I gave it all_   
_But you were fading_   
_Where’d you go, where’d you go?_

**Author's Note:**

> The updates will be much faster since I have most of what we did copied down and will re-form it then post!  
> please comment if I've misspelled anything since every writer knows how bloody painful it is to proof read, and still realize somethin's off :L!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Want to contact us ? https://www.instagram.com/ri.li.vii/?hl=en +  
> https://www.instagram.com/ai.fandoms/


End file.
